


Perles de diamant

by LylouChan



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: A Piece Of Shit Boyfriend, Abusive Relationships, Affective Dependance, Again and again flirt, Alcohol, Animalistic Sans (Undertale), Best Friends, Domestic Violence, Drug Use, Drunkenness, Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Emotional Manipulation, F/F, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Manipulative Relationship, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Touching, Passive-aggression, Possessive Sans (Undertale), Protective Sans (Undertale), Reader Has A Name, Reader has issues too, Romantic Friendship, Sans (Undertale) Has Issues, Scary Sans (Undertale), Situation under tension, Slow Burn, Vaginal Sex, Well... maybe ?, Yandere Sans (Undertale), flirt, soft yandere
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:14:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 92,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26513503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LylouChan/pseuds/LylouChan
Summary: Émilie est une personne douce et gentille, qui frôle la dépression nerveuse à cause du mauvais traitement de son petit copain, Jéricho. Manipulateur et narcissique, ce dernier devient le meilleur ami de Papyrus. Elle pense que sa chute n'aura pas de fin.Mais dans tout ce fracas émotionnel, Sans sera comme une bouée de sauvetage dans sa vie miséreuse.Pourtant, cela sera de même pour le petit squelette ? Représentera-t-elle son seul salut ou une éternelle damnation pour son âme égarée ?
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Sans (Undertale)/Original Female Character(s), Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 76
Kudos: 38





	1. Routine chahutée

**Author's Note:**

> Ma première fic Undertale ! Je suis un peu stressée mais je tente l'aventure ! A la base, le personnage principal est le Reader mais cela s'est transformé en un OC. J'espère que vous ne serez pas perdu et que cela vous plaira malgré tout !
> 
> Bonne lecture !

L'appartement est bercé par de doux bruits. La télévision passe des scènes d'un jeu vidéo et on peut dire que ce sont des scènes de combat d'une grande intensité. Mes doigts appuient sur les boutons de la manette et mes yeux analysent chaque mouvement du boss. C'est assez difficile, le gros monstre à tentacules empoisonne souvent les héros et c'est bien embêtant de se cacher tout le temps pour se guérir. Je claque ma langue. Un de mes personnages est mort. Encore. Ça devient agaçant ! Quelle idée de faire le jeu en difficile juste pour avoir le trophée platine. Je regrette sincèrement mon choix, même si c'est pour combler mon ennui dans ce studio vide.

J'entends des éclats de voix à ma porte. Ça doit être Jeff qui rentre enfin à la maison, accompagné par un de ses amis. Je soupire, cela devient une habitude qu'il rentre à n'importe quelle heure de la journée avec des potes qui changent selon les jours de la semaine. Certains d'entre eux sont plutôt sympas mais il y en a d'autres où je préfère ne pas être seule avec eux. Ils sont louches avec leur regard oblique sur mon corps. Dommage qu'il n'y a pas de chambre pour se cacher dans ces moments-là.

Un trousseau de clés claque près de la serrure et la porte se déverrouille. Je mets mon jeu en pause juste avant que le même personnage meurt une troisième fois. Je le maudis intérieurement pour ses envies suicidaires à être toujours collé devant le boss. Je hausse les épaules, pose la manette à côté sur la table basse en face de moi puis tourne la tête à la porte qui s'ouvre. Jeff rentre, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il est tellement occupé à parler avec le nouvel arrivant qu'il ne me lance pas un regard. Cela n'a pas le temps de m'affecter car mes yeux sont rivés sur la nouvelle personne qui entre avec lui.

C'est un grand squelette, vêtue d'une sorte d'armure. Il est tellement grand que je dois lever ma tête pour le regarder dans ses yeux (il est vrai qu'avoir le canapé à trois pas de la porte n'aide pas). Son visage a le plus grand des sourires, ses yeux d'un noir profond analysent partout autour de lui avec une excitation non contenue. Son regard se pose sur moi et son sourire est encore plus étincelant.

"BONJOUR PETIT HUMAIN !" s'écrie-t-il, agitant énergiquement sa main gantée.

Je sursaute à sa voix forte et ô combien aiguë. Je suis vraiment surprise qu'il puisse avoir une telle voix mais je reprends rapidement mes esprits. Je ne veux pas paraître impolie. Je me lève et lui réponds d'une voix timide :

"Bonjour..."  


"NE SOIS PAS EFFRAYÉ, PETIT HUMAIN ! MOI, LE GRAND PAPYRUS, VAIT CORRECTEMENT ME PRÉSENTER ET TE MONTER LES JOIES D'UNE GRANDE AMITIÉ, DÈS QUE JE SERAIS TOTALEMENT RENTRÉ !"

J'analyse brièvement ce qu'il dit et je remarque enfin qu'il est toujours sur le seuil de la porte. Jeff cligne des yeux dans sa direction, la poignée à sa main.

"Hé, Papyrus, tu peux rentrer tu sais," dit-il, penaud.  


"J'ATTENDS JUSTE QU'ON ME LE DISE ! JE NE VEUX PAS ÊTRE UN INVITÉ SANS VALEUR ET SANS TACT !" Le poing de sa main tape fièrement sur le torse de son armure. Jeff glousse de son comportement.  


"Allez, entrez les gars."

Papyrus entre en trombe avec un "NYÉH" de bonheur. Je remarque une silhouette plus petite derrière le squelette mais je n'ai pas le temps de bien analyser que Papyrus me prend mes mains entre les siennes. Mes yeux sont collés à son visage que je trouve de plus en plus adorable. Il se penche à mon niveau, pour que je ne me sente pas effrayée sur sa taille.

"ENCHANTÉ DE TE CONNAITRE, PETIT HUMAIN ! MON NOM EST PAPYRUS, JE SUIS UN AMI DE TON PETIT COPAIN HUMAIN ! ET TOI ?"  


"Euh..." Je prends un petit souffle pour me détendre un peu et lui fais un beau sourire. Il a l'air si gentil, malgré sa voix et sa grande taille. "Je m'appelle Émilie. Enchantée de te connaître aussi, Papyrus."

Je lui secoue doucement les mains, en signe de salutation. Il a l'air d'apprécier vu le grand sourire qu'il fait. Il imite mon geste avec plus de vigueur. Je suis un peu remuée par sa force et cela me fait rire. Je me relaxe nettement. Étant de nature timide et réservée, je m'effraie facilement, surtout devant un être imposant. Que ce soit humain ou monstre. Mais voir Papyrus être si gentil et si enthousiaste, il est l'innocence pure et me met en confiance rapidement.

"TU ES SI GENTIL ET POLI ! JE SUIS SI HEUREUX D'AVOIR ENFIN DES AMIS HUMAINS !" Je fronce les sourcils à ses dires. "JE SENS NAÎTRE UNE GRANDE AMITIÉ ENTRE NOUS !"  


"J'espère aussi être ton ami, tu as l'air exceptionnel !"

Je soupire intérieurement quand il arrête de me secouer. Je commençais à avoir mal aux bras mais je n'osais rien dire, de peur de blesser ce visage de rouleau à la cannelle.

"JE LE SUIS, JE SUIS MÊME UNIQUE ! NYÉHÉHÉ !" Et d'un coup, il relâche mes mains et se tourne. "SANS ! DIS BONJOUR À L'HUMAIN !"  


"c'est ce que j'allais faire, mon frère. j'attendais juste mon tour."

La voix grave et profonde vient de derrière Papyrus. Ce dernier se décale et je peux enfin voir la personne qui attend patiemment sans dire un mot. Sans surprise, c'est aussi un squelette. Bien plus petit, il a l'air d'être décontracté avec ses mains dans les poches de son sweat bleu à capuche. Son sourire semble collé sur son crâne rond et ses petites lumières dans ses orbites noires sont fixées sur moi. Ses lumières me fascinent immédiatement : on dirait des étoiles, des cristaux brillants dans une mer profonde.

Il rentre dans l'appartement, Jeff en profite pour fermer enfin derrière lui. Il se dirige vers moi d'un pas lent et je remarque qu'il fait peut-être une demi-tête de moins que moi. Mon regard est attiré par la belle couleur rose à ses pieds. Il porte des pantoufles duveteux et confortables. Je supprime avec difficulté un gloussement devant ce look hors-norme et me concentre sur son visage. Il semble avoir remarqué ma retenue mais ne dit rien.

Il tend sa main vers moi, imperturbable.

"mon nom est sans, sans le squelette. le grand frère de paps."

Mes yeux louchent sur sa main. Il avait vraiment une main squelettique mais pas tout à fait comme un humain. Ses os, d'un blanc nacré, sont beaucoup plus gros et sa paume est en un seul bloc, comme la paume d'un humain. C'est vraiment intéressant !

Je me secoue la tête intérieurement, en me maudissant d'avoir été aussi silencieuse devant sa main tendue. Je la saisis tout en le regard droit dans ses yeux, remarquant que son sourire est plus serré. Mince, j'espère qu'il ne m'en veut pas.

"Pardon, je suis vraiment désolée ! C'est la première fois que je vois une main comme ça et j'étais captivée ! Je ne voulais pas être irrespectueuse !"  


"pas de problème, gamine."

Je sens une retenue de sa part. Nous nous secouons les mains et cela me permet de ressentir toute la texture et la chaleur de sa main. On dirait de la porcelaine chaude mais moins dure à ce que je pensais. Je ne peux pas me retenir :

"Tu es tout doux."  


"hein ?"  


"Tu es doux, comme la peau d'un bébé. C'est super agréable !"  


"...euh." Il semble mal à l'aise. "je n'ai pas de peau."  


"Hé bien, tu es doux comme... les os d'un bébé ?"

Je ne sais pas trop où j'allais avec mes phrases qui ne voulaient rien dire. Le rire de Sans stoppe nette mes inquiétudes. Mon dieu, son rire peut charmer n'importe quelle minette en manque d'affection.

"pas mal, gamine. je n'ai jamais entendu cette phrase mais ça illumine ma journée."  


"Et encore, tu n'as pas tout vu avec moi." Je lui fais un grand sourire, il a l'air aussi gentil que Papyrus et cela me met à l'aise.  


"oh ? à peine je rentre chez toi que tu veux tout me dévoiler ?"

Il me fait un clin d'œil. Ah, c'est un taquin, tout comme moi. Je ris de ses singeries, les joues en feu. Stupide timidité !

"Tout de suite les grands mots, monsieur. Je suis une honnête f-"  


"Poussin, tu devrais arrêter d'embêter nos invités."

La voix coupante de Jeff me glace et ma bonne humeur part en fumée. Je regarde ma main jointe à celle de Sans et je la retire brutalement, le regard baissé.

"Pardon." Je souffle, mes doigts entrelacés les uns aux autres. "Je ne voulais pas vous importuner."  


"hé, ça va, tu n'as rien fait de mal." Sans fronce les sourcils puis lance un regard aiguisé à Jeff qui l'ignore totalement. Papyrus, lui, est gêné par cette tension nouvelle et n'arrête pas de tripoter ses gants.  


"PAS BESOIN DE T'EXCUSER, PETIT HUMAIN ! NOUS AVONS APPRÉCIÉ TON ACCUEIL, MÊME SI JE N'AI TOUJOURS PAS COMPRIS AVEC LES OS DE BÉBÉ !"

Je rigole doucement à leurs dires, cela me met du baume au cœur.

"Merci à vous deux. Vous êtes gentils."

Ça change d'avoir de la gentillesse dans cet appartement et je me damnerai si je ne leur donne pas un accueil confortable et chaleureux. Ce sont les premiers amis monstres qui entrent ici et je veux leur donner bonnes impressions.

"Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? Café, thé, chocolat ?"  


"un café, ça serait bien."  


"CHOCOLAT S'IL TE PLAIT !"  


"Café."

La demande de Jeff est abrupte, sans saveur, mais je ne laisse pas ça m'atteindre. Il m'en veut pour quelque chose et je n'ai pas envie de savoir pourquoi. Je leur fais un sourire rapide à eux trois puis pars rejoindre la cuisine à l'autre bout de la pièce. J'ai besoin de m'occuper l'esprit et surtout d'être loin de la mauvaise humeur de mon petit copain.

Pendant que je prépare les tasses, j'entends la voix enjouée de Jeff.

"Vous voulez visiter mon appart' ?"  


"BIEN SÛR, AMI HUMAIN ! ÇA A L'AIR PETIT MAIS TRÈS CONFORTABLE !"  


"On fait comme on peut, Paps. C'était l'un des apparts les moins chers proche du centre-ville."

Il est vrai qu'Ebott City est devenue une ville presque exclusivement de monstres. Quand ils sont arrivés à la surface il y a quatre ans, ils ont préféré rester dans la ville de la montagne. Surtout après l'accueil des militaires et être en quarantaine pendant des mois, ils ont été refroidis pour parcourir le reste du monde. À part certains bien entendu. Les monstres ont commencé à acheter la majorité des logements et l'immobilier a flambé peu de temps après. La plupart des humains ont déménagé loin de la ville, par crainte de la nouvelle espèce et à cause du montant des loyers exorbitants. Quelques-uns sont restés dans la ville, mais on en trouve davantage à la périphérie. Par contre, le centre-ville loge que des monstres.

Jeff et moi, nous logeons dans un des rares bâtiments géré par un propriétaire humain, à dix minutes à pied du centre-ville. Même si c'est un bâtiment vieillot mal isolé où l'électricité peut sauté, le loyer est assez correct et le propriétaire refuse de le vendre à des monstres. Bien que ce bâtiment ne rapporte pas grand chose car sur les six appartements, seuls la moitié sont occupés.

Et ainsi Jeff fait visiter le studio aux frères squelettes. Dès que l'on rentre, on est au salon. À gauche de la porte d'entrée, il y a le bureau de Jeff avec son ordinateur, qui était le mien bien évidemment. À droite de l'entrée, il y a le meuble télé avec vieille télévision, console et lecteur DVD. Un canapé deux places d'un vert olive, avec le fauteuil assorti et une table basse où une manette attend sa propriétaire.

Un semblant de comptoir en bois sépare le salon et la cuisine. Tout le côté droit est fait pour la cuisine, avec une gazinière électrique, un évier, une machine à laver et un meuble de rangement où se trouve le micro-onde, qui est en fonctionnement avec quatre tasses. Le côté gauche se trouve un petit réfrigérateur avec une cafetière dessus, un lit à deux places et une grosse commode.

À côté du frigo, il y a une porte qui mène à un couloir. À droite dans ce couloir, une seconde porte se dresse menant à la salle de bain où seuls un lavabo, une baignoire et un meuble de rangement siègent. Au bout de ce couloir, une dernière porte se tient et cache les toilettes.

Jeff est fier de présenter tout ceci à ses nouveaux amis. Il ne manque pas de dire que certaines choses sont à lui, même si ce n'est pas exactement vrai. Je commence à mettre le chocolat en poudre dans le lait chaud quand ils reviennent du couloir.

"JE NE COMPRENDS PAS UNE CHOSE : POURQUOI IL Y A UN LIT DANS LA CUISINE ?"  


"Pas de place." Jeff répond avec un grand sourire. "Il n'y a pas de chambre, c'est un studio."  


"HM, COMME C'EST ÉTRANGE !" Papyrus met sa main sous le menton, l'air sérieux, essayant de résoudre ce grand mystère.  


"au moins, il n'y a pas à aller loin si tu as faim."

Je ris en entendant ça. Je me tourne vers eux, qui sont plantés en plein milieu de la cuisine.

"Deux pas à faire entre le lit et le frigo, n'est-ce pas le paradis ?"

Les lumières de Sans brillent davantage vers moi et son sourire s'agrandit.

"heh, tu sais trouver les bons mots, gamine."  


"NON, ÇA SERAIT L'ENFER !! UN TEL PARESSEUX COMME TOI, JE NE POURRAIS PLUS JAMAIS TE FAIRE SORTIR DU LIT !!"  


"tu sais quoi m'offrir pour mon anniversaire, paps."  


"JAMAIIIIS !"

Jeff et moi rions de bon cœur. L'échange entre les frères est animé. Papyrus est dans un monologue sur le fait qu'avoir un frigo dans une chambre est la pire idée qui soit, et Sans l'écoute avec un tel flemme que ça énerve encore plus son frère. C'est une vrai bouffée d'air frais de les entendre chahuter comme ça.

Le sourire collé aux lèvres, je transporte les tasses dans le salon, avec le sucre et le lait. J'appelle les garçons pour dire que c'est prêt et je m'assois sur le fauteuil, qui est juste à côté du meuble télé, en face du canapé. Ils arrivent aussitôt, l'agitation fraternelle calmée. Sans prend la place à l'angle du canapé, en face de moi. Jeff s'assoit au milieu et Papyrus se trouve à l'angle droit du canapé. Ils ont l'air d'être un peu serrés avec trois gaillards sur un si petit canapé. Cela me fait rire doucement.

"Du sucre, Papyrus ?" Je demande en distribuant les cuillères, même si je suppose que l'on ne rajoute pas de sucre dans un chocolat chaud.  


"OUI, TROIS SUCRES S'IL TE PLAIT !"

Ma supposition est inexacte. Je fouille dans le sucrier, met trois sucres dans sa tasse puis la pose devant lui. Il me remercie avec joie, ce qui fait qu'agrandir mon sourire. Je fais de même pour Jeff, connaissant très bien ses habitudes de ses deux sucres. Il me fait un faible merci, sans me jeter un coup d'œil. Je passe à Sans, attendant sa réponse :

"pas de sucre pour moi, gamine."  


"Tu es sûr ? Le café est assez fort."  


"oui, ne t'inquiète pas. ça réveillera mes vieux os."

Je glousse et pose sa tasse fumante en face de lui. Il s'apprête à la prendre mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de faire une blague :

"C'est sûr que ce café peut réveiller un mort !"

Il se stoppe net et me lance un regard pénétrant. On peut entendre une mouche voler dans l'appart' et je regrette tout de suite mon sens de l'humour boiteux. Papyrus ne sait plus trop où se mettre et Jeff me lance un regard mauvais. Je deviens rouge pivoine, m'apprêtant à faire des excuses quand un rire intense retentit dans la pièce. Sans se tient l'estomac (?), secoué par son rire non retenu. Son sourire est devenu bien plus grand, vrai, et des larmes bleues sont formées aux coins de ses yeux fermés. Je sens une fierté monter en moi devant un tel spectacle.

Il se calme doucement, essuyant ses larmes. Il me jette un regard amusé, les joues bleues par son explosion. Pendant un instant, je me demande si tout en lui ressort en bleu. C'est étrange mais fascinant à la fois.

"wow, gamine. t'es une rigolote toi, dis donc."  


"J'essaie." Je réponds, en tripotant mes doigts avec timidité. "Même si mon sens de l'humour est nul par moment."  


"pourquoi tu dis ça ?"  


"Parce qu'il est incompris et ça me met dans des situations gênantes."  


"les gens peuvent être nuls parfois. ne change pas, c'était super."

Il me fait un clin d'œil, sa couleur bleue évaporée. Ses paroles me réchauffent le cœur. Je saisis ma tasse, avec mon petit sucre, touille et prend une gorgée de mon breuvage. Je soupire de contentement, appréciant ce nectar des dieux ! Je jette un regard sur les frères squelettes, ma curiosité piquée au vif. Comment un squelette peut boire ? Papyrus, en pleine conversation avec Jeff, ouvre grand la bouche et verse le liquide d'un coup dans l'abîme noir du fond de sa gorge. Hein ? Je regarde ensuite Sans, dont la tasse est collée à ses dents. Comment ça marche ? Ça passe entre ses dents ou quelque chose comme ça ?

Je me sens fautive de mon désir indiscret de savoir quand je remarque que ses lumières brillent droit sur moi. Je m'intéresse vivement à ma tasse, louchant sur le café, puis prends une autre gorgée rapidement. Je jette, à nouveau, un coup d'œil au squelette. Son regard est fixé à mes lèvres puis au niveau de ma gorge quand je déglutis. On dirait que je ne suis pas la seule curieuse dans l'histoire.

"Alors," je commence, essayant d'avoir un sujet de conversation. "Comment vous êtes devenus amis avec Jeff ?"  


"par des circonstances malheureuses."

Sa voix est terne et il hausse les épaules. Je fronce les sourcils face à ce changement d'humeur. Papyrus agite les bras, heureux de répondre à cette question :

"TU VOIS, PETIT HUMAIN, J'AI RENCONTRÉ TON PETIT AMI HUMAIN CE MATIN EN FAISANT LES COURSES ! LE PAUVRE ÉTAIT EN PANNE SUR LA ROUTE !"  


"La voiture t'a encore lâché ?" je demande à Jeff, les sourcils froncés.  


"Ouais, elle est tombée en rade quand j'ai voulu allé au centre." Sa voix n'était pas fâchée. "Mais je suis content qu'elle soit tombée en panne ! Sans ça, je n'aurais pas pu rencontrer Papyrus !"  


"NYÉHÉHÉ ! TU AS EU DE LA CHANCE QUE JE SOIS PASSÉ PAR LÀ, AMI HUMAIN ! MOI, LE GRAND PAPYRUS, S'EST GARÉ ET A PORTÉ SECOURS AU MALHEUREUX DE LA ROUTE !"  


"Tu étais trop classe avec ta Ferrari et ton écharpe qui vole !" 

Jeff est extatique devant le grand squelette. 

"Tu es mon sauveur, Paps !"  


"NYÉHÉHÉHÉ !" Une poudre orange apparaît sur ses pommettes. "JE N'ALLAIS PAS LAISSER UN HUMAIN DANS LE BESOIN !" Il revient à moi. "DONC J'AI RÉPARÉ SA VOITURE ! ELLE ROULE, MÊME S'IL FAUDRA DES PIÈCES POUR NE PAS AVOIR LA MÊME SITUATION QUE CE MATIN ! PUIS ON A PARLÉ !  


"Et parlé !"  


"ET BEAUCOUP PARLÉ ET MON AMI HUMAIN NOUS A INVITÉ CHEZ LUI POUR NOUS REMERCIER !"

Je hoche la tête. Je suis contente que tout s'est bien fini mais cela n'empêche pas d'avoir une forme de lassitude me gagner.

"Il faudrait changer de voiture, poussin." Je tente de persuader. "On a toujours des problèmes avec elle."  


"Hors de question ! C'est mon bébé et je me suis fait assez chier comme ça pour l'avoir !"  


"LANGAGE HUMAIN !"  


"Pardon Paps."

Je soupire profondément. C'est sûr que soutirer de l'argent à une ex a dû lui demander beaucoup d'effort. Le sarcasme ne me va pas, surtout dans ce genre de situation. D'une faible voix, j'essaie une dernière fois :

"Et comment tu vas faire pour les pièces ?"  


"On trouvera une solution, ne t'inquiètes pas !"

_En me prenant ma carte bleue. Ça a toujours été la solution pour tout._

Je me sens fatiguée par tout ça. Je soupire à nouveau et m'apprête à me lever quand Jeff continue dans sa tirade :

"Tu vas pas recommencer à faire des histoires ! On a des invités, j'te signale !"

Je jette un regard à Jeff. Il est mécontent de mon comportement. Je peux remarquer le visage incrédule des frères squelettes et j'ai honte de les mettre dans ce genre de situation. L'embarras me fait plus mal que le regard désapprobateur de mon petit copain.

Je me lève puis prends les tasses vides, la tête baissée. Je me dirige dans la cuisine et pose les tasses dans l'évier.

"EST-CE QUE LE PETIT HUMAIN VA BIEN ?"  


"Ouais, ne t'inquiètes pas." Jeff répond avec désinvolture. "Ce sont des histoires de couples ! Vous voulez aller sur le pc, les gars ? Je vais vous faire découvrir les joies des réseaux sociaux humains !"  


"AVEC PLAISIR, MON AMI HUMAIN !"  


"je pense rester sur le canapé. le bureau est trop loin."  


"SANS ! ESPÈCE DE FAINÉANT ! IL Y A QUE DEUX PAS À FAIRE !"  


"pour toi, paps. de mon point de vue, c'est plus de six."  


"T'ES IRRÉCUPÉRABLE !"  


"je ne peux pas être irrécupérable si je suis sans."  


"RAAAAAAH !"

Je souris en faisant la vaisselle. C'est un tel baume au cœur quand celui-ci saigne.


	2. Derrière une porte close

“C’est pas grave, Paps. Sans, la prochaine fois ?”  


“ouais.”

Je finis de laver les tasses et m’essuie les mains avec le torchon. Je me tourne et vois Jeff et Papyrus au bureau, assis devant le pc à parler de choses et d’autres. Sans est affalé, le bras tendu sur le dossier du canapé. Je me dirige vers lui puis m’assois à sa droite, évitant d'être trop penchée en arrière et frôler son bras.

“ça va, gamine ?”

Sa voix est faible, discrète. Je le regarde attentivement. Il n’y a rien que je peux déceler sur son visage, à part son expression paresseuse. Ses yeux ne sont même pas fixés sur moi, il est plutôt intéressé par mon écran en pause. Pendant un instant, je crains que Jeff entende ma réponse mais il est trop occupé par Papyrus. De plus, la voix forte et aiguë du grand squelette couvre bien notre échange.

“Ça va, ne t’inquiète pas.”  


“il faudra mettre plus de conviction, dans ce cas.”

Je baisse la tête et me mordille la lèvre. Il est vrai que ma voix est plutôt pathétique en ce moment. Il décroche son regard de la télé puis se tourne vers moi. Il me scrute quelques secondes, d’un air impénétrable. 

“c’est souvent comme ça ?”  


“Hé bien, oui.” Je prends une inspiration, tentant de calmer mes nerfs fragiles. “Non ? Je ne sais pas. Il n’est pas tout le temps comme ça. Il doit être de mauvaise humeur à cause de sa voiture.”  


“hm.”

J’ai une crainte qu’il nous entende, qu’il fasse exprès de rien savoir et que plus tard, j'en subisse les conséquences. Cette pensée me remplit d’effroi. Je regarde Sans, avec un air suppliant.

“Peut-on parler d’autre chose ? S’il te plaît…”

Il a dû déceler la peur en moi car son expression a changé soudainement. Ses sourcils inexistants se froncent, les lumières de ses yeux se rétrécissent et deviennent ternes. Son sourire est serré, c’est presque devenu une grimace. Son visage est la définition même de la colère froide. Puis, tout d’un coup, ce sentiment disparaît. Sans est revenu à son stade neutre comme si de rien n’était. Je suis complètement abasourdie par ces signes contradictoires.

“pas de souci, gamine.” Il hausse les épaules et se tourne à nouveau vers l’écran. “c’est quoi comme jeu ?”  


“Euh…” Je cligne des yeux, surprise, mais je suis contente qu’il ait accepté de changer de sujet. Je souris, mettant mes émotions négatives de côté. “C’est un rpg qui s’appelle Final Fantasy ! J’adore ce jeu, je l’ai fini deux fois et là, je tente de faire le difficile pour avoir un trophée !"  


“un trophée ?”  


“Oui ! C’est une sorte de récompense quand tu accomplis certaines conditions !” Je prends la manette, qui a été lâchement abandonnée sur la table basse, et lui tends “Tu veux jouer ?”  


“non, trop de travail. je préfère regarder.”

Je glousse devant une telle paresse. Dommage, il faut dire que ça aurait été marrant de le voir jouer et galérer devant ce boss.

“D’accord ! Regarde la pro faire des miracles !”

Je lui lance un clin d’œil. Son sourire s'agrandit et fait de même. Je démarre le jeu et regarde le boss, d’un air de défi. 

Quelques temps passent et c’est une catastrophe ! Mes persos meurent encore et encore, la barre de vie du boss descend à peine et Sans n’arrête pas de glousser devant mon agacement. Franchement, il n’aide pas à ma concentration avec ses petits rires et ses commentaires !

“je ne savais pas que tu pouvais avoir un vocabulaire aussi riche.”  


“Sans ! Tu m’aides pas !”  


“aussi riche ? je veux dire aussi fleuri.”  


“Grrreu, merde ! Il est encore mort !”  


“allez gamine, laisses-moi te faire une fleur.”  


“Concentre-toi, concentre-toi. Vite, le soigner, le soigner !”  


“que dit-on d’une fleur qui a eu zéro à son contrôle ?”  


“Sans ! Tu vas avoir la manette sur ta…”  


“qu’elle s’est plantée.”

Je le regarde pendant des secondes, abandonnant mon jeu et le personnage à l’agonie. Son sourire est large et espiègle. Il passe un bon moment et franchement, moi aussi. Le bruit de fond d’un second personnage mourant se fait entendre et après ça, j’éclate de rire. Mes nerfs lâchent. Je ris tellement que je commence à faire des bruits de grincements alarmants : c’est les joies de mon fou rire. Sans est un peu inquiet par ces bruits non-identifiés mais quand il voit que je continue à m’esclaffer comme une bossue, son sourire est bien plus grand.

Papyrus et Jeff se sont arrêtés de faire ce qu’ils faisaient sur l’ordi et me regardent comme si j’étais une folle. Mes abdos font mal, merde. Je tente de me calmer avec difficulté, je suis encore secouée par mes rires. 

“wow, ça, c’est un rire communicatif.”  


“O-Oui, pardon !” Je renifle, essuyant mes larmes. “Je fais des bruits bizarres q-quand j’ai un fou rire.”  


“heh, c’est un beau bruit. tu devrais le faire plus souvent.”

Je rougis à son compliment. Ça me fait du bien que l’on me dise quelque chose de gentil. Vraiment, cela fait du bien. Je lui fais un tendre sourire.

“Merci Sans, tu es gentil.”

Cette seule phrase est l’effet d’un coup de poing au petit squelette. Son large sourire disparaît aussitôt et ses orbites s’écarquillent. Ses lumières cherchent à travers moi, comme s’il tente de comprendre quelque chose de sous-jacent.

“ÇA VA, PETIT HUMAIN ? TU FAISAIS UN BRUIT BIZARRE ET JE PENSAIS QUE TU T'ÉTOUFFAIS !” 

Je regarde Papyrus, qui a l’air inquiet. Je tente de calmer mon rougissement et lui fais un sourire.

“Ça va aller, Papy. C’est habituel pour moi de rire comme ça. Surtout que ça fait un moment que je n’ai pas rigolé comme ça, ça fait du bien !”  


“P-PAPY ?”  


“O-oh ! Je suis désolée ! Si ça te gêne, je peux t'appeler autrement si tu veux !”

Papyrus me fait un énorme sourire et un rougissement orange s’étend sur ses joues. On pourrait presque voir des étoiles dans ses yeux.

“NON, PETIT HUMAIN ! PAPY EST TRÈS BIEN POUR MOI ! CELA PROUVE QU’UNE GRANDE AMITIÉ SE CRÉE ENTRE NOUS !”  


“Bien sûr, Papy ! Et si tu veux, tu peux m’appeler par mon surnom.”  


“qui est ?”

Je me tourne vers Sans, qui est posé nonchalamment sur le dossier du canapé, sa main soutenant sa tête. Yeux mi-clos avec un sourire paresseux. Avec une certaine timidité, je leur réponds :

“Lili.”  


“heh, c’est mignon.”  


“C’EST UN SURNOM TRÈS JOLI, PETIT HUMAIN !”

Je pique un fard. Je remarque que Papy ne m’a pas appelé par mon surnom, ce qui est normal. On se connaît que depuis quelques heures. Mais ce qui accapare plus mon attention, c’est la voix de baryton qui a davantage roulé sur le mot “mignon”. 

_Arf, quel coquin !_

Un claquement de langue se fait attendre dans la pièce et une mauvaise humeur circule depuis le bureau. Une mauvaise humeur couverte d’un faux semblant de joie.

“Paps ! Sans !” Jeff appelle, la voix un peu trop enjouée. “Regardez ce que j’ai trouvé sur un profil ! Pleins de photos d’un voyage en Thaïlande !”  


“OÙ ? OÙ ?” Paps se précipite devant l’écran, les yeux brillants. “WOWIE ! C’EST MAGNIFIQUE, AVEC CETTE PLAGE ET TOUTE CETTE EAU TURQUOISE ! SANS, REGARDE !”  


“je passe mon tour.” Il ferme les yeux, l’air calme.  


“Allez, Sans ! Ramène-toi, mon pote !”

Le petit squelette ouvre soudainement ses orbites et lance un regard tranchant à Jeff pendant une seconde. Ensuite, son air paisible revient, se demandant si ce sentiment froid ne vient pas de l’imagination des deux humains ici présents, dont je fais partie.

“j’ai dit que je passais mon tour, mon pote. une prochaine fois.”  


“E-Euh, oui, bien sûr…”

Je me détourne de cet échange étrange puis prends la manette, afin de finir ce boss et de passer à autre chose. Je soupire bruyamment, car un beau “game over” est affiché à l’écran.

“tu fais beaucoup de bruit, gamine.”  


“J’abandonne.”  


“oh ? déjà ?”  


“Ça fait un moment que je suis dessus et j’en tire rien. Le mode difficile est terrible ! Ils se font tout le temps tuer, surtout une qui attaque toujours de front.”  


“peut-être que tu n’es pas douée pour la contrôler, heh.”  


“Peut-être. Je n’aime pas le challenge après tout. Ou alors…” Je le regarde, d’un air espiègle. “Peut-être qu’elle aime les tentacules.”

Je le fixe intensément, pour savoir s’il connaît la référence entre les femmes et les tentacules. Vu comment son sourire devient malicieux, je pense qu’il sait. Je vais de surprise en surprise avec lui. 

“je ne comprends pas le lien, tu peux m’en dire plus ?” 

Son ton est léger, le regard rieur. Je décide de jouer dans son jeu. Je me penche légèrement et chuchote :

“Yamete, onii-chan.”

Nous explosons de rire, sous le regard mauvais de Jeff et confus de Papy. Nous continuons à faire de l’humour boiteux, laissant le malheureux jeu de côté. Tout se passe bien, je me détends totalement face au petit squelette. Il est de très bonne compagnie et son humour résonne bien avec le mien.

Vers l’heure du dîner, les frères squelettes décident de partir. C’est dommage, je m’amusais bien. Après des aurevoirs chaleureux de la part de Papy, ils quittent le studio. Jeff les accompagne jusqu’à la porte d’entrée de notre immeuble. 

Seule, je décide de ranger quelques vaisselles pour m’occuper, le sourire aux lèvres. C’était un bon moment avec les frères, j’espère les revoir bientôt et apprendre à mieux les connaître. Papy est si pur et Sans si blagueur, avec son côté flemmard. C’est un bon mélange à eux d’eux, même s’ils sont totalement contraires.

J’entends la porte claquer et je me retourne, voyant Jeff fermer la porte à clé puis enlever ses chaussures. Je pose les ustensiles puis me dirige vers lui.

“C’était une chouette aprèm ! Ils sont supers, tu ne trouves pas ?” Ma joie est rayonnante, je ne peux pas la contenir.  


“Ouais.”

Sa réponse plate me calme tout de suite. Il s’assoit à son bureau et me regarde longuement. Je n’aime pas ce regard. Je n’aime pas ce silence.

“Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?” Je souffle, ma gaieté partie en fumée.  


“Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?” répète-t-il, d’un ton cynique. “Tu me demandes vraiment ce qu’il y a ? Vraiment, poussin, je te pensais plus intelligente.”

Sa remarque me blesse. Je me demande ce que j’ai fait pour mériter sa colère.

_Qu’est-ce que j’ai encore fait ?_

Devant mon silence, sa fureur explose :

“Tu crois que c’est normal de se comporter comme tu le fais ?? Á faire tes blagues tordues et être toute mielleuse après ! Tu as embarrassé nos invités !”

Je suis figée sur place, complètement statufiée par ses pluies de reproches. Je baisse la tête, mes doigts entrelacés avec force.

“M-Mais… ils o-ont dit que c’était p-pas grave…”  


“Ils ont dit ça car ils sont bien mieux élevés que toi ! Tu crois vraiment que c’est des choses à dire lors d’une première rencontre ?”  


“...”  


“Non, tu ne sais pas ! Tu fais ta mijaurée, tu gênes nos invités et tu t’allonges pratiquement sur le bras de l’un d’eux ! Tu crois que j’ai pas remarqué ?”

Je trouve totalement injuste la dernière partie mais je suis incapable d’argumenter. Ma gorge est totalement serrée par le chagrin, mes lèvres sont mâchées nerveusement et je tente de retenir les larmes qui voilent ma vision.

“Et cette phrase.” Jeff se lève vivement, me faisant sursauter. “Cette phrase que tu lui as dite, ce yamete à la con, je l’ai très bien entendu ! Je ne savais plus où me mettre après ça, j’avais tellement honte ! Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais être aussi conne pour dire ça !”

Mon être est totalement glacé, mon corps tremble par la peur et mes sanglots contenus.

“Tu l’as fait exprès, c’est ça ? Tu voulais mettre une sale ambiance, pour pas que je sois pote avec eux ?”  


“N-n-non…”  


“Je vais te dire un truc, poussin : tu pourras tout faire pour tout foutre en l’air mais ça ne marchera jamais. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Car ce sont mes amis, ils seront toujours de mon côté, et que toi, tu n’as rien.”

Il s’approche doucement vers moi, sa fureur transformée en quelque chose de plus vicieux.

“Tu comprends ça ? Ce sont _mes_ amis, arrête d’accaparer leur attention, tu n’es rien pour eux. Tu n’es qu’un poids mort.”

Mes larmes ne peuvent plus être contenues. Je m’éloigne vivement de lui et me précipite dans la salle de bain. Je ne voulais pas qu’il me voit comme ça, je ne voulais pas être avec lui un instant de plus. Ça fait trop mal…

Juste avant que je ferme la porte, je peux entendre cette phrase, prononcée d’un ton dégoûté.

“Les femmes, toutes les mêmes.”

Je claque la porte et laisse les sanglots m’envahir. Je me tiens au lavabo, le miroir reflétant mon visage rougi, pleins de larmes. Des gémissements étouffés s’arrachent de ma gorge, la douleur presse mon estomac et ma poitrine.

_Je ne mérite pas ça. Je n’ai rien fait de mal, je ne le mérite pas. J’ai peut-être abusé avec mes blagues, mais je ne mérite pas d’être crier comme ça. Je ne le mérite pas… n’est-ce pas ?_

Des tapotements se font entendre sur la porte.

“Allez, poussin, ouvre la porte.”

Je m’essuie le visage et étale le maquillage noir sur les joues. Je tente de calmer mes pleurs avec difficulté. Devant mon manque de réponse, Jeff continue :

“S’il te plaît.” Sa voix est douce, comme du velours.

Je cède, je me maudis pour ma faiblesse. Je lui ouvre et le vois à l’encadrement, le visage sombre.

“T’as une sale tête.”

_La faute à qui ?_

Je ne dis rien, je me mordille la lèvre, le regard larmoyant. D’un air vide, il me fixe quelques instants puis pousse un long soupir.

“Allez, viens.”

Il me prend dans ses bras et me serre fortement. Je me laisse faire, épuisée par les émotions. Je ne réponds à son étreinte qu’un moment plus tard. Sa chaleur me fait du bien, elle panse mes plaies dont il est le responsable. Comment je peux accepter son affection, après ce qu’il m’a fait subir ? Je ne me reconnais plus… et ce, depuis bien longtemps.

Il me dit des mots tout bas. Des mots qu’une fille rêverait d’entendre, me berçant dans un semblant d’amour, dans une tendresse tordue.

“Je suis stressé. Ce sont les premiers amis monstres que j’ai et je veux que tout soit parfait. Tu comprends ? Je sais que tu peux comprendre, mon poussin. Laisses-moi tout gérer et reste en arrière, c’est pour leur bien.”

Il me fait promettre des choses dont je n’ai aucune envie, me fait croire que je suis responsable de ce qu’il m’arrive. Peut-être n’a-t-il pas tord, après tout ? Est-ce vraiment moi qui le pense, ou est-ce juste l’épuisement qui parle pour moi ?

“Viens, poussin,” me dit-il, me ramenant au lit. “Je vais te faire oublier tout ça.”

Son regard de luxure ne fait pas de place à l’imagination. Qu’importe, rien n’a d’importance. C’est toujours comme ça, de toute façon. Cette spirale dure, depuis des années et des années, ne trouvant aucune fin.

Durant cette nuit, pour une fois depuis si longtemps, je me sens aimée par lui.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai préféré couper la scène érotique entre ces deux-là car je ne pense pas que l'on voudrait voir les ébats d'un pourri avec sa "victime". ^^' J'espère que vous avez apprécié malgré tout !


	3. Interro surprise !

Plusieurs jours se sont passés depuis cette dispute. Les jours se suivent et se ressemblent. Je suis souvent seule dans l’appart, à trouver une occupation pour combler ma solitude. Mais à force de faire les mêmes choses chaque jour, elles ne sont plus à refaire. La télé n’a aucun programme intéressant, les jeux vidéos ont été faits et refaits, le ménage n’a jamais été aussi bien accompli. 

Jeff n'est jamais là et rentre tard le soir. Sa journée est passée au centre de formation et après les cours, il passe son temps avec Papy et Sans. Je le sais car, au lendemain de notre dispute, voyant qu’il ne rentrait pas après les cours, je l’ai appelé pour savoir où il était et il m’a répondu qu’il profitait de son temps libre avec les frères squelettes. Je suis heureuse pour lui mais, en même temps, mon cœur devient lourd. J’aurais aimé aussi voir les frères, passer du temps avec eux. Ils sont si gentils, mais après la mise au clair de Jeff, je n’ose plus. Jeff ne m’a pas invité et a coupé court à l’appel téléphonique, me laissant en retrait dans ce studio trop silencieux.

Je n’ose pas, je n’ose plus. Les seuls moments d’un semblant de bonheur, c’est la nuit quand mon copain rentre et me tient dans ses bras, sous les draps. Ma solitude est coupée, l’espace d’un instant, durant notre danse charnelle. Pourtant, cela ne dure pas. Rien ne dure avec lui. Á nouveau, je me sens froide au matin, quand je sais qu’il est déjà parti.

_Est-ce une vie de couple normale ? Pff, je connais déjà la réponse…_

Vautrée sur le canapé, je regarde une émission de cuisine. Cela n’a rien de passionnant mais il faut bien passer le temps. J’entends des bruits de pas lourds et des éclats de voix derrière la porte d’entrée. Je sursaute à ce son soudain, me tenant les mains avec espoir. Je reconnais cette voix qu’aucun mur ne peut étouffer.

La porte s’ouvre, dévoilant Jeff et un Papy très en forme. Le grand squelette me remarque de suite et son sourire est encore plus rayonnant :

“BONJOUR, PETIT HUMAIN !”

J’ai eu à peine le temps de me lever qu’il se précipite vers moi et me prend dans ses bras. La chaleur de son corps me surprend, mais même si son étreinte est un peu trop serré, je ne peux ressentir que du bonheur. Je réponds comme je le peux, en caressant le dos de son armure. Je pense que toucher sa colonne vertébrale vêtue n’est pas vraiment approprié.

“Bonjour, Papy ! Ça me fait plaisir de te revoir !” Je glousse.  


“MOI AUSSI, PETIT HUMAIN ! TU M’AS TELLEMENT MANQUÉ !”  


“Oh.” Cette déclaration me fait chaud au cœur. “Toi aussi, tu m’as manqué, Papy.”

Il me relâche doucement, une expression heureuse collée au visage. Je lui fais un grand sourire et remarque un autre squelette bien plus discret.

“Bonjour, Sans.”  


“yo, gamine.”

Il me fait un clin d’œil. Je suis sur le point de faire une petite blague mais le regard d’avertissement de Jeff me fait taire de suite. Ses yeux me rendent inconfortables, me donnant un goût amer dans la bouche. Sans remarque notre échange et ses lumières rétrécissent.

“Vous voulez boire quelque chose, les garçons ?” Je tente de maintenir un semblant de gaieté intérieur.  


“BIEN SÛR ! IL RESTE DU CHOCOLAT ?”  


“Oui, Papy, il y a toujours du chocolat chez moi.”

Cette innocence doit être préservée et protégée.

“ALORS, MOI, LE GRAND PAPYRUS, AIMERAIS BOIRE TON DÉLICIEUX CHOCOLAT !”  


“D’accord !” Je ris doucement, puis me tourne vers Sans et Jeff.  


“pourquoi pas un café.”  


“Un café, mon poussin !”

Je trouve cela suspicieux que Jeff me parle avec tant de douceur, alors que ce n’est pas du tout dans ses habitudes. Je hausse les épaules puis me dirige vers la cuisine. J’entends Papy et Jeff parler joyeusement, derrière moi. Des propos concernant des voitures et des cylindres. Une conversation sur les automobiles qui me déroute facilement.

Pendant que je sors les tasses, une silhouette se tient près de moi. Je tourne la tête et vois Sans, les coudes adossés sur le meuble à évier, les mains toujours dans ses poches. Avec son expression paresseuse et son sourire permanent, il me regarde :

“alors, gamine, qu’est-ce que tu as fait de beau, depuis la dernière fois ?”

Je cligne des yeux, surprise par cette question. On me la pose jamais, c’est déconcertant mais pas désagréable. Je pose les tasses sur l’évier, évitant ses lumières perçantes.

“Hé bien, pas grand chose. Je suis restée ici, à passer le temps.”  


“hm, tu n’étais pas occupée ailleurs ?”  


“Non. Je n’ai pas de travail pour l’instant et ma famille est occupée la semaine.” Je me sens honteuse. “Donc j’étais seule ici.”

Le silence est sa seule réponse. Je lève mon regard vers lui et vois qu’il n’a pas l’air très content.

“d’après une certaine source, tu étais trop occupée pour venir.” Sa voix est plus grondante que d’habitude.  


“Oh.” Je sais déjà qui est la fameuse source. “Hé bien, à part le ménage et le zapping télé, je n’avais pas grand chose à faire.”  


“tu voulais pas venir nous voir ?”

J’ai senti cette question comme un reproche. Je fronce les sourcils, me sentant peinée qu’il pense que je ne voulais pas d’eux.

“Non, Sans. Rien ne m’aurait fait plus plaisir de vous voir, crois-moi.”  


“alors, pourquoi n’es-tu pas venu ?”

_Pourquoi cela aurait-il de l’importance, que je vienne ou non ?_

“Je… je n’étais pas invitée.” Je murmure, tripotant nerveusement les doigts. “Je…”

Je veux tellement lui dire. Dire ce qui s’est passé, me soulager de ce poison qui me ronge. Je jette un coup d’oeil à Jeff, mais il est trop occupé devant l’ordinateur avec Papy. Je regarde ensuite Sans, dont son expression laisse place à une certaine aigreur.

“tu as l’air fatiguée, gamine.”

Cette phrase me tord les tripes. Il n’a jamais été aussi proche de la vérité. J’ai beau cacher ma lassitude qui creuse mon visage avec du maquillage, il y a des choses que l’on a du mal à dissimuler. 

“dis-moi,” Sans se penche, sa tête à quelques centimètres de moi. Ses lumières, telles des diamants, n’ont jamais été aussi fascinantes. “comment est jeff ?”  


“Q-Quoi ?”  


“paps l’aime beaucoup, il n’a jamais été aussi heureux. je veux savoir à quoi m’attendre.”

Je louche quelques instants sur ses magnifiques yeux, avant de soupirer faiblement et de reculer d’un demi-pas. J’ai besoin de me détendre et ce n’est pas en respirant le même air que Sans, qui va aider à alléger mon stress.

“I-Il peut être un bon ami, prêt à faire des sacrifices.”

Sans fronce les sourcils, doutant de mes dires.

“mais encore ?”  


“Tu sais, Sans. Je ne suis pas habituée à dire du mal de mon petit-ami, surtout derrière son dos.”

Il s’approche de moi, son ombre m'enveloppant complètement. Il a l’air terrifiant, avec ses lumières brillantes dans la pénombre. Pourtant, étrangement aucune peur n’émane de moi. En mon fond intérieur, je sais qu’il ne me fera pas de mal. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je suis sûre de ça.

“donc, le reste n’est pas bon.” 

Son ton est glaciale. Ça révèle du miracle que les deux autres invités n’ont pas remarqué notre échange et l’ambiance peu joyeuse.

“allez, gamine, j’insiste.”

Je me mordille les lèvres. J’espère que je n’aurais pas de problème plus tard.

“I-Il est instable. Il peut être bon, mais r-rien ne dure avec lui.”  


“d’accord.” Sans n’a pas besoin de plus, il a déjà compris la signification de tout ceci. “c’est bon, gamine, tu peux souffler. heh, désolé d'avoir poussé, je ne suis qu’un tas d'os soupçonneux.”

Je lui fais un faible sourire puis me concentre sur les tasses oubliées. Je m’éloigne de lui et me dirige vers le frigo, prenant le lait et la cafetière, qui se trouve au-dessus. Je reviens et glisse le breuvage dans les tasses. Le tout, sous le regard impénétrable du squelette. Cela devient un peu gênant.

Sans soupire fortement, se grattant l’arrière du crâne.

“écoute, paps veut vous inviter à un dîner, ce dimanche soir. c’est son plat traditionnel des spaghettis, son gage d’amitié. tu veux venir ?”

Je le regarde attentivement. Son air est pleins de regrets et d’autre chose, que je ne peux pas totalement déceler. Son inquiétude me touche.

“Sans,” je souffle, avec un tendre sourire. “Je ne t’en veux pas, tu sais. Tu as agi comme un grand frère, qui veut protéger sa famille. Je comprends.”

Il est surpris par mes dires. Il est figé sur place, me regardant intensément. Je lui fais un clin d’oeil, avant de mettre mes tasses dans le micro-onde. 

“Mais la prochaine fois que tu me fais une interro surprise, préviens-moi avant. Je n’avais pas révisé.”

Nos rires brisent l’atmosphère sombre et tendue. Cela attire l'attention, plus ou moins bienvenue.

"Je vois qu'on s'entend bien là-bas !"

La voix de Jeff est bien trop enjouée à mon goût et je crains déjà les conséquences, que je subirai quand je serai seule face à lui.

"ouais. une bonne rigolade entre amis, tu connais ?"

Je ne vois pas l'expression de Jeff, mes yeux sont fixés sur Sans. Lui par contre, est rivé sur mon copain. Son visage est sans émotion, tout le contraire de ce que je ressens. Est-ce que j'ai bien entendu ? Est-ce qu'il pense vraiment ce qu'il dit ?

_Amis…_

Une chaleur se répand en moi, aussi doux que du miel. Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas ressenti ça. C'est si agréable, si confortable…

Et cela me donne du courage.

"Sans m'a dit qu'on est invité à une soirée spaghetti."

Je me tourne vers le bureau. Jeff semble choqué par mon attitude calme et sereine. Papy, lui, rebondit sur son siège :

"TOUT À FAIT, PETIT HUMAIN ! JE SUIS VRAIMENT DÉSOLÉ DE NE PAS L'AVOIR DIT PLUS TÔT, J'ÉTAIS OCCUPÉ PAR LES JOIES DE L'AMITIÉ MASCULINE ET DE LA MÉCANIQUE !"

Il se lève vivement et prend la pose, sa main sur le torse, l'air fier. Son foulard bouge au gré du vent, même s’il y a aucune fenêtre ouverte pour provoquer ça.

“NYÉHÉHÉHÉ ! MOI, LE GRAND PAPYRUS, VOUS INVITE À UN DÎNER ET VAIS FAIRE MES SPAGHETTIS DE L'AMITIÉ ! C’EST UNE ÉTAPE IMPORTANTE, POUR LA CONCEPTION D’UNE RELATION GRANDE ET DURABLE !”

Sa joie de vivre me remplit et je ne peux pas refuser une telle offre.

“Avec joie, Papy ! J’ai hâte !” Je ne peux pas contenir ma gaieté, je vais davantage passer du temps avec eux !  


“Ouais, ça serait sympa, Paps !” La réponse de Jeff est étrangement sincère.

Les orbites de Papy brillent comme des guirlandes de sapin de noël.

“WOWIE ! JE SUIS SI HEUREUX ! JE SUIS SI CONTENT DE VOUS AVOIR RENCONTRÉ, MES AMIS HUMAINS ! TU ENTENDS ÇA, SANS ? ILS ONT DIT OUI !”  


“content pour toi, frangin.”

Dans sa joie non-effrénée, Papy serre Jeff dans ses bras, l’étouffant presque. Quoiqu’un peu gêné, il répond à son étreinte, avec des tapotements sur le dos du grand squelette.

Je ris à ce spectacle étonnant, même si mon voisin n’a pas l’air de partager la même chose. Ensuite, j’ose quelque chose. Le courage peut donner des ailes.

“J’ai pensé à une chose.” Je commence, attirant l’attention vers moi. “Sachant ça, je voulais aussi vous inviter à la maison. Pourquoi pas samedi soir ? Ça me fera plaisir de préparer un repas pour vous.”

Il leur faut quelques secondes pour comprendre ma demande, et Papy explose à nouveau de joie.

“OUIIII, PETIT HUMAIN ! JE SERAI ENCORE PLUS HEUREUX DE GOÛTER Á TES PLATS D'AMITIÉ, ET ON DEVIENDRA LES MEILLEURS AMIS, TOUS LES QUATRE !!”  


“Ah, Paps, je ne peux plus respirer…” Le visage de Jeff tourne au bleu.  


“AAAH, DÉSOLÉ, JE NE VOULAIS PAS T'ÉTOUFFER ! NOOON, JE SUIS UN PIÈTRE AMI, J’AI FAILLI TUER MON AMI HUMAIN !”

Le visage de Paps reflète un profond désarroi, il ressemble à un chiot battu. Ça m’a fait mal au coeur, mais Jeff le réconforte aussitôt.

“Ne t’inquiète pas. Nous, les humains, on est trop fragile. T’es un bon ami, Paps, n’en doute pas.”  


“C-C’EST VRAI… ?”  


“Ouais, le meilleur que j’ai rencontré.”

Content, Paps lui donne à nouveau une belle étreinte, plus doucement cette fois. Ils rigolent comme des gamins.

Le visage de Sans est aussi figée qu’une statue. Heureusement que ses lumières brillent lentement, sinon on aurait des doutes s’il est un être vivant ou non.

“Dis, Sans.” Son regard se décolle de son frère pour venir se poser sur moi. “Papy aime toutes sortes de pâtes ?”  


“ouais, pourquoi ?”  


“Je souhaite que Papy apprécie ce que je vais faire. En plus, je n’ai pas de four, donc ça limite mes choix.”  


“t’es pas obligée, gamine.”  


“Mais je veux vous faire plaisir !”

Il me regarde longuement, ses diamants plus éclatants.

“très bien. il aime de tout mais si tu veux marquer des points, prends des pâtes.”

Je lui fais un grand sourire, j’ai déjà une idée de ce que je vais faire, mais il faudra faire des courses. Il n’y a plus rien à manger dans le frigo. Je redémarre le micro-onde, remarquant que les tasses sont devenues froides, quand il me vient une idée.

“Au fait,” J’hésite un instant. “v-vous mangez de la nourriture humaine ?”  


“et toi, tu manges de la nourriture monstre ?” Sa réplique est immédiate.  


“Je ne sais pas, je n’en ai jamais mangé.”  


“oh.”

Il soupire et s’adosse à nouveau sur le meuble de l’évier. Il semble en conflit avec lui-même, puis répond :

“oui, on peut manger de la nourriture humaine, même si elle donne pas les mêmes apports que la nourriture monstre.”  


“Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ?” Je suis interloquée par cette information.  


“votre nourriture n’a pas assez de magie, elle n’apporte pas tous les besoins qu’un monstre doit avoir.”  


“Ah bon ? Donc ça veut dire que vous allez mourir de faim après mon dîner ?"

Sans rit devant mon désarroi. J’ai l’impression qu’il a un petit côté sadique en lui.

“C’est pas drôle, Sans !” Je fais la moue, ce qui accentue son rire.  


“heheh, si tu voyais ta tête.”  


“C’est normal que je fasse une tête pareille, c’est comme si tu me disais que je vais faire du tofu pour dîner !”

Sans tente de contrôler son rire qui ne fait qu’accentuer. Sa main est appuyée sur ses dents, ses orbites sont bien plus écarquillées et ses os craquent sous l’effort. 

“ah, ça y est, mes os lâchent. c’est la fin pour moi.”  


“Sans, respire !”  


“dis à paps que je l’aime.”  


“Ne m’oblige pas à te faire du bouche-à-bouche !”

C’est le coup de grâce. Il explose de rire, toute concentration pour le maintenir est partie en fumée. Ce rire grave vibre en moi, telle une musique. Je ne peux pas m’empêcher de rire avec lui. Nos regards, brillants de gaieté, se plongent dans l’un et l’autre. C'est un moment, rien qu’à deux, où la bonne humeur ne s'éteint jamais.

“SANS, T’ES TOUT BLEU !”

Jusqu’à ce que Papy brise notre bulle.

“PETIT HUMAIN, T’ES TOUT ROUGE ! C’EST NORMAL D’AVOIR DES COULEURS AUSSI VIVES CHEZ LES HUMAINS ?”  


“Avec elle, on ne sait jamais.” On dirait que Jeff s’en fiche. Apparemment.

Je me calme doucement, essuyant les larmes aux coins de mes yeux. Sans fait de même, avec plus de difficulté.

“Ça va aller, Papy. On a juste bien rigolé, c’est tout.”  


“IL FAUDRA APPRENDRE À RESPIRER, VOUS DEUX ! C’EST TRÈS DANGEREUX CE GENRE D'ACTIVITÉ, SANS HALÈTEMENT !”

Je pouffe de rire mais me retiens en claquant ma main sur la bouche, ce qui provoque un bruit peu féminin. Les pommettes encore bleues, Sans me fixe intensément avec un grand sourire malicieux.

“j’ai entendu ce bruit.”  


“Un bruit ? Quel bruit ?”  


“ce bruit. tu sais, celui quand on se mouche dans sa main.”  


“Ah, Sans, t’es dégoûtant !” Je le bouscule doucement à l’épaule, ce qui fait qu'agrandir son sourire. “J’vais aux toilettes !”  


“pourquoi faire ?”

Je le regarde d’un air suspicieux. Un squelette connaît-il les joies de faire ses besoins sur une cuvette ?

“Pour faire pipi. Á force de rire, ça provoque ce genre d’inconvénient.”

Je commence à me diriger dans le couloir et Sans me suit, à ma grande surprise.

“Qu’est-ce que tu fais ?” Je demande, précipitamment.  


“je te suis.”  


“Bah, pourquoi ?”  


“on ne sait jamais, si tu as besoin de quelque chose. tenir la porte ou te donner du papier toilette.”

Je ne peux m'empêcher de m'esclaffer à nouveau. Il est heureux que mes rires retentissent dans le couloir.

_Ah, quel idiot…_

Une grande ombre plane à la porte, projetant sa noirceur sur le petit squelette. Un Papyrus, mécontent, se tient là, les mains sur les hanches.

“SANS ! ARRÊTE D’IMPORTUNER LES FEMMES DANS LES TOILETTES, TU ME FAIS HONTE !”

Sans ménagement, il prend Sans par la capuche et le traîne hors du couloir. Je suis stupéfaite et inquiète par cette brutalité, mais je vois Sans qui me fait un clin d’œil, complètement à l’aise d’être ma nouvelle serpillère. Je glousse doucement puis me précipite dans les toilettes. Les envies primaires n’attendent pas !

Après avoir fait mes affaires, je vais dans la salle de bain à côté et me lave les mains au lavabo. J’en profite pour me regarder dans le miroir. Mes joues sont rouges, mes yeux brillent joyeusement et des larmes noires ont tâché les coins de mes yeux. 

Et le plus important, je souris. Tout mon visage rayonne de bonheur, ma poitrine est légère et mes yeux sont rieurs. Ça me fait du bien. D’être avec les frères squelettes est… Non, d’être avec Sans m’apporte bien plus d’euphorie que j’en ai eu depuis des années.

Amis… Quel mot étrange, mais je commence à saisir la signification.

Un tapotement à la porte me fait tourner la tête et celui de mes pensées est là. L’épaule appuyée contre l’encadrement, il me regarde avec paresse.

“Hé, Sans.” Je souffle, en fermant le robinet.  


“hé, gamine. je voulais te dire qu’on allait partir.”

Leur départ me noue les entrailles. 

“Hein ?”  


“ouais.” Il n’avait pas l’air heureux non plus. “paps a eu un appel d’une amie, on doit partir.”  


“C’est grave ?”  


“hein ? non, c’est rien. c’est juste une invitation surprise et paps n’a pas pu dire non. je suis désolé."  


"C'est pas grave, tu n'es pour rien."

Mon regard se voile de tristesse et je baisse la tête, regardant le lavabo avec attention.

_Il faut bien qu’ils partent un jour…_

“hé, gamine.”

Je relève la tête et me plonge dans ses lumières bien trop brillantes, bien trop grandes. Il avait fait un pas vers moi, sans que je m’en rende compte. Il est juste ici, tout proche de moi. Cette proximité fait battre mon coeur.

“j’ai un secret à t’avouer.”

Sa voix grondante est douce et basse, se faisant discrète aux oreilles importunes. Mes joues en feux, je suis prête à avaler n’importe quels de ses mots.

“les monstres sont composés que de magie.”  


“H-Hein ?”

Je ne comprends pas sa phrase, la signification d’un tel secret. Il faut dire que mon intellect a disparu dès qu'il est entré dans cette pièce.

“Je ne comprends pas, Sans.” Je souffle, tel un murmure. Ses yeux se fixent sur mes lèvres pendant une brève seconde avant de se replonger dans mon regard.  


“pas besoin de comprendre. c’est un secret entre nous deux.”

Je sens son souffle chaud caresser mon visage. Un squelette peut respirer ? Aucune importance, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de se poser des questions sur la biologie monstre !

“D’accord, entre nous deux.”  


“rien que nous deux.”

Cette façon dont il me l’a dit, un frisson parcourt toute ma colonne vertébrale. Je ne sais pas si c’est normal d’avoir une telle réaction. Je hoche la tête et son sourire s'agrandit.

“Sans !” La voix de Jeff retentit dans le studio. “Ton frère t’attend en bas et il n'a pas l'air content !”

Sans s’éloigne doucement de moi. Il me fait un clin d’œil.

“à samedi, gamine. paps te fait des câlins chaleureux et tout, et a hâte pour le dîner.”

Puis il quitte la pièce, comme si de rien n’était. Je reprends ma respiration, me claquant mentalement pour être aussi sensible face à lui. Mais bon dieu, il sait bien parler et j’ai passé un si bon moment.

Après quelques instants pour me recomposer, je quitte enfin la salle de bain et il ne reste que Jeff à la porte d’entrée, regardant étrangement Sans qui descend les escaliers. Puis il se tourne vers moi, ses yeux devenus flamboyants.

"Il te voulait quelque chose ?"  


"Non, il m'a juste dit au revoir et que Papy a hâte d'être à samedi."

La mention de Papy le calme un peu. Il claque la langue, son regard dirigé vers les escaliers du couloir principal.

"Ouais, il est bizarre. Je trouve qu'il est trop proche de toi."

Sa remarque me rend nauséeuse.

"On est juste des amis, poussin."

Il glousse, son rire résonne en quelque chose de visqueux.

"Toi, avoir des amis ? Il va pleuvoir de la merde ce soir !"

Je ferme la bouche, avalant la bile au fond de ma gorge. Bienvenue dans ma vie quotidienne, où le tranchant des mots est habituel.

“Bon, je vais y aller.” Il continue, comme si tout est normal pour lui. “Je vais passer la soirée chez un pote, il a besoin de moi pour sa voiture.”  


“Tu rentres quand ?” Je demande mais connais déjà la réponse.  


“Je ne sais pas.” Il hausse les épaules. “Fin de soirée je pense. Á ce soir, je t’aime !”

Il s’en va, en fermant la porte derrière lui. Le silence emplit la pièce. D’un pas lent, je me dirige vers le micro-onde et sort les quatre tasses. Le regard sombre, je jette les breuvages dans l’évier.

_Suis-je vraiment si indigne d’avoir des amis ?_


	4. Un amour de ketchup

Je pousse tranquillement mon chariot rempli de nourritures, tout en vérifiant sur ma liste si je n’ai rien oublié. Il y a peu de monde dans les rayons à ces heures de la matinée et je suis bien contente de faire mes courses dans le calme. 

Je m’arrête quelques instants devant le rayon des produits exotiques et fronce les sourcils. Je suis à la recherche d’un aliment pour mes amis les frères squelettes. Le dîner à la maison sera pour demain et je suis excitée d’y être, même si j’appréhende un peu. J’espère que tout se passera bien et qu’ils aimeront ma nourriture. Ça ne sera pas un plat sophistiqué, nous ne roulions pas sur l’or, bien au contraire, mais ça sera à la bonne franquette et je mettrai tout mon amour dans ce repas. 

J’avais fait des recherches sur le net la veille concernant les habitudes alimentaires des monstres. Je n'ai pratiquement rien trouvé. Il y a des suppositions ou des rumeurs mais rien de véridique ou de fondé. Les monstres sont très secrets et n'ont rien révélé leur concernant, que ce soit sur leur culture ou leur biologie. Rien. Je commence à me demander ce que m'a dit Sans hier ne ferait pas l'effet d'une bombe si cela doit être divulgué. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il m’a avoué une telle chose sur l’anatomie des monstres, sur le fait qu’ils soient constitués que de magie.

Passons, j'y réfléchirai plus tard. Je suis vraiment dans un gros doute, surtout après les dires de Sans sur leurs besoins alimentaires. J’aurais beau mettre tout le bon gras et des quantités de sucre à faire tourner l’œil d’un dentiste, ils ne garderont rien en eux. Je pense que mon plat copieux fera l’effet d’un petit verre d’eau et ils auront encore faim après ça, ce qui me chagrine grandement.

Sur internet, j’ai vu que l’enseigne de cet hypermarché propose des produits faits de magie, un substitut qui comblerait le défaut des plats humains. Même si ce magasin est exclusivement pour la nourriture humaine, les gestionnaires ont fait un effort pour attirer une clientèle monstre, et quelques curieux au passage. 

Je vais dans l’allée des produits étrangères et parcours du regard chaque étalage, en croisant les doigts pour que je trouve mon produit tant recherché. Après quelques secondes, je trouve le saint-graal et me jette pratiquement sur le sachet. C’est un sachet de flocons de la marque Muffet&Co, composés de 99% de magie, sans saveur ni odeur, qui fondent sur les aliments pour donner un apport journalier aux monstres. Le packaging est assez vendeur, avec le fond violet électrique et les flocons qui se transforment en étoiles. Le problème vient du prix, 20 euros pour un sachet de 70g. J’ai les yeux ronds devant une telle injustice : il n’y a pas de limite pour l’inestimable.

Je soupire fortement et le mets dans le caddie, en espérant qu’ils auront assez d’un sachet. Ensuite, je vais dans le rayon alcool. Même si je ne sais pas s’ils boivent, quelques bouteilles ne feront pas de mal. Après tout, ça sera notre premier repas ensemble, il faut fêter ça. Ne connaissant pas leurs goûts, je prends trois bouteilles de vin différents. 

Le visage mécontent de Jeff emplit mon imaginaire, me critiquant pour dépenser autant pour la boisson. Cela sera une petite justice pour avoir pris ma carte bleue pour ses pièces de voiture. Et l’essence. Et aussi le tabac. Près d'un-tiers de mon budget est parti en fumée en une heure et je ne pouvais absolument rien dire, car pour lui, un couple doit toujours s’entraider. C’est bizarre, je ne me souviens plus la dernière qu’il m’ait aidé.

Après une dernière vérification, je me dirige vers les caisses.

*-*-*-*

Le coffre de ma petite Clio bien chargé, je quitte la périphérie et rentre en ville. C’est étrange comme contraste. Les abords de la ville sont composés que d’humains et voir autant d’êtres vivants de mon espèce me surprend toujours. Je ne suis plus habituée. Dans l’hypermarché, je n’ai croisé aucun monstre et me voilà en ville où ils sont partout. Dans les voitures, sur les trottoirs, sur les terrasses de café. Par-ci et par-là, quelques humains contrastent avec le décor mais ils sont grandement en minorité.

Ça me fait sourire. Je préfère davantage la ville, surtout près du centre. C’est plus apaisant, plus serein. Les monstres ont bien développé la ville et son urbanisme, lui donnant un nouveau visage plus moderne et coloré. Je suis heureuse qu’ils soient parmi nous.

Je vois enfin mon immeuble, qui fait bien tâche dans la rue récemment rénovée, mais je l'aime bien. Son air délabré fait son charme. Je me gare sur le trottoir, juste derrière la plus belle voiture sport rouge que j’ai vu. J’éteins le moteur, sors et l’admire pendant un instant. Ma pauvre petite voiture grise n’est vraiment pas à sa place à côté d’une telle beauté. Je me demande à qui elle appartient, surtout qu’elle est garée en face de mon immeuble.

Je hausse les épaules, me dirige vers mon coffre et l’ouvre : les courses ne vont pas se décharger toutes seules. Je prends le plus léger des sacs et clopine jusqu’à la double porte d’entrée en bois massif terne, me maudissant pour ma force d’insecte. Je remarque la grosse Tigra noire semblant tuning de Jeff, garée sur deux places. Je suis surprise, il est rare qu'il rentre aussi tôt.

Je rentre en poussant du coude la porte qui ne se ferme jamais. Un long grincement résonne dans le couloir. Il n’existe aucune discrétion quand on veut se faufiler en douce et ne rencontrer personne. Malheureusement, ce bruit a déjà prévenu les voisins de mon arrivée. 

Je passe devant deux portes d’appartements. L’un est vide depuis bien longtemps mais l’autre est occupé par un jeune couple. Je ne les croise pas souvent, et je préfère que ça reste comme ça. Quand je pars de l’immeuble, je les entends souvent se disputer au travers de leur porte close. L’homme est quelqu’un de discret, qui fume énormément devant la bâtisse, pour échapper à sa copine. J’ai déjà échangé quelques mots avec lui, il est assez jovial et son timbre de voix est doux, presque effacé. C’est plaisant de parler avec lui.

Par contre, sa copine est une autre histoire. Le peu que j’ai échangé me suffit. Tout ce qui sort de sa bouche n’est que plainte et médisance sur tout et tout le monde, même sur son copain. Cela m’a gênée, j’ai préféré m’éloigner, même si c’est la seule femme qui habite dans l’immeuble.

En parlant du loup, je vois la porte de l’appartement deux qui s'entrouvre et des yeux camouflés d'une monture épaisse me fixent. Je baisse la tête et scrute le carrelage mosaïque sale lors de ma démarche vers les escaliers. Son regard me brûle, me perçant un trou imaginaire à l’arrière de la tête. Courage, fuyons !

Je monte les marches, maudissant déjà les deux étages à gravir pour atteindre mon nid. En plus, il faudra faire des allers-retours pour tout décharger et les autres sacs pèsent bien plus lourds que celui que j’ai.

J’atteins le premier palier et me permets de faire une micro-pause, le temps de reprendre mon souffle. Il faut vraiment que je me mette au sport ! Ça fait cinq ans que je le dis, mais faudra peut-être que je m’y attelle un jour !

À peine je pose le sac que la porte de l’appartement trois s’ouvre, dévoilant un homme d’une cinquantaine d’année, à l’air débraillé. Le teint gris, les cernes gonflés, il tangue puis se rattrape à l’encadrement.

“Aaah, c’est toi...” Sa voix est rocailleuse, comme s’il venait de se réveiller.

“Bonjour.” 

J’essaie d’être polie, même si je n’ai jamais été à l’aise avec lui. Il peut être imprévisible, vu comment s'est déroulée notre première rencontre avec Jeff. Quand on voit un homme d'âge avancée, en état d'ébriété, frapper sa petite copine de seize ans dans le couloir, ça vous marque. Même Jeff l'évite, lui qui est si ouvert pour faire des rencontres.

"Salut, ma voisine préférée~ !" Je fronce les sourcils à son ton enjôleur. "Je pensais que c'était les autres qui revenaient, je suis content que ce soit toi."

"Ah ?" Je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est de partir.

"Ouais. Je suis tombé sur des mecs bizarres tout à l'heure ! Je pensais que c'était la mort qui venait me prendre ! Pourtant, j'te jure que j'ai pas fumé ce matin, ma chérie."

Je le regarde attentivement, analysant ce qu'il venait de dire. Ne me dis pas que…

"J'ai eu la trouille de ma vie ! Mon cœur a dû mal à se remettre du choc ! Ou c'est peut-être le début d'une crise cardiaque..."

"Ils sont partis où ?"

"Ils sont chez toi, ma mignonne. Ton mec devrait faire attention avec qui il fréquente. Un jour, il tombera sur un tordu et il se fera planter."

Je ne fais pas attention à ses dires, je prends mon sac et monte quatre à quatre les marches, trop excitée de voir la mort en face.

"D'accord, merci !" Je m'écrie avant d'atteindre mon pallier.

J'ouvre la porte de l'appartement six et la première personne que je vois est Sans, assis confortablement sur le canapé devant la télé. Il avait déjà son regard sur moi, m'attendant. Mon coeur bat la chamade devant ses orbites mi-closes.

"Sans !"

"heya, gamine."

Je rentre avec difficulté, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Comme je suis heureuse de le voir ! 

"PETIT HUMAIN, T'ES RENTRÉ !"

La voix enjouée de Papy provient du bureau et un joli crâne dépasse de la porte. Je ris, remarquant qu'il est presque aussi grand que la porte.

"Oui, mais je m'en vais." Je réponds, en posant le sac près du canapé.

"AH BON ?"

"Oui, Papy, j'ai les courses à décharger."

"ALORS, JE VAIS VENIR T'AIDER !"

Il se place devant moi, les mains sur les hanches, un "NYÉHÉHÉ" glissant de ses dents. Je suis surprise par sa demande, je ne veux pas profiter de sa gentillesse.

"Non, Papy, ça va aller. J'ai l'habitude, tu sais."

"IL EST HORS DE QUESTION QUE JE LAISSE UN AMI TOUT PETIT PORTER DE SI GROS SACS ! JE VAIS TE PORTER SECOURS AVEC MA FORCE !"

Je rigole devant son sérieux et ses mots chaleureux font fondre mon cœur. 

"D'accord, Papy !" Je réponds, d'un ton léger. "Viens me sauver de ces sacs si lourds pour mes pauvres petits bras !"

Sans glousse et Papy est surexcité par cette nouvelle mission. Il pique un sprint hors de l'appart, m'évite avec une grâce digne d'un danseur étoile et dévale les marches avec son habituel "NYÉHÉHÉHÉÉÉÉÉ". 

Je ris à nouveau devant son comportement enfantin et rafraîchissant. Je commence à descendre aussi quelques marches quand j'entends la voix froide de Sans résonner :

"tu n'aides pas ta femme ?"

Ce soutien me fait plaisir. Ma poitrine a chaud et je ne peux m'empêcher de mordiller la lèvre pour étouffer ce bonheur qui m'enveloppe. Je n'entends pas le bafouillement de Jeff qui est encore devant l'ordi, je suis déjà en bas à la recherche de Papy.

Il est dehors, sa main plate au-dessus de ses orbites, afin d'affuter son regard pour trouver quelque chose en particulier, que je ne saisis pas. Je suis plantée à côté de lui, confuse.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Papy ?"

"JE…" Il abandonne sa position, tout penaud. "JE NE CONNAIS PAS TA VOITURE ET IL Y EN A TELLEMENT !"

_Oh, mon petit rouleau à la cannelle…_

Je lève la main et caresse son avant-bras, avec douceur. Ce geste est bref, mais je voulais le réconforter d'une manière ou d'une autre. Papy cligne des orbites, surpris par mon affection, mais sa gêne a déjà disparu pour laisser place à sa gaieté habituelle.

"Ne sois pas déprimé, personne n'aurait trouvé sans indice."

"OUI, C'EST VRAI ! PAS MÊME LE GRAND PAPYRUS, NYÉHÉHÉ !" Sa bonne humeur est contagieuse. "T'ES SI GENTIL, PETIT HUMAIN. FAIRE DES PETITS CÂLINS ET DIRE DES MOTS TOUT DOUX, C'EST PAS HABITUEL QUE DES HUMAINS FASSENT CE GENRE DE CHOSE."

Je fronce les sourcils, me sentant soudainement peinée par ces dires. On sent un soupçon de mélancolie quand il parle des humains et je dois tout faire pour qu'il ne ressente plus cette peine.

"Papy…" Je commence, d'une voix rassurante. "Tous les humains ne sont pas comme ça. Certains sont plus… chauds que d'autres. Ils ne le dévoilent pas, tout simplement."

"ET POURQUOI ÇA ? LE MONDE SE PORTERAIT BIEN MIEUX S'ILS SONT PLUS CHALEUREUX LES UNS ENVERS LES AUTRES !"

"Parce qu'ils sont blessés par ceux qui sont plus froids. Cela fait mal, très mal, alors ils se renferment sur eux-mêmes et on ne perçoit plus leur chaleur naturelle."

"OH… ON T'A DÉJA BLESSÉ, PETIT HUMAIN ?"

Je ne réponds pas tout de suite. Cette phrase me plonge dans des souvenirs gris, des sentiments amers et tranchants. Un flot d'images me traverse l'esprit et je me force à y mettre fin pour me concentrer sur Papy. 

"Oui." Je souffle d'un ton plat, mon regard voilé.

Papy est inquiet par ma réponse. Il tripote ses gants pendant quelques secondes puis me prend la main vivement. Je tressaille à son toucher soudain mais je n'ai pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus longuement, qu'il me traine des dizaines de mètres avec une douceur ferme et s'arrête devant la belle voiture rouge de tout à l'heure.

"JE SUIS DÉSOLÉ QUE DES GENS T'ONT BLESSÉE ! MOI, LE GRAND PAPYRUS, TE FERAI LES PLUS GROS CÂLINS CHALEUREUX DE L'AMITIÉ ET JE T'EMMÈNERAI LOIN AVEC MA VOITURE, LÀ OÙ LES GENS NE POURRONT PLUS TE BLESSER ! PEUT-ÊTRE À LA PLAGE BLEUE ET ENSOLEILLÉE ! TOUT LE MONDE A UN SOURIRE APRÈS UNE JOURNÉE À LA MER, NYÉHÉHÉ !"

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre. Je reste interdite devant la voiture, qui je sais maintenant, appartient à Papy, ma main toujours enveloppée dans son gant. Sa chaleur enveloppe mon membre, la gentillesse de Papy parcourt mon être et panse une fêlure dans mon âme. 

Je lève mon regard larmoyant vers lui, qui attend patiemment un mot de ma part, son sourire toujours au rendez-vous. Je resserre mes doigts dans son étreinte, un air rayonnant emplit mon visage.

_Il est l'être le plus pur que j'ai jamais rencontré..._

"Oui, Papy !" Ma voix regorge de petits sanglots, que j'avale durement. "Je serai heureuse d'aller à la plage avec toi et de passer un merveilleux moment avec mon ami !"

"NYÉHÉHÉ !" Ses pommettes sont voilées d'une douce couleur orange. "J'ESPÈRE QU'IL N'Y AURA PAS QU'UN SEUL MOMENT !"

"Non, y'en aura pleins !"

Nous rions fortement, les mains toujours liées, et j'en profite pour désigner ma voiture. En ce moment, je pense que cette amitié sera le plus beau des cadeaux, que Papy sera l'ami dont je rêvais et qu'il m'apportera cette étincelle qui me manque dans cette vie.

Je saurais bien plus tard que j'avais tort…

*-*-*-*

Nous montons les marches avec précipitation. Je ne porte qu’un pack de lait dans les bras alors que Papy tient tous les sacs avec une telle facilité, que je me demande si les monstres possèdent une faculté physique plus grande que les humains. Quand nous rencontrons Jeff juste avant le dernier palier, ce dernier nous demande s’il reste des courses à décharger. Papy répond que non, donc il rentre bredouille, sous l’œil critique de Sans qui n’a pas bougé d’un pouce du canapé.

Nous rentrons dans l’appart et nous posons toutes les courses dans la cuisine. Jeff ferme la porte derrière nous, et ce sera la seule chose qu'il fera de la journée. Je remarque que mon premier sac m’attend patiemment près du frigo. Je souris à ce geste et commence à déballer.

“JE VAIS AIDER À RANGER, MON AMI HUMAIN !”

“Merci, Papy, mais je préfère le faire toute seule. Tu sais, j’ai mes habitudes…” Je tripote mes doigts, un sourire timide aux lèvres. “Je vais me dépêcher et après, je te ferai ton chocolat pour te remercier.”

“NYÉHÉHÉ, DE RIEN, C’EST UN PLAISIR D’AIDER UNE FEMME DANS LE BESOIN ! ET JE SERAI HEUREUX D’AVOIR UN CHOCOLAT ET JE TE PROMETS QUE, CETTE FOIS-CI, JE LE BOIRAI AVEC ALLÉGRESSE !”

Il tripote aussi ses gants, un air désolé gagne son crâne. Il est vrai que la dernière fois, ils sont partis précipitamment et toute la boisson a fini dans l’évier. Je ne fais aucune remarque sur ce qui s’est passé et je lui rassure :

“D’accord. Dans ce cas, je mettrai tout mon amour dans ce chocolat pour qu’il soit encore meilleur !”

Papy est heureux d’entendre ça, son beau rire singulier résonne dans la pièce.

“J’ATTENDRAI ÇA AVEC IMPATIENCE !”

Puis, il quitte la cuisine pour rejoindre Jeff, collé au siège de bureau. Un air tendre se lit sur son visage à l’approche du grand squelette. Il tapote la chaise à côté de lui et Papy accepte l’invitation. Ils partagent un moment, rien qu’à deux.

Je continue de déballer puis range la nourriture dans le meuble du micro-onde. Il ne faut pas longtemps pour qu’un visiteur vienne me tenir compagnie.

“j’espère que tu mettras aussi beaucoup d’amour dans mon café, gamine.”

Je relève la tête d’un de mes sacs et vois Sans qui occupe la même place que la dernière fois, ses coudes posés sur le meuble de l’évier et ses mains emmitouflées dans ses poches. Je ris devant son air détendu.

“Bien sûr, Sans, je vais même faire plus d’effort dans le tien.”

“heh, ça fait plaisir à entendre. je vois que tu t’entends bien avec paps, vous avez pris votre temps en bas.”

“Oui.” Je me concentre sur mon rangement. “Nous avons bien discuté et je pense que je me rapproche de lui en tant qu’ami.”

“heh, je vais finir par devenir jaloux.”

Je le regarde attentivement, interloquée par sa phrase. Son air paisible est toujours là mais ses lumières brillent étrangement. Peut-il vraiment ressentir ce genre de sentiment envers son petit frère, ce grand rouleau à la cannelle ? Et surtout, pourquoi ?

“Tu pourrais être jaloux de ton propre frère ?”

“.........non, bien sûr que non. détends-toi, je plaisantais.”

Je n’avais pas ressenti de l’humour dans ses dire, mais peut-être que je suis juste fatiguée. Il peut être difficile à lire parfois. Je hausse les épaules, laissant tomber le sujet.

“Regarde, Sans !”

J’attire son attention, même si je pense que je n’avais pas besoin de l’attirer davantage vu comment il ne me lâche pas du regard. Je sors les trois bouteilles de vin et les pose sur le comptoir, fière de moi. Il glousse devant cette panoplie.

“poivrote.”

“Hey !” Je ris à sa remarque. “Je ne connaissais pas vos goûts donc j’ai pris les trois ! Comme ça, je suis sûre que tout le monde sera content ! Mais euh… vous buvez, au moins ?”

“paps, non, mais je pense qu’il essaiera pour marquer le coup. moi, je buvais.”

Je remarque tout de suite le passé de cette phrase. Je me sens mal à l’aise d’un coup, j’ai l’impression que j’ai fait une bêtise.

“Buvais ?”

“ouais, buvais.” Ça n’a pas l’air de le gêner plus que ça.

“E-Euh… ça pose un problème qu’il y ait de l’alcool ?”

Son sourire s'élargit et il me fait un clin d'œil.

“pour moi, non. ça me fera plaisir de boire un coup avec toi.”

“T’es sûr ?”

“ouais.”

Ce sentiment troublant ne me quitte pas. Cette impression, d’avoir fait une chose qu’il ne fallait pas, ne s’en va pas devant ces mots rassurants. Je me mordille la lèvre, me plongeant dans mes pensées.

“hé, tu devrais arrêter de t’inquiéter pour tout et tout le monde. je suis un grand garçon, même si ça ne se voit pas au premier coup d’œil.”

Je ne peux m’empêcher de rigoler à sa remarque.

“C’est vrai que tu es si petit, je ne peux pas m’empêcher de te dorloter.”

“tu blesses la fierté d’un gars, gamine.”

“C’est l’instinct maternelle qui parle à ma place !”

“t’es pas bien plus grande que moi. je suis sûr que si je me mets sur la pointe des pieds, je te dépasse.”

“Attends, je vais t’aider, je vais te porter !”

"heheh, vas-y, porte-moi maman."

Nous pouffons de rire, ne nous lâchant pas du regard. Sans a le plus beau rire du monde, je ne me lasse pas de l’entendre.

“hé, merci.” Dit-il, une fois sa gaieté calmée.

“De quoi ?”

“pour plusieurs choses. pour les boissons, pour ça aussi.”

Il se dirige tranquillement vers le meuble du micro-onde, fouille sans la moindre gêne et sort le sachet de flocons magiques.

“tu n’étais pas obligée, gamine. je sais combien coûtent ces petites choses.”

“Je ne voulais pas faire de différence. Je voulais que vous soyez rassasiés, tout comme nous.”

Il ne dit rien, ses lumières étincellent comme des diamants dans ma direction. Il est immobile pendant un instant.

“heh.” Il remet le sachet là où il était. “tu sais, un dîner humain n’est pas assez pour altérer la santé d’un monstre. Il faudrait plusieurs jours sans magie pour qu’il y ait une détérioration.”

Je le regarde, les yeux ronds, prenant en compte cette nouvelle information. Sans, lui, me fixe avec ses yeux rieurs.

“Pourquoi tu me l’as pas dit ?”

“tu me l’as pas demandé.” Il répond simplement, en haussant les épaules.

Je soupire profondément, tentant de calmer ma frustration. Qu’importe, je n’aurais pas changé d’avis, même si je savais que les monstres pouvaient sauter un repas, sans incident.

“Pas grave, je l’aurais pris quand même.”

“...”

Je me dirige vers le frigo pour ranger mon frais, sous le regard inquisiteur du squelette. Je commence à ranger à nouveau quand il brise le silence :

"je vois que tu as gardé le secret."

Sur le moment, je me demande de quel secret il parle puis je me souviens de notre échange tendue dans le bon sens, dans la salle de bain l'autre jour. Je rougis légèrement.

"Tu as eu assez confiance en moi pour te confier." Je lui dis d'un ton doux, le regardant tendrement. "Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'en parlerais autour de moi."

".......pas même à ton copain ?"

Sa question est sortie, telle un souffle. Ses yeux me scrutent avec attention, comme s'il attendait quelque chose de ma part.

"C'est un secret entre nous."

Ma réponse est comme une délivrance. Son sourire, trop figé, se relâche et un soupir, trop longtemps contenu, se glisse entre ses dents. Il est rassuré, apaisé.

Confiant.

"heh, tu as passé le test avec brio." Il me fait un clin d'œil.

"Pourquoi, tu avais des doutes sur moi ?" Je demande, d'un ton léger.

Son manque de réponse est une réponse en soit. Une petite douleur se loge dans ma poitrine, telle une aiguille. Il n'avait pas confiance en moi… Je ne lui en veux pas, on se connaît à peine.

"ça n'a rien à voir avec toi." Il commence, hésitant. "c'est juste… les humains sont pas dignes de confiance."

Son ton est sombre, synonyme d'un lointain orage. Il ne porte pas les humains en estime et je ne peux qu'être d'accord avec lui.

"Je sais." C'est tout ce que je dis avant de replonger dans mon rangement.

Le silence règne dans la cuisine, où seuls le bruit du frottement plastifié et les échos d’une conversation dans le bureau peuvent pénétrer dans cette pièce. Je me sens calme à présent, concentrée sur ma besogne, sous le regard bienveillant de mon ami. Cette quiétude est rompue quand je sors un article, qui accapare grandement l’attention de Sans.

“oh.”

Son visage est foudroyé de merveille, ses lumières brillent d’admiration pour le lot de ketchup que je tiens entre mes mains. Intriguée, je déplace lentement le lot sur ma droite et son regard suit le mouvement, fasciné. Ensuite, je le déplace à ma gauche, rien de peut décrocher ses billes de mon ketchup. Je me sens amusée par son comportement.

“tu…” Il commence, troublé. “tu aimes le ketchup ?”

“Oui, j’adore, surtout cette marque ! C’est ma préférée.”

“ouais, moi aussi. ça fait longtemps que je n’en ai pas vu.”

“Pourquoi ça ?”

“paps en achète plus. il dit qu’il faut que je diminue ma dose, je suis trop accro.”

Ça me peine que Papy n’achète plus les choses préférées de son frère, pour la bonne raison qu’il aime trop ça. Je trouve cela injuste. Avec un sourire, je ferme le frigo puis me dirige vers Sans et lui tend le lot.

“Tiens, c’est pour toi.”

“h-hein ?” Il est surpris, ses yeux s’arrachent enfin du ketchup pour me regarder. “non, gamine, c’est à toi.”

Il semble en conflit. Je secoue la tête, le ketchup toujours tendu vers lui.

“Non, je te le donne. J’en ai encore un autre. Prends-le, ça me fait plaisir.”

Il me fixe longuement, j’ai l’impression d’être le père noël à ses yeux. Ou la mère noël, selon les préférences. Avec le plus grand sourire que j’ai pu voir, il me prend doucement le lot, les mains tremblantes.

“les humains comme toi sont rares. t’es trop gentille.”

“De rien !” Je hausse les épaules, ma bonne humeur accentuée devant son expression émerveillée.

“ouais, heh, merci.”

Il ouvre le lot, comme du papier cadeau, et en sort une bouteille de ketchup. Il dévisse le bouchon, puis fait quelque chose que je m’attendais pas : il met le goulot à ses dents et le boit comme si c’est du petit lait. C’est la première fois de ma vie que je vois une chose pareille ! Après quelques déglutitions, il s’arrête enfin, faisant un soupir satisfait. 

“On dirait que tu es aux anges.” Je le taquine devant son air comblé.

“ouais, je suis au paradis.” Son timbre de voix roule d’une manière très agréable.

“C’est si bon que ça ? Je veux dire, nature sans rien ?”

“tu veux essayer ?”

Je hoche la tête et plonge mon doigt dans le goulot tendu par Sans. Imprégné de ketchup, je le porte à ma bouche et fais un bruit de succion, analysant la saveur qui envahit mes papilles. Je ne remarque pas le regard incrédule du petit squelette, qui est rivé sur mon doigt entre mes lèvres.

“M’ouais.” Je délivre enfin mon doigt. “C’est bon mais je préfère quand c’est accompagné.”

“a-ah ouais ?” Son regard se détourne, une poudre bleue apparaît sur ses pommettes.

“Ouais ! Tu sais, dans des pâtes, des frites, des saucisses.”

“des saucisses.”

Je fronce les sourcils, me demandant ce qu’il a. Sans frotte son visage avec sa main, tentant de calmer sa rougeur. Il n’a pas trop le temps de se recomposer quand la voix de Papy explose :

“SANS ! QU’EST-CE QUE TU AS DANS TES MAINS ? C’EST PAS DU KETCHUP, J'ESPÈRE ?” 

Sans sursaute et serre le lot dans ses bras, comme pour le protéger d’éventuel intrus, qui veut voler son butin. On dirait qu’il est sur le point de feuler pour le défendre. Je ne sais pas si je dois en rire ou en pleurer. Je me tourne vers Papy, qui est toujours assis près de Jeff. Il a l’air mécontent. Je ne peux pas m’empêcher de protéger mon petit squelette en manque.

“Papy, c’est un cadeau que je lui ai fait. Un gage d’amitié.”

Les orbites de Papy se plissent, nous lorgnant sans discrétion. Jeff admire la scène, sans mot dire. Le grand squelette semble être en pleine réflexion, tiraillé entre la valeur d’un cadeau de l’amitié et son devoir de frère.

“BON… SI C’EST UN GAGE D'AMITIÉ, JE NE PEUX RIEN DIRE FACE À ÇA ! MAIS PETIT HUMAIN, LA PROCHAINE FOIS, IL FAUDRA TROUVER UN CADEAU PLUS APPROPRIÉ POUR MON FRÈRE !”

Je hoche la tête, ignorant la petite remarque soufflée de Sans :

“ce cadeau est le plus approprié.”

Je tire légèrement la manche de son sweat, lui faisant un clin d’œil :

“Ne t’inquiètes pas, Sans. Au moins, personne ne pourra voler ton précieux.”

Il glousse, me regardant comme si j’étais une étoile brillante de milles feux.


	5. Hostilité marquante

Je ne peux pas contenir mon excitation. Dans quelques minutes, les frères viendront à la maison et on passera une merveilleuse soirée ensemble. Ça sera la première fois que l’on partagera un dîner et je prie pour que tout se passe bien. Encore une fois, je ravale ma boule d’anxiété puis vérifie l’heure à ma montre. Ils ne vont plus tarder !

“Poussin, arrête de regarder ta montre toutes les minutes, le temps avancera pas plus vite.”

Jeff vient de sortir de la salle de bain et est à côté de moi dans la cuisine. Une odeur d’eau de Cologne se dégage de lui, se répandant dans la pièce. Du gel encore humide brille sur ses cheveux et il s’est rasé de près. Il s’est apprêté pour cette soirée.

“Je sais, mais je suis nerveuse.” Je me mordille la lèvre.

“Ouais, moi aussi. Ça se passera bien, t’inquiète pas.”

Avec son doigt, il me caresse doucement la joue, en me faisant un sourire rassurant. Son geste rare m’apaise, me comble d’un semblant de bonheur. Mais aussi vite apparu, son affection disparaît et il me quitte, rejoignant le canapé.

Je soupire légèrement puis me concentre sur la cuisson de mes pâtes. Sa tendresse me manque déjà. J’ai l’impression d’être un être perdu dans un désert, qui s'abreuve de la moindre goutte d’eau que peut disposer un oasis. Ce sentiment me rend mal à l’aise, inconfortable, dépendante du moindre signe de gentillesse.

Les gros coups à la porte me sortent de mes pensées sombres. Je me tourne vivement et vois Jeff accourir à la porte puis l’ouvrir en grand, laissant place à nos invités. Papy a toujours ce radieux sourire, les bras grands ouverts pour accueillir tous les câlins possibles. Sans est camouflé derrière, par la grande taille de son frère.

“BONSOIR, MES AMIS HUMAINS !”

Et Jeff se plonge dans les bras du squelette, lui faisant une grosse étreinte. L’oasis coule à flot pour l’élu de son attention. Je souris tristement. Au moins, il y en a un qui connaît sa chaleur sans aucune retenue.

“TU SENS BON ! QU’EST-CE QUE C’EST ?”

“Ah, c’est de l’eau de Cologne !” Jeff se détache de lui. “Tu aimes bien ?”

“OH OUI, ÇA ÉVEILLE MON NEZ INEXISTANT !"

“ouais, ça sent le compost.”

“T’AS RAISON, SANS ! ÇA SENT COMME UN BOUQUET DE FLEURS !

“heh, une odeur très végétale.”

“Euh… merci.”

Je pouffe de rire devant l’air abasourdi de Jeff et l’innocence de Papy. Je crois qu’il y en a un qui n’a pas bien compris les mots sous-jacents de Sans. Je devrais être peinée que ce dernier ait souligné que mon copain sente le purin, mais étrangement je ne ressens que de la joie devant son humour.

Mon rire attire son attention, sa lumière voilant son regard. Son sourire est bien plus vrai.

“voici la plus plaisante à sentir.”

_….J’ai bien entendu ?_

Je pique un fard du diable. Je sais qu’il rigole derrière ses mots mais ça n’empêche pas mon cœur de s’accélérer à son compliment.

“SANS ! COMBIEN DE FOIS JE DOIS TE DIRE D'ARRÊTER DE FLIRTER AVEC LA COPINE DE NOTRE AMI ?”

“oh, paps, je ne flirte pas. je dis bonjour à une amie.”

“OUI MAIS TU LA METS MAL À L’AISE ! REGARDE, ELLE EST TOUTE ROUGE !”

“c’est une couleur qui lui va bien.”

“SANS !”

Papy se fâche sur son frère, lui expliquant les tenants et les aboutissants d’être un bon invité et un ami respectable. Sans le regarde comme si on lui expliquait la météo et Jeff a toujours la main à la porte, le visage figé.

Après le sermon façon Papyrus, Sans se dirige vers le canapé. Il me fait un clin d’œil, juste avant de se vautrer dessus, son coude sur l’accoudoir à sa gauche.

“JE SUIS DÉSOLÉ, AMI HUMAIN !” Papy semble penaud, devant Jeff. “MON FRÈRE EST UN MONSTRE RESPECTABLE ! IL NE FERA RIEN À TA PETITE COPINE, C’EST JUSTE SES BLAGUES QUI SONT DOUTEUSES !”

“Oh, ça va aller Paps.” Il ferme la porte derrière eux, puis tente de l’humour. “Tant qu’il ne pose pas ses mains dessus, tout va bien !”

“donc si je pose autre chose, ça irait ?” 

“SAAAAAANS !! POUR UNE FOIS DANS TA VIE, TAIS-TOI !!!! ”

“heh, ok boss.” 

Sa main soutenant son crâne, son attention se tourne vers la télé, où une émission de télé-réalité se déroule. Jeff le regarde durement pendant une seconde, puis ses yeux se posent sur Papy. Il tente de sourire mais cela ressort comme une grimace.

“Ha, Sans et son sens de l'humour.”

“E-EUH OUI !” De la sueur apparaît sur son crâne, à mon grand étonnement. “JE VAIS DIRE BONJOUR À _TA_ FEMME !”

Papy accourt vers moi, comme si j’étais son salut pour sortir de cette ambiance gênante. Je l'accueille en tendant mes bras et ce brave squelette se blottit contre moi. Je caresse doucement le dos de son armure, il laisse passer un petit soupir.

"Oh, mon pauvre Papy, tout seul à régler les discordes entres amis." Je plaisante, d'un ton léger.

"JE SUIS VRAIMENT DÉSOLÉ !" Il me libère lentement. "ÇA MET UNE MAUVAISE AMBIANCE DANS LA MAISON !"

"Ne t'en fais pas, il n'y a rien de mal. Son humour est toujours le bienvenu chez moi."

"NE L'ENCOURAGE PAS, PETIT HUMAIN !"

Je ris devant son air indigné. J'entends un petit gloussement provenant du canapé, mais Sans ne lâche pas des yeux la télé. Jeff s'assoit sur le fauteuil en face de lui puis essaie de faire la conversation. Ça a autant d'effet que de parler à un mur.

Papy inhale autour de lui, cherchant la source de cette odeur savoureuse.

"QU'EST-CE QUE ÇA SENT BON ! C'EST TON PLAT QUI SENT COMME ÇA ?"

Il fait un bond vers la gazinière électrique, où une marmite cuit à feu doux. Il inhale à nouveau juste au-dessus du couvercle rouge.

"MIAM, ÇA A L'AIR BOOON !"

"Ça l'est, mais pas touche, c'est une surprise."

"AH BON ? JE PEUX PAS AVOIR UN INDICE ?"

Ses yeux de chiot battu créent une faille dans ma résolution. Je me penche légèrement vers lui, un sourire espiègle aux lèvres.

"Ce sont des pâtes." Je chuchote, comme si je dévoilais un terrible secret.

"HALÈTEMENT ! C'EST VRAI ?"

"Bien sûr, Papy !" Je ris. "Un repas juste pour te plaire !"

"DOUBLE HALÈTEMENT !"

Ses orbites brillent comme un ciel étoilé, un air bienheureux se lit sur son visage. Vivement, il me prend à nouveau dans ses bras et me serre fortement, me faisant un bruit de souris. 

"TU ES LA MEILLEURE HUMAINE QUE J'AI RENCONTRÉ ! UN PLAT DE PÂTES EN MON HONNEUR ?" Il se sépare de moi, me prenant fermement les épaules. "TON CHARME VA DROIT DANS MON ÂME, MON AMIE !"

Nous partageons un merveilleux sourire. Je suis si heureuse que ça lui plaise. Sans avait raison de me donner ce conseil. Il faudra que je le remercie plus tard. Je caresse doucement l'avant-bras de mon grand squelette, avec un regard tendre.

"C'est presque prêt, Papy. Tu peux t'installer, si tu veux."

"AVEC PLAISIR, NYÉHÉHÉ !"

Il me relâche puis se précipite dans le salon, saute par-dessus le canapé et s'assit au milieu. Il est tout de suite captivé par l'émission. Je remarque les yeux de son frère fixés sur moi. Jeff avait abandonné toute discussion et est sur son téléphone maintenant. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps Sans observait la scène. Peut-être juste après que mon copain ait lâché l'affaire ?

Ses diamants brillent davantage quand il remarque que je le regarde. Il ne fait rien, ne dit rien. Seuls ses yeux parlent pour lui et je ne comprends pas son langage. Je me sens juste un peu importante sous ses lumières. Que je compte un minimum pour quelqu'un et être l'objet de son attention me réchauffe.

_Je ne suis pas habituée… mais j'aime cette sensation. C'est plaisant..._

Je lui fais un clin d'œil, il répond de même, ses perles blanches grossissant à mon action. Il a complètement abandonné la télé, Jeff et son frère pour m'engloutir de son regard. La pire des difficultés pour moi en cet instant, est de bouger mes jambes paralysées et de me détourner, pour continuer à servir mes convives. 

Mon cœur bat à cent à l'heure quand je saisis la bouteille de vin blanc dans le meuble, je prends plusieurs profondes respirations pour calmer mes joues rouges cerises. Juste un regard et je me sens dénudée. C'est normal de réagir comme ça ?

Prenant mon courage, je me dirige vers eux.

"hey, petit coquelicot, enfin décidée à venir ?"

Je louche sur Sans, ma rougeur accentuée d'un niveau. Il a l'air amusé par mon embarras. Petit coquin, une petite vengeance s'impose.

"Je viens juste pour proposer du vin, petite myrtille."

Ses pommettes prennent une douce nuance de bleu. Il glousse doucement, un air tendre sur son visage. Je souris, un peu fière d'avoir provoqué cette réaction.

_Bon, arrête de divaguer et occupes-toi de tes invités !_

"Je vous ai ramené du vin blanc pour commencer le repas. Si vous n'aimez pas, il y a du rosé ou du rouge."

Les frères squelettes m'observent pendant que j'ouvre la bouteille. Je suis bien contente d'avoir dévisser le bouchon tantôt.

"Papy, tu veux essayer ?"

"HÉ BIEN, D'HABITUDE JE NE BOIS JAMAIS D'ALCOOL MAIS COMME TU AS VOULU ME FAIRE PLAISIR, JE VAIS ESSAYER !"

Je suis soulagée. Je serais bien embêtée s'il refuse, même s'il reste de l'eau plate pour compenser. Avec un sourire, je verse le vin dans le verre en face de lui, sur la table basse déjà dressée par mes soins quelques temps plus tôt.

"JUSTE UN FOND, S'IL TE PLAIT !"

Je hoche la tête et m'arrête à un doigt. Je ne veux pas retrouver mon rouleau à la cannelle écrouler par terre, même si ça serait marrant. Il me remercie et fixe son verre comme si c'était une chose effrayante. Je ris doucement puis regarde Sans.

"vas-y, gamine. aucun souci à te faire pour moi."

"D'accord. Tu me dis stop quand c'est assez."

Je coule le breuvage dans son verre. Le niveau monte progressivement, je m'attends à un faible "stop" arriver quand je suis à plus de la moitié. Pourtant, il n'y a rien. Je jette un coup d'œil à Sans, il affiche un sourire malicieux. Je continue puis m'arrête net au rebord du verre. Encore une goutte et il y en aurait partout sur la nappe.

"Sans, tu ne m'as rien dit !" Je m'exclame, une fausse frustration dans la voix.

"heh, je voulais savoir si tu allais t'arrêter un jour."

"Encore un peu, et ça débordait sur la table !"

"t'inquiète, un coup de langue et il n'y paraîtra plus." Il me lance un joli clin d'œil.

_Langue ? La langue à qui ? À lui ? Quoi ??_

"SANS, T'ES DÉGOÛTANT !" Papy est sorti de son état second. Mais ensuite, il remarque le verre trop plein de son frère et fronce les sourcils, un air inquiet se lit sur son visage. "SANS… JE NE SUIS PAS SÛR QUE…"

Sans le coupe d'une voix détendue.

"ça va, paps." Il prend lentement le verre et, par miracle, ne renverse pas une goutte. "on célèbre quelque chose, tout va bien."

"Tu fais une allergie ?" Je demande, vraiment inquiète sur le sujet de l'alcool. Hier, il m'a dit qu'il buvait et là Papy n'est pas dans son état normal en voyant ce verre trop rempli. Un gros doute s'installe en moi. 

"non." Il boit une grosse gorgée, savoure pendant un bref instant puis repose le verre. Il me fait un sourire rassurant. "paps s'inquiète toujours pour rien. pas vrai, frangin ?"

"O-OUI ! TOUT À FAIT, MON FRÈRE !" Sa voix est un peu trop aiguë que la normale. Je ne savais pas que cela pouvait être possible.

"voilà, tout est dit. oh, ouais, aussi c'est pas mauvais. t'as bon goût."

"Merci, Sans, c'est gentil." 

Je lui fais un petit sourire, tentant de mettre de côté ce doute qui me ronge. J'ai l'impression qu'ils me cachent quelque chose, mais je n'ai aucun droit de les obliger à se confier. Tout le monde a ses secrets.

Je remarque que Papy boit une toute petite gorgée puis repose vivement le verre. Diverses grimaces se défilent sur son visage, de plus en plus hilarantes. J'essaie de ne pas rire mais Sans, ainsi que Jeff, qui est enfin sorti de son téléphone, gloussent en voyant ce spectacle. Après cette mauvaise expérience, Papy reste digne :

"C'EST… C'EST UN GOÛT ASSEZ UNIQUE !"

"Si tu n'aimes pas, c'est pas grave, il y a de l'eau si tu veux." Il a essayé, pas besoin de le forcer.

"JE VEUX BIEN, MERCI PETIT HUMAIN !"

"Non, merci à toi d'avoir goûté." Je lui fais un sourire, me précipite dans la cuisine puis reviens avec une bouteille d'eau, que je pose sur la table basse.

Enfin, je me tourne vers Jeff et m'apprête à lui servir quand il me dit :

"Poussin, tu sais que je n'aime pas le vin, à cause de ma mère."

Je gèle sur place, plongeant mon regard dans le sien, pleins de reproches. Comment j'ai pu oublier ? Jeff déteste le vin, lui rappelant des mauvais souvenirs d'enfance, de sa mère effondrée sur une table ou sur le sol, des bouteilles de vin vides l'entourant. J'ai oublié…

_J'ai oublié…_

"Je… je suis désolée, j-j'ai oublié…"

"Je vois ça."

Je plaque doucement la bouteille contre moi, en espérant camoufler les tremblements de mes mains. Je crains qu'il se fâche. Non, il va se mettre en colère d'un instant à l'autre.

Je le vois se lever lentement. Je vois déjà les éclats de sa fureur, les mots douloureux.

Mais à la place, il me fait un doux sourire.

"Hé, fais pas cette tête. Tout le monde fait des _erreurs_."

_Sauf moi._

Moi, je n'ai pas le droit à l'erreur. Je dois tout faire parfaitement. Agir, parler dans son sens à lui. Et la moindre faille, la moindre défaillance, je subis encore et encore. Je ne suis rien, juste une moins-que-rien, même pas capable de penser à son bien-être.

"Et voilà !"

Jeff pose une bouteille de whisky, qui était bien rangée dans sa réserve. Je n'ai même pas remarqué qu'il était parti, j'étais trop plongée dans ce goudron d'auto-flagellation et de culpabilité.

Il ne me dit rien, mais je sais qu'il m'en veut. Je le sais, même avec son sourire bienveillant et ses mots bien trop doux.

Mes tremblements trahissent mon désarroi, même si je presse davantage la bouteille contre moi. 

"hé, gamine, ça va ?"

Je regarde Sans. Ses lumières sont si petites, si ternes. Il a une telle inquiétude sur son visage. Ça ne lui va pas, il est bien plus beau avec ses diamants et son radieux sourire. 

_Il va me prendre pour une folle, à réagir comme ça..._

"Oui." Je réponds rapidement, la tête basse. "Je vais chercher les pâtes."

C'est un miracle que je n'ai pas bégayé. Je pose vivement la bouteille sur la table et me précipite dans la cuisine. Quand je suis près de ma marmite, j'entends Jeff dire joyeusement :

"C'est habituel chez elle, faut pas s'en faire !"

"HM, TOUT LE MONDE A SA PERSONNALITÉ ! C'EST CE QUI FAIT LE CHARME DE CHACUN !"

Je me mordille la lèvre quand j'éteins la gazinière. Je prends des respirations profondes, priant que je ne fasse pas une crise devant eux ! Papy est génial, il ne voit le mal nulle part.

Sans, lui, n'a pas dit un mot.

Par miracle, j'arrive à ravaler mon angoisse et le cache au plus profond de moi. Les conséquences viendront plus tard, en cet instant c'est le bien-être de mes amis qui compte.

J'arrive avec ma marmite puis la pose lourdement sur le sous de plat.

"Et voilà, le plat tant attendu !" Je mets le plus de gaieté dans ma voix. J'espère que je dupe tout le monde.

Papy est fin heureux, des étoiles brillent dans ses orbites. Sa joie me frôle un peu. Jeff est comme tous les jours et Sans est indéchiffrable. 

Je m'installe enfin sur le canapé, à droite de Papy. On est un peu serré mais au moins, j'ai un accoudoir. 

Je soulève le couvercle, une fumée de vapeur en sort, envoyant une odeur alléchante.

"J'ai fait des pâtes carbonara." Je dis, timidement. "Une recette de maman, j'espère que ça vous plaira."

Les frères se penchent légèrement, Papy ne peut s'empêcher de renifler à nouveau. Son sourire s'est agrandi et il me tend son assiette avec impatience :

"J'AI HÂTE DE GOÛTER À TES PÂTES DE L'AMITIÉ, PETIT HUMAIN !"

Je ris doucement devant son air enfantin. Je le sers, ainsi que son frère silencieux. Je leur fais signe qu'il y a le sachet de flocons magiques sur la table, s'ils veulent en mettre. Papy fait un bond de joie, puis me remercie vivement. Il ouvre le sachet avec facilité, verse les flocons sur les pâtes, puis fait de même pour Sans. Les flocons translucides fondent sur les féculents chauds et rien ne laisse à penser qu'ils viennent de rajouter de la magie dans cette nourriture. Le sachet n'est plus de ce monde.

Je sers Jeff, puis enfin moi. Je remarque que mon verre est rempli de vin. Je souris, remerciant intérieurement la personne qui m'a servie.

Tout le monde prend son assiette puis les posent sur leurs genoux. Je viens de penser à une autre.

"Si c'est trop chaud, je peux prendre des torchons pour protéger vos cuisses, si vous voulez."

"ça va aller, gamine. tu devrais rester avec nous et manger."

"SANS A RAISON ! PAS BESOIN DE S'INQUIÉTER ! UNE PETITE CHALEUR NE VA PAS TERRASSER LE GRAND PAPYRUS !"

Jeff n'a pas l'air d'accord mais ne met aucun commentaire. Je souris aux frères puis nous commençons tous à manger. C'est un régal, j'adore cette recette, surtout quand elle provient de ma mère. Je ne fais pas attention autour de moi, trop concentrée sur la nourriture.

Mais à peine quelques bouchées prises que ma bonne humeur naissante part en fumée.

"C'est quoi ces trucs noirs ?"

Je regarde Jeff, qui déplace les pâtes avec sa fourchette, comme s'il s'attendait à trouver quelque chose d'indésirable. J'avale ma bouchée et lui réponds innocemment :

"C'est du poivre, pourquoi ?"

"Du poivre ? Putain tu fais chier ! Depuis combien de temps je t'ai dit de ne pas en mettre ?"

Un seau d'eau glacée se verse dans mes entrailles devant ses mots cinglants. Je suis paralysée, incapable de dire quoique ce soit. On pouvait entendre une mouche voler.

Sans ne peut plus se taire.

"hé mon pote, tu ne trouves pas que tu abuses ?"

Ses dires sont aussi froids que de la glace. On entend parfaitement le tranchant dans son timbre de voix. Jeff n'entend rien et continue dans ses reproches.

"Ouais, mais elle sait qu'elle ne doit pas mettre des condiments ! Je n'arriverais jamais à faire mon régime si elle continue comme ça !"

La position décontractée de Sans est comme le calme avant la tempête. Il s'apprête à répondre quelque chose d'acide mais Papy l'interrompt :

"JE COMPRENDS TA POSITION, AMI HUMAIN ! PEUT-ÊTRE QUE LA PROCHAINE FOIS, LES CONDIMENTS DOIVENT ÊTRE MINIMISÉS, MÊME SI JE TROUVE QUE C'EST PARFAITEMENT ASSAISONNÉ ! MAIS IL Y A DES FAÇONS POLIES DE DIRE LES CHOSES, AVEC PLUS DE DÉLICATESSE ET DE TACT !"

Sans n'a pas l'air totalement d'accord dans les propos de son frère, mais il se tait en grinçant des dents. Jeff regarde Papy, les yeux ronds, puis se gratte la tête, l'air apparemment gêné :

"Ouais, t'as raison, Paps. Je dois être fatigué…"

"COMPRÉHENSIBLE, AMI HUMAIN, MAIS LA PROCHAINE FOIS, IL FAUDRA SURVEILLER TON LANGAGE !"

"Haha, tu as encore raison, je ferai attention."

L'ambiance commence à s'alléger mais moi, je ne me sens pas mieux. J'ai toujours cette boule au ventre et les propos de Jeff m'ont coupé l'appétit. Je pose ma fourchette, avalant mon amertume.

"hé, gamine, c'est très bon."

Je vois que Sans fait des efforts pour me remonter le moral, mais il échoue.

"OUI, C'EST VRAI ! C'EST LES MEILLEURS PÂTES QUE J'AI MANGÉ ! ÇA SURPASSE TOUT, À PART MES SPAGHETTIS !"

Je leur fais un pauvre sourire.

"Merci, les amis…"

Et puis c'est tout. Je me renferme dans ma bulle protectrice, fatiguée d'être blesser sans cesse. Je laisse mes pâtes refroidir sur mes cuisses et mon verre de vin s'éventer sur la table basse. Les frères tentent quelquefois de faire la conversation avec moi, mais je reste vague dans mes réponses. Mon silence pèse sur moi, mes yeux regardant dans le vague l'émission à la télé.

Les assiettes sont finies, sauf la mienne. Sans fronce les sourcils à mon assiette trop pleine. 

"hey, paps." Il commence avec désinvolture, coupant une conversation entre lui et Jeff. "tu devrais te nettoyer le visage, tu as plein de crème."

Cette remarque remplit d'effroi le grand squelette.

"QUOI ? TU AURAIS DÛ ME LE DIRE PLUS TÔT, SANS ! DE QUOI J'AI L'AIR MAINTENANT ?"

"d'un chou à la crème ?"

"AARGH ! TES BLAGUES SONT MÊME PAS DRÔLES !" Il se tourne vers Jeff. "J'EMPRUNTE TA SALLE DE BAIN, AMI HUMAIN !"

"Pas de souci."

Papy se lève vivement, ce qui me réveille de mon état second. Je le vois courir vers la salle de bain et claquer la porte derrière lui.

À peine la porte fermée que Sans se penche en avant, prend vivement Jeff par le col de sa chemise et l'attire vers lui pour un face à face. Je n'ai jamais su que quelqu'un d'aussi léthargique pouvait être vif à ce point. Son geste brusque me sort totalement de ma torpeur et je fixe intensément la scène.

Les orbites de Sans sont d'un noir profond, où aucune lumière ne peut y vivre. Son sourire est tiré d'une façon inhabituelle, presque effrayante.

"hé poto, j'ai quelque chose pour toi. je ne sais pas c'est quoi ton problème, mais si tu fais une réflexion de ce genre demain à paps, tu vas passer un mauvais moment.”

Je peux voir un reflet bleu se répandre sur le visage choqué de Jeff. Je suis déçue d'être trop en arrière, je veux savoir la source de cette belle couleur. Je me déplace lentement, ne me rendant pas compte que je me rapproche d'un danger. Je distingue nettement un iris d'un bleu vif, qui règne dans l'orbite gauche.

Je suis totalement fascinée par l'aura que dégage Sans. Tous mes maux ont disparu et seuls les actes du squelette ont de l'importance.

Jeff n'a pas l'air de saisir la dangerosité de l'échange car il se défend pathétiquement :

"C'est pas de ma faute ! C'est à cause d'elle ! Ça me fout les boules, elle n'arrête pas de…"

"je me fiche de ta graisse ou si tu préfères bouffer de la merde. pas un mot de travers demain, capiche ?”

Jeff est blanc comme un linge. Il hoche la tête, comprenant enfin la situation. Sans commence à relâcher sa poigne, au grand soulagement de mon copain.

"oh, mais j'oubliais."

Sa poigne est devenue dure comme fer, coupant assez la respiration de Jeff pour qu'il ne fasse qu'un bruit de sifflement. 

**"excuses-toi."**

Avant Sans était effrayant, maintenant il est terrifiant. Il a le visage d'un cauchemar. Son sourire est si grand qu'il peut déchirer son propre visage et son orbite n'est qu'un gouffre profond. L'iris bleu brille intensément, projetant des ombres sinistres sur son crâne.

Jeff est apeuré. Moi, je suis envoutée.

Devant le silence du captif, Sans clarifie les choses.

"elle a fait une merveilleuse cuisine, on sent qu’elle a mis tout son amour dans son plat et tu l’as gâché avec ta face. excuses-toi.”

"Pardon !"

Le peu d'air qui circule dans sa trachée fait paraître la phrase de manière pitoyable.

"pas à moi. à ta ravissante femme."

Jeff fait tout ce que Sans lui dicte, si ça peut le faire sortir de là. Sa tête se tourne vivement vers moi, ses yeux me regardent d'un air implorant :

"Pardon, poussin, je ne le referai plus !"

Au plus profond de moi, ses excuses et sa situation déplaisante me ravissent. C'est comme si Sans me fait découvrir une chose en le mettant dans cette position de soumission totale. Il me fait voir que cet homme n'est pas infaillible. L'image de l'homme intouchable, au-dessus de toute puissance, n'est en fait qu'une illusion et ce n'est qu'un homme en proie à la terreur que j'ai en face de moi.

_Quelqu'un d'impuissant et de lâche…_

Une fois les excuses prononcées, Sans redevient comme il est habituellement. Un sourire paresseux prône sur son visage, ses lumières sont revenues à la vie.

Il relâche un Jeff tremblant, puis s'assoit confortablement sur le canapé. Il lui fait un clin d'œil, sans vergogne :

"on est sur la même longueur d'onde, mon pote."

Jeff a à peine repris quelques souffles que Papy ressort de la salle de bain, le visage sentant bon le savon et, étrangement, l'eau de Cologne.

"ME REVOILÀ ! QU'EST-CE QUE J'AI MANQUÉ ?"

Le silence est sa seule réponse. Jusqu'à ce que Sans le brise.

"rien d'important, paps. juste un recadrage."

Papy ne comprend pas le sous-entendu de son frère et décide de ne pas relever. Il s'assoit à nouveau puis fait la conversation. Sans est celui qui répond le plus souvent, Jeff reste assez silencieux, bien au fond du fauteuil. Pour ma part, j'échange quelque peu avant de retourner à la cuisine avec ma marmite presque vide. 

Je la pose sur la plaque de cuisson, laissant passer un soupir. La situation de tout à l'heure était vive en émotion, mais je pense qu'elle était nécessaire car depuis que Jeff a été "recadré" par Sans, une douce sensation de chaud s'est répandue dans ma poitrine et ne me quitte plus.

Je fais un doux sourire en pensant à mon ami qui m'a aidé. Je n’ai ressenti aucune peur envers lui, seulement de l’admiration pour ce qu’il a fait. En parlant du loup, le voilà qui se montre dans la cuisine, se tenant près de moi.

Je le regarde, mes yeux scintillants de bonheur.

"Hé, Sans."

"hé, gamine. je voulais te dire que ton plat était très bon, il me tarde de goûter plus à ta cuisine."

Son ton est bas, se faisant plus discret. Il ne souhaite pas qu'on nous écoute. Je respecte son choix et fait de même.

"Merci pour le compliment, Sans. Et aussi, merci pour tout, pour ton conseil avec Papy et pour m'avoir défendue. Tu étais trop classe avec ta tête de seigneur des ténèbres et ton œil bleu."

Allons dans le vif du sujet. Je veux absolument exprimer ma gratitude pour lui, pour son geste. Il cligne des yeux, surpris par ma déclaration. Puis il me fait un sourire chaleureux.

"tu es bizarre." Sa voix est douce à mes oreilles. "mais je suis content que je ne t'ai pas fait peur. c'était pas le but."

"Le but, c'était de me faire voir ton côté cool ?"

"heh, peut-être. ça a marché ?"

"Tu étais trop cool, mon preux chevalier osseux !"

Il rit de mes singeries. Je sens que ma joie revient à nouveau se loger en moi.

"et aussi..." Il continue, une fois que son rire soit calmé. "il devait y avoir une mise au point, j'en avais assez de me taire."

Je lui souris tristement, tripotant mes doigts. Sans n'a jamais eu un air aussi sérieux. Je ne sais pas quoi dire, cette situation me dépasse complètement.

"Merci, vraiment merci. Si je peux faire quelque chose pour toi, je…"

"tu veux vraiment me faire plaisir ?"

Je plonge mon regard dans le sien, et sans hésitation, je hoche la tête. À cet instant, je ferai tout pour rembourser sa gentillesse et me comporter comme une véritable amie.

Ses perles brillent d'une manière tendre puis il souffle :

"fais-toi une assiette de ce succulent repas et mange en pensant à moi."

Il touche discrètement mon poignet gauche, du bout de ses phalanges.

"tu as besoin de manger." 

Il tâte doucement l'os de mon poignet et je ne peux m'empêcher de déglutir à la sensation de ses os contre ma peau. Il est si doux, si chaud. Je suis complètement envoûtée par son regard, par ses dires, par son inquiétude pour moi.

Il sait que je ne mange pas assez…

"D'accord…"

C'est tout ce que je peux dire. Il est rassuré puis ses doigts me quittent, à mon grand regret. Suis-je si en manque d'affection que je saute sur la moindre chaleur, de n'importe quelle sorte ?

Papy déboule dans la pièce, avec les assiettes et les ustensiles dans les mains. C'est un miracle que rien ne soit cassé. Il propose de m'aider à faire la vaisselle, j'accepte avec joie. Ça me permettra de me changer les idées. 

Nous passons tous un bon moment. Je fais la vaisselle, Papy m'aide à les essuyer et Sans est assis sur le rebord du lit, nous observant tranquillement. Jeff, lui, est resté sur le fauteuil dans le salon, plongé dans son téléphone, ses mains encore tremblantes.


	6. Chez les frères squelettes

"Je ne vais pas tarder, maman."

Je mets ma veste en cuir puis tâte ma poche à la recherche de mes clefs de voiture. Ma mère est assise sur le canapé, la télé allumée devant elle. Le dimanche est le seul jour de la semaine où elle se permet de se reposer correctement. Elle me regarde me battre pour sortir mon trousseau, une contrariété se lit dans son regard.

“On ne se voit qu’un jour par semaine, et tu t’en vas déjà ?”

“Oui.” J’essaie de rendre ma voix la plus naturelle possible, face à sa colère naissante. “Nous dînons chez des amis, ce soir.”

Elle claque la langue, sa mauvaise humeur ne fait que s’accentuer.

“Encore des amis de l’autre.”

Je me mordille la lèvre, mes doigts tripotant les clefs entre les mains. À chaque fois que Jeff est amené dans la conversation, il y a une mauvaise ambiance dans la famille. Ma relation avec ma mère est tendue à cause de mon choix d’être toujours en couple avec lui, et le peu de lien qu’il reste, je souhaite le préserver. On a qu’une mère, et je l’aime tellement.

“Oui et non, maman. Ce sont aussi mes amis, ils sont très gentils.”

Elle me regarde, avec surprise. Ça doit être la première fois pour elle depuis longtemps, que je lui dis que j’ai des amis. C’est un peu triste en y pensant. Il est vrai que j’ai perdu tous mes amis du lycée, depuis que j’ai rencontré Jeff.

_J’en suis fautive…_

“Est-ce vrai, ce mensonge ?”

Elle ne me croit pas. Elle doute de chaque mot que je prononce depuis que j’ai caché la deuxième fois que je suis sortie avec Jeff, au lycée. Elle ne m’a jamais pardonnée. Pourtant, je me suis promise de ne plus lui mentir, mais je cache certaines vérités, pour ne pas qu’elle s’inquiète. Mais pour elle, la dissimulation est une forme de mensonge.

“C’est vrai ! Je viens de les rencontrer, ils sont vraiment adorables ! C’est la première fois que l’on va manger avec eux !”

“On verra bien.”

Je baisse les yeux devant le doute de ma mère. L’ambiance, qui était légère, s’est dégradée soudainement, dès que j’ai voulu partir de bonne heure.

“Qu’est-ce que tu attends ? T’es pressée de partir, alors va. Je parie que ton petit copain t’attend.”

Les mots “petit copain” sont crachés comme du venin. Une lourdeur s’installe dans ma poitrine. J’ai horreur quand on se quitte comme ça !

“Tu diras bonjour aux garçons de ma part ?”

Elle ne me répond même pas, ses yeux sont rivés sur la télévision. J’avale une boule dans la gorge, puis je pars, fermant doucement la porte d’entrée. Je me dirige vers ma voiture garée juste devant la maison de ma mère, j’ouvre la portière puis me pose à l’intérieur.

Les mains sur le volant, je laisse un profond soupir s’échapper de moi. Cela se passait bien, tout se passait bien et je savais qu’au moment même où je dirais que je partais, tout allait s’effondrer. La moindre preuve de l'existence de Jeff met une atmosphère pesante et tendue dans la maison. Je n’ai même pas pu voir mes petits frères aujourd’hui. Kyle est parti faire une sortie entre amis et Max est resté dans sa chambre, refusant de me voir. La famille soudée que j’ai connu a volé en éclats depuis que j’ai connu Jéricho.

Jeff me dit souvent d’arrêter de voir ma famille. Il me dit que ça sert à rien d’entretenir une relation familiale si à chaque fois que je rentre de mon après-midi chez eux, je suis terrassée par la tristesse et le chagrin. Il a même ajouté que je ne souriais jamais après une visite familiale. C’est vrai, je ne souris plus en leur présence, mais j’étais si heureuse avec eux. Il y a un temps, une certaine période. J’aimerais tellement revenir dans le passé et retrouver la famille que j’ai toujours connu.

Mais elle n’est plus et ce, depuis presque dix ans. Pourtant, je suis têtue et je veux préserver le peu de lien filial qui reste entre nous. Je ne veux pas les quitter complètement. Max semble avoir fait une croix sur mon existence mais il reste Kyle, dont je m’entends bien. Même maman, quand son humeur le permet.

J’ai envie de pleurer mais à la place, je fais un sourire à ma mère qui me surveille entre ses rideaux. Je démarre la voiture, lui fais un signe qu'elle répond à peine, puis je m’en vais de mon quartier d’enfance. 

Je dois intérioriser toute cette peine, il y a une soirée à passer avec des amis.

*-*-*-*

Le trajet en voiture avec Jeff est étonnement silencieux. Enfin, le mot silencieux est un euphémisme, à cause de la musique forte qui tape dans sa voiture noire. Les basses me secouent les tympans, me faisant grimacer occasionnellement. Je me demande comment il fait pour ne pas être sourd. Non, ce que je veux dire, c’est qu’il y a pas un mot entre nous.

Il est étrangement silencieux depuis que Sans l’ait menacé. Non, remettre ses idées en place serait la bonne expression. Pour ma part, je n’ai ressenti aucune pression en voyant la scène d’hier, juste un émerveillement. Pour Jeff, il a dû percevoir les choses sous un angle différent, ce qui n’est pas une surprise. Il s’est enfermé dans un mutisme quand les frères sont partis hier. Il ne m’a même pas touchée. Un fait rare, car c’est un homme qui aime le sexe. Je ne vais pas m’en plaindre, j’ai pu me reposer. 

On se trouve au centre-ville, se déplaçant comme on le peut car la circulation est dense à cette heure de la soirée. Puis, Jeff tourne à droite, longe une rue assez déserte, où j’ai remarqué une charmante petite boulangerie-pâtisserie avec une façade violette. C’est surprenant une façade de cette couleur, j’aime bien cette singularité. Je n’ai pas le temps d’analyser davantage la devanture, Jeff roule beaucoup trop vite dans cette petite rue étroite.

Ensuite, il tourne à gauche, puis baisse tout de suite la musique. Mes oreilles disent un millier de mercis face à ce silence apaisant. Sur le coup, je me demande pourquoi il a presque éteint son autoradio mais, la réponse se trouve juste devant moi.

Nous somme en face d’un gros portail automatique blanc, inséré dans une grande clôture grillagée de la même couleur. Une haie de jardin accompagne cette structure métallique, protégeant ce lieu de tout regard indiscret. De là où on est, je peux à peine voir le toit d’une habitation, qui se trouve derrière. 

Jeff se gare près d’une borne avec un clavier, en face du portail. Il tape rapidement un “B” puis un “6” et il attend. Quelques secondes passent et une voix aiguë sort de l’interphone, situé juste au-dessus du clavier.

“OUIIIIII ?”

“Hé, Paps !” Je redécouvre la voix joyeuse de mon copain, éveillée après une brève hibernation. “On est là, tu peux ouvrir !”

“PAS DE SOUCI, MON AMI HUMAIN !”

Le portail glisse, nous invitant à suivre son chemin. Nous entrons et sommes directement sur un parking. Quelques voitures sont garées, je remarque tout de suite la belle Ferrari rouge de Papy. Jeff bifurque légèrement puis se gare sur une place où le chiffre “1” s’y trouve. À la hâte, il éteint le moteur, se détache puis quitte sa voiture. Je fronce les sourcils, devant son refus de me parler. Je hausse les épaules et quitte aussi sa voiture.

Je me pose et me permets de visualiser ce qui se trouve devant moi. Nous nous trouvons dans une belle résidence, calme et sécurisée. Il y a quatre bâtiments, dont la façade de couleur blanc crème et beige fait un effet de propre et de neuf. Il sont dotés de balcons, décorés de fleurs. La multitude de fleurs est si vaste, qu’elles se déploient au-dessus des rambardes. Il y a un tel panaché de couleur, que l’on se croit davantage chez un grand fleuriste que chez des particuliers. C’est si beau et un merveilleux parfum se glisse dans mes narines, m’enivrant comme un bouquet.

Jeff se dirige vivement vers le deuxième bâtiment, où se trouve une pancarte “B” au-dessus d’une porte sécurisée. J’essaie de le suivre, je remarque que les places de parking sont tous numérotées. Selon le comptage, la voiture de Papy se trouve sur le numéro “6”. C’est étrange, je ne connais pas ce système. Il faut dire que je n’ai jamais été dans une résidence comme celle-ci.

Jeff n’a pas eu le temps d’atteindre l’interphone, que la lourde porte d’entrée s’ouvre, laissant place à un Papy extatique.

“BONSOIR, MON AMI HUMAIN !”

Ils se serrent dans les bras, comme des copains d’enfance. J’arrive juste à la fin de leur étreinte. Papy se tourne vers moi, puis tend les bras.

“BONSOIR, PETIT HUMAIN !”

“Bonsoir, Papy !”

Je me précipite dans ses bras osseux, mais ô combien chaleureux. Il me fait un doux câlin, ce qui n’est pas dans ses habitudes. A-t-il remarqué que nous, les humains, nous ne pouvons pas résister à une accolade made in Papyrus ?

Je me détache de lui, le sourire sur mes lèvres. Je suis contente de revoir mon petit rouleau à la cannelle, mon premier rayon de lumière en cette journée pluvieuse.

“ENTRE, ENTRE ! JE DOIS TE FAIRE VISITER, PETIT HUMAIN ! TU N’ES JAMAIS VENU CHEZ NOUS, IL EST TEMPS DE RATTRAPER ÇA !” 

Avec mes petites jambes, j’entre dans l’immeuble et suis Papy, qui se hâte jusqu’au bout du couloir. Je remarque tout de suite une caméra sur le mur, au coin à droite. Papy se tourne vers nous, puis il tend son bras droit.

“ALORS, À MA DROITE, C’EST L’ASCENSEUR ! JE NE COMPRENDS PAS POURQUOI ILS EN ONT MIS UN, JE NE M’EN SERS JAMAIS ! JE NE SAIS MÊME PAS S’IL FONCTIONNE !” Il tend son bras gauche. “ET À MA GAUCHE, CE SONT LES ESCALIERS ! ET DERRIÈRE CETTE PORTE, ON MET NOS ORDURES DANS DE GRANDES POUBELLES DE COULEURS ! JE N'AVAIS PAS COMPRIS AU DÉBUT, JE PENSAIS QU'IL FALLAIT METTRE CE QU'ON JETTE SELON LA COULEUR ! J'ÉTAIS BIEN EMBÊTÉ QUAND JE DEVAIS METTRE À LA POUBELLE UN EMBALLAGE ROUGE OU BLANC !"

Papy fait sa pose héroïque, son écharpe volant au gré d'un vent imaginaire.

"MAIS MOI, LE GRAND PAPYRUS, AI COMPRIS CE GRAND MYSTÈRE ET SUIS DEVENU MAÎTRE DU TRI SÉLECTIF, NYÉH !"

Je rigole doucement, imaginant mon pauvre Papy confus, devant les conteneurs à déchets, avec son emballage de riz ou de sucre.

"BON, ON VA ALLER CHEZ MOI ! ET COMME TOUT ÊTRE VAILLANT QUE NOUS SOMMES, ON VA PRENDRE LES ESCALIERS JUSQU'AU DERNIER ÉTAGE ! LE DERNIER ARRIVÉ EST… EUH… UN TEMMIE, NYÉHÉHÉHÉ !”

Papy sprinte dans les escaliers, nous laissant Jeff et moi en plan. Après cette surprise, Jeff s'esclaffe puis suis le grand squelette, en montant les marches deux par deux.

Je soupire profondément, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de monter les escaliers. J'en ai assez vu pour la semaine. Je me tourne vers l'ascenseur, appuie sur le bouton et ses portes s'ouvrent de suite. Je rentre, presse sur le dernier chiffre, qui est le "3". 

_Pour trois étages, j'aurais pu faire un effort…_

Les portes se referment puis l'ascenseur monte doucement. Je passe le temps à regarder autour de moi. C'est vraiment propre. Pas de graffiti, ni de détritus, ni de saleté. Le fond de l'ascenseur est doté d'un mur miroir, qui met en valeur les défauts de mon corps. Juste en haut, au recoin, une deuxième caméra surveille mes mouvements.

_Il y a beaucoup de sécurité dans cette résidence. Il y a eu un problème auparavant ?_

L'ascenseur s'arrête, fait un petit bruit de sonnette puis les portes s'ouvrent. Je sors et à peine je suis sur la palier, que Papy se propulse hors des escaliers, un air victorieux sur le visage.

"NYÉHÉHÉ ! J'AI GA-"

Il se stoppe net devant moi, les yeux ronds, me regardant comme un fantôme sorti d'outre-tombe. Sa surprise se transforme en un air de trahison, il pointe son doigt vers moi.

"HALÈTEMENT ! TU AS TRICHÉ ! TU AS PRIS L'ASCENSEUR !"

Je tripote mes doigts, je ne sais pas trop où me mettre devant ses accusations. Jeff arrive juste derrière le squelette, soufflant comme un bœuf.

"E-euh, je n'avais pas envie de prendre les escaliers…"

"JE VOIS ÇA, PETIT HUMAIN ! MAIS ÇA NE JUSTIFIE PAS TES ACTIONS, TU AS TRAHI MA CONFIANCE !"

Je me mordille la lèvre, peinée qu'il me dise ça. Papy est si blessé que ça parce que je n'ai pas suivi les règles ? Non, je dois surévaluer la chose sans m'en rendre compte. Je suis juste trop sensible.

La porte numéro six s'ouvre lentement et Sans se tient là, baillant fortement. Je peux enfin voir sa dentition de manière complète, où trônent deux magnifiques crocs, qui peuvent vraiment faire mal si un jour, il décide de mordre méchamment. Hm, où vont mes pensées ?

Il ferme sa bouche puis cligne des yeux, il essaie d'évacuer sa fatigue pesante. Je remarque qu'il ne porte pas son sweat, il a juste un t-shirt blanc, laissant à l'air libre ses avant-bras osseux.

"c'est quoi ce bouquant ?"

Je déloge mes yeux de son ossature et m'apprête à répondre, mais Papy parle à ma place.

"ON A FAIT UNE COURSE DANS LES ESCALIERS ET PETIT HUMAIN A TRICHÉ EN PRENANT L'ASCENSEUR !"

Adossé sur la porte, Sans me regarde, ses yeux mi-clos.

"mauvaise fille."

Cette phrase a été prononcée de manière peu décente. Un frisson parcourt le long de mon dos et je suis sûre que cela ne vient pas de la peur. Je rougis violemment, en baissant la tête.

"Ah o-oui, peut-être que je le suis…"

"c'est bon à savoir."

Il me fait un joli clin d'œil. Il ne fait vraiment rien pour calmer la situation, mais moi non plus d'ailleurs. D'une manière timide, je lui réponds de la même manière. Son sourire s'agrandit, il me refait un autre clin d'œil. Ça devient la bataille de la paupière clignotante sur le palier. Cette situation est vraiment hilarante.

Mais pas pour Papy.

"RAAAH ! Y'EN A PAS UN POUR RATTRAPER L'AUTRE ! VOUS ME DÉCEVEZ, TOUS LES DEUX !"

J'éclate de rire, laissant Sans gagner cette manche. Je viens de remarquer que la mauvaise humeur de Papy pouvait lui faire dire des choses qui peuvent être blessantes pour les âmes sensibles. Donc, je ne dois pas prendre tout ce qu'il dit au premier de la lettre.

Papy soupire fortement puis se pose près de leur porte d'entrée. Je jette un coup d’œil sur une troisième caméra, juste au-dessus de leur porte, au recoin. Je reviens vers le grand squelette, son air maussade a déjà disparu, pour laisser place à sa joie habituelle.

"BIENVENUE CHEZ NOUS, MES AMIS HUMAINS PRÉFÉRÉS !" Il remarque que son frère se tient toujours en plein milieu de l'encadrement de la porte. "SANS ! DÉCALES-TOI, TU PRENDS TOUTE LA PLACE, ILS NE PEUVENT MÊME PAS RENTRER CHEZ NOUS !"

"heh, excuses-moi d'être aussi _large_ , paps." Il n'a pas l'air de vouloir bouger.

"MAIS COMMENT TU PEUX ÊTRE LARGE SI TU ES FAIT QUE D'OS ?"

"la réponse se trouve sous mes vêtements."

"SANS, T'ES HORRIBLE ! ALLEZ, OUSTE !"

Papy prend son frère sans ménagement et le balance plus loin dans l'appart, un bruit sourd se fait entendre. Le passage est désormais libre.

"VOILÀ, VOUS POUVEZ PASSER !"

J'espère que Sans est bien tombé et qu'il n'a pas atterri sur le sol dur. Je commence à rentrer, remarquant juste à temps un bel écriteau "6" au-dessus de l'encadrement. Je me demande un instant si le numéro six ne me poursuit pas, vu que j'habite moi-même dans un appartement du même nombre.

Je suis dans leur appart et je suis directement dans un couloir, où se trouve une porte devant moi. Jeff me lâche, mais ne manque pas de me lancer un regard salé. J'ai le droit à aucun de ses mots, pourtant sa mauvaise humeur se dirige vers moi. Je décide de ne pas m’en soucier. Je suis chez des amis.

Il suit le couloir pour se retrouver dans une autre pièce à ma droite. Papy, lui, m'accompagne pour une visite, n’oubliant pas de bien fermer la porte d’entrée derrière lui. 

Il ouvre la porte en face de moi et nous nous trouvons dans une belle salle de bain. À droite, il y a un large miroir avec un double robinet en marbre blanc, assorti de son meuble de rangement. Aussi une machine à laver, accompagnée d'un sèche-linge. À gauche, des toilettes et une belle douche italienne, aux doubles portes coulissantes. On peut y mettre facilement deux personnes.

Nous sortons de la salle de bain, puis suivons ce petit couloir pour atterrir dans un grand salon. En longeant le mur sur ma droite, il y a un canapé beige trois places, placé entre deux autres portes, dont l'une est personnalisée de stickers de voiture, et une table basse en verre. Je suis rassurée que Sans ait atterri sur ce canapé moelleux. Il n'a pas l'air blessé, au contraire. Il est bien affalé dessus, ses orbites concentrées sur la télé. 

À droite du canapé, se trouve une belle télé écran plat allumée, posée sur un meuble tv en chêne. Juste à côté, il y a un grand meuble de rangement, où on peut voir des petites décorations comme des pierres brillantes, une fleur bleue sous vase et un étrange rocher, on dirait un galet. 

Au fond, il y a une immense baie vitrée, nappée de longs rideaux couleur saumon. Il doit y avoir le balcon fleuri juste derrière. À gauche, deux magnifiques buffets en chêne clair sont disposés, où des fleurs de différentes couleurs se baignent dans des vases. Au centre du salon se trouve une grande table, déjà dressée pour le dîner, avec huit chaises. Jeff est assis sur l'une d'elle à l'extrémité droite, plongé dans son téléphone.

Un encadrement de porte se trouve entre la baie vitrée et le mur avec les buffets, sur ma gauche. Un mur où beaucoup de choses sont accrochées, comme des tableaux mais surtout des photos. Je n'ai pas le temps d'analyser davantage les personnes représentées sur les images, je suis Papy qui passe dans l'encadrement.

Nous sommes dans la cuisine et la couleur orange domine la pièce. Le frigo, les placards, les meubles, le lave-vaisselle, tout est en orange laqué. Ça fait très rétro, j'aime bien cette touche de personnalité. La cuisine n'est pas grande en largeur mais en longueur. Toute équipée, elle ferait le bonheur d'un amoureux de la cuisine. Papy en est tellement fier, et je suis heureuse qu'il ait trouvé la cuisine de ses rêves.

"SANS !" Son bonheur est de courte durée. "TU N'AS PAS SURVEILLÉ L'EAU !!"

Dans une belle marmite orangée, l'eau est à forte ébullition, projetant du liquide bouillant sur la plaque de cuisson à induction. C'est même dangereux, je recule.

"oups, dommage."

"ON NE PEUT VRAIMENT PAS COMPTER SUR TOI !" Il se tourne vers moi, évitant de justesse un jet d'eau fumant. "PETIT HUMAIN, LE DÎNER VA PRENDRE DU RETARD ! TU PEUX T'ASSOIR DANS LE SALON, SI TU VEUX !"

"D'accord, Papy. Bon courage. Si tu as besoin d'aide…"

"LE GRAND PAPYRUS PEUT GÉRER DES ATTAQUES D'EAU, NYÉHÉHÉ !"

Je lui souris doucement et vais dans le salon. J'observe où je peux m'assoir et remarque qu'il y a une assiette à côté de Jeff. Je suppose que c'est là ma place, je m'assois. Jeff décale légèrement son téléphone pour pas que je puisse jeter un coup d'œil. Il ne relève pas la tête, ne parle pas. Ça va être long jusqu'au dîner. En plus, on dirait que Papy mène un bataille dans la cuisine, vu le bruit des couverts et des placards fermés trop forts.

"alors, ça te plait ?"

Je tourne la tête, Sans est juste à côté de moi. Les bras croisés sur la tête de la chaise libre, il attend sagement ma réponse. Malheureusement, la réponse ne vient pas car je suis trop occupée à observer ses os. Ils sont d'un blanc nacré, plus épais que des os humains. Les jointures n'ont aucun espace entre eux, elles sont juste collées pour former un membre complet. J'ai une profonde envie de le toucher, pour savoir s’il a la même texture que ses mains.

Sans rit doucement, faisant vibrer mon cœur sensible.

"tu aimes ce que tu vois ?"

Je le regarde un instant, avant de baisser la tête, rouge pivoine. Mince, je ne suis vraiment pas discrète. Il rit à nouveau face à ma timidité. Jeff, lui, range son téléphone puis regarde la scène, silencieux.

"Euh…" Je prends une profonde respiration et le regarde à nouveau. Je préfère éviter de répondre à la deuxième question. "C'est super chez vous. C'est beau, propre et on dirait que votre résidence est récente."

"ouais, c'est moins miteux que chez toi."

Je suis blessée par sa remarque. Jeff n'a pas l'air d'apprécier non plus. Sa main, posée sur la table, a formé un poing.

"Tu…" J'avale durement, tentant d'intérioriser mon désarroi. "Tu le penses vraiment ? Tu n'aimes pas venir chez moi ?"

Sans écarquille les yeux, confus par mes questions. Il remarque la souffrance dans mon regard, malgré ma tentative de le camoufler. Il se sent tout de suite honteux.

"non, c'est pas ça." Il se gratte l'arrière du crâne, ses lumières évitent de me regarder. "c'est juste… tu mérites quelque chose digne de toi."

Sa déclaration apaise mon mal-être, une douce chaleur se répand dans mon corps. Il faut être bien accroché dans ces ascenseurs émotionnelles.

_Mais… quelle serait la chose digne de moi ?_

"C'est gentil, Sans."

"ce n'est pas gentil, c'est juste la vérité." Il hausse les épaules.

Je lui souris affectueusement.

"Quand même, tu es le seul à me le dire."

Ses yeux me retrouvent, son sourire se raidit quelques instants, avant de reprendre un air placide. Il se redresse lentement puis met ses mains dans les poches de son short.

"hé bien, ils loupent quelque chose." Son regard se fait doux. "un petit café ?"

"Avec plaisir !"

Il hoche la tête, s'apprête à partir quand Jeff ouvre la bouche :

"Moi aussi, j'aimerais en avoir un."

Sans s'arrête, le regarde avec un air renfrogné, comme s'il avait mangé quelque d'acide.

"ah ouais, tu es là toi."

Jeff grimace à ses mots plats, sans vie. Mais il ne fait aucun commentaire, ayant même l'audace de le regarder dans ses lumières ternes. Le visage du squelette est figé comme de la glace.

"ok." Il répond enfin, puis se dirige tranquillement dans la cuisine.

Des éclats de voix résonnent jusqu'au salon.

"SANS, QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS ?"

"un petit café pour nos invités."

"MAIS, ILS N'AURONT PLUS FAIM SI TU LEUR FAIS UN CAFÉ ET NE POURRONT PAS MANGER MES INCROYABLES SPAGHETTIS ! IL EST HORS DE QUESTION !"

"et un tout petit café ?"

Il y a un court silence.

"D'ACCORD… JUSTE UN TOUT PETIT CAFÉ."

Je fais un sourire en entendant leur échange. Ce lien entre les frères est vraiment quelque chose. Il est beau, unique, plein de gaieté et d'humour. C'est un profond amour fraternel. Cela me rappelle mes frères et moi, quand tout se passait bien, quand rien ne pouvait nous séparer.

C'était une belle époque.

J'en profite pour observer le mur devant moi, là où se trouve les tableaux et les photos. Mais ce sont les photos qui m'intéressent davantage. Il y a diverses personnes, essentiellement monstres, qui sont représentées. Un couple d'un monstre poisson avec une dame lézard, une grande chèvre tenant dans ses bras un enfant humain, un robot très coloré qui prend une pose similaire avec Papy. Aussi, un Sans timide, avec une couronne de fleur sur la tête, posée par le monstre chèvre qui est assis près de lui. Ils ont l'air tous d'être heureux, surtout Sans avec cette femme chèvre...

Je sens la main de Jeff poser sur ma cuisse. Ce geste d'affection me surprend.

"Ça va ?"

Je suis complètement interloquée par sa question, par son inquiétude venue de nulle part. Ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes de se soucier de moi.

"Oui, pourquoi ?" Je ne comprends vraiment pas.

"Sans est… très collant. Ça peut te mettre mal à l'aise."

Ses doigts caressent ma chair.

"Non, il ne fait rien de mal." Je ne peux m'empêcher de le défendre. "Il est gentil car nous sommes amis !"

"Ouais, j'ai vu ça." Il fronce les sourcils. "Je trouve qu'il en fait trop, surtout après ce qui s'est passé hier."

Il n'a jamais autant parlé depuis l'incident. Ça me rassure un peu, je pensais que Sans l'avait cassé.

"Je pense qu'on n'est pas habitué." Je souffle doucement, mettant ma main sur la sienne. "On ne connaît pas ce genre d'affection. Je pense qu'ils agissent d'une manière différente de nous."

"Tu penses que les monstres agissent autrement dans l'amitié ?" Il semble réfléchir, son regard posé sur un point invisible sur la table. Puis il sourit. "Oui, tu as raison. Ils sont différents, même meilleurs que les humains."

_J'ai raison ? Bon sang, il va pleuvoir des grenouilles ce soir !_

"Mais," Il continue, me regardant avec un sourire apaisant. "Si Sans va trop loin et que tu te sens mal, dis-le moi. Je ferai en sorte de l'éloigner de toi."

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ? Il n'a jamais été protecteur envers moi. Jaloux oui, mais jamais comme ça. Dans ma surprise, je suis quand même heureuse qu'il me donne son attention. Sa main, son regard, ses pensées. En cet instant, ils sont dirigés vers moi. Je me sens aimée.

Je hoche la tête, comprenant ces dires. Il semble rassuré. Sa main presse davantage contre moi, quelques doigts glissent entre mes cuisses.

Sans revient dans le salon, deux petites tasses de café dans chaque main.

"et voilà."

Il se pose entre nous puis s'apprête à déposer notre café, quand ses lumières remarquent la main posée sur ma cuisse. Son expression est illisible, seul le coin de son sourire se tord légèrement. 

Il reste comme ça pendant de longues secondes. Il commence à m'inquiéter. 

"Sans ?"

Je l'appelle doucement. Cela a dû déclencher quelque chose en lui, car il claque violemment les tasses sur la table, nous faisant sursauter. La main logée entre mes cuisses a disparu.

"prenez une chambre."

Puis il s'en va. Il s'assoit tranquillement sur la chaise d'en face, la main soutenant sa tête, et nous regarde comme si de rien n'était. Pourtant, je sais qu'il y a bien quelque chose, ses lumières brillent férocement.

_Je… je l'ai contrarié ?_

Je déglutis, une culpabilité me ronge l’estomac. Ne me sentant pas le courage de le fixer plus longtemps, je plonge mon regard dans mon café. C'est un miracle que rien ne soit renversé. Je pose mes doigts sur cette petite tasse, me prélasse dans la chaleur de la céramique. Je l'amène à mes lèvres, puis souffle dans le breuvage noir.

"Merci." Je murmure, avant de boire une gorgée.

Le café est étrangement délicieux. L’amer du breuvage a un arrière goût fruité, qui pétille sur la langue. Dès que j’avale, ce "pétillement" poursuit son chemin dans la gorge pour disparaître au niveau de l’estomac. Je n’ai jamais goûté un café de ce genre. Je regarde vivement Sans, dont ses lumières ne me lâchent pas.

“C’est super bon, Sans !” Je m’exclame, ma bonne humeur retrouvée. “Qu’est-ce que tu as mis dedans ?”

Il est heureux de mon attitude. Toute raideur a disparu, dès que j’ai fait des compliments sur son café. Cependant, il ne dit rien. Il agite seulement ses doigts de sa main libre, préservant ce mystère. Je ris, mais laisse tomber pour en savoir plus. Sans et ses secrets !

Par contre, Jeff fait une drôle de grimace quand il boit le sien.

“Mec, tu as oublié le sucre.”

“ah ouais ?” Il daigne même pas le regarder, son attention est toujours tournée vers moi quand je continue de boire avec enthousiasme.

“Euh, je peux avoir du sucre ?” L’instinct de survie ne doit pas exister chez Jeff.

“bouge ton cul.”

Au moins, c’est clair. Je finis mon café avec bonheur, contrairement à mon copain qui ne s'est pas bougé. 

"Je peux en prendre un deuxième ?" Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de demander. Ce café est exquis et cette tasse est bien trop petite.

Sans rit, faisant vibrer ses os.

"petite gourmande." Son sourire est si grand, bienheureux. "mais je ne peux pas, sinon paps va me tuer."

"Oh…" Je fais la moue, déçue.

"la prochaine fois, je te ferai un mug."

Il me fait un clin d'œil. Je suis heureuse de cette nouvelle. Je plonge mes yeux dans ses perles, on se fait un concours de regard. J'ai l'impression que c'est Sans qui va encore gagner. Bon dieu, ses lumières sont comme des étoiles. C'est magnifique, envoûtant…

Séduisant.

Je sursaute violemment quand je sens une vive douleur au niveau de ma cuisse. Jeff vient juste de me pincer fortement. Je le regarde rapidement, complètement abasourdie par son geste. Lui, il me lance un regard de pur trahison.

"Jeff, ça fait mal !" Je l'accuse, frottant mon membre douloureux.

"il t'a touché, gamine ?" Sans est choqué par ce qu'il a vu.

"Non, c'est rien !" Je défends malgré moi mon copain. "Il m'a juste pincé !"

Ses lumières ont disparu soudainement. Seuls deux crevasses profondes sont fixées sur l'homme en sueurs.

"on dirait que tu n'as pas compris le message, mon pote."

Son ton est sombre, grondante. Jeff commence à trembler, il n'arrive pas à articuler un mot face à ce visage de mort.

"C'EST PRÊÊÊT !"

Papy survient dans le salon avec sa belle marmite entre ses mains, tel un sauveur. Je soupire intérieurement, soulagée que Papy vienne toujours au bon moment.

Le dîner se passe… étrangement bien. Sans a retrouvé son côté paresseux, même s'il surveille d'une mauvaise orbite mon copain. Jeff, lui, ne fait aucun commentaire sur les spaghettis pas assez cuits. Il complimente même le chef de cuisine, ce qui rend heureux Papy. Je lui fais part aussi de mes louanges, ne laissant rien dans mon assiette. Le grand squelette a failli s'évanouir de bonheur. Après le repas, je propose mes services pour la vaisselle, Papy refuse poliment. Il souhaite que je profite au maximum des avantages d’être une invitée. Quel amour...

Il se fait tard, il est temps de partir. On remercie encore le cuisinier pour le repas. Nous nous préparons lentement, Jeff pose sa main sur la porte d'entrée. 

"ATTENDS, MEILLEUR AMI HUMAIN !"

Ah, on dirait que Jeff a gagné un point d'affection. Même mon copain est surpris, mais il ne dit rien. Papy est juste derrière nous, accompagné de son petit acolyte de toujours.

"JE VOULAIS T'INVITER À UNE SORTIE À LA MER ! J'AI DÉJÀ DEMANDÉ À PETIT HUMAIN ET ELLE EST D'ACCORD ! ÇA SERAIT FABULEUX QU'ON FASSE UNE SORTIE TOUS LES QUATRE !"

Je suis… terriblement déçue. Je pensais que c'était une sortie entre Papy et moi. Une ballade entre amis, loin du stress et de la pression de la vie privée. Les problèmes viendront avec moi, je serai incapable de m'aérer la tête.

"Ça serait super, Paps !" Jeff est enthousiaste par ce projet. "On se fait ça, la semaine pro ?"

"BIEN SÛR !" Les orbites de Papy sont comme des étoiles. "ON IRA AVEC MA VOITURE, ÇA SERA UNE BELLE BALADE !"

"Ouais ! On s'enverra des textos pour préciser le jour ? De toute façon, on se verra avant !"

"TOUT À FAIT, NYÉHÉHÉ !"

Nous nous disons au revoir, puis Jeff ouvre la porte. Il descend déjà les escaliers, ravi de cette future sortie à la plage. Je ne partage pas cet enthousiasme, la déception encore accrochée à ma poitrine.

"PETIT HUMAIN !"

Encore sur le palier, je me tourne lentement. Mes deux squelettes sont là, à l'encadrement de leur porte. Je leur fais un faible sourire.

"Oui ?"

"JE VIENS DE PENSER QUE TU N'AS PAS MON NUMÉRO DE TÉLÉPHONE ! MAINTENANT QU'ON A PASSÉ NOTRE PLAT DE L'AMITIÉ AVEC MENTION, JE PENSE QUE C'EST UNE BONNE IDÉE QU'ON SE LES ÉCHANGE ! SI T'ES D'ACCORD, BIEN SÛR !"

Je ne peux vraiment pas garder de rancœur face à cette bouille d'ange. Je suis trop faible pour tout ce qui est mignon.

"Avec plaisir, Papy !" Avec un sourire véritable, je sors mon téléphone de ma poche.

Il fait de même avec joie, attend que je lui révèle mes coordonnées. C'est ce que je fais, lentement et à haute voix. Il enregistre puis m'envoie un texto. Ma sonnerie retentit, je peux voir sur mon écran un sms de mon grand squelette.

Numéro inconnu (22:35) : NYÉH ! 

Je ris et j'enregistre mon rouleau à la cannelle.

"C'est fait !"

"MERCI ! MON AMI HUMAIN, JE DOIS TE LAISSER ! MON DEVOIR DE NETTOYAGE DE LA CUISINE M'ATTEND ! PASSE UNE BONNE SOIRÉE !"

"Pas de souci, je dois y aller aussi. Passe une bonne soirée aussi."

Il fait son grand rire singulier et nous quitte, telle une fusée. Je glousse puis pose mon regard vers un squelette bien plus silencieux.

"quoi ?"

"J'attends ton numéro, Sans."

"heh, normalement c'est pas le gars qui demande à la fille ?"

"Si tu ne veux pas…"

"non, c'est bon."

Il sort son téléphone de sa poche du short, tape quelques touches. Ma sonnerie résonne, je vois une notification.

Numéro inconnu (22:38) : j'ai déjà ton num chérie

Je pouffe devant son humour et l'enregistre. Je range mon téléphone, il fait de même.

"Merci, Sans."

"pas de souci, à tout moment."

Je lui fais un petit sourire, fait un vague signe de la main puis me détourne. Je commence à descendre quelques marches quand sa voix résonne :

"vraiment, gamine, à tout moment."

Je tourne la tête vers lui, ma main posée sur la rambarde. Ses diamants brillent étrangement sous la lumière électrique de la cage d'escalier. Je n'arrive pas à le lire, il a décidé de fermer le livre.

"Merci encore."

"... prends soin de toi."

"Toi aussi, tu as l'air fatigué."

Ses orbites sont une pure surprise. Je n'attends pas sa réponse, je continue de descendre pour rejoindre le chauffeur d'une voiture noire.

Jeff est là, adossé contre sa voiture. Il fume une cigarette d’une manière vive, le stress se lit dans ses mouvements saccadés. Il me voit arriver sur le parking, ses yeux expriment une profonde irritation.

“Tu as fini de les draguer ?” 

Sa question est pleine de reproche, une vive douleur perce ma poitrine. Je m’arrête près de la portière passager, dévorant ma lèvre. Mon anxiété monte d’un cran face à sa mauvais humeur.

“Je leur disais juste au revoir…” Mes mots sont pitoyables.

Il claque la langue, jette son mégot encore allumée, vers un endroit inconnu sur le parking. Il pointe son doigt vers sa voiture puis m’ordonne, d’une voix dure :

“Monte dans la voiture. Faut qu’on parle.”

Je hoche la tête, puis suis Jeff dans le véhicule. Il démarre et part précipitamment de la résidence, le moteur grogne férocement dans la quiétude de la nuit. Je n’ai pas remarqué qu’il y avait une ombre aux yeux luisants, qui nous surveillait depuis le balcon du troisième étage.

“Qu’est-ce que je t’ai dit plus tôt ?”

Le ton de Jeff est proche de l’effet d’un acide. Il est brûlant, dangereux, blessant. Je tente le tout pour le tout d’avaler mes sanglots, et de répondre correctement.

“Je ne sais pas vraiment…”

“J’t’ai dit que si Sans va loin, tu me préviens et je t’éloigne de lui ! Et toi, tu continue ton petit jeu, vous vous bouffez littéralement du regard tout à l'heure !! Sous mon nez en plus !!”

“Mais on ne faisait rien ! On passait le temps, comme des amis !”

“Ah !” Il se moque éperdument. “Faut que tu arrêtes de prendre toujours cette excuse d’ami pour faire des choses comme ça ! Tu penses que le monde est tout beau et gentil, mais je vais te dire une chose, _poussin_. Son comportement est tout sauf normal !”

Je ne dis plus rien, mon regard fixé sur mes cuisses. Mes yeux sont voilés par les larmes.

“Je vois comment il est ! Je ne dis rien mais je vois ! C’est pas normal d’être comme ça ! Il est froid, agressif, surtout après ce qui s’est passé hier ! Il est flippant à te mater comme ça, on dirait qu'il te regarde comme si t'es un morceau de viande ! Et toi, tu ne fais rien pour le calmer ! Au contraire, t’aimes ça !”

Ses mots me font mal. Il dit tellement de mauvaises choses sur Sans, alors qu’il est la personne la plus adorable, la plus bienveillante que je n’ai jamais rencontré. J’essaie une dernière fois, faiblement.

“Mais, il est si gentil…”

“Il est gentil, parce qu’il a une idée derrière la tête ! Même si c’est un monstre, ça reste un mec, bordel !”

Il met un coup de poing sur son volant, me faisant sursauter. Ce n'est pas la première fois que Jeff ait des excès de colère de ce genre, où les coups sur les choses inanimées peuvent pleuvoir. Je me cale davantage sur ma droite, pour laisser le plus d’espace possible entre nous.

_Ce n’est pas vrai. Sans n’est pas un manipulateur, il ne veut rien faire de ce genre, surtout avec moi. Il veut juste me protéger !_

Je cherche à me convaincre par tous les moyens que Jeff a tort, même s'il veut planter un doute dans mon esprit. Un court silence se fait, le temps qu’il se gare devant chez nous. Il soupire fortement, mes pleurs étouffés sont les seuls bruits qui résonnent dans l’habitacle.

“Écoute…” Il commence plus doucement. “Je n’aime pas cette situation, ça va mal se finir, je le sens. Alors, s’il te plait, ne l’encourage pas. Éloignes-toi de lui et mets des distances le plus possible.”

Je ne veux vraiment pas. Sans me fait sentir si bien, il s’occupe de moi et on passe de bons moments à se faire des blagues, même douteuses. Je n’aurais plus le droit de partager ça avec lui ? De rire, d'être heureuse l'espace d'un instant ?

“S’il te plait, mon poussin…”

Je lève mon regard larmoyant vers Jeff. Il me fait ce visage que je ne peux pas résister, son air suppliant et désespéré déforme ses traits. Il me prend la main doucement, comme un amoureux qui donne de l’attention à une fille. 

_Je suis faible, si faible… Je me déteste…_

Je dévie mes yeux, puis hoche la tête. Je me sens honteuse, mal à l’aise, tiraillée de prendre une décision contraire à mon cœur. Jeff me fait un sourire soulagé, toute trace de peine a soudainement disparu de son visage.

“Super !” Je ne partage pas sa joie. “Allez, viens, on va à la maison, on va se regarder un truc à la télé pour nous changer les idées !”

Il me fait sortir de sa Tigra, puis m’emmène dans notre immeuble. Je me laisse guider telle une poupée de chiffon, sa main toujours accrochée à la mienne. Pourtant, je ne m’en soucie pas. Cette chaleur factice ne peut rien contre la tristesse froide, logée dans mon âme.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon, j'ai eu du mal pour la description de l'appart des frères ^^' Je me suis amusée à faire des plans de leur chez eux, ainsi que l'appart de Jeff et d'Emilie. Je mettrai les liens pour le prochain chapitre, si ça intéresse ! Sinon, tant pis, je les garderai pour moi ! XD


	7. Sortie balnéaire - 1ère partie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le chapitre a plus de vingt pages, donc je l'ai coupé en deux. Comme ça, ça fait durer le suspense ^^
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Nous rentrons tranquillement chez nous, sous le ciel nocturne de la ville. Pour une fois, Jeff roule sans agitation, sa main posée sur ma cuisse. Nous avons les doigts entremêlés et un silence serein emplit l’habitacle. Cela me soulage qu’il n’a pas mis sa musique techno à une heure aussi tardive.

Nous revenons d’une soirée avec un nouvel ami de Jeff. C’est un humain, camarade de classe de sa formation, qui avait besoin de l’aide de mon copain pour un problème mécanique : des problèmes de démarrage me semble-t-il. Ils ont passé toute l’après-midi pour trouver la source de cette panne, je ne faisais que regarder leur détresse, hors du cambouis de la voiture. 

Son nom Steve, est un grand gaillard, mesurant presque deux mètres. De bonne stature, il pourrait te décrocher une mâchoire s’il te donnait une baffe. Mais c’est quelqu’un de gentil, très calme, et propose souvent des petits expressos. Je ne l’ai jamais entendu élever la voix, même quand cela faisait des heures qu’ils se penchaient dans le moteur. Contrairement à Jeff, qui a jeté une clé à cliquet sur le trottoir, ce qui a pour conséquence la fin de vie de l’outil. J’étais bonne pour en repayer une. 

Pour nous remercier, il nous avait proposé une pizza surgelée sortie de son minuscule frigo, dans son minuscule appartement. Un géant vivant dans une boîte d’allumette. Ça se voyait qu’il ne roulait pas sur l’or mais son accueil valait toute la richesse du monde. Je l’ai tout de suite apprécié pour sa simplicité, j’espère qu’on le reverra bientôt. 

Jeff se gare à sa place habituelle, devant chez nous. Il a fait un effort, il a réussi à se garer sur une seule place. Il doit être de bonne humeur. Une fois qu’il a vérifié que sa deuxième femme ne craint rien pour la nuit, nous entrons dans la bâtisse. Une odeur de moisissure et de renfermée agressent les narines. Le temps change et l’humidité commence à revenir, avec les mauvaises odeurs.

À peine on a fait quelques pas, que la porte de l’appartement deux s’ouvre en grand, pour nous révéler notre voisine préférée.

“Hé, faut que je vous parle !”

Sa voix grinçante est aussi plaisante que son visage. Je ne veux vraiment pas lui parler. Il est tard et je souhaite me reposer sous des couvertures bien chaudes. Jeff jette un regard entre nous deux puis me fait un sourire forcé.

“Je vais vous laisser entre femmes !”

Puis il s’en va, me laissant seule dans cette situation. Ça me surprend même pas, il n’a jamais été très courageux. La voisine s’approche de moi, son air fortement irrité.

“C’est à cette heure qu’on rentre ?”

_De quoi elle se mêle ?_

Je hausse tout simplement les épaules, pas vraiment étonnée par son culot de se mêler de la vie des autres.

“Tu sais qu’il est presque 23h, y’a des gens qui dorment ici !”

“Personne ne dort à cette heure dans cet immeuble.” Je réponds tranquillement. Mes couvertures m’appellent.

“Ouais, mais c’est pas une raison ! Il faut respecter les autres, vous êtes pas les seuls à vivre ici !”

Pourtant, quand on rentre assez tard, on fait en sorte de ne pas faire de bruit, pour ne déranger personne. Ça n’a pas l’air d’interpeler la femme, bien au contraire.

“De toute façon, c’est pas de ça que je voulais parler !” Elle redresse ses lunettes épaisses. “Il faut dire à tes amis de faire moins de bruit dans le couloir !”

“Quels amis ?” Je demande, surprise.

“Tes amis monstres.” Elle répond avec une dose de malveillance. 

Je fronce les sourcils, une rare colère monte en moi. Un instinct de protection fleurit dans mon âme, je veux les défendre à tout prix, surtout vis-à-vis d’une mégère. 

“Si tu n’aimes pas les monstres, fallait pas vivre dans cette ville.” L’animosité se révèle dans ma voix. Je ne fais aucun effort pour le cacher.

“Tu sais comment ils sont !” Elle ignore totalement mon ressentiment. “Depuis qu’ils sont là, ils se propagent comme des cafards ! De toute façon, j’ai prévenu le proprio, il va pas tarder à t’en toucher deux mots, j’en suis sûre !”

Ma main me démange fortement, ses lunettes seront bien mieux par terre. Je n’ai jamais été violente, mais ça ne m’empêche pas de vouloir frapper quelqu’un au visage. Cette femme continue dans sa tirade de médisance.

“En plus, le plus grand est le pire ! Il fait tout le boucan à lui seul, avec sa tête d’ahuri ! Je n’ai jam-”

_Pas mon petit rouleau à la cannelle ! Surtout pas lui !_

Un neurone s’est déconnecté, ma colère se révèle telle une goutte qui déborde du vase.

“La ferme, Laura. Va te faire baiser par ton mec, ça te calmera.”

La fameuse Laura halète sans grâce, choquée par mon explosion froide. Je me détourne, puis monte les escaliers, ne voulant plus avoir affaire avec ce genre de personne.

C’est plus tard dans la soirée, sous ma couette duveteuse, que je me rends compte de mon audace et m’auto-félicite pour mon courage. Cela n’est jamais arrivé que je me mette en colère comme ça, que je lève la voix pour défendre une idée, une personne. Dans les bras de mon copain, je fais un doux sourire. Papy mérite d’être protégé, surtout de cette harpie !

*-*-*-*

C'est la première fois de ma vie que je suis assise sur un siège en cuir dans une voiture de sport. C'est confortable, on pourrait dormir sans problème et ce, sans avoir mal au dos. Le souci, c'est que je n'ose pas bouger d'un pouce. C'est idiot, mais j'ai peur de l'abîmer, surtout que ça a l'air onéreux.

"tu sais que tu as le droit de bouger, gamine."

Je tourne la tête, Sans est assis à côté de moi, son coude posé sur l'accoudoir qui nous sépare. Il est aussi détendu que dans un fauteuil quelconque. J'aimerais avoir son aise.

"on dirait que t'es toute tendue, heh." Ça l'amuse grandement.

"J'ai peur d'abîmer le cuir…" Je réponds, honteuse. C'est vraiment bête quand je m'entends dire ça.

"c'est le cuir d'une ferrari, je pense que ça supportera ton jean."

Ses yeux sont rieurs. Je souris, me détendant un peu. Je me permets de bouger, et d'être dans une position plus confortable, en face de lui.

"t'es mal à l'aise ?"

"C'est la première fois que je suis dans une voiture de sport, donc oui un peu. Mais c'est excitant !"

"une vraie petite aventure, hein ? ça sera pas la dernière fois que tu feras un tour dedans."

Je ne pense pas que ça dépendra totalement de Papy, mais je préfère ne pas en rajouter.

"Papy a une jolie voiture, je suis contente qu'il ait pu s'offrir une telle dame !"

"c'est le rêve de paps de s'offrir une voiture de ce genre. il a pleuré quand il a tenu le volant pour la première fois."

"Oh, pauvre Papy" Je jette un regard au grand conducteur osseux, qui est en pleine conversation avec Jeff. "Ça a dû être émouvant, surtout pour un grand frère comme toi."

"heh, j'ai eu ma petite larmichette."

J'imagine cette scène, Papy pleurant des rivières dans sa nouvelle voiture, alors que son frère a quelques fuites orbitales.

"Et toi ? Tu as ta propre voiture ?"

"non, trop de travail." 

Il hausse les épaules. Je ris, je me doutais bien de cette réponse. Sans et sa paresse légendaire, indétrônable.

"par contre, j'ai une moto."

"Quoi ?" Je suis fortement surprise. "Mais je n'ai pas vu de moto sur ton parking !"

"normal, elle dort au garage."

Je ne savais pas qu'ils avaient un garage. J'ai rien vu de tel quand j'étais dans leur résidence. Je n'ai sans doute pas fait assez attention.

_Quand même, Sans sur une moto... Il doit avoir la super classe !_

"C'est super, Sans ! J'aimerais bien la voir un jour !"

"... je pourrais même t'emmener faire un tour, si tu veux."

Je reste silencieuse, étonnée qu'il me fasse une telle offre. Je vois ses lumières briller intensément, on dirait qu'il est presque craintif de ma réaction. Il s'expose avec sa demande, et j'ai une réponse immédiate logée sur ma langue.

_"Alors, s’il te plait, ne l’encourage pas. Éloignes-toi de lui et mets des distances le plus possible.”_

Les paroles de Jeff envahissent mon esprit, comme une maladie. Une anxiété soudaine gagne mes entrailles. Je regarde longuement le dos de mon copain. Il ne fait aucunement attention à ce qui se passe derrière, il est en plein échange animé avec Papy. Il est heureux, plein d'énergie, rien ne perturbe son bonheur. 

_Pourquoi je n'ai pas le droit de ressentir de la joie, alors que lui si ?_

Je tiens fortement mes mains entre elles. Je sais qu'à cet instant, je dois prendre une décision. Une décision qui m'appartient et qui me tient vraiment à cœur.

"... gamine ?"

Sans remarque ma pâleur, mes traits tirés par un stress qui me ronge, l'odeur de ma peur. Je prends une lente et profonde respiration. J'allège mon angoisse puis tourne mon regard vers lui.

J'ai fait un choix. Mon choix.

"D'accord."

Il cligne des yeux, confus par mon comportement. Je lui souris sereinement, pose ma main sur la manche de son sweat bleu. Je sens ses os à travers le tissu, cela m'apaise instantanément. Ses lumières regardent un instant ma main sur son avant-bras, avant de replonger en moi.

"D'accord."

J'ai décidé que mon amitié avec Sans est plus importante que la mauvaise humeur de Jeff. Surtout quand je suis devant mon petit squelette. Son grand sourire soulagé, ses diamants brillant d'une façon étrange, ses phalanges qui effleurent ma peau en retour. Ces belles choses valent tout ce que je subis, et subirai malheureusement.

Je sais qu'il a compris que je lui cache des choses, il sait qu'il y a quelque chose de profond, de vicieux dans ma relation avec Jeff. Je ne peux pas le duper, ses perles voient tout.

Sans s'apprête à me dire quelque chose, mais Papy le coupe :

"ON EST ARRIVÉ, LES AMIS !"

Son éclat de voix brise notre bulle. Je me détache vivement de Sans puis place mes mains sous mes cuisses. Je me remercie de ma vivacité, car Jeff vient de jeter un coup d'œil vers notre direction, avant de regarder droit sur la route. Je soupire de soulagement. Sans semble détaché, contrairement à ses lumières. Elles pouvaient percer un crâne plein de chair, juste devant lui.

Je laisse tomber ces émotions trop intenses pour le moment, j'ai besoin de me changer les idées. Je regarde attentivement à travers la vitre. 

On est dans une petite ville du littoral, à moins d'une heure de route d'Ebott City. Des petits magasins défilent les uns après les autres. Les restaurants, bars et stands de nourriture sont bondés de monde. Nous longeons près de la plage, à la recherche d'une place. Quelques touristes se promènent mais peu restent sur le sable pour se prélasser, encore moins pour se baigner dans la mer. La plage est vide comparée à la ville.

"Hé, Paps !" Jeff essaie de ne pas rire. "Tu as regardé la météo avant de venir ?"

"QUOI ? JE DEVAIS REGARDER LA MÉTÉO ? MAIS JE PENSAIS QU'IL FAISAIT TOUJOURS CHAUD ET ENSOLEILLÉ À LA PLAGE, COMME SUR LES PHOTOS !"

Voilà le problème, la météo. Le ciel est aussi gris que du métal, je me demande même s'il ne va pas pleuvoir. Un vent fort souffle contre la carrosserie de la Ferrari, rivalisant avec le ronronnement du moteur. Il fait un sale temps pour un mi-septembre, l'arrière saison n'est pas au rendez-vous. Tant pis, je garderai mon maillot de bain bien contre moi.

Papy ne perd pas courage. Il trouve enfin une place, dans un parking payant. Avec son digne rire, il éteint le moteur et se propulse hors de sa voiture chérie, pour aller directement dans le coffre. Il a juste oublié de basculer le siège pour que je sorte.

Je secoue la tête, en riant doucement. Quelle petite tête ! Je tâte le côté du siège pour trouver le levier qui permet de me délivrer. Je le trouve facilement, je l'actionne pour le faire basculer. Mais comme je ne suis pas douée, je n'y arrive pas. Je m'excite dessus, mais toujours rien. Bon, ça craint.

"un problème ?"

La tête de Sans apparaît dans l'ouverture de la portière conducteur. Il s'amuse clairement de ma situation.

"T'es déjà sorti ?" Je n'ai même pas remarqué que je suis toute seule dans la voiture, tellement je me bagarrais avec ce levier de…. !

"ouais. ton copain peut être très serviable, une fois qu'on l'a dressé."

Je pouffe, mais je m'abstiens juste à temps.

"C'est pas drôle, Sans."

"tu as ri, c'est trop tard pour le nier." Il actionne le levier, puis le fait basculer avec une facilité déconcertante. "madame est libre"

Je sors de la voiture, enfin délivrée. Je ris de la situation.

"t'es pas douée." Il rigole avec moi, ses mains éternellement dans ses poches.

"Non, pas vraiment. Merci, Sans."

Je regarde autour de moi, puis vois Papy sortir un parasol qu'il pose fièrement sur son épaule. Jeff l'aide en prenant un imposant sac de plage. On va vraiment se baigner par ce temps ? Le vent froid répond à leur place. Ça va être une journée rafraîchissante.

"Je peux aider ?" Je demande à Sans.

"les femmes ne portent pas." Lui non plus, apparemment. "laisse faire les courageux."

"Sans, je ne savais pas que tu pouvais être si galant."

"heh, il y a beaucoup de facettes que tu ne connais pas." Il me fait son clin d'œil familier.

C'est vrai. Je ne connais pas encore Sans, mais il me tarde. Aujourd'hui, j'ai découvert une chose chez lui. J'observe attentivement ses baskets de couleur blanche et bleue, aux lacets défaits.

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le taquiner.

"Je vois que tu as une paire de chaussure."

"bien sûr, tu croyais que j'en avais pas ?" Il rentre facilement dans mon jeu.

"Je ne sais pas, je te vois tout le temps avec tes pantoufles. Je croyais que tu n'avais que ça."

Il rit profondément.

"bien sûr que j'ai d'autres chaussures, c'est juste que les pantoufles sont plus confortables."

"Je vois." Je plisse les yeux, ne comprenant pas que des pantoufles soient confortables sur un trottoir. On doit sentir tous les cailloux sous les pieds.

"en plus, je risquerais de les abîmer sur le sable."

"Oui, ça serait dommage. Aussi, je ne pense pas que Papy accepterait des pantoufles mouillées et pleines de sables sur sa banquette."

"ça serait la mort pour moi."

Nous rions tous les deux. Aucun vent, aucun ciel gris ne peut entacher notre bonne humeur. Jusqu'à ce que Sans arrête son bel éclat, puis lance un regard tranchant derrière moi.

"un problème ?"

Sa voix est froide, comme la mer à l'horizon. Je me retourne et vois Jeff qui nous observe, ses yeux ne contiennent que de la rage refoulée. Je sens immédiatement cette boule d'angoisse dans mon estomac.

"Non, c'est juste qu'elle doit arrêter ça."

Papy a cessé tout bruit dans le coffre.

"arrêter quoi ?" Les orbites de Sans se plissent.

"Elle se comporte mal, elle est trop familière avec toi !"

Je suis horrifiée par l'attitude de Jeff. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? Oh non, faite qu'il n'y ait pas de dispute en cet instant !

"elle fait ce qu'elle veut, c'est pas un petit toutou que tu peux dresser. aussi, nous sommes amis donc c'est normal d'être familier."

Jeff reste silencieux, mais son aigreur est toujours présente.

"sors de ta grotte et apprend à te comporter comme un humain doué d'émotions."

Mon copain s'apprête à dire quelque chose de violent, mais Papy apparaît juste derrière lui, la main posée sur son épaule.

"MON MEILLEUR AMI HUMAIN, JE COMPRENDS TES INQUIÉTUDES MAIS IL NE FAUT PAS S'EN FAIRE ! SANS ET PETIT HUMAIN SONT FAMILIERS, COMME TOI ET MOI NOUS LE SOMMES ! IL N'Y A RIEN DE MAL À ÇA, À PART QUE NOUS FORMONS UN QUATUOR D'AMIS ET QUE NOUS ALLONS PASSER DE MERVEILLEUX MOMENTS ENSEMBLE !"

Il masse l'épaule tendue de Jeff, pour l'apaiser.

"N'AIE CRAINTE, MEILLEUR AMI, ARRÊTE DE DOUTER ET FAIT CONFIANCE !" 

Jeff soupire lourdement. Ses traits creusés se dissipent, une douleur apparente se lit dans les yeux. Il se tourne vers Papy, un sourire tremblant.

"Ça va être dur, Papy…"

"LE GRAND PAPYRUS EST LÀ POUR T'AIDER DANS TES MOMENTS DE DOUTE, NYÉHÉHÉ !"

"Merci…"

Ils s'éloignent jusqu'au trottoir d'en face. Sans fait un drôle de bruit, comme s'il claquait sa langue contre son palais. Son regard n'a pas perdu de son mordant.

"il fait sa petite victime, pas mal comme stratagème."

Je me mordille la lèvre, le regardant intensément. Sans n'est plus le même, je ne retrouve plus mon ami blagueur et paresseux. À la place, j'ai quelqu'un de glacial et de rancunier. Cette ombre n'a pas quitté son visage.

"Ça va, Sans ?" Je souffle, mal à l'aise.

"je t'ai dit que je me tairai plus."

Il ne me regarde même pas quand il dit ces mots, toujours en train de poignarder Jeff du regard. Je secoue la tête, et attrape doucement sa manche. Ce geste le sort de sa tornade intérieure, puis se tourne vers moi, les orbites écarquillées. Je lui fais un beau sourire :

"Viens, profitons de ce moment."

Il cligne des yeux, puis répond à mon sourire. Il me suit, se laisse guider par mes doigts accrochés à son tissu. Nous rejoignons les autres, je le lâche à contrecœur.

Notre promenade se fait dans une ambiance singulière. Papy et Jeff sont à la tête, discutant avec joie de tout sujet qui leur passait par la tête. Sans et moi, nous sommes juste derrière, partageant des blagues dans une atmosphère plus calme. Il n’y a pas vraiment de communication entre les deux “groupes”, ce qui est dommage, mais en même temps, c’est pour le mieux. On peut encore sentir une tension entre Sans et Jeff, et Papy ne veut pas les mélanger pour éviter de créer d’autres conflits.

Dans cette station balnéaire, je remarque que les frères squelettes attirent beaucoup l’attention. Des touristes les regardent longuement, d’autres sont plus discrets avec seulement quelques coups d’œil. Ils ne doivent pas voir beaucoup de monstres par ici. Ce qui me chagrine, c’est que mes amis sont devenus des attractions touristiques, malgré eux. Ces derniers semblent ne pas s’en rendre compte, ou s’en fichent. Au moins, il n’y a pas de heurt et les touristes restent à bonne distance. 

Nous sommes sur le point de gagner la plage. Cependant, le grand squelette s’est arrêté devant une pancarte imposante. Après une vive lecture, il a une expression émerveillée.

“ON PEUT MONTER SUR LES FALAISES !!”

Nous nous arrêtons près de lui. Je le regarde, confuse.

“J’AIMERAIS GRAVIR LES ESCALIERS POUR OBSERVER LE PAYSAGE EN HAUT DES FALAISES ! ON PEUT FAIRE ÇA ? JUSTE AVANT LA PLAGE ?”

“euh…” Sans n’a pas l’air d’être partant, des gouttes de sueurs apparaissent sur son crâne.

“ALLEZ, SANS ! IL N’Y A QUE 365 MARCHES AVANT D’ATTEINDRE LE SOMMET ! C’EST À LA PORTÉE DE N'IMPORTE QUI, MÊME DE TOI !”

J’ai l’impression que cette nouvelle information a cloué sur place le petit squelette. Je ris doucement face à son expression.

“... d’accord.” Sans ne peut pas résister à son petit frère.

“WOWIE ! ALLONS-Y !”

Puis Papy trotte à grand pas vers l’endroit où est supposé se trouver l’escalier, suivi de Jeff qui fait comme il peut pour le rejoindre. Nous, nous sommes à la traîne, mais au moins, nous marchons dans la même direction.

Après une marche de dix bonnes minutes, nous voici devant le fameux escalier. Quelques courageux l’empruntent, déjà rougis par l’effort, mais ils ne sont pas nombreux. Les marches sont exiguës mais au moins, il y a une rambarde pour les plus maladroits. Ça serait dommage de se casser le cou. Il y a énormément de marches, quelques paliers existent pour pouvoir reprendre son souffle. Heureusement que j’aime Papy, sinon je ne me serais jamais lancée dans cette aventure.

Papy et Jeff ont déjà commencé à grimper, on dirait qu’ils font une course jusqu’au premier palier. Sans et moi, on n’a pas encore commencé. Nous analysons toujours l’épreuve qui est devant nous.

“je ne suis pas équipé pour ça.”

Il fait de l’humour, puis secoue lentement une de ses baskets, les lacets dansent à l’air libre. Peut-être qu’il dit ça car il ne sait pas faire ses lacets et craint de se casser un os s’il tombe ? Je ne cherche pas plus loin, je me mets à genoux puis commence à faire ses lacets.

J’aurais dû réfléchir un peu plus.

“euh… qu’est-ce que tu fais ?” Sans est complètement choqué, un ruisseau de sueur déferle sur son crâne.

“Tu as dit que tu n’es pas équipé, donc je fais tes lacets.” Je réponds le plus naturellement possible, même si je panique intérieurement.

“pourquoi tu fais mes lacets ? je peux très bien le faire.” Il sort un mouchoir de sa poche puis se tamponne le crâne. Ça a peu d’effet.

“Je pensais que tu ne savais pas les faire, vu comment tu traines avec tes lacets par terre.” Ça, c’est une excuse assez pathétique.

“c’est peut-être que je suis trop fainéant pour les faire ?” Un rougissement bleu accompagne son amie la sueur.

“Alors, laisse-moi accentuer ta paresse et finir tes lacets. Tu pourras venir avec nous dans ce cas.”

“.... c'est si important que je vienne ?” Il a enfin le courage de me regarder. Je ne me rends compte de rien, bien trop concentrée sur ses lacets.

“Pour moi, oui.”

Sans ne répond rien, il m’observe à genoux devant lui. Il est parti dans des pensées bien trop privées, trop enfouies. Des personnes passent à ce moment-là, puis un enfant demande sans discrétion :

“Maman ! Qu’est-ce qu’elle fait la madame avec le monsieur ?”

“Ah euh…” La pauvre maman ne sait pas trop quoi répondre. “C’est juste une maman qui fait les lacets de son...petit.”

La situation devient gênante. 

Au premier palier, Papy se retourne avec vivacité, manquant de percuter de plein fouet, un passant avec son parasol, puis s’écrie de vive voix :

“QU’EST-CE QUE VOUS FAITES, TOUS LES DEUX ?”

Je me relève comme si de rien n’était, mais mon rougissement me trahit. Sans n’est pas mieux, il tente de se ventiler avec son mouchoir, sans succès.

“J’équipe Sans avec ses lacets faits !” Je crie vers Papy, puis nous commençons enfin à gravir ses horribles marches. Le grand squelette est émerveillé par ma réponse.

“JE N’AI JAMAIS RÉUSSI À FAIRE DES LACETS ! C’EST UN MERVEILLEUX PUZZLE À RÉSOUDRE ! MAIS JE NE PEUX PAS COMPTER SUR SANS POUR M’AIDER, IL EN A JAMAIS FAIT !”

J'atteins à peine le premier palier, puis me tourne vers Sans. Il est devenu bleu marine, dû à la gêne de cette révélation, et d'autres choses encore. Je me doutais bien qu’il ne savait pas faire ses lacets. Ses doubles-noeux ne seront pas faits en vain ! Jeff, lui, a les globes oculaires qui ressortent des orbites. Je préfère l’ignorer.

“Je t’aiderai dans ce puzzle, Papy.” Je lui souris doucement, prenant quelques souffles dans mon ascension.

“WOWIE ! MERCI, PETIT HUMAIN ! J’AI HÂTE !”

Ensuite, il part précipitamment, un beau “NYÉH” se fait entendre quelques marches plus haut. Jeff nous lance un mauvais regard, avant de suivre Papy. Je hausse les épaules, je me sens protégée par la présence de Sans, il ne me fera rien. Pour l’instant.

Je souris à mon ami, qui a retrouvé son flegme légendaire, puis dis, sans énergie :

“Bon bah, faut y aller.”

“heh, les dames d’abord.”

Je glousse, je monte vaillamment l’escalier, m’aidant de la rambarde. Sans, lui, se trouve juste à côté de moi, les mains dans les poches. C’est dangereux, j’espère qu’il ne tombera pas.

Un silence serein règne entre nous pendant plus de vingt minutes. Sans décide d’y mettre fin à un moment donné.

“tu ne m'as pas envoyé de sms.”

Ce sujet vient de nul part, je ne m’attendais pas à ce qu’il engage ce genre de conversation. Bon, si ça peut m’éviter de fixer ses marches infinies.

“Toi non plus.” Je réponds d’une voix douce. Je ne peux pas le regarder, je suis trop concentrée à poser mes pieds sur ses si petites marches. Comment Papy fait avec ses grandes pattes ?

“heh, bon point.”

Je ne peux m’empêcher de m’inquiéter sur une chose. Une pensée sombre m’envahit.

“Tu me répondrais si je t'enverrai un sms ?”

“c'est quoi cette question ?” Son timbre de voix est plein de surprise. “bien sûr que je te répondrai.”

Je souris, rassurée par ses mots réconfortants. Cela m’aurait grandement peinée qu’il ne me réponde pas, surtout si je trouve la force de lui envoyer un sms. Avec tous les problèmes que cela implique.

“vraiment, pourquoi tu me poses cette question ?”

Je le regarde, je prie que je ne me casse pas la figure en faisant ça. Mon ami est soucieux, préoccupé par ma question dérangeante. 

“Car moi, je ne pourrais te répondre que quand la situation me le permettra.” C’est mieux que je lui dise la vérité.

Sans fronce les sourcils. Une ombre se glisse sur ses traits, ses lumières perdent son éclat naturel. 

“….c'est à cause de lui ?” 

Je n’ai pas le temps de répondre, nous sommes déjà au sommet.


	8. Sortie balnéaire - 2ème partie

La vue en haut de la falaise est incroyable. Malgré le mauvais temps, rien ne peut arracher cette sensation de merveille. La ville est si petite, les maisons s'emboîtent les unes après les autres, comme des cubes de couleurs. Des petits êtres, telles des fourmis, se déplacent le long de la plage, à la vitesse d’un escargot. Le plus impressionnant est l’immensité de la mer. De couleur grise comme de l’argent, elle ne connaît aucune limite et danse vivement avec la férocité du vent, s’explosant contre le sable terne. Je ne regrette pas d’être montée si haut pour voir un tel spectacle !

Pourtant, on dirait que le vent n’est pas enclin à accueillir la vie dans ces hauteurs. Les vingtaines de personnes qui se trouvent ici, en font les frais. Il fait si froid que mes dents claquent malgré-elles, mon cuir chevelu est malmené par ces torrents d’air, me donnant une coiffure d’une folle. Je resserre ma pauvre veste en cuir contre moi, un violent frisson parcourt mon corps.

Je sens un petit coup de coude, qui attire mon attention. Sans me fait un mouvement de la tête, pour le suivre. C’est ce que je fais, m’éloignant du bord de la falaise et de Papy avec mon copain.

Un peu plus loin, il y a une petite bâtisse où il propose des saveurs de la région. Personne ne fait la queue, peut-être qu’il n’y a pas assez de courageux pour s’aventurer jusqu’ici. Nous allons au comptoir, je me plaque contre cet abri de fortune, tentant de me protéger de ce vent ingrat. Ça fonctionne un peu, mais c’est pas glorieux. Un jeune vendeur apparaît à la caisse. Il semble surpris de voir un squelette, mais comme tout bon commercial, il ne fait aucune remarque et masque sa stupéfaction par un sourire.

“tu veux une glace ?” Sans me fait un clin d’œil, puis sort son portefeuille de sa poche.

“Euh… il fait un peu froid.” Je suis gênée. Il est assez gentil pour m’inviter et moi, je refuse parce que je suis à la limite de l’hypothermie.

“une gaufre alors ?” Il ne lâche pas l’affaire, mais la sensation de quelque chose de chaud est une douce tentation.

“Oui, d’accord, merci.”

Son sourire s'agrandit, il passe commande puis paie. Cela me fait plaisir que Sans m’offre quelque chose, même si je suis troublée. On ne m’avait jamais offert quelque chose comme ça avant, à part avec la famille. C’était il y a longtemps, dans une époque heureuse.

“Je suis gênée que tu me prennes quelque chose.”

“ça me dérange pas, c’est pour te remercier pour mes lacets.”

Je rougis légèrement de cette situation embarrassante. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris, mais mon pauvre petit squelette ne semble pas m'en vouloir.

“Laisse-moi aussi te prendre quelque chose !” Je fouille dans la poche intérieure de ma veste, puis sors un petit billet.

“pourquoi ça ?”

“C’est pour te remercier d'être à mes côtés.”

Ses lumières brillent intensément à mes mots. Il me fait un doux sourire, range son portefeuille et regarde sur le menu affiché près du comptoir. Il n’y a pas beaucoup de choix.

“une glace vanille.”

Je hoche la tête, au moment même où une belle gaufre avec de la chantilly et coulis de chocolat se présente sous mon nez. Je l’accueille avec joie, puis passe commande pour la plus grosse glace à la vanille, proposée sur leur carte. Adieu, petit billet.

“t’es pas obligée, gamine.”

Je décide de faire comme si je n’avais rien entendu.

“Tu n’as pas froid ?” 

Le vent est horriblement polaire. Avec sa glace, il va être frigorifié. Il me regarde un instant, avant de répondre :

“on ne ressent pas la température de la même façon que les humains, notre magie maintient une chaleur stable dans notre corps.” 

Il dit ça comme si c’était la chose la plus naturelle au monde. Petit chanceux, je me les gèle ici ! Un peu envieuse, je préfère changer de sujet.

“Tu t’es bien reposé, depuis la dernière fois ?” 

Il rit faiblement, sans joie. Tout le contraire de son lui habituel.

“ça dépend des jours. même si je me demande comment tu as fait pour le voir.”

“Tu as les traits tirés, c’est comme ça que je me suis rendue compte.”

“je n’ai pas de visage.” Je pouffe à sa blague. “et toi, tu as mangé tes pâtes ?”

“Jusqu'au fond de la marmite, tout en pensant à toi comme tu me l’as dit !”

Nous rions tous les deux. Une glace américaine vanille-chantilly-coulis se présente à nous. Sans la prend, nous remercions ce charmant vendeur puis nous nous asseyons sur un banc près du glacier. J’ai froid rien que de voir sa glace.

Nous commençons à manger. La chaleur de la gaufre dans ma bouche est le paradis sur terre, face aux intempéries. Je gémis de contentement, telle une enfant. Sans rit de mon attitude, puis fait une chose étonnante. Il lèche sa glace, comme toute personne, mais sa langue à lui est d’un bleu éclatant. J’oublie de mâcher, louchant sur cet appendice pour le moins surprenant. Je me fais prendre par mon ami, il faut dire que je ne suis pas discrète. Le regard espiègle, il fait un mouvement d’ondulation avec sa langue longue et épaisse couverte de glace, avant de la dissimuler derrière ses dents. Un petit bruit de claquement retentit quand ses quenottes s’entrechoquent. Je reste comme une idiote, la bouche ouverte, les yeux écarquillés.

“ferme la bouche, tu vas gober les mouches.”

Ça a l’effet escompté. Hm, cette gaufre est très intéressante. Je dévore ma pauvre victime, sous le rire grondant du petit squelette.

Nous passons un bon moment. Nous discutons de tout et de rien, à faire des blagues les plus boiteuses les unes que les autres. C’est à ce moment-ci que j’ai un moment de faiblesse, surtout quand je vois le visage bienheureux de Sans.

_Il n'est pas du tout manipulateur… Jeff a tort sur toute la ligne..._

Je lâche une bombe.

“Il voulait que je m’éloigne de toi.”

Sans a failli perdre sa glace, devant ce changement soudain de conversation. La bonne humeur disparaît, pour laisser place à quelque chose d’aussi gris que le temps. Je continue, les yeux larmoyants.

_Je ne peux plus me taire. Je ne peux plus, surtout devant lui._

“Le pire, c'est que j'étais d'accord. Il m'a tellement pressée, acculée que j'ai fini par accepter. Pour avoir un moment de paix.” 

Sans dit rien, son visage sombre et figé. Ma culpabilité me ronge d'avoir cédé aussi facilement. Pourtant, mon amitié avec Sans compte beaucoup pour moi.

“Mais je t'ai revu et on passe de si bons moments, on s'entend si bien. Je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas… t’abandonner...”

Son sourire se tord face à ma détresse.

“tu veux que je m'occupe de lui ?”

_Ai-je bien entendu ? Ai-je bien compris sa question, ou je divague ?_

“Hein ?”

“je vois qu'il n'a pas compris mon recadrage. je peux m'occuper de son cas.” 

Je le regarde longuement. Son visage a quelque chose que je n’ai jamais vu en lui, presque lugubre. Ses diamants ont perdu toute lueur, son sourire a un rictus sinistre. Il dégage quelque chose de funeste, et toute personne qui le verrait en cet instant, fuirait à toutes jambes. Mais pas moi. Il ne me fait pas peur, je ne ressens aucune crainte en me plongeant en lui.

Je suis même attirée, tel un insecte vers une flamme. 

“... Non, Sans. Je te remercie, mais je ne veux pas briser cette amitié que Papy a eu tant de mal à trouver.” 

Je ne veux pas qu’il fasse de bêtise. Je vais peut-être trop loin dans mes idées, mais je ne prendrai pas le risque. Sans ne dit rien, toute animosité disparaît lentement. Mon ami est revenu, comme s’il s’éveillait d’une courte sieste. Il me regarde un instant, un petit soupir s'échappe entre ses dents.

“tu es vraiment quelqu'un.” Son ton est doux, plaisant, avec une pointe de mélancolie.

Je souris tristement. Ma main se pose sur son avant-bras et le caresse pendant un instant : 

“Toi aussi.”

Je retire ma main. Je ne peux plus affronter ce regard trop brillant, trop de quelque chose que je ne saurais dire.

Papy et Jeff reviennent de leur observation, près du bord de la falaise. Ils sont heureux, pleins d’énergie, rien de peut éclater leur bulle. À part, peut-être la nourriture.

“IL PROPOSE DE LA NOURRITURE, ICI ?” Ses orbites sont pleines d’étoiles.

“juste là, paps.” Son frère vient d’engloutir tout le cône d’un seul coup.

“WOWIE ! IL FAUT ABSOLUMENT REPRENDRE DES FORCES ! SURTOUT APRÈS TOUTES SES ÉMOTIONS, JE PENSAIS QUE MON MEILLEUR AMI ALLAIT TOMBER DE LA FALAISE ! SURTOUT QU’IL SE RAPPROCHAIT DANGEREUSEMENT DU BORD !”

“un accident est si vite arrivé.” La voix de Sans est sans émotion.

“SANS, NE PARLE PAS DE MALHEUR !” Papy est chamboulé par cette idée. “VIENS, MON MEILLEUR AMI, ON VA PRENDRE DES COLLATIONS !”

Les deux amis se dirigent vers le glacier, où ils commandent quelque chose. C’est Papy qui invite. J’observe avec attention Sans, toujours assis près de moi. Je m’inquiète de son état. Je comprends qu’il puisse avoir une colère sous-jacente envers Jeff, mais je ne souhaite pas que cela le ronge ou qu’il fasse quelque chose qu’il regrettera. Je rencontre ses perles, puis lui murmure, d’un air rassurant :

“Ça va aller, Sans.”

“heh, c’est moi qui devrais te dire ça.” Son sourire est mince, plat. “je ne te laisserai pas tomber, gamine.”

Ma poitrine se gorge de bonheur, une belle chaleur se propage dans mon être. Cela fait du bien de se sentir soutenue, qu’on ne vous laissera pas tomber au moindre problème. Sans est un réel ami, je suis si chanceuse de l’avoir rencontré.

Mes yeux expriment une joie non-retenue.

“Merci… Moi non plus, je ne te laisserai pas tomber.”

Étrangement, ma bonne humeur ne l’atteint pas. Ses pupilles visent un point invisible au loin, un air las se dégage de lui.

“tu me rediras ça quand tu me connaîtras.”

Je suis confuse par sa réponse. Je ne comprends pas ce qu’il veut dire par là. Doute-t-il de moi, encore une fois ?

Je n’ai pas le temps de le sonder, Papy et Jeff reviennent avec leur glace. Je remarque qu'aucune langue ne ressort chez mon rouleau à la cannelle, il mange directement sa glace avec ses dents. J'ai mal pour lui.

Nous finissons tous notre petit dessert, cela fait du bien de se reposer un peu. La pause est de courte durée, Papy est déjà prêt à repartir.

"ON Y VA ? IL FAUT PROFITER DE LA PLAGE PENDANT QU'IL FAIT BEAU !"

Je ne vois aucun rayon de soleil entre ses épais nuages gris, mais je ne le contredis pas. C'est son enthousiasme qui est le soleil de notre journée !

Nous descendons lentement les escaliers. C'est bien plus facile la descente que la montée ! Papy est toujours en tête, Jeff est collé à lui, telle une ombre. Il ne m'a pas parlé une seule fois depuis que l'on est ici. Ça présage rien de bon, mais je ne dis rien. J'ai fait assez de dégâts quand je me suis confiée à Sans.

En parlant de mon petit squelette, il est toujours près moi, même s'il est silencieux. Je m'inquiète de son mutisme, j'espère juste que c'est son calme habituel et non pas les prémisses de quelque chose de plus profond. Il remarque mon visage soucieux. Son sourire s'agrandit légèrement, puis me fait un clin d'œil. Je réponds de même, rassurée. Je me fais trop de soucis pour rien.

Nous arrivons enfin à la plage, après une descente de falaise et une marche d'une bonne dizaine de minutes. C'est assez vide, au moins on a de la place pour circuler.

Nos pieds laissent des traces de pas sur le sable humide. Nous nous approchons assez prêt de la mer. Papy est surexcité.

"ENFIN ARRIVÉ SUR LA PLAGE, NYÉHÉHÉ !"

Avec force, le grand squelette plante le parasol profondément dans le sable puis l'ouvre. Je ne pense pas que l'on en a besoin, mais si ça fait plaisir à Papy. Jeff pose le sac près du parasol, mon grand ami en profite pour fouiller dedans puis sortir deux brassards oranges. Ensuite, il enlève avec grâce son armure, pour laisser place à un petit t-shirt qui lui arrive juste en dessous de son thorax et un short de bain mandarine. Son haut blanc est personnalisé avec une écriture “Fool Nude”. Une tierce personne a fait une belle croix rouge sur le “F” et le “N”, une correction s’est imposée pour que ce soit “Cool Dude”. C’est sûr que c’est moins pornographique.

"Tu n'auras pas froid ?" Jeff demande, louchant sur la colonne vertébrale à l'air libre.

"N'AIE CRAINTE, MEILLEUR AMI HUMAIN !" Il met ses brassards. "MOI, LE GRAND PAPYRUS, SUPPORTE TOUTES LES CONDITIONS DIFFICILES GRÂCE À UN ENTRAÎNEMENT QUOTIDIEN ET RIGOUREUX !"

"T'es trop cool." Mon copain est en plein extase. Le sourire de Sans se déforme pendant une brève seconde.

"NYÉHÉHÉ !" Il gonfle son torse. "MAINTENANT, ON VA PLONGER DANS CETTE EAU ET PROFITER DES JOIES VIVIFIANTES DE LA MER !"

"Euh…"

Il ne laisse pas le temps à Jeff de répondre correctement, il se précipite vers l'eau tumultueuse et plonge dedans. On entend un bruit étrange entre un cri et un étranglement, puis le crâne de Papy revient à la surface, son sourire figé.

"ELLE EST TRÈS BONNE !"

Tous les trois, nous le regardons pendant plusieurs secondes, indécis. Jeff est le premier courageux, à ma grand stupeur. Il enlève quelques vêtements, ne laissant que son t-shirt et son shorty de bain noir. Il prend une bonne respiration puis rejoint à la hâte Papy. Je n'ai pas manqué le cri peu viril dès que son pied a touché l'eau.

J’hésite quelques instants, puis enlève mes chaussures et mes chaussettes. Pas question de me mettre en maillot de bain, je n’ai aucune bravoure devant cette mer peu accueillante. Je me déplace à pas lents, je pousse un cri dès que mes petits petons sont agressés par cette eau salée. Bon sang, elle est glacée !!

Sans rit de ma douleur. Il enlève aussi ses baskets et ses chaussettes, puis décide de me rejoindre dans ma tourmente. Quand ses pieds osseux touchent l’eau, il ne peut s’empêcher de frissonner violemment. J’ai même entendu ses os craquer sous la pression, je rigole à mon tour.

“Bah alors, je pensais que ta magie te protégeait de tout ça ?” Je me moque. Chacun son tour.

“je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu’elle soit aussi froide.”

Son sourire est grand, son regard rieur. J’ai envie de le taquiner encore plus, je ne peux plus résister à l’appel au crime. Avec ma grâce d’éléphant, je tente de lui lancer de l’eau avec mon pied. Il ne s’attendait pas à ma blague, et reçoit une bonne quantité sur lui. Je crois même que du liquide est rentré dans sa cavité nasale et ses orbites.

Il reste figé, ses lumières ont disparu face à mon acte de trahison. J’éclate de rire, son expression vaut de l’or. J’essaie à nouveau et, à ma grande surprise, il l’esquive comme un expert. Il sait bien bouger quand il veut.

“petite joueuse.”

Ça doit être interdit d’utiliser une telle voix. J’en ai des petits frissons, ou c’est peut-être dû au froid ? Un bel œil bleu éclaire l’orbite gauche de Sans, sa main est sortie de sa poche. Une aura cyan enveloppe ses phalanges. Soudain, je vois une grosse quantité d’eau léviter derrière lui, baignée d’une lumière de la même couleur que sa magie. Je ne savais même pas qu’il pouvait faire ça, tricheur !

“Hein ? Quoi ? Mais, c’est pas juste !” Je tente une défense, qui fait pâle figure face à cette menace volante.

“tu veux jouer ?” Il n’écoute rien. Sadique ! “on va jouer.”

Je suis exécutée sur place par ce torrent de flotte aussi glacé que mes pieds. Ça me saisit instantanément, j'ouvre même la bouche à cause du choc, ce qui était une très mauvaise idée. L’eau de mer a vraiment mauvais goût.

Sans s'esclaffe bruyamment, très content de sa blague. Je n’ai pas le temps de l’apprécier, je tousse pour évacuer cet excès de liquide qui est rentré dans mes narines et ma gorge. J’ai dû en boire des litres, je continue encore de tousser. Purée, j’vais m’étrangler ! 

Mon squelette arrête de rire devant mon excès de toux. Il pose tout de suite ses mains sur mes épaules puis me secoue faiblement. 

“hey, ça va ?”

Il s’inquiète pour moi. J’arrête enfin de mourir, grelottant fortement. Je plaque mes bras contre moi pour gagner un semblant de chaleur. Je suis trempée, mes cheveux sont plaqués contre mon front, mon maquillage dégouline de noir.

“J’ai froiiiiid !” Je me plains, claquant des dents.

“oh, merde. j’ai dû aller un peu fort, excuse-moi.'

Ses mains frottent énergiquement mes bras, pour me réchauffer. Ça fait pas vraiment effet, mais j’apprécie le geste.

“je suis trop con…”

Je le regarde, la lèvre tremblant. Ses lumières brillent de manière feutrée, dû à sa préoccupation pour mon bien-être. Il s’en veut terriblement. Je ne veux pas qu’il se mette dans des états pareils pour moi. Je souris pour le consoler, puis mets mon index sur sa cavité nasale. Il stoppe net ses mouvements.

“Hé, c’était marrant.”

Il me regarde intensément. J’enlève lentement mon doigt, je lui fais un clin d’œil. Il glousse doucement, puis reprend ses frictions.

“ouais, tu aurais vu ta tête, heh. c’est gravé dans ma mémoire.”

Nous rions, comme des idiots.

"Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais faire léviter des choses…"

"ouais. pour me faire pardonner, je te ferai une petite séance privée."

J'ai une drôle image de Sans, jonglant avec des pommes grâce à sa magie. Mon imagination n'a pas de limite.

"Tu ferais un bon petit jongleur."

"heh heh."

Il continue de me réchauffer, même si mes pieds sont toujours dans l’eau. Il est si gentil, si bienveillant. C’est un véritable ami. Je ne le lâche pas du regard, lui non plus. J’ai une étrange envie, c’est de lui faire un câlin. Juste pour l'aider à me réchauffer. En ai-je le droit ?

“NYÉÉÉÉÉH ! LE PARASOL !”

Nous sursautons, alarmés par ce cri de détresse. Papy sort en trombe de la mer et pique un sprint vers le parasol qui s’est envolé sur la plage, dansant au gré du vent. Ce spectacle me fait rire de bon cœur, accompagné de Sans. Je ne remarque pas que ses yeux ne sont pas concentrés sur la mésaventure de son frère. Ils sont fixés sur moi et mon fou rire grinçant.

Peu de temps après, nous décidons qu’il est temps de partir. Le vent est encore plus violent, une bruine commence même à faire son apparition. Le chemin jusqu’à la voiture s’est fait plus rapidement, on a hâte de se mettre à l’abri.

Papy penche le siège conducteur pour moi. Je suis sur le point de m’y glisser, quand il me demande, d’une voix incertaine :

“TU AS PASSÉ UNE BONNE JOURNÉE, PETIT HUMAIN ? TU AS RETROUVÉ LE SOURIRE ?”

Je le contemple, pendant quelques instants. J’ai mal aux pieds, je suis mouillée, frigorifiée, et cette serviette de plage sur mes épaules ne me réchauffe guère. Je dois ressembler à un raton laveur à cause de mon mascara humide. Pourtant, malgré tout ça, ma poitrine n’a jamais été aussi chaude. Une bulle de bonheur y siège et trône comme une reine.

“Oui, Papy, j’ai passé une belle journée.”

Je lui fais le plus grand des sourires. Papy est heureux de cette nouvelle, il sent qu’il a accompli une mission de la plus haute importance.

*-*-*-*

Jeff et moi, nous sommes rentrés dans notre appartement. Je frissonne encore, mes vêtements humides n’aident pas à stabiliser ma chaleur corporelle. Il faut que je me change au plus vite.

Jeff n’est pas de cet avis.

“Qu’est-ce que t’as dans la tête ?”

Je m’arrête en plein milieu du salon. Mon copain est resté près de la porte d’entrée close. 

“Je t’ai dit que tu devais t’éloigner de Sans ! Tu fais tout le contraire et y’a eu une dispute à cause de toi ! T’as foutu une sale ambiance !!”

Je ne veux vraiment pas en parler. J’ai froid et je commence à avoir mal à la tête. Mais, je sais que je ne pourrais pas m’enfuir de cette dispute, Jeff est trop obstiné quand il souhaite des réponses, surtout des réponses qu'il veut entendre.

"Et tu faisais quoi à genoux devant lui ?? Devant tout le monde !!"

"Je faisais juste ses lacets." Je me défends, d’une voix faible.

"Tu t'fous d’ma gueule ? De loin, on aurait dit que tu le suçais !"

Je suis complètement choquée par ces accusations, qui n'ont aucune logique ! Il est complètement fou ou quoi ?

"Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? C'est n'importe quoi !" Je m’emporte malgré moi, encore abasourdie devant une telle injustice.

"Ce qui est n'importe quoi, c'est ton attitude ! Tu mérites une bonne baffe, ça te rendra peut-être moins conne !"

Ses reproches me font mal. Ces yeux, sa voix, ses mots me déchirent le cœur. Il me menace même de me frapper ? En voilà une nouvelle !

Cependant, je n'abandonnerai pas Sans une seconde fois. Malgré ma migraine qui me martèle le crâne, je reste droite et le regarde dans les yeux.

“Je resterai ami avec Sans.”

Ma réponse ne lui plait pas du tout. Il est furieux, ses mains tremblent sous cette rage à peine contenue.

“Putain, t’es une vraie girouette ! Il y a quelques jours, tu me dis que tu vas t’éloigner et après tu me dis le contraire ! Cette pipe a dû être formidable pour te retourner aussi facilement le cerveau !”

Je prends mon courage à deux mains. Pour camoufler mes tremblements de peur, je croise les bras puis dit d’une voix ferme :

“Je resterai ami avec lui, que ça te plaise ou non.”

Je me félicite que ma voix n’a pas vacillé. Mon cœur loupe un battement devant son expression de pure malveillance. Son visage est tordu, défiguré, ses yeux onyx reflètent une vraie tempête de haine.

Sur le coin du bureau, il saisit le cendrier puis le jette violemment sur le sol. Je tressaille à son geste brusque, avale cette boule d'angoisse dans ma gorge mais n'abaisse pas mon regard. Pendant un instant, je pensais qu'il allait le jeter sur moi, mais l'objet a atterri à quelques centimètres de mes pieds. 

Pourtant, je reste obstinée par l'idée que Sans a le droit de rester à mes côtés, et que cet homme devant moi, n'a pas le droit de m'en priver.

"J'vais faire un tour."

Sa voix dégage un tel ressentiment. Il prend vivement ses clefs puis claque la porte derrière lui. Je reste comme ça, jusqu'à temps que je suis sûre qu'il soit loin. Un bruit de moteur rugit à travers la fenêtre fermée, je pousse enfin un soupir tremblant.

Machinalement, je m'accroupis. Je retourne le cendrier, prends les cendres et mégots comme je le peux entre mes mains, puis les dépose dans ce récipient incassable. Un belle trainée noire est restée, la moquette est foutue et je n'ai le courage de nettoyer. Je remets le cendrier rempli à sa place.

Je vais dans la salle de bain, me lave les mains, me démaquille puis me mets des vêtements chauds, qui trainent sur le bac à linge sale.

D'un pas lent, je me faufile vers mon lit, me réfugie dans ce paradis moelleux. J'ai mal à la tête, j'ai envie de pleurer, et je pense que Jeff va me faire vivre un enfer pour l'avoir contrarié. Tant pis, mon squelette en vaut le coup.

Je sors mon portable que j'ai pris tantôt. Heureusement que je l'avais laissé dans la voiture de Papy, sinon il serait mort noyé. J'ai besoin de réconfort, j'ai besoin de mon petit coquin.

Moi (21h04) : Hé.

Il n'a pas fallu une minute avant de recevoir une réponse.

Sans (21h05) : hey petit frigo, je te manque déjà ?

Moi (21h06) : Peut-être ;)

Je ne sais pas si je devrais lui dire que mes pieds ont failli d'être brisés par un cendrier en verre… Je ne pense pas que ça serait une bonne idée.

Sans (21h06) : tu veux mes mains expertes pour te réchauffer ? 

Je souris doucement, en lisant sa tentative d'humour bancal. Emmitouflée sous les couettes, dans ce lit bien trop grand, dans cet appart bien trop silencieux, la présence de Sans, même par textos, me fait un bien fou. La goutte au nez, je lui réponds, rentre dans son jeu. 

Je me suis inquiétée plus tôt dans la journée, quand il m'a demandé s'il pouvait s'occuper de Jeff. Mes pensées sont allées trop loin à ce moment-là, prenant une tournure plus sombre sur la signification de ces dires.

Sans est le plus adorable des amis, mon support et mon camarade de jeu. Il sera incapable de blesser qui que ce soit.


	9. Secret sur secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un autre petit chapitre en avance, car j'aurai moins le temps d'écrire lors de la reprise ! Et puis, ça fait toujours une petite surprise ! ^^
> 
> Je voulais remercier tous ceux et celles qui me lisent, qui mettent des kudos et un grand merci à Zeli pour tous ses commentaires et sa traduction de la fic ! Cela me met du baume au cœur !
> 
> Aussi, un petit WARNING à la fin de ce chapitre : il y a des choses non-consensuelles. Je préfère prévenir afin d'éviter d'éventuels chocs.

"Je viens pour le loyer !"

Le propriétaire se tient là, juste devant ma porte ouverte. Il tient un petit calepin sous son bras et aborde un grand sourire. Je ne l'ai pas reconnu sur le coup, ma migraine n'aide pas à ma concentration.

On est le matin d'un jour de septembre, au delà du quinze du mois, et le proprio, en retard pour les loyers, est arrivé à l'improviste, me réveillant de mon sommeil comateux et sans rêve.

"... entrez."

Ma voix est faible. Je me décale pour le laisser entrer, avant de fermer la porte derrière lui.

"Petite voix ?"

"Je suis malade." Je renifle, la morve au nez.

"Ah, je ne resterai pas longtemps dans ce cas."

Cet homme est gentil. Je n'ai jamais eu de problème avec lui. Il a toujours été cordial et poli avec moi. Bon, il a du mal à effectuer des travaux ou des réparations dans le bâtiment, mais personne ne peut être parfait.

Il traverse le salon, se tient devant le comptoir et pose son petit calepin dessus. Avec le peu d'énergie qui me reste, je me dirige vers le fauteuil puis trouve mon sac à main, caché derrière. Je sors le chéquier, je vais le rejoindre.

"Toujours la même somme ?"

"Bien sûr, aucune mauvaise surprise ce mois-ci !"

Il rit de sa tentative d'humour. Je lui fais un sourire, je ne réponds à sa blague. Je ne suis pas d'humeur et n'ai qu'une envie : dormir dans mon lit. Je me rattraperai la prochaine fois. Je commence à remplir le chéquier.

"J'ai eu un appel de votre voisinage."

Je m'arrête, le regardant longuement. 

"Laura, n'est-ce pas ?" Les souvenirs de ma dernière confrontation avec elle me vient en mémoire.

"Oui." Il a l'air gêné. "On dirait que vous la connaissez bien."

"Pas vraiment, ce n'est pas une personne que j'apprécie."

"Je comprends. Ce n'est pas une très bonne voisine, mais elle paie le loyer."

Je hoche la tête, j'attends la suite de la conversation, même si je pense où elle va aller.

"Elle m'a dit qu'il y a des monstres qui viennent ici."

"Ce sont mes amis. Un problème ?"

Je n'ai aucune patience. J'ai mal à la tête, je suis fatiguée et je pense que je fais de la fièvre. En plus, je trouve que ma vie privée ne le concerne pas. Le proprio reprend, vivement :

"Pas du tout ! C'est votre vie privée, vous faites ce que vous voulez. Non, ce que je veux savoir, c'est… Euh… Ont-ils fait une proposition d'achat ?"

"Quoi ?"

Je suis surprise par cette question. Je ne vois pas le lien entre mes amis et un possible achat. L'homme se gratte la tête, où un début de calvitie s'était invitée d'elle-même.

"Je ne vous ai pas tout dit. J'ai eu des problèmes avec des monstres, quand ils sont arrivés." Il fronce les sourcils. "Ils voulaient absolument acheter mon bien, mon bâtiment. J'avais beau dire non, ils continuaient à me faire des propositions de plus en plus alléchantes. Ça devenait même du harcèlement !"

Il soupire lourdement, un ancien stress revient peser sur ses épaules. Je savais qu'il avait refusé de vendre l'immeuble aux monstres, mais je ne connais pas les détails. Je ne dis aucun mot, l'écoutant attentivement.

"J'en avais tellement marre, que je leur ai dis d'aller se faire voir ! C'est un bien de mon grand-père et que s'ils veulent vraiment mon immeuble, ils passeront sur mon cadavre !"

"Et, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont dit ?" C'est étrange comme histoire, je pensais que les monstres respectaient le choix des autres, sans distinction.

"Rien, je n'ai plus eu de problème après ça, même si je pense qu'ils attendent patiemment que je meure. J'étais tranquille pendant plusieurs années, jusqu'à ce que madame m'ait appelé. Cela m'a ramené dans mon passé, je suis dans un tel état de stress depuis."

Je remarque la véracité de ses dires. Ses yeux sont creusés, une barbe de trois jours parcourt le bas de son visage et son cou, ses vêtements sont mal repassés. Il y a un léger tremblement dans ses mains, quand il tient son calepin.

"Dites-moi." Son timbre de voix est craintive. "Ont-ils fait une proposition d'achat, par votre biais ?"

"Pas du tout !" Je tente de rassurer ce pauvre homme, près de la crise de nerf. "Ils viennent ici et on passe le temps, comme des amis. Il n'y a rien eu à ce sujet !"

Il me regarde longuement, comme s'il doutait encore de cette réponse bien trop belle.

"Vraiment ? Pas même un petit mot ?"

"Non, pas même un petit mot."

Je souris avec confiance. Il me fixe quelques secondes, avant de soupirer fortement. Ses traits se sont détendus, ses épaules affaissées.

"C'est pas bon pour mon cœur… Mais, s'ils commencent à parler de transaction ou de reprise, vous me le dites, hein ? Je ne vais pas abdiquer, sans me battre ! Même si je ne suis plus tout jeune…"

"Pas de souci, monsieur."

"Merci, je pourrais enfin dormir sur mes deux oreilles."

Il me fait un sourire. Je finis de remplir le chèque puis lui tend. Il le prend, pose dans son calepin et remplit un papier à l'intérieur.

"C'est étrange. Le bail est au nom de monsieur, mais c'est madame qui paie." Il remarque, d'un ton léger.

"Monsieur paie les charges." C'est un demi-mensonge, il les paie de temps et temps.

"Hm, c'est important de partager les charges dans un couple." Il me remet une quittance, que j'accepte. "N'est-ce pas ?"

Je hoche la tête. Dans le principe, je suis tout à fait d'accord, mais dans les faits, c'est autre chose. Dans mon cas, c'est plus madame qui s'occupe de tout.

Je l'accompagne jusqu'à la porte. Sur le palier, le proprio regarde une seconde les escaliers, avant de se tourner vers moi :

"J'ai horreur de ces escaliers, ce n'est pas bon pour ma ligne." Il tapote son gros ventre, fier de son avancé.

Je ris doucement.

"Pareil pour moi, mais on s'y habitue." Mes yeux se ferment tout seuls.

"Vous êtes jeune, ça ne devrait rien vous faire." Il hoche la tête, avec un sourire. "Merci pour tout, je vous dis à dans un mois ?"

"Pas de souci."

Nous nous disons au revoir, je ferme la porte à clef. J'entends les plaintes du proprio, maudissant de n'avoir pas fait installer un ascenseur.

Je souris faiblement. Je me dirige avec du mal jusqu'au lit puis m'allonge doucement sur ce matelas moelleux. À peine je me couvre, que je suis déjà dans les bras de Morphée.

*-*-*-*

Deux jours sont passés depuis le passage du proprio, et mon état ne s'est pas amélioré. Non, il s'est même détérioré. Mes maux de tête sont toujours présents, j'ai le nez bouché, j'ai mal aux sinus et à la gorge. Le seul bon point, c'est que je ne fais plus de fièvre.

Je suis inerte dans le lit, tentant de m'endormir et de rattraper mes nuits blanches. Le soir est un enfer, entre les toux incessants et les mouchoirs remplis de morves. Jeff en avait tellement marre de mon boucan qu'il a préféré dormir sur le canapé, des écouteurs dans les oreilles. J'ai eu de la place pour mes mouchoirs usagés comme ça.

J'entends des éclats de voix familiers et des clefs claquer contre la porte. La voix de Papy envahit la pièce, son ton aiguë et fort résonne dans mon crâne douloureux. Je grimace, me couvre totalement avec ma couette, en espérant que le tissu couvre les sons et aussi la lumière. Hier, j'avais remarqué que la pénombre m'aidait contre la migraine. Ça fera une pierre, deux coups.

J'entends des pas traînants se diriger vers moi puis s'arrêter près du lit. Je peux reconnaître ses petits pas entre mille.

"qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?"

"Elle est juste malade, c'est tout !" Jeff répond avec désinvolture.

"tu invites du monde alors que ta femme est malade ?" La voix de mon ami est grondante, mécontente. "tu ne peux pas prendre soin d’elle ?”

"Euh, c'est juste un rhume." Mon copain a l'air incertain. "En plus, c'est une adulte, elle peut très bien s'occuper d'elle-même toute seule !"

Sans claque la langue, il n'a pas l'air satisfait de cette piètre réponse. Il soulève lentement la couette, assez pour que la lumière s'infiltre dans ma caverne, puis je vois sa petite bouille pénétrer dedans. Ses yeux luisants me font penser à un chat, que l'on croise dans une ruelle par une nuit sombre.

"tu vas bien ?" Son ton est doux, comme si on parlait à un petit enfant apeuré.

"Oui…" 

Je suis légèrement surprise de ma voix caverneuse, je n'ai pas dit un mot depuis deux jours. Le simple fait de parler déclenche une petite toux. Sans fronce les sourcils face à mon état. Je tente de sourire, je ne veux pas qu'il s'inquiète.

"C'est juste un gros rhume."

"QU'EST-CE QU'ELLE A, MON FRÈRE ?"

La voix de mon rouleau à la cannelle n'est pas accueillie dans sa juste mesure en cet instant. Je tressaille à ce son soudain, puis grimace, plaquant les points douloureux de mon crâne avec la paume de mes mains. Aïe, ma pauvre tête…

Sans le remarque de suite. Il sort sa tête puis demande à son frère, d'une manière feutrée :

"parle moins fort, paps. elle a mal à la tête."

"AH… Ah, pas de souci." 

Ça me déchire le cœur que Papy baisse son ton naturel pour moi. En abaissant quelque peu la couette, j'arrive à jeter un petit coup d'œil à mon grand squelette. Il a l'air tout penaud, ses mains tripotent ses gants, une inquiétude se lit sur son visage. Jeff était déjà parti.

"elle a juste un rhume."

"C'est mortel ?"

Ils discutent comme si je n'étais pas là. Il faut dire que je ne peux pas trop participer à la conversation. Je les observe passivement, les paupières lourdes.

"non." Sans secoue la tête. "les humains réagissent comme ça quand ils attrapent froid."

"Mais alors, c'est à cause de n-"

Sans le coupe, un peu vivement.

"tout va bien." Il rassure son frère ou lui même, en disant ces mots ? Je ne saurais le dire. "je vais prendre soin d'elle. tu peux retourner voir ton _ami_ , il t'attend."

Effectivement, Jeff est assis au bureau, attendant que Papy vienne le rejoindre. Il observe les frères, d'un œil vif. Papy hésite un instant, son âme tiraillée entre son ami et moi.

"D'accord." Il répond, sans joie. "MAIS ! Euh… Mais, je reviendrai après avoir fini notre projet avec mon meilleur ami."

Il me regarde, fait un grand sourire pour me donner du courage, puis quitte la pièce, rejoignant Jeff.

Sans tire la couette, s'emmitoufle complètement dedans et remet la couverture par-dessus nos têtes. La pénombre gagne à nouveau l'environnement, créant une ambiance assez intime.

Rapidement, je rassemble les mouchoirs usagés qui sont étalés autour de moi. Je ne veux pas qu'il s'allonge dessus, c'est dégoûtant ! Trop tard, j'en vois un qui est sous lui, coincé au niveau de son bras. Honteuse, je plonge ma main pour attraper ce papier humide, Sans rit de mon geste. Est-il chatouilleux ? Je n'aurai pas ma réponse aujourd'hui, je suis trop fatiguée pour demander. Je retire le mouchoir et le cache sous ma taie d'oreiller, avec ses congénères.

"Attention, tu vas être malade."

Il glousse doucement. Il se met sur le côté, sa main droite sous son crâne, celle de gauche sur son ventre dodu. Il faudra que je lui pose des questions sur ce mystère, un jour. Une petite distance nous sépare, ma position identique à la sienne.

“je suis un monstre, je ne peux pas attraper tes microbes.” Sa voix m'apaise, telle une berceuse.

"Je suis rassurée."

Je ferme mes yeux secs, afin de me reposer. Sa présence me donne du réconfort, comble un vide que je ressentais depuis que je suis dans ce lit, seule face à ma crève. J'entends sa faible respiration, son souffle chaud me caresse doucement le visage. Je vais finir par m'endormir.

"pardon."

J'ouvre lentement les yeux, le regarde à travers la brume du sommeil. Il a l'air peiné, le coin de son sourire abaissé. La culpabilité brille à travers ses lumières.

"Pourquoi tu dis ça ?" Je cligne vivement des paupières, évacuant les prémisses du sommeil.

"c’est à cause de moi que tu es malade." Sa voix est dure, pleines de reproches envers lui-même. "je n'aurais jamais dû te tremper avec cette eau glacée."

Je ris doucement. Il ne devrait pas s'en vouloir pour si peu !

"Ce n'est pas grave." Je tousse un instant, puis continue. "On est même pas sûr que ça vient de l’eau, c'est peut-être à cause du vent ?" Je lui souris. "J'ai passé un très bon après-midi, je ne regrette rien."

Sa grimace disparait face à mes mots rassurants. Son sourire neutre est revenu, mais le sérieux de son regard demeure toujours.

"ça fait combien de temps que tu es malade ?"

"Trois jours, sous les couettes."

"quelqu'un s'est occupé de toi ?"

"Non, pourquoi ?"

Sans soupire fortement, envoyant une vague de chaleur dans notre cocon. 

"pathétique ce mec."

Son ton est sec, ses perles aiguisées comme des rasoirs. Il semble qu'il a envie d'étrangler quelqu'un. Je ne relève pas, il n'y a rien à ajouter.

"pourquoi tu ne m'as pas envoyé de texto ?"

"Ce n'est rien, Sans, ce n'est pas important."

"c'est important pour moi."

Une bulle de bonheur se répand dans mon cœur. Je le fixe longuement, son mécontentement est toujours présent en lui. Il est fâché contre moi, mais je suis contente qu'il se fasse du souci, que je compte pour lui. Je me permets de ressentir un bien-être égoïste.

"La prochaine fois, je te le dirai…"

Il se calme doucement, mettant sa colère de côté. Il ne fait que me regarder, je fais de même. Il est beau avec ses lumières qui luisent dans les ténèbres, on dirait un être surnaturel sauvage et insaisissable.

Je m'apprête à faire l'éloge de sa beauté, mais Sans est le plus rapide de nous deux.

"je vais te faire quelque chose de chaud, ça te fera du bien."

Je remercie grandement la vitesse de mon ami pour m'avoir évitée de dire une belle bêtise, qui aurait mis une grande gêne entre nous. Ça aurait été une belle galère pour se sortir de cet embarras.

"Je veux bien du thé avec du miel, s'il te plait." Je ferme les yeux, tentant d'apaiser cette rougeur qui dévore mon visage. "Si vous voulez quelque chose, vous pouvez fouiller le meuble."

"ne t'inquiète pas, les malades d'abord."

Il s'en va, un courant d'air frais arrive à s'infiltrer dans ma bouillote, me faisant frissonner. Je l'entends farfouiller dans la cuisine, le bruit d'une tasse et le démarrage du micro-onde résonnent dans la pièce. Papy et Jeff semble bien silencieux, seul un faible bourdonnement d'une conversation lointaine s'immisce avec le son du micro-onde.

Le petit "bip" singulier retentit, j'entends des faibles claquements par la suite, puis un moment de silence. Sans essaie d'être le plus discret possible, afin d'éviter d'accentuer mes maux de tête. 

_Il est vraiment aux petits soins, c'est si adorable._

Je sens une légère caresse sur ma tête recouverte. Je sors lentement puis vois Sans assis sur le bord du lit, une tasse fumante entre ses phalanges. Il a un air doux sur son visage.

"madame est servie."

Je lui fais un tendre sourire. Je me redresse lentement, grimace à cause de ce martèlement dans ma boite crânienne. Mon ami est tout de suite soucieux face à ma douleur.

"ça va ?"

"Oui, tout va bien."

Je tends les mains et prends délicatement la tasse.

"attention, c'est chaud." Il me laisse la tenir, vérifiant que je ne me brûle pas.

"Mmh, merci Sans."

Je réchauffe mes mains sur la céramique, souffle un peu et bois une gorgée. Cela me fait du bien, ce liquide chaud détend ma gorge. Puis je reconnais ce goût fruité singulier, qui pétille dans ma bouche et l'intérieur de mon corps.

Je regarde vivement mon ami, qui m'observe avec intensité. Il est complice de cet effet et en est très content.

"Tu as mis le même ingrédient qui était dans ton café ?"

Ses pupilles se dilatent, il met ses mains dans ses poches.

"ouais." C'est tout ce qu'il dit, je ne suis pas satisfaite de cette réponse. 

"C'est quoi ?"

"un ingrédient secret que j’ai toujours dans ma poche."

"Ton mouchoir ?" Je plaisante, malgré moi.

Sans rit, un air malicieux définit ses traits.

"ouais, j'ai essoré le mouchoir et j'ai mis ma sueur dans ton thé."

"... t'es dégoûtant." Je glousse silencieusement, "J'ai cette affreuse image dans ma tête, maintenant."

"heheh."

"Vraiment, je peux pas savoir ?"

"non, mais ça te fera du bien."

Je hoche la tête, bois en silence. Des vagues de picotements traversent mon être, détendent les muscles et soulage ma gorge irritée.

Je donne la tasse vide à Sans, qui ne m'a pas lâché du regard.

"Merci encore…" Ma voix est plus claire, bien qu'encore faible.

Je me recouche, me couvre confortablement, un violent frisson parcourt mon corps. Sans me fixe, les sourcils froncés. Il se lève, pose la tasse vide dans l'évier, puis revient tout de suite. Il s'allonge près de moi, prend la couette et nous enveloppe totalement, nous plongeant à nouveau dans notre ambiance sombre et chaleureux.

Créant un cocon, rien que pour nous deux.

"ça va mieux ?" Son ton est bas, jouant avec le grave. C'est plaisant. Il prend la même position qu'auparavant.

"Un peu, mais c'est pas la grande forme."

Ma migraine vit toujours, je frissonne de temps en temps, mais au moins je n'ai plus mal à la gorge.

"je m'en doute. c'est pas fait pour, mais ça aide."

Je souris, ferme les yeux encore une fois. Je tâtonne devant moi, et saisis un morceau de son sweat. Je reste comme ça, le tissu dans ma main, puis soupire d'aise. Cela me détend, étrangement. Sans ne dit rien, il doit me regarder comme à son habitude.

"En plus, je pense que je fais une sinusite."

"ah bon ?"

J'ouvre les yeux, mi-clos.

"Oui, j'ai mal là." Je pose les doigts de ma main libre, sur mes pommettes. "Si c’est vraiment ça, faudra que j’aille chez le médecin, pour prendre des antibiotiques. On verra bien…"

Il est silencieux, ses diamants parcourent le moindre détail de mon visage, le moindre geste que je fais.

"je reviens…"

Il souffle, tel un murmure. Il prend doucement ma main accrochée à sa manche, près de son ventre. Pendant un instant, il caresse mes jointures avec son pouce, puis me quitte. Pas une fois, il a décroché son regard du mien. Il me manque déjà, son absence laisse un vide dans mon antre.

Je laisse une petite ouverture, pour observer les alentours et savoir surtout où est passé Sans. Il est toujours là, debout près du lit, à regarder dans la direction du bureau.

"paps, tu peux venir ?"

Il n'a pas élevé la voix, mais ça a suffit pour attirer l'attention de son frère. Papy, à l'affût du moindre appel, arrive en trombe.

“QU’EST QUE…. e-euh, qu’est-ce qu’il y a, mon frère ?”

Je suis vraiment peinée que Papy garde sa petite voix pour ne pas me déranger, mais je n'ai pas la force de le dire, je suis trop occupée à espionner. 

“il faudrait que je te parle de quelque chose." Sans lance un regard au bureau puis fronce les sourcils. Ce qu'il voit ne lui plaît pas du tout. "mais on va parler ailleurs, ton humain nous espionne.” 

Ils se dirigent dans le couloir et vont dans la salle de bain. La porte est à peine poussée que j'entends déjà des éclats de voix.

“SANS, T’ES SÛR QUE…” 

”chut !” 

Et des murmures se font. Je me demande qu'est-ce que c'est que ces cachotteries. Je hausse les épaules, ce sont des affaires de famille sans doute, cela ne me regarde pas. J'en profite pour dénicher un mouchoir à peu près propre sous mon oreiller, me redresse puis me mouche fortement. Ah, il est bien accroché aux parois ce rhume !

"Tu peux faire moins de bruit."

C'est la première phrase de la journée de mon copain, enfin les premiers mot qui me sont adressés.

"Mais j'ai un rhume…" Je réponds, le nez plein.

"Oui mais tu te mouches en silence, on ne s’entend plus." Il daigne même pas me regarder, son attention est fixé sur l'écran d'ordi.

Je ne relève pas, trop fatiguée pour affronter ce genre de situation. Je me recouche, mon dos tourné vers lui, me couvrant totalement. Je ne veux pas le voir, ni l'entendre.

Les frères parlent encore quelques minutes, la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvre puis ils sortent. Papy me délivre doucement de mon textile duveteux, je peux voir son visage bienveillant et chaleureux, tout le contraire de Jeff.

"Petit humain." Je n'aurais jamais cru que Papy pouvait avoir une voix aussi mélodieuse. "Tu as une tête toute rouge et visqueuse, je vais prendre soin de toi.” 

Il se met à genoux et profite de ce moment pour enlever discrètement un gant. Je peux voir sa grande main, similaire à Sans, mais dotée de longues phalanges osseuses. Je ne peux pas m’empêcher de dire une bêtise :

"Papy, tu as les doigts d'un gynéco…” 

“Gynéco ? Qu’est-ce que c’est qu’un gynéco?” Il est totalement confus. 

Sans s'empêche de rire, avec du mal. Ses yeux sont rieurs, son sourire plus large, ses épaules tremblent en contenant son éclat de joie. 

"t'inquiète pas paps, c'est une histoire pour les grands."

Papy est encore plus perdu. Le petit squelette perd de suite sa bonne humeur, en fixant à nouveau le bureau. L'été est parti, pour laisser place à redoutable hiver.

"je vais m'occuper de l'intrus." Une tempête de neige s'annonce.

"Sans, sois gentil !"

"heh, comme toujours."

Je le suis du regard, voulant savoir ce qu'il va se passer. Il se dirige dans le salon, s'assoit lourdement à côté de Jeff. Ce dernier est tendu et bien pâle. Sans, lui, est digne de lui-même : apathique, même si on peut déceler un coin de son sourire qui se tord légèrement. Il doit apprécier cette situation, la peur que suscite sa présence. 

_Sadique._

"alors mon pote, ça boume ?"

Aucun mot n'échappe de la gorge de l'homme, seul un sifflement. Peut-être une conséquence de son quasi-étranglement, de l'autre fois ?

Jeff occupé, Papy s'enfonce à moitié dans les couettes, nous cache des regards indésirables en créant une toiture de couvertures. Je suis surprise d'être à nouveau dans le noir. Le grand squelette attire mon attention, il me fait un sourire rassurant.

"Sans m'a dit que tu peux garder un secret. Alors, petit humain, au nom de notre amitié, je te demande de garder un autre secret."

Je cligne des yeux, étonnée par ces dires. Un autre secret ? Va-t-il me dire quelque chose en rapport aux monstres, comme Sans ? Et surtout, pourquoi me le dire ? Je ne suis rien, ils me donnent trop d'importance, trop de crédit, sachant que ces secrets valent un prix d'or chez les scientifiques humains, avides du moindre information concernant la race des monstres.

Une lumière clignote au fond de mon esprit, répondant à ces questions absurdes.

_Ils me font confiance…_

Je regarde attentivement mon rouleau à la cannelle, une brume de chaleur se répand dans ma poitrine quand je fixe ses orbites noires. Elles sont pures, confiantes, elles sont posées sur quelqu'un d'important. Je suis importante pour lui, pour son frère…

Je hoche la tête, tentant de retenir ces larmes de joie qui veulent pleuvoir sur mes joues. Heureusement, Papy ne le remarque pas.

"Ferme les yeux, petit humain."

Sa demande est si douce. J'obéis sans contrainte, j'ai aussi une confiance totale en lui, en eux. Je sens qu'il me touche le visage, ses phalanges lisses et agréables se mettent sur des points stratégiques. Deux doigts au sommet de mon crâne et son pouce sur la pommette.

Je vois, malgré les paupières closes, un éclat de lumière. Au niveau de mon crâne, je sens des picotements similaires au café de Sans mais bien plus chauds, comme si on se plongeait dans un duvet laineux. C'est difficile à expliquer, mais cela me fait du bien… Quelques secondes passent, je vais finir par m'endormir dans cette sensation de plénitude. Puis, lentement, la lumière disparaît, le fourmillement aussi.

Il enlève ses doigts, mais je ne bouge pas, totalement détendue.

"C'est fini, tu peux ouvrir les yeux !"

C'est ce que je fais, l'admirant comme s'il était mon héros.

"Papy, je me sens beaucoup mieux !"

Et c'est le cas. Toutes douleurs ont disparu, on dirait que je n'étais jamais malade. Je ne peux pas courir le marathon, mais il y a une nette différence comparée il y a quelques minutes.

"Bien sûr !" Papy est fier. "Le grand Papyrus peut faire des miracle, nyéhéhé !"

"Tu es une fée ?" 

Je me sens mieux, donc je me permets de le taquiner. Il semble gêné, des gouttes de sueurs apparaissent sur son crâne.

"Je ne porte pas d’ailes et je n’ai pas de baguette, mais je peux faire pleins de choses qui sont top secrets !"

Je hoche la tête, un tendre sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres. Il est mignon quand il est embarrassé.

"Je suis si fatiguée…"

Il est difficile de maintenir les paupières ouvertes, mon corps est lourd de fatigue, comme si j'avais fait des heures de sport. Papy me regarde avec sympathie.

"C'est normal, petit humain. La maladie est partie mais ton corps a besoin de se reposer." Il pose sa main, non gantée, sur ma tête et tapote doucement. "Tu devrais dormir, après tu seras en forme."

Je suis attendrie par ses paroles bienveillantes et son geste affectueux.

"Tu sais Papy, tu as de belles mains. Tu devrais les faire voir plus souvent."

Une lueur orangée éclaire ma caverne de tissu. 

"Merci petit humain, ton compliment va droit en mon âme ! Maintenant dors.”

"D'accord." Je ferme les yeux, sous ses caresses maladroites. "Merci…"

"De rien, mon ami."

Ses doigts quittent ma tête, puis il s'en va, en me bordant avec une grande attention, la couette jusqu'au menton. On dirait que je suis devenue un petit rouleau de printemps.

Je l'entends s'éloigner et fermer tous les stores de la cuisine et du salon, nous plongeant tous dans une légère pénombre. Ses pas vifs se dirigent vers le bureau.

"SANS ! E-euh… Sans, tu peux te pousser, s'il te plait ? Je suis revenu !"

"ça va être dur, on est trop bien sur ce siège avec un _bon ami_ à ses côtés."

"Si tu te pousses pas, je m’assois sur toi !" Papy semble impatient. 

"oh paps, fait pas ton rabat-joie, tu sais que c’est pas- _ouuf !_ " 

C’est tout ce que j'entends avant de m’endormir complètement. Durant mon sommeil, j'ai cru ressentir une légère caresse sur mes cheveux.

Quelque chose me tire de mon rêve, de manière abrupte. Je cligne des yeux précipitamment, ne sachant pas ce qui se passe, ni où je suis en cet instant.

Jeff est au-dessus de moi, à genoux, ses mains de chaque côté de ma tête. Une étrange lueur reflète dans ses yeux onyx. Depuis combien de temps il est là ?

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Sans, quand vous étiez sous les draps ?"

"H-hein ?"

Je ne comprends pas, je suis à peine réveillée et j'ai dû mal à saisir ce qui se passe, surtout avec Jeff.

Son visage se tord face à ma réaction. Il n'aime pas mon manque de réponse.

"T'es si attirée que ça par les os ? Je vais te rafraîchir la mémoire et te faire voir ce que peut faire la chair !" 

Il glisse une main sous mes vêtements, le pantalon et la culotte ne font aucun barrage. Il est directement dans mon intimité et plonge ses doigts en moi. Je sursaute à cette intrusion, complètement confuse.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ?"

Seul ce regard vicieux répond à mes questions. Je panique devant son mutisme, devant son comportement inhabituel et déviant. Pourquoi il fait ça ?

Je ne ressens rien, je n'ai aucune envie de partager un moment aussi charnelle. Je fais une grimace, gênée par le mouvement répété de ses doigts. 

Jeff remarque que je ne partage pas son désir. Il retire ses doigts puis recule lentement, il a les traits tirés par la tristesse et le désespoir. 

"Tu n'as pas envie ?"

Je suis tellement soulagée qu'il ait arrêté.

"Je viens tout juste de me réveiller ! Je suis encore fatiguée par mon rhume !" 

Il me regarde d'une telle façon, que je crois qu'il est sur le point de pleurer. Puis il souffle, d'une voix doucereuse.

"T'es vraiment une salope..." 

Il s'en va, quitte le lit de manière précipitée. Je suis sous le choc par son insulte gratuite et son attitude lunatique. Il prend ses clefs sur le bureau, puis quitte l'appart, claquant violemment la porte. 

Je me lève vivement du lit, un vertige me gagne aussitôt. Je me tiens contre le comptoir quelques instants, le temps que cela passe. Une fois fini, je cherche mes clefs dans mon sac, toujours rangé derrière le fauteuil, puis je ferme à clef la porte d'entrée.

Je m'assois lourdement sur le canapé, les yeux écarquillés. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Je dormais paisiblement et Jeff a décidé de se jeter sur moi, une fois que l'on était seul ? Mais pourquoi ? Il n'a jamais fait ça avant ! Il m'a fait peur, on dirait qu'il était devenu complètement fou !

_J'ai eu si peur..._

Des larmes silencieuses se glissent sur mes joues. Je suis dans mes pensées, dans cette sombre pièce, à une heure aussi tardive. Dans mes tourments, une phrase me revient, vague après vague.

_J'en ai assez, j'en ai plus qu'assez…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que je n'ai pas choqué des âmes sensibles ^^' J'ai pas été trop loin, donc ça devrait aller XD


	10. Senteur enivrante

Le temps est continu, insaisissable et solitaire. Il poursuit son chemin sans un regard en arrière, laissant les êtres continuer leur vie sous son voile infini. Le temps coule, son grain de sable fuit entre les doigts de ceux qui veulent le stopper, l'arrêter pendant quelques instants, quelques secondes. Rien ne le paralyse, il faut juste savoir en profiter quand Chronos nous le permet, avant que les Moires coupent la ligne de vie, décidant que ce temps est fini.

Je ferme le livre, fronce les sourcils devant cette couverture verte feuille unie, où le titre "Le temps est passé" est gravé. Il avait l'air intéressant mais le discours est un peu déprimant. Je n'ai pas besoin de plus de nuages dans mon ciel surchargé, juste un ou deux rayons de soleil devant une lecture gaie et positive. Je range le livre, puis quitte la bibliothèque, je ne trouverai pas mon bonheur aujourd'hui.

Pourtant, le temps passe bel et bien, comme le décrit ce livre. Les jours défilent comme un battement de cils, trois semaines sont passées à une folle vitesse. Début octobre pointe son nez, avec sa pluie et le vent dansant avec les feuilles couleur feu.

Durant ce laps de temps, une habitude s'est forgée dans ma vie, une routine s'est installée avec les frères squelettes. Nous nous voyons au moins une fois tous les deux jours, bien souvent c'est eux qui viennent à la maison, accompagnés de Jeff. On se fait aussi un dîner tous les week-ends, une fois chez moi, une fois chez eux, à intervalle régulier.

Mais cela ne m'empêche pas d'aller chez eux, de temps en temps. Durant la dernière semaine, c'est moi-même qui prend l'initiative de venir, sous les encouragements de Sans. Il m'a même donné les codes pour entrer dans la résidence, sans aucune contrainte, à la condition que je les donne à personne, pas même à mon copain. C'est ce que j'ai fait. J'ai entendu dire que Papy n'était pas d'accord avec les favoritismes de son frère.

Ce n'est plus rare que je sois chez Sans, à boire un petit café avec lui, à papoter et à regarder la télé. Ce café merveilleux, dont je ne peux plus m'en passer. Il m'a même dit une fois, avec son air de coquin :

"je commence à me demander si tu ne viens pas uniquement pour le café, et moi on me jette aux oubliettes."

Je me souviens d'avoir répondu quelque chose de ce style :

"Le café n'aurait pas la même saveur sans toi."

J'ai adoré sa couleur bleue sur son visage, avec son regard affectueux et son adorable sourire. Je pouvais dire qu'il était heureux à cet instant, moi aussi d'ailleurs. Nous faisions la paire avec nos couleurs respectives.

Durant une après-midi, j'ai eu droit à ma séance de jonglerie privée. Même si j'avais dit qu'il n'était pas obligé, qu'il n'avait rien à se faire pardonner, il a insisté. Il n'y avait pas eu de pomme comme dans mon imaginaire, j'ai eu le droit à des bananes flottantes dans le salon. Entourées d'une lueur bleutée, elles volaient dans les moindres recoins de la pièce, guidées par l'index flamboyant de Sans. J'étais émerveillée par sa prouesse, lui très satisfait d'être la cause de mon admiration.

"Hé bien, t'as la pêche aujourd'hui !" Je m'étais exclamée en voyant une forme de serpentin en bananes circuler sur le mur près de moi.

"heh, j'ai plutôt la banane."

Nos rires ont résonné dans tout son appart. Heureusement que Papy n'était pas là pour voir des bananes écrasées par terre ou sur le plafond. On aurait entendu ses hurlements indignés jusqu'au parking.

Au début, j'étais étonnée qu'il soit seul à l'appart, qu'il laisse Papy avec Jeff. Il a toujours été présent comme une sentinelle, surveillant le moindre fait et geste. Sans m'a juste dit qu'il a saisi la personnalité de Jeff et que ce dernier était trop lâche pour faire quoique ce soit. Qu'en plus, même si ça lui arrachait la langue d'admettre ça, Jeff apprécie sincèrement Papy, donc la situation ne représente aucun danger. 

Pourtant, j'ai l'impression qu'il ne me dit pas tout. Une frustration peut se lire sur son visage, il y a un grondement de colère qui ne peut être libérée. J'ai demandé ce qui se passait vraiment, il a changé de sujet comme il le fait si bien. J'ai décidé de ne pas pousser. Il me le dira quand il sera prêt… ou pas.

Sur un point, je ne peux qu'être d'accord, mon copain n'a jamais été violent ou désagréable avec ses amis. Il peut être trop gentil, contrairement avec ses petites copines.

En parlant de ça, je n'ai jamais dit à qui que ce soit, ce qui s'est passé avec Jeff l'autre nuit, quand il était étrange et au-dessus de moi. Je ne voulais pas créer une discorde, ou pire une tuerie. Sans peut être ambigu à ce sujet, je ne préfère pas réveiller l'eau qui sommeille en lui. 

De plus, mon copain n'a plus rien fait de tel depuis. Il est juste distant envers moi, ne me parlant pratiquement plus. Il lui arrive de se fâcher contre moi, pour diverses choses sans importance, comme le fait que j'aille seule chez Sans, mais c'est tout. Il ne me touche même plus, je trouve qu'il y a anguille sous roche devant une telle abstinence. Pourtant, pour être tout à fait honnête, cela m'arrange un peu. Je ne veux plus avoir de rapports charnelles avec lui, notre dernière dispute m'a nettement refroidie.

Retour au présent, je suis le trottoir pour arriver jusqu'à ma voiture. Au moment où je l’ouvre avec la centralisation, je sens un bourdonnement dans mon sac à main. Je fouille à la hâte dans ce chantier bien féminin, puis trouve enfin mon portable. Un numéro inconnu est affiché sur l'écran. Je fronce les sourcils. Je n'ai pas pour habitude de décrocher quand je ne connais pas la personne qui appelle, mais c'est peut-être important ? Et si c'est un commercial, je cesserai le dialogue avec politesse. Si j'arrive à en placer une.

J'ouvre la portière, m'installe rapidement et décroche, le cœur battant. J'ai horreur des appels téléphoniques.

"Allô ?"

"Bonjour, Mme Gauffret de l'entreprise Douceurs d'Antan, je vous appelle concernant votre candidature spontanée."

Douceurs d'Antan ? Ce nom ne m'est pas inconnu. Je fouille dans ma mémoire, la réponse me parvient avec facilité. C'est une usine agroalimentaire, qui est à vingt minutes en voiture. J'ai envoyé mon cv là-bas durant ma recherche d'emploi désespérée, mais c'était il y a quatre mois ! Je pensais qu'ils l'avaient mis à la poubelle depuis le temps.

Je n'en reviens pas qu'ils m'appellent en ce moment.

"Euh, oui." Je ne trouve rien d'intelligent à dire.

La dame me demande si je suis bien la personne qu'elle appelle, ce que je confirme.

"Êtes-vous toujours disponible pour une proposition d'emploi ?"

Oh c'est pas vrai ! Je dors, je rêve ! Enfin un travail, après tout ce temps ? Mon cœur bat à cent à l'heure, mes mains deviennent moites, mes yeux larmoyants. Je n'espérais plus !

"Oui, bien sûr !" Ma voix me fait paraître comme une désespérée, ce que je suis d'ailleurs.

"Je suis heureuse de l'entendre." Je peux deviner son sourire derrière le combiné du téléphone. "Nous recherchons beaucoup de candidats, pour une production en masse au vu des prochaines fêtes. Êtes-vous libre lundi, pour une journée découverte de l'entreprise ? Nous parlerons de votre contrat sur place."

Lundi ? Mais c'est dans trois jours ! Je ne me plains pas, je vais avoir du boulot !

"Oui, je suis disponible ! Euh, juste une chose, c'est pour un CDI ?"

"Non." Arf, je m'en doutais, c'était trop beau. "C'est pour un CDD de trois mois, renouvelable. Cela vous convient ?"

"Bien sûr !" J'ai pas trop le choix de toute façon.

"Très bien." J'entends qu'elle tape sur un clavier d'ordinateur. "Je vous inscris pour lundi, la réunion est à 14h dans nos locaux."

"D'accord, c'est noté !" C'est gravé au fer rouge dans mon cerveau surexcité.

"Très bien. C'est bon pour moi. Je vous souhaite un bon week-end, madame. À lundi."

"Merci, un bon week-end à vous aussi !"

Je raccroche. Je regarde l'écran éteint de mon mobile pendant quelques secondes, traitant les informations et la merveilleuse nouvelle de l'année. Je vais avoir du travail, je pourrai gagner de l'argent, je pourrai enfin sortir de mes quatre murs et être une femme indépendante !

_J'ai du travail !_

Je lance le cri le plus primaire qui soit, arrachant mes malheureuses cordes vocales mais aucunement ma bonne humeur. Je fais une danse de la victoire improvisée, chante l'hymne de la victoire de mon jeu favori, Final Fantasy. Je suis dans un tel état de joie, que je ne remarque que trop tard, les yeux effarés et choqués des passants sur le trottoir.

Ça m'a calmé tout de suite. Rouge de gêne, je plonge mon regard sur mes cuisses, voulant me réfugier sous le volant et être cachée de ces regards.

Je prends quelques respirations, pour me calmer physiquement, mais mon bonheur demeure. Avec un grand sourire, je dois à tout prix l'avertir de cette bonne nouvelle et tape un texto :

Moi (15:36) : J'AI UN TRAVAIL !!!

Je fredonne, met ma ceinture de sécurité, puis la sonnerie retentit.

Sans (15:36) : wow, félicitations. par quel miracle ?

Moi (15:37) : Douceurs d'Antan m'a appelé ! C'est une usine pas loin d'ici ! Il recherche du monde, tu devrais postuler ! 

Sans (15:37) : j'ai déjà un travail 

C'est nouveau, ça. Il ne m'a pas dit qu'il a un travail. Il faut dire que je ne lui ai jamais posé la question.

Moi (15:38) : Ah bon, c'est quoi ?

Sans (15:38) : promotion canapé 

Je ris. Qu'est-ce que j'espérais ? 

Moi (15:39) : Mdr. 

Je démarre la voiture, un autre son se fait entendre. 

Sans (15:39) : faudra fêter ça 

Moi (15:39) : Oui ! Ce soir, pizza ! 

Je pose mon portable sur le siège passager. Je tourne le volant, suis la route à faible allure. Beaucoup peuvent penser que je roule comme une grand mère, mais là je suis calme. Je prends mon temps, appréciant le vent qui passe à travers la vitre ouverte et le paysage fleuri du centre-ville. Il y a peu de monde sur la route, beaucoup plus en piéton.

J'entends mon portable sonner trois fois pendant que je conduis. Il est bavard, mon petit squelette ! Je suis impatiente de le lire, mais je ne suis pas encore arrivée. Arrêtée à un stop, je jette un coup d'œil à mon rétroviseur : il n'y a personne.

Avec vivacité, je prends mon portable puis lis les sms.

Sans (15:39) : heh si tu veux

Sans (15:42) : tu réponds pas, t'es pas sur la route au moins ? 

Sans (15:42) : fais attention

Je me mordille la lèvre, regarde à nouveau dans le rétro, tape sur les touches. 

Moi (15:44) : Si, mais je me suis arrêtée à un stop !

Je souris, je vois déjà Sans froncer les sourcils en lisant mon message. Il me répond tout de suite.

Sans (15:44) : mauvaise fille, plus de texto sinon je vais hausser le ton 

Je ris. Il se met en colère en plus ! Il est franchement adorable. Je fixe son message avec affection.

Moi (15:45) : Lol oui papa. 

Sans (15:45) : c'est bien ma fille 

Un klaxon me fait sursauter. Une voiture est derrière, un monstre oiseau n'a pas l'air content que je me suis stationnée à un stop. Rouge d'embarras, je démarre au quart de tour, j'ai calé dans ma précipitation. 

Je suis devant chez moi, me gare avec facilité. J'éteins le moteur, prend mes affaires, puis sors. Je suis dans mon appart vide en quelques minutes, aucun voisin ne m'a dérangé, j'en suis soulagée.

Je pose mon sac derrière le fauteuil, sans oublier de prendre mon portable. Dans la cuisine, je me prépare un café. Pendant que ça chauffe, j'écris un texto :

Moi (15:55) : Je suis à la maison.

Je sors ma tasse fumante du micro-onde. J'ai eu à peine le temps de mettre mon petit sucre que j'ai déjà une notification.

Sans (15:56) : ok, j'ai parlé à paps pour ton job. il ne tient plus, on arrive

Je fais un sourire, je prépare deux autres tasses. Les connaissant, ils seront là dans dix minutes à peu près. Papy roule assez vite quand il est excité, il faudrait qu'il fasse attention, il y a toujours du monde au centre-ville.

J'ai juste eu le temps de poser les trois tasses sur la table basse, qu'une voix profonde se fait entendre derrière la porte.

"toc toc."

Oh non, pas sa blague du toctoc. Je glousse faiblement, je me mets derrière la porte et rentre dans son jeu.

"Qui est là ?" Je m'exclame d'une voix faussement innocente.

"beauté."

Hm, où ça va tout ça ? Je suis nulle dans ce genre de blague, je suis plus douée en humour cocasse.

"Beauté qui ?"

"ouvre la porte pour que je rencontre la beauté qui se cache derrière."

Je rougis furieusement. Elle était nulle, mais elle m'a apporté un bonheur incroyable. J'aime quand Sans me fait des compliments, ça panse mon cœur meurtri en mal d'amour.

Je finis par rire, emportée par cet élan d'euphorie. J'ouvre lentement la porte puis regarde avec affection le responsable de mon état. Il est drôlement fier.

"Bien sûr mon beau, il faut dire que tu n’es pas trop mal non plus."

Je lui fais un clin d'œil, il n'a pas résisté à mon attaque. Ses pommettes sont poudrées de sa belle couleur qui le caractérise, ses lumières sont dilatées et brillantes à souhait. Nous restons comme ça, comme si le temps a été suspendu.

Un fort raclement de gorge résonne dans la cage d'escalier. Papy est juste derrière son frère, nous observant avec un regard suspicieux. Comment je ne l'ai pas remarqué ?

"SANS ! JE PENSAIS QUE JAMAIS J'ALLAIS TE DIRE ÇA, MAIS JE NE T'AI JAMAIS VU COURIR AUSSI VITE POUR RENCONTRER UNE AMIE ! J'AI MÊME EU DU MAL À TE RATTRAPER !"

"euh… c'est parce que j'avais hâte de dire bonjour à notre amie." Des gouttes de sueurs perlent sur son crâne.

"MAIS TU L'AS VU CE MATIN !" Il n'avale pas les excuses de son frère.

"heh, trop de temps sont passés depuis."

Les orbites plissées de Papy sont dirigées vers moi et me font rougir davantage. J'ai l'impression d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal, mais je ne sais pas quoi à vrai dire. 

"Entrez, les garçons."

Je me décale pour les laisser passer. Sans passe près de moi, puis fait quelque chose que je ne m'attendais pas : il renifle autour de lui, comme si une chose odorante n'avait pas sa place dans cette pièce.

Sous mon regard confus, il hume jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve la source de son intrigue, c'est-à-dire moi. Il prend une bonne inspiration près de moi pour confirmer ses doutes, puis plonge son regard dans le mien, les sourcils froncés. On dirait qu'il attend une explication de ma part, ce que je ne fais pas. Je ne comprends rien à ce qu'il lui arrive !

"SANS, ÇA VA ?"

Papy est toujours dans le couloir, une expression inquiète se lit sur son visage. La suspicion a disparu de lui, cela n'a pas duré longtemps.

Sans tient son regard une seconde de plus, avant de laisser tomber. Il reprend ses manières nonchalantes, hausse les épaules puis se dirige vers le canapé.

"ouais, paps, tout va bien."

Il s'assoit lourdement et admire son café fumant posé pour lui. Je n'ai absolument rien compris ce qui vient de se passer, Papy est aussi troublé que moi. Mais ce dernier passe déjà à autre chose, rentre avec entrain et ne manque pas l'occasion de me serrer dans ses bras. Il est rare maintenant que je sois coincée dans une étreinte avec lui, il est toujours avec Jeff. J'en profite.

"FÉLICITATIONS À TOI, MON AMI PETIT HUMAIN ! PAR TA PERSÉVÉRANCE, TU AS SU AFFRONTER LES OBSTACLES ET DÉCROCHER LA RÉCOMPENSE DANS TA QUÊTE : UN TRAVAIL DIGNE DE CE NOM !"

Je ne vais pas dire que j'ai arrêté ma recherche d'emploi depuis plus d'un mois, à force de refus ou d'absence de réponse. Je tapote le dos de Papy, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

"Merci, Papy, ça me va droit au cœur !"

"NYÉHÉHÉ !" Il se détache de moi, la joie de vivre est inscrit sur ses traits. "AUSSI, JE VOULAIS TE DIRE UNE CHOSE : TU SENS SUPER BON !"

Sans recrache son café, mettant des gouttes partout sur lui et sa mandibule. À la hâte, il s'essuie avec sa manche de sweat, sous mon regard interloqué. 

"SANS ! ARRÊTE DE POSTILLONNER PARTOUT, LES TACHES DE CAFÉ SONT DURES À ENLEVER !"

Il fait comme s'il n'avait rien entendu. Il ne tourne même pas sa tête, ses orbites plongées dans le breuvage noir. 

"Il n'est pas bon ?" Je ne peux m'empêcher de demander.

"si si."

Il me regarde de biais, son visage figé en quelque chose de trop neutre pour être vrai. Je connais ce visage, c'est le visage de poker où je fais semblant que rien ne m'atteint mais il y a quelque chose qui le fait actuellement.

Je m'apprête à lui demander ce qui ne va pas, Papy me coupe :

"TU AS MIS DU PARFUM ?"

Je cligne des yeux devant mon rouleau à la cannelle. 

"Non, je n'en mets pratiquement jamais."

"HUM !" Il frotte son menton, les sourcils froncés. "COMME C'EST ÉTRANGE !"

Ce qui est étrange, c'est que mes deux amis font une fixette sur mon odeur. Sans me renifle, puis Papy parle de mes senteurs corporelles. Je commence à me demander si je n'ai pas oublié de me mettre du déo ce matin !

"paps, ton chocolat va refroidir."

"AAAH, MON CHOCOLAT !"

Il fait un saut sur la canapé et s'assoit avec lourdeur, faisant rebondir son frère par son atterrissage brutal. Heureusement qu'il ne s'est pas envolé.

Je ris doucement, ferme la porte puis rejoins mes amis. Je suis entre mes deux squelettes, prend ma tasse en main et bois une gorgée. Il est bon, mais rien ne peut détrôner le café de Sans. Je jette un coup d'œil à mes amis. Papy boit de longues gorgées, alors que Sans a déjà fini.

"Tu aurais pu attendre les autres."

"pas de ma faute s'ils sont pas à l'heure."

"Et c'est toi qui dit ça !"

Nous rions tous les deux, Papy ne participe pas, trop occupé à savourer son chocolat. Sans s'arrête de suite, ne peut s'empêcher de me renifler à nouveau. Le problème, c'est que comme je suis assise juste à côté de lui, sa cavité nasale est carrément sur mes vêtements, au niveau de mon épaule.

J'ai les yeux ronds comme des billes, je tourne la tête et fixe mon ami qui est toujours dans sa quête de senteur, son crâne maintenant sous mon aisselle.

Un fort embarras gagne mon être, surtout mon visage. Ça y est, j'en suis sûre, j'ai oublié mon déodorant ! Je plaque ma paume contre le front de Sans puis le pousse vivement, stoppant net sa transe.

"Je pue, c'est ça ?" Ma voix a une octave de plus. Qu'est-ce que j'ai honte !

"qu-quoi ?" On dirait qu'il revient à lui, ma main contrant toujours sa tête.

"Je reviens !"

Je me lève vivement puis m'enfuis jusqu'à la salle de bain. J'entends Papy s'écrier "QU'EST-CE QUI SE PASSE ?" avant de claquer la porte.

Je suis tellement embarrassée, j'ai dû avoir une suée quand j'ai eu l'appel de tout à l'heure, et maintenant, je dois avoir une odeur aigre. Je ne vois pas d'autres explications sur le comportement de Sans, il a même senti sous mes aisselles !

Je prends le déodorant et me bombarde de son flux, sur des zones stratégiques et sur mes vêtements. Une fumée blanche envahit la pièce. Je suis peut-être dans l'excès mais au moins, je ne sentirai plus la sueur.

Quelqu'un tape à la porte. Je sais tout de suite qui c'est. J'entrouvre légèrement, mon regard est plongé dans celui inquiet de Sans. 

"hé, ça va ?"

"Oui." Une belle rougeur envahit mes joues. "Je suis désolée."

"non, c'est moi qui suis désolé. je me suis comporté comme un chien." Il se gratte le crâne. "dis-moi, comme on est seuls, je voudrais savoir si t'es blessé."

Je cligne des yeux, surprise par cette question.

"Euh, non. Pourquoi ?"

"t'es sûre ?" Il plisse ses orbites, doutant de mes dires. "vraiment sûre ? tu ne me caches rien ?"

"Bien sûr ! Pourquoi je te cacherai quelque chose ?"

"je ne sais pas. te connaissant, pour éviter les ennuis par exemple ? tu aimes faire des cachotteries, surtout quand ça concerne ton _mec_."

Je fronce les sourcils. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

"Je ne cache rien, Sans."

"alors, pourquoi tu sens le sang ?"

Ses lumières sont parties, laissant place à ce vide profond dans ses orbites. J'ouvre la bouche, telle une carpe, ne comprenant qu'à moitié ce qu'il vient de dire. Attends, du sang ? Il ne veut pas dire que…

Je crois que je rivalise avec la plus belle tomate du sud. J'ai enfin compris à quoi il fait référence.

"Ah… Euh… J'ai mes règles."

"tes quoi ?"

Ses pupilles sont revenues, mais mon ami affiche une belle stupeur. Il ne comprend pas ce que je veux dire. Il ne connaît rien sur l'anatomie humaine ? Je me mets une frappe mentale. Bien sûr, c'est un monstre, c'est normal qu'il soit perdu.

Je jette un coup d'œil dans le couloir. Il est seul.

"Papy n'est pas là ?"

"je l'ai mis devant un dessin animé, on est tranquille."

Je hoche la tête, il est hors de question que je parle de mes mensualités dans le couloir. Avec vivacité, j'attrape Sans par le col de son t-shirt et le ramène sans ménagement dans la salle de bain. Il fait un bruit étranglé par mon geste soudain, puis je claque la porte derrière lui.

Il me regarde avec son air coquin.

"oh ouais, serre-moi plus fort chérie."

Je louche sur lui, ma main tenant encore son col. J'explose de rire devant ses sourcils agités, je le lâche puis pince gentiment sa joue. Il est doux entre mes doigts, on dirait de la chair mais en plus ferme. Ça me donne envie de pincer l'autre.

"Je ne savais pas que tu étais maso." Je délivre sa joue.

"heh, je suis plutôt dans le sadique, mais l'autre bord ne me gêne pas."

Nous rions tous les deux, mais la joie de Sans s'arrête net quand il inhale. Il se bouche la cavité nasale, un air dégouté sur le visage.

"ça pue le produit chimique."

"C'est senteur grenade, c'est supposé sentir bon."

"... si tu le dis."

Il n'a pas l'air d'être d'accord, il maintient toujours sa cavité. Il faut dire que l'on étouffe dans cette pièce, avec cette brume blanche non naturelle. 

J'ouvre la fenêtre et, avec une serviette, je ventile comme je peux la salle. Sans rit devant ce spectacle, ça fait un drôle de bruit avec sa cavité bouchée.

"Tu m'auras tout fait !" Je me plains, d'une voix faussement frustrée.

"pauvre petite malheureuse. allez, je vais cesser ta douleur."

Il se positionne près de la fenêtre, puis respire un bon coup l'air venant de l'extérieur. J'arrête ma mascarade, ça serait dommage de le fouetter avec la serviette, même si ça serait marrant. 

"c'est mieux." Il campe devant la fenêtre.

"Tant mieux alors." Je m'assois sur le rebord de la baignoire, la serviette sur mes genoux.

"alors, pourquoi tu m'as kidnappé et enfermé ici ?"

"Parce que tu allais me poser des questions sur mes règles et que je ne voulais pas que Papy entende !"

"c'est pas faux." Je n'aurais jamais dû lui faire voir l'intégralité de Kaamelott, il a eu une faiblesse pour Perceval.

"Donc tu arrives à sentir mon sang d'ici ?" Je tripote mes doigts, de façon timide.

"ouais, c'est la première chose que j'ai senti en rentrant. je pensais que tu étais blessée."

"C'est pour ça que tu me reniflais comme un toutou ?"

"hey, c'est pas de ma faute !" Son crâne est devenue une ampoule lumineuse. "ce sont mes instincts qui parlent pour moi. je cherchais juste la source de ta blessure, c'est pour ça que je te sentais comme ça !"

C'est la première fois que je vois Sans aussi embarrassé. C'est mignon...

"Tes instincts ?" C'est étrange comme terme, il n'est pas un animal quand même !

"ouais." Il a du mal à se recomposer, ses yeux regardent partout sauf moi. "je suis un monstre, tu as oublié ?"

"Un peu." Je dis timidement. "Je te vois comme Sans, mon ami. Humain, monstre, ça n'a pas d'importance."

Donc les monstres ont des instincts, bien plus prononcés que nous, les humains. C'est encore plus étrange.

"heh, c'est mignon." Son tendre regard arrive à se poser sur moi "faut dire que j'oublie que tu es humaine parfois."

"Merci."

Malgré nos différences, on arrive à s'entendre et à s'apprécier. Plus que s'apprécier pour ma part, il est devenu ma petite faiblesse.

"alors, c'est quoi ce truc des règles ?" 

Il se gratte le crâne, ses rougeurs se sont calmées mais restent encore présentes. Je tripote la serviette, tellement gênée de devoir expliquer quelque chose d'aussi intime à mon ami. Bon, quand il faut y aller...

"Je suis une femme, et les femmes perdent leur ovule une fois par mois, pour laisser place à un nouveau. Et pendant ce temps là, je saigne."

"donc tu produis des ovules ?" Il est confus.

"Oui… C'est grâce à ça que je peux avoir des enfants."

"tu… euh… ça veut dire que tu veux t'accoupler ?"

Ma rougeur ne pourra pas être aussi sombre. Lui non plus d'ailleurs, il est redevenu bleu marine. Je veux être dans un trou et ne plus en sortir pendant une semaine.

"Pas du tout ! C'est quoi cette question ?"

"oh rien. comme tu dis que tu es prête à enfanter, je veux juste m'en assurer."

"Je ne veux pas faire des bébés, Sans !"

"c'est bon à entendre." On dirait qu'il veut être n'importe où qu'ici. "ça va durer longtemps ?"

"Non, juste 5-6 jours. Je viens de les avoir."

"je comprends pourquoi je n'ai rien senti ce matin."

"Oui, désolée de puer…"

"c'est pas ca, tu ne pues pas. tu sens comme… euh…" Il cherche ses mots pendant quelques instants, puis continue d'une petite voix. "si j'analyse bien l'odeur, tu ne sens pas que le sang. il y autre chose, plus subtil, plus… bref, tu sens dans le bon sens."

"Ah, d'accord. Euh merci, je crois." Une question me vient à l'esprit. "Tous les monstres peuvent sentir que j'ai mes règles ? Même Papy ?"

Que des inconnus sentent que je suis dans ma période, passons. Je ne les croiserai plus jamais. Mais que Papy le sache, je serai trop mortifiée pour lui faire face.

"ouais, mais paps ne comprend pas les messages, il est trop innocent."

"Tant mieux. Mais toi, ça va aller ? Ça te gène pas cette odeur ?"

"non, ça ne me gêne pas." Il me fait un clin d'œil, pour alléger l'ambiance. "je te sentirai à la trace, mon petit poulet rôti."

J'esclaffe de rire, ma gêne diminue au fur et à mesure de mes éclats. J'ai cette image burlesque dans mon esprit, Sans qui me suit en humant grossièrement mon odeur, sous les yeux effarés des passants. Ma joie s'est transformée en fou rire grinçant, mon ami me rejoint dans mon rire communicatif.

Je me calme lentement, mon estomac me fait mal et j'essuie les larmes logées aux creux de mes yeux. Sans fait de même, reprenant sa respiration tout en s'asseyant à mes côtés.

"putain, j'adore ton rire." Il finit de s'essuyer les orbites, son sourire n'a jamais été aussi grand.

"J'adore ton humour."

"heh, on s'est bien trouvé alors."

"Oui, et j'en suis heureuse."

Il me regarde longuement, ses perles brillent telles des pierres précieuses. Il est si proche de moi, sa main posée sur le rebord en émail, est la seule chose qui nous sépare. Je sens la phalange de son auriculaire frôler doucement la couture de mon jean.

"tu as une jolie couleur."

Mon cœur bat la chamade face à son regard bien trop affectueux, sa voix grondant jusqu'à faire trembler mes tripes, ses mots aussi doux que du miel. Je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est de l'embrasser, déposer mes lèvres sur son front.

Je me penche lentement, ses yeux suivent mon mouvement. Je ne comprends pas son expression, il est entre la crainte et l'impatience. Je ne veux pas le rendre mal à l'aise, je m'arrête à quelques centimètres de son visage et souffle.

"Toi aussi, ma petite myrtille."

Ce bleu indigo lui va à merveille. Pendant une brève seconde, j'ai cru voir des étoiles à la place de ses pupilles, mais ces chimères sont déjà parties. Il laisse un soupir tremblant, puis renifle encore une fois près de moi.

On dirait qu'il est déchiré entre sa raison et son instinct. C'est si dur que ça, de sentir une telle odeur pour un monstre ? Qu'est-ce que cela signifie réellement pour eux ? Qu'est-ce que cela leur fait ?

Je recule, il geint quand je m'éloigne. C'est si étrange sa réaction, mais cela ne me dérange pas. Je veux lui faire plaisir. Je tend la main, ma paume ouverte face à lui.

"Tiens, si ça peut t'aider."

Il écarquille les orbites, comme s'il ne s'attendait pas que je lui propose une telle offre. Il ne résiste pas longtemps, il prend doucement ma main entre les siennes, pose sa cavité nasale sur mon poignet sensible puis respire bruyamment.

Je l'observe, les joues rouges. Je ne sais pas comment on en est arrivé là, je ne savais pas que mon Sans pouvait se comporter comme ça. Je le connais si peu en fait. Est-ce qu'il agit ainsi aussi avec ses autres amis ? Ou avec d'autres femmes dans leur moment périodique, qu'il croise dans la rue ? Si c'est le cas, cela me peinerait, pour une raison quelconque.

Les paupières fermées, il frotte sa cavité contre mon épiderme, humant de plus en plus rapidement. Il se délecte de mon odeur, il n'a plus du tout de contrôle sur ce qu'il fait. Je commence à me dire que c'est une mauvaise idée de lui avoir présenté mon poignet, d'être seule avec lui durant ma période.

Je sursaute, j'ai senti un croc frôler une de mes veines. Mon coeur bat fort à cette aiguille, martelant mes tympans. Je suis curieuse, impatiente de la suite, de la façon dont je serai traitée par lui…

Il va me mordre ? Pourquoi je ne m'en soucie pas vraiment ? Pourquoi je n'ai aucune peur ? Pourquoi j'adore voir Sans dans cet état, désespéré et dépendant de moi ?

Le regard voilé, je l'observe attentivement. Je ressens un sentiment en moi, une émotion qui m'est totalement inconnue.

Le plaisir coupable.

"SANS, HUMAIN, MON MEILLEUR AMI EST RENTRÉ !" La voix de Papy résonne dans le couloir.

Nous faisons un bon du diable. Sans me relâche vivement, comme si j'avais la peste. Il me regarde, horrifié de ce qu'il vient de faire.

"putain, pardon gamine, je ne sais pas-"

"Ça ne fait rien, ce n'est pas ta faute !" Je le rassure de suite.

"merde, je deviens complètement fou !"

Il frotte frénétiquement ses mains sur ses orbites, comme s'il voulait se réveiller d'un cauchemar. Je me mordille la lèvre, inquiète.

"Sans…"

Je l'appelle, pose ma main sur son épaule. Ça lui a fait l'effet d'un électrochoc, il se lève rapidement, recule de quelques pas, inhalant fortement. 

"non, il vaut mieux prendre des distances !"

Cette phrase a l'effet d'un coup de couteau dans la poitrine. Il ne veut plus que l'on soit ami ? Je le regarde se diriger devant le lavabo, actionner l'eau froide et se badigeonner grossièrement le visage.

"Tu… Tu mets fin à notre amitié ?" Je demande, la gorge serrée.

Mince, je suis sur le point de pleurer comme une madeleine ! Juste la pensée de perdre mon ami, mon seul et véritable ami, me met dans un tel état de tristesse.

Avec vivacité, il se tourne, me regarde avec stupeur devant ma question et surtout, devant mon visage décomposé. Il se rattrape tout de suite.

"non ! bien sûr que non, rien n'est plus beau que ce que nous partageons. c'est juste que…" Il fait un pas vers moi, mais recule tout de suite, en fronçant sa cavité nasale. "ton odeur me fait faire des choses que je ne comprends pas, c'est mieux pour nous que ta période s'achève."

Je me lève lentement, la serviette toujours entre mes mains. Ça me soulage qu'il ne m'abandonne pas, mais d'après ces dires, ça veut dire qu'une chose.

"On ne se verra plus ?"

Ma phrase le blesse, comme si on lui avait arraché une dent. Pourtant, il est persévérant, pour le bien de nous deux.

"on a les textos, et les appels. ça va passer vite."

Je reste muette devant lui, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Sans a l'air si désemparé devant mon silence.

"je suis désolé, si j'étais pas un tel animal, je-"

Je ne veux surtout pas qu'il s'abaisse comme ça, surtout face à un problème peu commun.

"Ne dis pas ça, ne te rabaisse pas comme ça !" Je soupire doucement, puis pose la serviette sur le rebord de la baignoire. "On va sortir d'ici, ils vont se poser des questions sinon."

Sans hoche la tête, s'essuie le visage avec sa manche. Il met ses mains dans les poches, me regarde avec attention. Je lui fais un sourire rassurant.

"Ça va aller, on va comprendre ce qui se passe plus tard." Je dois lui donner du courage, j'ai l'impression qu'il va s'effondrer à tout moment. "Après toi, mon beau."

Ses lumières se remettent à briller naturellement en entendant son surnom affectueux. Son sourire devient plus vrai, même s'il reste encore faible.

"ok, ma belle."

Il sort, je le suis quelques pas derrière, en n'oubliant pas de fermer le robinet qui a été abandonné. Nous nous dirigeons vers le salon. Papy est assis sur le canapé et Jeff est debout derrière lui, les coudes posés sur la tête du mobilier confortable. Ils sont en pleine conversation, jusqu'à notre arrivée.

"AH, VOUS VOILÀ ENFIN ! C'ÉTAIT LONG !"

Sans s'assoit à l'angle de canapé, le plus loin possible de Jeff, qui est adossé au milieu. Je fais de même sur le fauteuil. On est à une distance raisonnable au moins. Ça me fait mal de penser ça.

"on discutait." Sans hausse les épaules, le visage neutre.

"DE QUOI ?" Papy est de nature curieuse.

"de choses et d'autres." 

Il reste dans le vague, il ne souhaite rien dire sur ce sujet. Papy a très bien compris l'allusion et laisse tomber le sujet.

Jeff me regarde, un sourire est plaqué sur ses lèvres.

"Hé, poussin !" Je suis surprise qu'il m'appelle. "J'ai su que tu as décroché un contrat en usine !"

"Euh… oui."

"Je suis super content pour toi, tu vois que l'acharnement paie !"

Je suis choquée par ses mots, pas du tout habituée à ce qu'il soit gentil. Son sourire devient plus grand.

"Je vais bien te récompenser, ce soir !"

Je ne dis rien, me sens mal à l'aise qu'il expose un plan sexuel devant tout le monde, même si c'est juste des sous-entendus. Heureusement que Papy n'a pas compris l'allusion. Par contre, Sans a bien capté et on dirait qu'il vient d'avaler quelque chose d'amer.

De toute façon, il y aura quelqu'un qui ne va rien avoir ce soir, je suis dans ma période.

Papy fait un petit coup de coude à Jeff pour attirer son attention, puis lance un regard vers son frère. Jeff hoche la tête, comprenant apparemment le message. Je fronce les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Jeff se redresse, racle sa gorge puis regarde le petit squelette :

"Hé, Sans, j'ai à te parler." Ce dernier lève les yeux, rien ne peut être perçu dans son expression. Jeff se gratte la tête. "Tu sais, on est parti du mauvais pied, et ça jette une mauvaise ambiance dans le groupe. J'ai pensé que l'on pourrait repartir de zéro…"

Il tend la main vers Sans, avec un sourire confiant.

"Et mieux recommencer ?"

Sans regarde la main, il n'a toujours pas bougé. Papy est à côté, tout content de cette occasion pour enterrer la hache de guerre. Pour ma part, je suis complètement abasourdie, et en mon fond intérieur, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment sur tout ça.

Le silence demeure, jusqu'à ce que le petite squelette se met à rire, mais à rire. Mais ce n'est pas son rire habituel, c'est un rire long, sinistre, qui donne des frissons désagréables dans le dos, qui glace le sang. La température de la pièce baisse de quelques degrés. 

"SANS, TON RIRE EST EFFRAYANT !" 

Papy est mal à l'aise, des gouttes de sueurs coulent sur son crâne. Sans se calme lentement, puis essuie une larme. Jeff n'a pas bougé d'un pouce, plus pâle qu'avant. 

"elle était bien bonne, je ne savais pas que tu faisais dans l'humour."

"C'est pas une blague, je suis sincère !" On dirait qu'il l'est, au premier abord.

"ouais, poussé par paps."

"SANS, SOIT GENTIL ! IL FAIT DES EFFORTS, TOI AUSSI TU DEVRAIS EN FAIRE DE MÊME !"

"heh." Je n'ai pas l'impression que mon ami veuille en faire, des efforts.

"Faisons la paix."

Sans regarde un instant la main tendue, puis moi. Je croise ses lumières, je ne baisse pas la tête. Je maintiens son regard, même si une réelle inquiétude est logée en moi. Je ne me mêlerai pas dans la décision de Sans, mais cela m'empêchera pas d'avoir un pincement au cœur s'il décide d'accepter cette contrainte. 

_Jeff ne mérite pas Sans._

Mon ami dure ce moment, il regarde maintenant le plafond. Je ne sais pas s'il est en pleine réflexion ou s'il le fait exprès. Il aime mettre les personnes qu'il n'aime pas dans une position inconfortable. Je l'ai compris en observant ces deux-là.

Il fixe enfin Jeff, qui se sent mal à l'aise avec sa main tendue pendant trop longtemps.

"tu sais où tu peux te la mettre ?"

Papy fait un fort halètement, complètement choqué.

"SANS !!!"

Jeff baisse la main, rouge de colère. Son visage est déformé en quelque chose de hideux, un fort ressentiment perce à travers sa peau. En réponse, les lumières de mon ami sont aussi coupantes que des lames de rasoirs. Une sale ambiance règne dans l'appart.

Jeff se retire, et va s'assoir à son siège de bureau. Il est entré dans sa phase de mutisme, ses traits figés comme de la pierre. Papy le suit du regard, peiné par cette situation et l'isolement de son meilleur ami. Il décide de se lever puis de le rejoindre. En silence, il s'assoit près de lui, une main posé sur l'épaule de l'homme. Ce dernier le regarde, une larme est présente au bord de son œil. Papy est encore plus attristé.

J'observe cette scène, mon cœur lourd concernant le grand squelette. Je n'aime pas qu'il soit triste. Étrangement, je ne ressens aucune peine pour mon copain. Je ne ressens… absolument rien.

Sans analyse le bureau pendant quelques secondes, puis tourne la tête vers moi. Il se détend face à ma présence, même si je soupçonne quelque chose qui le tracasse dans son esprit.

"alors, elle est où cette pizza ?"

Je le regarde, les yeux ronds, puis lui fais un grand sourire. Sans reste fidèle à ces idées, il n'abandonnera pas notre amitié pour quelque chose d'aussi factice. J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas de conséquence dans son choix.


	11. Blessure

J'analyse les étagères qui se trouvent devant moi. Je suis complètement perdue dans ces rayons de cette supérette. Ce petit magasin se trouve au centre-ville, j'avais besoin de deux-trois courses pour préparer à dîner et j'ai décidé d'y aller à pied. Comme c'était juste à dix minutes, je voulais me détendre les jambes, surtout quand, dans mon nouveau travail, on reste debout sans bouger pendant huit heures.

Le problème est que c'est une épicerie pour monstres, avec tous les produits qui vont avec. Je ne connais absolument rien dans leur art culinaire, même les fruits et légumes ont une drôle de forme. Est-ce que cette pomme a des petites pinces comme un crabe ?

De plus, c'est très dur de se concentrer sur la recherche de mes courses quand on se fait harceler par textos.

Sans (16h26) : t'es allée à pied ? il va avoir une averse pendant une semaine

Sans (16h26) : non pire, une sécheresse

Je fais un sourire en lisant ses messages. Depuis que je suis sortie du travail, on n'arrête pas de se textoter. Des heures et des heures, à dire tout et n'importe quoi. Chaque intonation de mon portable est attendue avec impatience, et je sens que le sentiment est mutuel de l'autre côté. En général, ses réponses se font dans la minute qui suit.

Moi (16h27) : Sans, arrête de m'envoyer des textos, je trouve rien !

Pendant ces secondes de liberté, je recherche vivement mes produits. Je veux juste des pâtes et du beurre ! Tant pis pour le gruyère, je m'en passerais vu comment je galère !

La petite sonnerie retentit.

Sans (16h28) : heh, quelle idée d'aller dans un magasin de monstres

C'est vrai, quelle idée ! Moi qui voulait faire un peu d'exercice, je suis bien récompensée. Je n'ose même pas chercher un employé pour m'aider, ils ont tous déserté dès que j'ai posé les pieds dans le magasin.

Je dois avoir une tête de tueuse en série.

Sans (16h29) : en plus je peux plus te voir, faut bien que je me rattrape

Il a raison, c'est dur de ne plus se voir depuis que je suis dans ma période. Le pire était le week-end, j'étais encore seule à l'appart, seuls les sms avec Sans me tenaient compagnie. Jeff était parti, je ne sais où. À partir de lundi, c'était plus gérable : je commençais mon travail.

Tout s'est bien passé, même si j'étais rongée par l'angoisse de l'inconnu. Cela ne m'a pas empêché de penser à mon petit squelette durant ma journée découverte et lors de mon tout premier jour de travail, en mettant des quartiers de pommes sur des tartes, debout, pendant huit heures d'affilées.

Moi (16h30) : Oui, c'est trop long…

Sans (16h30) : ouais, ça fait déjà quatre jours et neuf heures

Je souris. J’ai compté aussi les jours, mais je ne suis pas aussi pointilleuse que Sans. Je suis nulle en maths et je ne cherche pas à outrepasser cette lacune.

Moi (16h30) : Oui.

Moi (16h31) : Tu as su pourquoi tu te comportais comme ça ?

Sans (16h31) : non, je sais toujours pas. je suis peut-être en manque de fer

Sans (16h31) : je suis un régime sans viande rouge, alors

C'est quoi cette histoire ? Pourquoi Sans doit devenir végétarien ? Je fronce les sourcils, ne comprenant pas la logique de la chose. Ça sent l'embrouille tout ça.

Moi (16h32) : c'est vrai ?

Sans (16h32) : non

Je ris silencieusement, attirant le regard d'un client crapaud. Je l'ai fait fuir.

Moi (16h33) : Idiot mdrrr.

Moi (16h33) : Tu as cherché au moins ?

Sans (16h33) : non

Sans (16h33) : trop occupé à déprimer sur le canap

Je me sens touchée par cette révélation. Je m’arrête un instant, dans le rayon des vêtements. Pendant un instant, je me demande comment je me suis retrouvée ici. Il faut dire que je ne regarde pas vraiment où je vais, trop concentrée sur mon échange avec lui.

Je souhaite lui remonter le moral, alors je lui envoie la première chose que je ressens vraiment en ce moment.

Moi (16h34) : Tu me manques, mon beau.

Une multitude de sonneries me répondent, tel un déferlement.

Sans (16h35) : putain toi aussi ma belle

Sans (16h35) : j'ai jamais autant regardé le plafond, allongé les bras en croix

Sans (16h35) : paps pense que je fais une dépression

Sans (16h35) : heh, il est pas loin de la vérité

Je mordille la lèvre, ma poitrine me pèse. Je souhaite abandonner mes courses et aller le voir en trombe, pour le dorloter, le prendre dans mes bras.

Mais je ne peux pas.

Moi (16h36) : Oh mon pauvre rondoudou…

Moi (16h36) : Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, ma période est bientôt finie !

Où se trouvent mes pâtes et mon beurre ?? Je fais deux pas, mon portable sonne déjà. Je ne peux m'empêcher de le lire, je vais finir par camper dans le magasin.

Sans (16h37) : t'es sûre ? faudra comparer au jour précédent si tu perds moins

Moi (16h37) : Sans, je ne vais pas peser mes tampons !

Sans (16h38) : c'est quoi des tampons ?

Hm, où va cette conversation ? Il faudra vraiment que je prenne Sans à part pendant toute une journée puis lui faire des leçons sur les mystères du corps féminin et tout ce qui s'ensuit.

Mais comme toute bonne amie, je vais répondre à mon squelette confus, même si un rougissement me gagne à cet instant.

Moi (16h39) : C'est un truc que tu insères là où je pense pour pas mettre du sang partout !

Sans (16h39) : dans le derrière ?

Je claque la main contre ma bouche, pour étouffer mon rire abrupt et sans grâce.

Moi (16h40) : T'as l'esprit mal tourné ! XD

Sans (16h40) : ça dépend dans quel sens tu le tournes

Sans (16h40) : je rigole

Sans (16h41) : heh, ça doit chatouiller

Moi (16h41) : Pas du tout, on sent rien quand on le met bien.

Sans (16h41) : et si on le met pas bien ?

Une blague éclate dans mon esprit. Je ne peux m'empêcher de la partager.

Moi (16h42) : T'as l'impression d'avoir un doigt qui te fait des guili-guili !

Sans (16h42) : loool

Moi (16h43) : Moqueur mdr !

Sans (16h43) : tu fais comment pour le mettre ?

Une fois que Sans devient curieux, il n'a aucune limite. C'est très dur de le freiner, même si je n'ai aucune envie de le ralentir dans sa recherche du savoir. Un savoir très féminin.

Moi (16h43) : Je trouve que tu poses beaucoup de questions sur ça.

Sans (16h44) : je suis curieux

Mes yeux s'illuminent, je dirais même que je pleure de joie. Je trouve enfin des pâtes ! Des pâtes qui étaient rangées à côté des bonbons ! Mais pourquoi ? Je ne me pose plus de question, je prends un paquet de la seule marque humaine disponible. Mes globes oculaires sortent des orbites face à son prix, il est presque à sept euros !

Je regrette de ne pas avoir pris ma voiture...

Sans (16h48) : non c'est bon, j'ai regardé sur internet. c'est bizarre ton truc

Moi (16h49) : Tu vas faire des cauchemars mdr !

Sans (16h49) : ou peut-être de beaux rêves ?

Je ris, puis quitte le rayon sucrerie, le paquet de pâte de luxe plaqué contre moi.

Moi (16h50) : Pervers !

Sans (16h51) : heh

Sans (16h51) : tu fais comment pour l'enlever ? tu mets pas tes doigts jusqu'au fond quand même ?

Je suis plantée en plein milieu d'un couloir central, complètement perdue. Je n'ai vu le beurre nul part, il est inexistant dans le rayon frais. En ont-ils, au moins ?

Dans ma réflexion intense, je tape un court texto.

Moi (16h53) : Y'a une ficelle.

Sans (16h53) : une ficelle ?

Sans (16h53) : où ça ?

J'ai vraiment du mal à me concentrer à cause de mon harceleur en quête de la compréhension des tampons. Je suis surtout frustrée car je ne trouve pas la base de tout aliment !

Moi (16h54) : Sans, je fais mes courses !

Sans (16h54) : j'vais chercher sur internet

Quand il ne trouve pas de réponse dans une source, il va voir dans une autre si elle est plus enrichissante. J'ai quelques minutes de libres pour mes recherches, profitons-en ! 

Je refais un autre tour dans le magasin, ma recherche est toujours infructueuse. Je suis sûre qu'il ne propose pas ma matière grasse préférée. Mon cœur saigne. Tant pis, je mettrai du ketchup dans mes pâtes ce soir, et demain je roule direct vers mon hypermarché habituel pour faire un stock de beurre.

Je me dirige vers la seule caisse disponible, un monstre caméléon s'y trouve, tapant sur la machine pour faire les comptes. Je maintiens mon plus beau sourire, me fais paraître la plus agréable possible. Je ne souhaite pas qu'il ait peur de moi, comme les autres employés.

"Bonjour !"

L'employé sursaute par mon éclat de joie, puis se retourne aussi vivement qu'un caméléon peut se permettre. Un petit silence se fait, affaiblissant malgré moi ma gaieté.

"... bonjour."

Au moins, il m'a répondu. Je dépose l'article, qu'il scanne tout de suite. Il ne me regarde pas, il est plongé dans son scan et sa machine. Je tente de briser la glace.

"Dites, vous avez du beurre ?" Je mets le plus de douceur possible dans mes mots.

Il se tourne vers moi, me fixe quelques instants. Enfin, je crois car ses yeux bougent dans tous les sens et ils ne sont pas très synchronisés. Dans le doute, je louche sur son nez.

"On en a."

"Ah ? Mais j'en ai pas trouvé…"

Je vois qu'une goutte de sueur perle lentement entre ses deux yeux. J'ai dit quelque chose qui ne fallait pas ?

"... ils sont à côté de la farine."

Je suis confuse, je n'ai pas été dans ce rayon car je ne voyais pas de matière grasse fraîche rangée là-dedans. Une grossière erreur, les monstres n'ont pas la même logique de rangement que nous, les humains.

Le monsieur (ou madame ?) ne me propose même pas d'attendre pour que j'aille le chercher ou autre, il me dit directement le total que je dois. Ma présence n'est pas la bienvenue, et j'en suis peinée.

Je lui donne la somme exacte, il ne la prend pas directement de mes mains. Un petit malaise se crée, avec ma main tendue dans le vide. Je dois déposer l'argent sur le comptoir pour qu'il l'accepte. Quand le ticket de caisse s'imprime, mon portable sonne. Ça fait un beau bruit dans ce silence inconfortable. 

Il dépose le ticket sur le comptoir et reste droit comme un “i”, figé. On dirait qu'il a peur, non ?

"Merci, bonne journée."

Je cligne des yeux, prends le morceau de papier et les pâtes. Je lui fais un sourire forcé, je tente une dernière fois de lui prouver que je suis pas méchante.

"Merci, bonne journée à vous aussi !"

Le côté de sa bouche tremble, mais aucun sourire ne s'affiche. Je m'en vais, passant devant un autre employé, un vigile, qui surveille l'entrée et surtout ma présence. Sa grande carrure, les bras croisés et son regard perçant dans ma direction ne me donne pas envie de rester près de ce loup.

Je suis soulagée d'être dehors, sur le trottoir. Cette aventure, hors de mon cocon, n'a pas été une bonne expérience. Je ne pense pas que je retournerais dans ce magasin, les humains n'ont pas l'air d'être acceptés.

D'un pas plutôt rapide, je commence à remonter le chemin, pour rentrer à la maison. Divers passants monstres dévient lors de mon passage, me donnent un large espace qui est trop grand pour que ce soit naturel. Ils ne sont pas tous comme ça, fort heureusement, mais certains ont un regard méfiant, voire craintif.

Je me plonge dans mon portable, voulant m'éloigner de cette ambiance pendant quelques instants. 

Sans (17h02) : heh, j'ai compris

Moi (17h06) : Dis, je suis moche ?

C'est peut-être mon apparence qui pose un problème ? Ma forme, ma veste en cuir, ou mon maquillage trop noir ?

Sans (17h07) : …

Sans (17h07) : c'est quoi cette question piège ?

Je regarde devant moi, je ne veux pas percuter quelqu'un par accident et, en plus, il est temps de traverser. Je vérifie la voie puis prends le passage clouté.

Moi (17h08) : Je ne sais pas, j'ai l'impression que j'ai fait fuir tous les monstres de l'épicerie.

Je marche vivement, je ne souhaite plus rester dehors. Je veux être au chaud, entre mes quatres murs. Grâce à mon mini-sprint, je suis déjà hors du centre-ville. Encore quelques minutes, et je serai chez moi.

Sans m'a répondu ? Je regarde l'écran de mon téléphone, je remarque que j'ai loupé son message dans la précipitation.

Sans (17h08) : t'inquiètes pas. ils aiment vivre entre eux, c'est des consanguins

Cette blague me fait rire, me donne un peu de joie à mon humeur nuageux.

Moi (17h10) : Oki mdr !

Sans (17h10) : dis-moi le nom du magasin, je vais y faire un tour

Moi (17h11) : Je ne m'en souviens plus :p

Sans (17h11) : ok dis rien, je vais faire mon enquête

Moi (17h12) : Ne créer pas de problème, Sans !

Sans (17h12) : heh, c'est pas mon genre

Sans (17h13) : ça était ta journée ?

Sans (17h13) : pas trop dur de travailler ?

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre. Quelque chose devant moi attire toute mon attention, et me donne un malaise dans le ventre.

Ma voiture n'est plus garée devant chez moi. La place, où elle est habituellement, est vide. Un sentiment d'effroi m'envahit, des picotements glacés parcourent mon être. 

_Qu'est-ce que…_

Je range le téléphone dans mon sac, puis accours vers cette place. On ne me l'a pas volé quand même ? Je remarque qu'il y a aucun débris de verre par terre, rien qui ne pourrait laisser penser que l'on a brisé la vitre ou autre.

Je tourne la tête vers la porte d'entrée de mon immeuble. Je vois la voiture de Jeff garée devant, il pourra peut-être m'aider dans cette histoire ? Me dire quoi faire ?

Je rentre précipitamment dans la bâtisse et monte quatre à quatre les escaliers. Tant pis pour le voisinage, ma voiture a disparu !

Je déverrouille la porte de mon appart, puis claque la porte, affolée.

"Jeff !"

Je l'appelle, fermant la porte plus doucement cette fois. Mon cœur bat comme un tambour, des nausées me gagnent, je crois que je vais vomir.

"Jeff ! Ma voiture a disparu !"

Je suis obligée de m'asseoir sur l'accoudoir du canapé, pendant un instant. Je prends de fortes respirations pour calmer mon mal de cœur, mes mains picotent fortement. Non ! Je vais faire une crise !

Un moment après mes exercices de relaxation, je sens une petite amélioration de mon état. L'esprit moins embué par mon mal-être, une interrogation s'installe dans mon esprit. 

"Jeff ?"

Mais personne n'est venu. 

Me tenant l'estomac, je parcours l'appartement. Je vérifie toutes les pièces, une par une. Il n'est pas là…

De retour dans le salon, je m'assois lourdement sur le fauteuil. Les yeux écarquillés, une évidence se faufile dans ma tourmente.

Non, il n'a quand même pas…

Je saisis vivement mon sac à main, laissé négligemment sur la table basse, puis sors mon portable et mon trousseau de clés. Mes mains tremblent, mais cela ne m'empêche pas de vérifier une à une les clés. Il en manque une. Ma clé de voiture…

Il l'a prise.

Les nausées reviennent, comme un boomerang. Je prends à nouveau de lentes et profondes respirations, fais le vide dans ma tête. Enfin, j'essaie. 

Quand mes nausées ne sont plus logées jusqu'à la gorge, je tente de réfléchir avec un semblant de calme. Bon, Jeff a ma clé et aussi, ma voiture. Il a dû me piquer ma clé pendant que je faisais ma douche, et attendre que je fasse mes courses pour prendre mon auto. Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas, mais je dois absolument récupérer ma titine !

J'allume mon portable, mes mains tremblent terriblement et sont raides par ma quasi-crise. Je vois que Sans m'a envoyé un sms, je l'ignore, l'âme en peine. Mon ami attendra quelques minutes, j'ai une affaire à régler.

J'appelle Jeff. Il ne me répond pas. Je tente à nouveau, c'est le même résultat. Je ne lâche pas, j'appelle, appelle. 

Il me décroche au bout de mon cinquième appel.

"QUOI ?" Il n'est pas heureux, je m'en fiche de son humeur. Il y a plus urgent à faire.

"Tu as pris ma voiture ?" Ma voix est pathétique.

"Ouais, je l'ai prise, ma voiture n'a plus d'essence !"

Il me dit ça comme si c'était naturel de piquer la voiture de sa copine, sans son consentement.

"C'est pour ça que tu me harcèles ?" Il est dédaigneux, une pointe d'irritation perce ma détresse.

"Tu n'avais pas le droit de la prendre comme ça !"

"Hé, baisse d'un ton ! On est en couple, je la prends si je veux !'

J'entends des éclats de voix derrière lui. Des hommes qui rient, et je perçois nettement le rire d'une femme.

Il est avec une femme ! Il y a des inconnus dans ma voiture !

Ma colère gagne en intensité. Il se permet de prendre mon bien, d'inviter des gens dedans et de faire la fête, et le pire, c'est que je dois accepter et me taire ? Mais pour qui il se prend ?

"Je veux ma voiture !!"

"C'est bon, tu vas pas me f-"

"Jéricho ! Je veux ma voiture !"

Cela fait si longtemps que je ne l'ai pas appelé par son prénom, ça fait même bizarre sur la langue. Jeff a même eu un instant de silence, avant de reprendre son timbre méprisant.

"Putain, tu fais chier !"

Puis il y a le silence. Choquée, je regarde l'écran du mobile. Oui, il m'a bel et bien raccroché au nez. Il n'a jamais été courageux, c'est tellement plus simple de prendre la fuite au lieu d'affronter le problème en face.

Avec un soupir tremblant, je le rappelle plusieurs fois, sans résultat. Dans mon désespoir, je décide d'envoyer un sms à Sans. Je lis en même temps le message qu'il m'a laissé tantôt.

Sans (17h22) : tu réponds plus, ça va ?

S'il savait… S'il savait tout ça, quelle serait sa réaction ? Jusqu'où irait cette affaire ? Je tape un texto.

Moi (17h45) : Jeff n'est pas avec Papy ?

Il me répond de suite, à mon grand soulagement.

Sans (17h45) : non

Sans (17h45) : paps est parti chez une amie depuis ce matin

Sans (17h45) : pourquoi ?

Je savais que j'allais éveiller les soupçons de mon ami, mais je n'ai pas le courage et la force de tout lui expliquer. Je dois récupérer ma voiture avant !

Moi (17h46) : Juste comme ça.

Sans (17h46) : qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Il ne lâchera pas l'affaire. Je décide de le mettre de côté pour l'instant et inonde de mes appels le portable de Jeff. Je sens le bourdonnement des messages incessants de Sans.

J'aurais bien aimé appeler Steve. Jeff est souvent chez lui à boire un café, et peut-être que l'un des hommes que j'ai entendu, pourrait être lui ? Malheureusement, je n'ai pas son numéro, donc mon option est vite réglée.

J'entends des pas lourds et rapides dans la cage d'escaliers. Mon cœur bat fortement : est-ce lui ? Il est rentré ?

La porte claque, laissant apparaître un Jeff furieux et essoufflé. Ses yeux n'ont jamais été aussi flamboyants. J'ai eu peur de son apparence pendant un instant, avant de me reprendre. Enfin, c'est un faible mot, vu dans l'état tremblant que je suis.

"Tu vas arrêter d'appeler, putain !!"

Sa voix est puissante, coupante. Tous les voisins ont dû l'entendre, car la porte était toujours ouverte.

Je serre mes mains fortement, les jointures sont devenues blanches à cause de la pression. Ma nuque a des picotements glacés, je sens que je vais vomir d'une minute à l'autre. Heureusement que je suis assise, sinon je pense que j'aurais fait un malaise.

"T'es vraiment une grosse chieuse ! T'as foutu en l'air mon aprèm avec mes potes ! J'ai dû les balancer sur le trottoir comme des merdes !"

Je décide de répondre, le plus fortement possible, car ma gorge est tellement serrée que je suis surprise que l'air puisse passer.

"Je veux récupérer ma voiture, Jéricho !!"

Ma réplique n'aide pas à calmer la rage en lui, au contraire.

"Tu veux ta putain de bagnole ???" Il cherche vivement dans sa poche pour sortir un gros trousseau de clés. "La voilà !!"

Au lieu de me le poser sur la table basse, il me le jette, avec force et virulence. Cette chose lourde et métallique entre en collision sur ma tête, plus exactement au niveau de l'arcade gauche. Je pousse un cri de douleur puis plaque mes mains sur mon œil blessé.

Putain, ça fait mal… Une douleur lancinante brûle mon visage, la pression de mes mains ne calme en rien ce mal physique et soudain.

"J'espère que t'es contente !!!"

De mon œil valide, je vois Jeff traverser les pièces et se réfugier dans les toilettes, claquant la porte comme un fou. Quelque chose est tombé dans ce tremblement, je ne sais pas quoi exactement.

Je ne dois pas rester ici, je dois m'en aller et vérifier ma voiture. Je lâche ma blessure, prends toutes mes affaires, ainsi que le trousseau de Jeff, puis pars en trombe. Je n'oublie pas de fermer derrière moi, quitte à enfermer à clé cet homme.

Tenant mon arcade, je me précipite hors de l'immeuble, priant que personne ne sorte pour savoir ce qui se passe. Je ne saurais pas quoi faire, quoi dire devant un témoin. Heureusement, aucun voisin n'est venu.

Dehors, je cherche du regard ma pauvre voiture. Je la trouve facilement, à sa place habituelle. Elle est garée de travers, des traces de pneus sont marquées sur la route juste derrière elle, preuves qu'elle n'a pas été manipulée avec délicatesse.

J'ouvre la portière, puis m'assois, lourdement. Une violente odeur de cigarette agresse les narines. Je vérifie les dégâts, les larmes aux yeux. Mon petit nounours blanc, accroché au rétroviseur intérieur, a la jambe cramé, brûlé par une cigarette semble-t-il. Près du siège passager et arrières, il y a des détritus en plastique, des bouteilles de bière vides, de la nourriture à moitié mâchée. Il y a même de la boue et quelques mégots éteints sur les tapis.

Ma voiture, une voiture familiale et le premier amour de ma mère, est dans un sale état. Je pose mes mains sur le volant et me permets de me laisser aller. Je pleure fortement, les larmes s'emmêlent dans le maquillage, faisant des traînées noires sous les yeux et les joues. Je geins, pousse de faibles cris, contre cette injustice, ce mauvais traitement dont j'en ai assez.

Il m'a frappé ! Pas directement, mais son geste, l'objet qu'il m'a jeté, m'a blessé ! Le pire, c'est que j'ai vu aucun regret sur le visage de Jeff. Rien, comme si je méritais cette punition !

Je me regarde dans le rétro, il dévoile une femme trop fatiguée, trop épuisée, dont l'arcade est rouge, enflée. Une petite blessure sanguinolente se trouve au centre de cette boursouflure, cela se transformera en ecchymose, dans quelques jours.

Mon portable sonne encore une fois. Mon cœur bat fortement, la peur me gagne jusqu'aux tripes. Est-ce Jeff qui me contacte et qui continue de m'insulter, poussé par son élan de colère ?

Je sors le mobile de mon sac, lis le nom du message reçu puis un soulagement m'envahit. C'est Sans… Je suis tellement soulagée que ce soit lui...

Sans (17h47) : ?

Sans (17h48) : ??

Sans (17h49) : ???

Sans (17h50) : ????

Sans (17h53) : bordel, si tu me réponds pas dans cinq minutes, je rapplique

Je fais un sourire, faible et tremblant. Il est là, il est toujours là. Toujours à s'inquiéter, toujours à se préoccuper d'une humaine qui n'en vaut pas la peine. J'essuie grossièrement les dégâts sur mon visage, puis lui réponds.

Moi (17h55) : Je peux venir chez toi ? Je sais que c'est pas le bon moment, mais j'en ai besoin…

Moi (17h55) : S'il te plait…

J'ai tellement peur qu'il me dise non, qu'il me dise qu'on ne peut pas se voir à cause de ma période. Je ne saurais pas quoi faire, seule dans la voiture, face à ma tristesse et à ma tourmente.

Mes inquiétudes ont volé en éclats devant la lecture de ses prochains mots.

Sans (17h56) : viens, la porte est ouverte

J'ai failli pleurer à nouveau, de joie cette fois. Je peux le rejoindre, je peux me réfugier chez lui et retrouver sa chaleur, sa bienveillance. 

Moi (17h57) : Merci, j'arrive…

Je démarre la voiture, puis prends la route. Elle fait un drôle de bruit, une sorte de claquement au niveau du moteur. Jeff me l'a vraiment abimée. Cela ne m'étonne pas, il détruit tout ce qu'il touche…

En à peine dix minutes, je me retrouve devant le portail automatique blanc de la résidence. J'abaisse la vitre, puis tape le code de sécurité. La porte coulisse, j'avance à faible allure, puis me gare à la place de Papy. J'espère qu'il ne m'en voudra pas s'il rentre bientôt.

J'éteins le moteur, sors de la voiture, puis, d'un pas rapide, me dirige vers le bâtiment. Je jette un coup d'œil au balcon, il n'y a personne. C'est sans doute pour le mieux, je ne veux pas qu'il s'inquiète en voyant mon visage. Même s'il le découvrira sous peu.

J'appuie sur le bouton B6 de l'interphone. J'attends même pas trois secondes, la porte d'entrée se déverrouille. Je la tire, puis pénètre dans le couloir. Pour une fois, je prends les escaliers. J'ai besoin de me maintenir dans le mouvement, pour m'empêcher de penser, m'éviter de me plonger dans un état d'anxiété, proche du maladif.

Essoufflée, je suis devant sa porte. D'habitude, je frappe puis il me fait sa blague du toctoc. Mais ce soir, je n'ai pas le cœur à l'humour. Je sonne, puis attends à nouveau. Mon cœur bat fortement, je suis angoissée par sa réaction.

La porte s'ouvre tranquillement, laissant place à mon ami. Il est là, une main dans la poche, l'autre à la poignée de porte. Comme je m'en doutais, son air placide n'a pas duré longtemps. Ses lumières se sont évanouies dans ses orbites écarquillées, son sourire n'a jamais été aussi bas, son petit corps est aussi rigide qu'un cadavre. Il est en état de choc.

Je dois vraiment avoir une sale mine. Je tripote mes doigts, je tente de lui faire un sourire rassurant. Je pense que j'ai échoué.

"Hé, mon tout beau…"

Ma voix est rauque, à cause de mes pleurs précédents. J'essaie de camoufler mes tremblements en occupant les mains, sans succès.

Sans n'a pas dit un mot, n'a pas bougé, comme statufié. Je me mordille la lèvre, un voile de larmes gagne ma vision. Peut-être que je n'aurais pas dû venir, je vais l'embêter…

Mon petit squelette revient à lui, ses pupilles sont si petites, presque inexistantes. Il tend la main vers moi, puis d'une voix feutrée, il souffle :

"viens ma belle, je vais m'occuper de toi."

Les larmes coulent silencieusement sur mes joues, mon sourire est devenu une grimace. J'ai mal, mais en même temps, je suis si heureuse d'être là avec lui. Je prends sa main, ses phalanges s'enroulent autour de moi, comme une couverture sur mes doigts gelés.

Doucement, mais fermement, il me tire dans son chez lui, dans son cocon, là où je me sens le plus en sécurité. Je ne le lâche pas du regard, lui non plus. Son visage est si sérieux, si préoccupé. Il y a quelque chose de bien plus profond inscrit en lui, qui laisse penser qu'un mauvais présage se prépare envers le responsable de mon état misérable.

Silencieusement, la porte se ferme derrière moi.


	12. Être sous son influence

Avec sa main entrelacée avec la mienne, il m'emmène vers le canapé puis me fait asseoir. Je me laisse faire, telle une poupée de chiffon. Je suis trop épuisée pour créer une quelconque résistance. De toute façon, je ne le souhaite pas, j'accepte totalement d'être manipulée par ses soins.

Les phalanges de sa main libre se glissent sur une de mes joues, essuyant des larmes silencieuses. Je ferme les yeux à son contact, j'apprécie sa chaleur, sa douceur. Cela me procure de l'apaisement dans mon flot de douleur et de peine. Il fait de même avec l'autre joue, je ressens les jointures de ses doigts. C'est agréable cette sensation de l'os contre la peau.

Ses caresses cessent, puis me quittent. Je regrette de suite son retrait. J'ouvre les paupières, je me permets de le regarder. Il est debout face à moi, un air austère gravé en lui.

"Tu devrais t'asseoir, tu ne paieras pas plus cher."

Ma tentative d'humour a fait un flop, aucun éclat de joie ne perce à travers son masque. Néanmoins, il s'assoit près de moi. Ses lumières ternes ne me quittent pas une seule seconde. Sa main non plus.

Il ose cette question, que je redoutais depuis que je suis entrée ici.

"qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?"

J'inhale profondément, mes doigts libres agrippent un morceau de mon jean, au niveau de la cuisse. Une angoisse gagne ma gorge et resserre mon estomac. Je baisse la tête, n'ose plus affronter son regard perçant.

J'ai peur… J'ai peur des conséquences si je dis quoi que ce soit.

"hey."

Son index se pose sous mon menton, il relève lentement ma tête. Il me force à le regarder. Ses traits sont plus doux, il tente de me rassurer en affichant son côté le moins sombre.

"n'aie pas peur ma belle, je suis là."

Je déglutis, difficilement. Ses mots sont comme du velours, un baume sur une plaie ouverte. Son pouce caresse délicatement mon menton, la sensation est aussi légère qu'une plume. Son geste affectueux dure quelques courts instants, puis ses phalanges me quittent une nouvelle fois. Il pose sa main libre sur la mienne, celle qui est prisonnière de ses doigts osseux.

Je ravale les sanglots naissants, me plonge dans son regard brillant. Je resserre mes doigts avec les siens, il fait de même, me donnant du courage.

J'ai décidé de briser la coque de mon silence.

"C'est Jeff…"

Aucune réaction de la part de Sans, son visage n'a pas bougé. Sa douceur demeure, cela me rassure pour continuer. Le plus dur, c'est le début, mais une fois la parole libérée, elle se déferle comme un ruisseau.

"Quand je suis rentrée, j'ai vu que ma voiture avait disparu. Jeff était pas à la maison, et j'ai remarqué que ma clé n'était plus là. Je l'ai appelé..."

Je reprends une grande respiration. Me souvenir de tout ça, le dire à haute voix, me procure de faibles tremblements. Mon anxiété se calme lentement quand je sens les phalanges de mon ami caresser le dos de ma main. C'est si doux, lisse, c'est même presque chatouilleux.

Un petit sourire arrive à naître sur mes lèvres, mes yeux lui disent merci pour son soutien physique. Il ne me dit rien, me fait juste un petit clin d'œil.

Je fixe nos mains liées, puis continue ma tirade.

"Je l'ai appelé, je l'ai même harcelé." Un faible rire, sans joie, brise ma gorge. "J'ai réussi à l'avoir, c'était bien lui. Il trouvait que c'était normal qu'il m'ait piqué la voiture."

Ses caresses ne cessent aucunement, même si son sourire se tord de manière peu perceptible.

"Il y avait des gens dans ma voiture. Des inconnus, _une femme_ … J'ai insisté pour qu'il me la ramène. À force de le faire chier, il est enfin venu."

Je ferme les yeux un instant. Voici la partie la moins gaie de cette histoire. Rien que d'y penser, j'ai cette boule dans la gorge. J'ouvre les paupières, un semblant de courage me gagne pour dévoiler la vérité.

Mais je n'ose toujours pas faire face à Sans.

"On s'est disputé… Je ne me suis pas laissée faire, je voulais absolument mes clés."

Ma main libre lâche enfin le tissu de mon jean, je la dirige vers mon visage, mes doigts osent à peine effleurer la boursouflure à l'arcade. Ça fait toujours mal.

"Il a balancé le trousseau sur mon visage."

Le dire n'était pas si difficile, tout compte fait. Avec un sourire pathétique, je laisse tomber la main sur mes cuisses. Je n'ai pas remarqué que ses caresses ont cessé.

"Il s'est enfermé dans les toilettes, j'en ai profité pour partir. M'enfuir, je dirais… J'ai retrouvé ma voiture, c'est une vraie poubelle, je crois même qu'il m'a cassé quelque chose. Puis, je t'ai envoyé un texto et me voici…"

J'attends qu'il me dise quelque chose. Il n'a dit aucun mot depuis que je me suis libérée grâce à la parole. Il n'y a aucun son dans la pièce.

J'ose enfin lever la tête, et affronter son regard. Ce que je vois me fait louper un battement de cœur. Ses orbites sont des gouffres sans fin, son sourire est si grand, si étiré, que je me demande comment ses pommettes n'ont pas encore été déchirées.

Une grande inquiétude me gagne. Il ne bouge toujours pas, il est figé dans un sentiment négatif si intense, que j'ai peur qu'il ne revienne plus.

"Sans ?"

Mon appel semble faire un effet, car je sens sa prise se resserrer sur ma main. Pourtant, son visage funèbre demeure.

**"je vais lui briser tous les os de son corps."**

Je tressaille à sa voix profonde, grondante, voire polaire. Je ne l'aurais pas reconnu si je n'avais pas vu que ça provenait de lui. Mon ami, mon cher petit squelette n'est plus là. Il n'y a que les prémisses d'un terrible malheur.

"Sans ?" Mon ton est faible, face à une situation que je ne connais pas.

**"il a osé te toucher. toi, qui est si merveilleuse."**

Je n'ai pas le temps d'apprécier ce compliment. Un rire sec et dépravé résonne dans la pièce, il est tellement dense que cela me secoue jusqu'au plus profond de mon être. 

**"il va le regretter. oh oui, il va le regretter."**

J'ai conscience, qu'en cet instant, son aura peut faire fuir le plus courageux des hommes et faire pleurer tous les enfants du coin. Pourtant, je n'ai toujours pas peur de lui. Pourquoi je ne crains pas ce visage qui prévoit une future tombe sous peu ?

Je ne dois pas rester comme ça. Je ne dois pas rester là, à l'observer, à l'admirer. Je dois avoir quelque chose de tordue, de brisée, pour être émerveillée devant mon ami qui perd les pédales.

"Sans…"

Je l'appelle à nouveau, je pose délicatement ma main sur sa pommette. Elle déborde sur son sourire maniaque, effleurant ses dents. Mon pouce touche un de ses crocs, bien visibles. Il ressemble tellement à un prédateur en ce moment.

Au véritable monstre de mes contes d'enfance.

"Sans…" Je sens qu'il réagit sous ma caresse constante. "S'il te plait, ne fais rien."

Lentement, très lentement, son sourire faiblit, il devient même tombant. De petites lumières apparaissent dans ses orbites, elles restent ternes et morbides. Je n'ai même pas remarqué qu'il avait serré ses phalanges sur ma main tenue, me coupant la circulation du sang. Une fois sa poigne relâchée, des picotements parcourent le long de mes doigts.

"...pourquoi ?"

Il semble terriblement déçu. On dirait qu'on lui a privé tout un stock de ketchup. Je ne peux m'empêcher de lui faire un petit sourire.

"Parce que je ne veux pas créer de problème et foutre en l'air l'amitié entre Papy et Jeff. Ils s'entendent si bien."

Il n'est vraiment pas heureux. Je m'apprête à laisser tomber ma main, mais il la retient. Je suis surprise par son toucher soudain, mais pas désagréable. Il se penche contre ma paume, ses phalanges entrelacées avec mes doigts. Il frotte sa pommette sur la peau sensible, puis loge sa cavité nasale dans mon creux, inhalant fortement.

La raison de son changement de comportement me parvient, telle une baffe mentale.

_Mince, ma période..._

Je mordille la lèvre, un rougissement me gagne. Je me sens épinglée de toute part. Ma main gauche plaquée contre la face de Sans, et l'autre prisonnière de ses os, posée sur sa cuisse. Une cuisse qui semble épaisse à ma grande stupeur, j'aurais bien aimé tâter un peu plus cette partie, mais je pense que ça va créer une ambiance embarrassante. Déjà qu'elle n'est pas au beau fixe. 

Le pire de tout ça, c'est que je trouve cette situation très agréable.

Il sort de sa transe, qui n'a pas duré longtemps malheureusement. Il s'arrache de cette odeur envoûtante, puis pose ma main sur sa cuisse, rejoignant nos jumelles.

Il prend plusieurs respirations profondes, tente de se calmer, de passer outre ses instincts de me sentir comme une bête. Et s'il ne le combat pas, qu'est-ce qui se passera ? Où cela va-t-il mener ? Est-ce que ça changerait quelque chose entre nous deux, pour le meilleur ou le pire ?

Je me le demande, je me sens curieuse et… pleines d'envies.

Ses mots me sortent de mes pensées outrageantes.

"et quelques molaires ? il n'en a pas besoin."

Mon sourire devient affectueux. Il est revenu dans un état aussi normal que possible. Il n'aborde toujours pas un air enjoué et ses pupilles ne sont pas aussi vivantes que d'habitude, mais il essaie.

"Non, je ne souhaite pas que tu deviennes dentiste." Il a toujours son air sévère, son regard perçant. Je soupire faiblement. "Je ne veux pas que tu aies des problèmes."

"heh." Bon au moins, un demi-rire est sorti, même si c'était aussi plat que la poitrine de ma voisine. "tu sais que je ne peux pas piffer ce type. ça ne me pose pas de problème de l'écorcher vif."

Je ne sais pas s'il plaisante quand il dit ça, ou s'il veut vraiment éplucher mon copain comme une orange. Je ne souhaite pas vérifier l'authenticité de ses dires. J'ai une crainte de ce que je peux découvrir.

"Il compte pour Papy, Jeff le rend heureux."

Sans fait une terrible grimace, on dirait qu'il vient de manger un citron.

"j'ai déjà eu une conversation avec paps." Il tente d'intérioriser une colère latente. Il ne fait pas un très bon travail jusqu'à présent. "non, à vrai dire, on en a eu plusieurs."

Avec mes quelques doigts libres, je caresse les os saillants du métacarpe, logés sur le dos de sa main. Je souhaite l'apaiser et l'encourager à continuer, tout comme il l'a fait pour moi précédemment. Il est rare que Sans se confie, se dévoile à une tierce personne.

Ça a l'air de fonctionner.

"je lui ai dit des choses. je lui ai dit que cet humain n'était pas si bien qu'il semble l'être, qu'il faut s'en méfier, s'en éloigner." Il soupire fortement, ses épaules autrefois tendues s'affaissent. "paps n'a rien voulu entendre. il m'a dit que tout le monde a droit à une autre chance dans la vie, qu'il faut lui donner une possibilité pour qu'il fasse ses preuves, qu'il peut se racheter et être meilleur."

Un lourd silence s'installe dans l'appart, seul le tic tac d'une horloge résonne. 

"heh, je n'ai jamais été aussi en colère contre lui."

Contrairement à ses dires, toute colère l'a abandonné. Une forme de profonde lassitude gagne ses traits et son corps. Mon cœur se serre en le voyant ainsi. Je n'ai jamais pensé qu'il y avait une certaine discorde entre les frères, et ce, à cause d'une différence d'opinion sur mon copain. Là où Jeff passe, il détruit des familles… comme la mienne. J'espère que ça n'ira pas jusqu'à là pour les frères squelettes.

Je n'hésite pas un seul instant. Je libère ma main de son emprise puis pose délicatement mes doigts à l'arrière de ses vertèbres cervicales. Ses orbites s'écarquillent de stupeur, mais il se laisse faire malgré tout. Lentement, je le penche vers moi, puis pose son crâne au creux de mon cou.

Il est tout tendu, on dirait une planche à pain. Je souris face à sa timidité, il est mignon. Du bout des doigts, je trace des petits cercles imaginaires sur sa tête d'os. J'espère que ça le détendra un peu. 

Quelques secondes passent, il se calme enfin. Il s'affaisse sur moi, se permet de profiter de ce câlin imprévu. Un soupir de bien-être se libère de lui et réchauffe ma peau, créant une légère chair de poule. Sa cavité nasale se frotte doucement contre ma chair tendre, ça me chatouille quelque peu.

Il apprécie cette étreinte, moi aussi d'ailleurs. Mais pas de la même façon que lui, je suppose. En fait, j'aime un peu trop ça.

"tu veux ma mort ?" 

Son timbre de voix est plus léger. Je suis contente qu'il aille un peu mieux. 

"Ça ira ? Tu sais, comme je suis encore dans ma période…"

"ouais, tu sens moins fort… même si ça reste un délice."

Je rougis fortement. Je suis un délice ? J'espère qu'il ne prendra pas une bouchée, j'ai encore besoin de mon cou. Sans semble remarquer ses propos, ses pommettes tournent en un bleu profond. Ça ne l'empêche pas de continuer à profiter de mon câlin.

Je ne préfère pas accentuer son embarras, je continue sur le sujet de son frère.

"Un jour, Papy comprendra de lui-même et tout rentrera dans l'ordre. Ça va aller, Sans."

"c'est plutôt à moi de dire ça. ce que cet **_humain_** t'a fait est impardonnable."

Je fais un faible sourire puis fixe nos deux corps entrelacés sur l'écran de télé éteinte, en face de nous. Cette image, en fond noir, me révèle à quel point notre position est particulière, intime.

"Tu sais, c'est la première fois que Jeff me fait ça." J'ai l'impression de lui trouver des excuses, quand je m'entends dire cette phrase. "Ça doit faire dix ans que je le connais et il n'a jamais été violent physiquement envers moi."

"tu es avec ce mec depuis dix ans ?"

"Oui, je le connais depuis le lycée. J'étais en seconde, lui en première année d'apprentissage, c'était le coup de foudre." Sans ne dit rien, me laisse continuer à raconter mon histoire. "C'était un chouette type. Gentil, attentif, il trouvait toujours un moment pour me voir et il était si romantique avec ses fleurs et ses petits cadeaux. Tout se passait si bien, j'étais si amoureuse."

Mes yeux se voilent devant des souvenirs peu joyeux à l'horizon.

"Mais ça n'a pas duré. Quelques mois après, il est devenu jaloux, colérique et me reprochait des choses. Je ne comprenais pas son changement d'attitude, je pensais que c'était moi le problème. Je l'idéalisais, c'était mon premier amour après tout." Un soupir tremblant s'échappe entre mes lèvres. "Par le biais d'un de ses amis, j'ai su qu'il me trompait avec une fille."

J'avale durement. Cela fait dix ans que cela s'est passé, mais la blessure n'a jamais guéri. La main de Sans parvient jusqu'à mon visage, son pouce frôle doucement ma mâchoire. Je souris à son geste, sa tendresse me donne du bonheur dans mes tourments. On doit renvoyer une drôle de scène, à se faire des caresses mutuelles.

Je me délecte de sa chaleur, de cette plénitude dont je ne connaissais plus le goût depuis des années.

"Quand je l'ai su, on s'est disputé. Je n'oublierai jamais certains de ses mots, il était encore amoureux de cette fille, car c'était son premier amour et qu'un homme ne peut pas oublier sa première expérience. Bref, j'ai compris que je n'étais qu'un passe-temps, un bouche-trou."

Je ne peux plus m'arrêter de parler, je perce cet abcès trop longtemps gardé.

"Cela m'a totalement détruite. J'étais dans un tel état de tristesse, je ne faisais que pleurer et je ne mangeais plus. C'était très dur, mais ma famille m'a soutenue, elle ne m'a pas lâchée. Après deux longs mois, je commençais enfin à guérir, à aller mieux. Et il a trouvé ce moment-là pour revenir."

Les caresses de mon ami ont cessé, sa main se pose désormais sur mon épaule.

"Il m'a fait un cinéma pas possible, il me harcelait par téléphone ou au lycée. Il me disait qu'il m'aimait, qu'il regrettait et que si je ne revenais pas vers lui, il ferait une bêtise. J'étais tellement confuse, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il m'aimait à nouveau comme ça tout d'un coup. J'ai trop longtemps hésité, il a tenté de se suicider avec des médicaments. J'ai tellement culpabilisé, je me disais qu'il devait vraiment m'aimer pour en arriver là. J'ai cédé."

Ses doigts se resserrent sur ma main. On dirait que mes petits cercles sur son crâne ne le détendent plus. Je peux le comprendre, mon passé n'est pas plaisant.

"J'ai caché notre relation à ma famille. Je pense que je savais que j'avais fait un mauvais choix, que je n'étais pas fière. Ou bien, j'étais trop lâche pour affronter leur regard de déception. Ma mère a eu des doutes, elle a fouillé dans mon portable une nuit pendant que je dormais, et elle a découvert le pot aux roses. Elle était tellement en colère qu'elle m'a mise à la porte."

Sans se redresse lentement, se remet en position assise, toujours près de moi. Je ne remarque même pas son retrait, je suis trop plongée dans ce souvenir qui déchire encore mon cœur.

Je vois encore le visage de ma mère, pleine de colère et de sentiment de trahison. Je vois encore ses larmes épaisses, au bord des cils. Cette vue m'a complètement détruite, je lui ai fait si mal ce jour-là.

Je voulais tellement venir vers elle, lui demander pardon et la rassurer. J'ai reçu que des cris et des éclats de voix perçants, elle ne voulait pas de moi dans sa maison.

_Elle ne voulait plus voir sa fille._

"hey."

Sans me secoue doucement, me ramenant à la réalité. J'ai dû partir trop profondément dans mes pensées. Je le regarde, il affiche une telle inquiétude. Ses pupilles, si petites, jettent un bref coup d'œil vers ma poitrine, avant de se plonger dans mon regard larmoyant.

"ça va ?" Sa voix est si faible, je tente un sourire rassurant. Ce n'est qu'un éclat brisé.

"Oui, tout va bien."

Mon ton plat et mes yeux pleins de larmes lui disent le contraire. Je pleurerai plus tard, dans un endroit où personne ne pourra entendre. Je souhaite finir mon histoire.

"J'ai passé trois jours, dehors, dans le froid." J'essaie de placer de l'humour dans cette ambiance trop morbide. "J'ai jamais eu les seins aussi agressifs !"

J'ai encore fait un flop. Dommage, elle était bien bonne.

"ta propre mère t'a mise dehors ?" Il est choqué par cette information ou tout mon récit ?

"Oui, mais elle l'a regrettée. Elle est venue me chercher sous un pont. Tu sais, celui près du saule pleureur ?" Il hoche la tête, son ébranlement disparaissant lentement. "Depuis ça, ma famille a volé en éclats. Ma mère ne me fait plus confiance, ainsi que mes frères."

"et ton père ?"

"Il est parti avec une autre femme et on a plus eu de nouvelle depuis que je suis une ado." Je hausse les épaules, je ne souhaite pas approfondir ce sujet. "En revenant à Jeff, on se quitte puis on se remet ensemble. Ça fait dix ans que ça dure. Je ne compte plus les nombres de fois où il m'a poussé à le quitter puis à revenir, quand ça ne marchait plus avec sa copine du moment. Et moi, je l'ai toujours accueilli à bras ouvert, il m'a appris que je n'étais rien sans lui."

Sans reste silencieux, m'observe avec un air si sérieux, que je commence à me demander s'il ne me juge pas pour mes actes. Je serais vraiment attristée, blessée, si je baissais dans son estime. Je préfère subir tous les méfaits de Jeff, mais en aucun cas, je souhaite que Sans me regarde pour moins que ce que je suis.

Je veux qu'il me regarde avec amour, et non avec mépris. Je ne le supporterai pas.

"Tu dois me trouver conne d'avoir accepté tout ça…" Je mordille encore ma pauvre lèvre, tente de ravaler un début de sanglot.

"non." Il est catégorique. "au contraire, tu es si courageuse."

Je cligne des yeux, surprise que je sois douée de bravoure pour lui. Au contraire, je trouve que je suis pleine de lâcheté.

Devant ma confusion, Sans précise ses pensées.

"après tout ce qui s'est passé, tout ce que tu as subi, tu sais encore sourire, rire. je vois en toi cette belle flamme qui ne veut pas s'éteindre et ce **_parasite_** aura beau te piétiner, te cracher dessus, tu brilleras toujours de ton bel éclat."

Ma bouche s'ouvre toute seule, je suis bouleversée par sa déclaration, sa conviction. Je fixe mon petit squelette, son visage a retrouvé toute sa douceur devant moi. Il me regarde avec une telle confiance, avec une telle foi qui frôle le fanatisme.

Je ne vois que de l'amour dans ses yeux.

Je ne peux empêcher les sanglots me gagner. Un trop plein de quelque chose, de trop de petites choses, qui éclatent soudain par tant de bienveillance. Je me cache avec les parois de mes mains, je tente misérablement de me camoufler. Encore une fois, de me protéger.

Ses bras robustes m'enveloppent, me calant contre lui avec la plus grande tendresse. Ma tête se pose sur son épaule, je sens les os à travers ses vêtements et des phalanges caresser mon cuir chevelu.

"tu es si admirable, ma toute belle. n'en doute jamais."

Je laisse tomber ma piètre cachette, agrippe fortement son sweat et pleure toutes les larmes que mon corps peut sortir. Je ne suis pas discrète, mes sanglots résonnent fortement, mais je n’en ai cure, j’ai besoin de me libérer de ce poids.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps s’écoule. Des secondes, des minutes, voire peut-être des heures ? Je n’en ai aucune idée. Après un certain temps, je me calme lentement, toujours dans les bras de Sans. Il n’a pas cessé de glisser ses doigts dans mes cheveux. Je pourrais dormir à tout moment, à force d'être dorlotée comme ça. Son odeur rassurante me berce, un mélange de vieux livre et d'autre chose que je ne peux décrire, avec un soupçon de ketchup. Je suis si fatiguée après mon explosion.

Je renifle bruyamment, puis me redresse. Ses phalanges me quittent, il me libère de son étreinte. Je remarque son épaule fort mouillée et tachée de maquillage.

“Je suis désolée pour ton sweat…” Ma voix est rauque, à force d'avoir braillé comme un bébé.

“ce n’est pas grave, ça se lave.”

Son expression est si douce, on dirait qu’aucun malheur ne pourra le perturber. C’est mal le connaître. J’essuie négligemment mon visage avec mes mains, je dois badigeonner du noir partout.

Il rit faiblement, puis m’aide à nettoyer une de mes joues. Son toucher est si consciencieux, si délicat. J’arrête tout geste, me laisse bercer par sa caresse. Mon regard se plonge dans le sien, ses lumières me dévorent. Derrière sa clarté, je sens une ombre dominer. Une noirceur qu’il camoufle par sa gentillesse. C’est le calme avant la tempête.

Pourtant, rien ne peut me lâcher. Ses doigts parcourent toujours ma peau, je pense qu’à ce stade là, je n’ai plus aucune trace de maquillage. Mais qu’importe, je me fiche s’il me nettoie ou fait autre chose, je ne veux pas qu’il s’arrête. Et vu la tournure des évènements, il ne souhaite que continuer.

Il est si beau à mes yeux. 

Parfois, le destin peut être cruel. La sonnerie de mon portable retentit, nous faisant sursauter. Il me lâche précipitamment, cette ambiance étrange a été brisée. 

"Excuse-moi…" 

Je souffle à mon ami, avant de prendre mon sac délaissé à mes pieds puis de fouiller à l'intérieur. Je trouve facilement mon portable, pour une fois. Le nom affiché de celui qui m'appelle me glace le sang. Je ne bouge pas, ne fais aucun geste jusqu'à ce que le nom "Poussin" disparaisse de l'écran.

"c'est lui ?"

Je hoche la tête, incapable de parler avec cette boule dans la gorge. Un autre enfer va commencer, je le sais, je le sens.

Mes doutes sont confirmés, une pluie de sms s'affichent, vague après vague. Je ne peux m'empêcher de les ouvrir et de les lire. Je suis **obligée** de les lire.

Poussin (21h05) : Où t'es 

Poussin (21h05) : Tu décroches pas où t'es 

Poussin (21h05) : Je suis désolé

Poussin (21h06) : Putain poussin je suis si désolé je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris 

Poussin (21h07) : Reviens stp 

Poussin (21h07) : Reviens sinon

Poussin (21h07) : Je crois que je vais faire une connerie

Poussin (21h08) : Le couteau est là juste devant moi

Poussin (21h08) : Ton prénom sur ma peau me soulage

Poussin (21h09) : Même si t'es pas là tu es en moi

Poussin (21h09) : Je t'aime reviens je t'en prie 

"c'est un putain de malade."

Sans a eu une bonne lecture de mes messages tordus, surtout qu'il s'est approché de moi pour mieux regarder. Il faut dire que je n'ai rien caché, j'ai même penché mon portable pour qu'il ne soit aucunement gêné. Il n'a pas été déçu du voyage.

"t'es pas obligée de répondre, tu sais."

Je réussis à m'arracher de l'écran, puis plonge mon regard dans le sien. Son visage sévère est revenu, ses pupilles se sont rétrécies. Il a décelé une fêlure en moi.

"Je sais…"

Je ne peux plus supporter ses lumières aiguisées, je baisse la tête, fixe cet appareil qui bourdonne sans cesse entre les mains. Je tape un sms, l'âme en peine.

Moi (21h11) : J'arrive

Je range vivement le portable dans mon sac, ne voulant pas voir ce que Jeff répondra. Ça n'a pas d'importance, il a gagné de toute façon.

"Je dois y aller, Sans…" Je murmure, la tête baissée, le sac sur mes cuisses.

"... pourquoi ?" Sa voix, pourtant si dure, a légèrement vacillée à la fin. 

"Si je n'y vais pas, il va vraiment faire une bêtise. Je dois y aller." 

"qu'il se tue, on s'en fiche."

Je lève la tête, affronte son expression sombre. Il n'est vraiment pas content de mon choix, je le comprends. Moi non plus, je ne me félicite pas.

Avec un piètre sourire, je caresse sa joue. Il peut apparaître froid comme de la glace, il est toujours aussi doux et chaud.

"Pas moi."

Son masque de colère craquelle sous mes doigts.

Je le quitte, même si je veux rester. Je ne peux pas, on m'appelle ailleurs, je dois me dépêcher.

_On me siffle, j'accours comme un chien._

Je me lève lentement, j'observe Sans, toujours assis sur le canapé. Je ne comprends pas son expression à cet instant. Le mécontentement est parti, mais il y a de la confusion, mélangée avec autre chose que je ne saisis pas.

Mon cœur se serre à sa vue.

"Merci, mon beau, vraiment… Je ne sais pas comment te remercier. J'aurais aimé rester encore, mais…" Je mordille la lèvre, les yeux larmoyants. "Je ne peux pas…"

Je me détourne, je ne veux pas lui faire voir mes larmes naissantes. Je dois partir ! Tout de suite !

Je me dirige à grand pas jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Je m'apprête à l'ouvrir, quand ses mots me parviennent :

"pourquoi tu lui pardonnes toujours ?"

Je sais qu'il est juste derrière moi, juste à quelques pas. Il s'est levé super vite, dis donc. Sa fainéantise est-elle en train de s'amenuir ? 

Je réfléchis à sa question, la réponse ne se révèle pas de suite.

"... parce que je l'aime ?"

Je ne suis même pas sûre de ce que je dis. Comme je suis pathétique.

Je me tourne vers lui, je lui fais un tendre sourire. Ses orbites ne font que s'écarquiller devant ce faux-semblant que j'arrive à vêtir.

"À bientôt, Sans."

Je baisse la poignée, ouvre la porte puis sors de son appartement. Sur le palier, je ne fais que quelques pas vers les escaliers, mais mon ami n'en a pas fini.

"lili."

Cela me stoppe net, je suis foudroyée sur place. C'est la première fois qu'il m'appelle par mon surnom. Jamais, ô grand jamais, il ne m'a jamais appelé autrement que par des petits noms mignons.

Je suis accablée par un sentiment d'euphorie, mélangée à de la tétanie.

Je me tourne vivement, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Mon kokoro danse le tango, mon visage exprime un gros choc. Mon petit squelette est là, au seuil de la porte. Ses mains dans les poches, il a une pose nonchalante, alors que ses traits sont tout le contraire. Il porte une souffrance interne, qui se révèle avec parcimonie.

"lili…"

Je pense que mon cœur va lâcher, je pourrais m'habituer à l'écouter m'appeler pendant des jours. Sa voix profonde qui roule sur ces deux syllabes me donne des frissons, c'est une sensation qui te laisse un goût délicieux dans la bouche. Cependant, je suis tiraillée par une vive douleur, en remarquant le tourment de mon ami. C’est un ressenti très ambivalent.

Il s'approche, lentement, trop lentement. Il s'arrête juste devant moi, il n'y a que quelques centimètres qui nous séparent. Nous nous fixons mutuellement, le temps s'est arrêté rien que pour ce moment.

Sa main droite sort de sa cachette et se pose délicatement sur ma joue. Ses phalanges frôlent ma blessure oubliée.

"lili." 

Il répète mon nom, comme une prière. Une faible lumière verte sort du bout de ses doigts, caresse la plaie comme on effleure les ailes d'un papillon. Je sens un fourmillement à mon arcade mais aucune douleur. C'est même agréable, cette étrange magie verte avec la sensation de ses os.

Je pourrais rester comme ça pour toujours…

La lumière s'éteint, et toute trace de mal physique a disparu. On dirait qu’il n’a jamais existé. Pourtant, sa main est toujours posée sur ma peau.

Les yeux de mon ami sont déchirés par une profonde mélancolie, malgré ce sourire constant.

"ce n'est pas de l'amour."

Cette phrase est si simple, et pourtant si véridique. Cela me déclenche une nouvelle fois des larmes silencieuses. Je pose ma main sur la sienne, je souhaite approfondir ce toucher, le marquer à tout jamais en moi. Les pupilles de mon squelette préféré sont si grandes, si brillantes. On dirait qu'elles sont presque larmoyantes.

"Je sais…"

Mon portable sonne encore. Il est devenu un complice dans mon calvaire. Je profite encore une seconde de ses os, j'ose même effleurer mes lèvres contre sa paume. Je sens que mon ami tremble à ce contact, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne chose ou non. Puis je retire sa main de ma chair.

"À plus, mon beau. Encore merci pour tout…"

Je vois bien qu'il ne veut pas que je parte, qu'il souhaite que je reste une minute, une heure ou même une nuit de plus. 

Je me détourne de lui, de son regard presque suppliant, de ses doigts accrocheurs. Mon cœur se serre de le quitter pour retrouver un homme que je ne souhaite pas rencontrer. Mais je le dois, donc je descends les escaliers, avec moins d'entrain que durant la montée.

Avec le dos tourné, je n'ai pas vu que son visage s'est décomposé en une expression effrayante et meurtrière. Il n'y a plus personne pour être témoin de sa facette la plus sombre, de sa soif de sang. Personne pour voir le côté le plus laid de sa personnalité.

Il claque la porte derrière lui, puis disparaît d'un coup, son corps effacé de la réalité.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai coupé à ce moment-là, je sais que c'est un peu méchant mais sinon, ça sera un peu trop long ^^'
> 
> J'ai aussi un petit souci. Dans le prochain chapitre, il y aura une partie où cela sera un POV de Sans et je suis dans l'interrogation depuis plusieurs jours. Lili doit-elle être perçue comme un "elle" ou un "tu" ?
> 
> Même si c'est un OC, elle reste quand même notre Reader, elle fait partie de nous malgré tout.
> 
> Si vous avez des avis sur la question, n'hésitez pas, cela m'aidera à éclairer ma pauvre lanterne défaillante XD


	13. Ce sentiment qui rend fou

Je suis devant ma porte, le cœur battant et la gorge nouée. Cela fait quelques minutes que je suis immobile devant cet obstacle, je ne suis aucunement impatiente de voir ce qui m’attend derrière cette porte close. J’ai besoin d’un laps de temps pour prendre de profondes respirations et ne pas m'évanouir par cet excès de sentiments anxieux.

_Bon, je dois y aller…_

Je suis sur le point d'insérer la clé dans la serrure, mes doigts tremblent, je loupe le trou par deux fois. Je déverrouille puis ouvre lentement, les yeux écarquillés dans l’attente d’une scène que je redoute. Une scène de cris, de larmes, de mots douloureux et culpabilisants. Une angoisse d’un futur imminent, qui ronge les entrailles.

À mon grand étonnement, il n’y a que le silence qui m’accueille. Une absence de bruit totale, qui n’est pas porteuse de bonne nouvelle. Cela est peut-être pire que ce que je pensais… Peut-être est-il…

D’un pas prudent, j’entre dans mon appart et ferme doucement la porte. Mon regard parcourt autour de moi, et je remarque tout de suite la forme d’un corps sur le lit, totalement recouverte par la couette. Il ne bouge pas à mon entrée.

Une peur gagne ma poitrine, divers scénarios envahissent mon esprit. Aucun ne prévoit une tournure heureuse, je crains que Jeff ait franchi une ligne… à cause de moi. Je ne le supporterai pas, cela sera un coup de grâce de sa part.

Les doigts fortement entrelacés les uns aux autres, je m’approche lentement. Cette frayeur gagne en intensité devant l'inertie de cette forme. J’avale la boule dans la gorge avec difficulté puis appelle, d’une voix tremblante :

“J-Jeff ?”

Mon appel l’a ravivé, il remue faiblement puis des doigts sortent de ce tissu pour me révéler le visage de mon copain. Son air, d’une tristesse profonde, se mue en une joie non effrénée quand son regard de couleur encre me rencontre.

“Poussin !!”

Avec élan, il retire la couverture, se relève puis m’accueille les bras ouverts, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Sa soudaine bonne humeur me fait reculer d’un pas. Je suis totalement surprise par sa gaieté de me voir, et surtout par tout ce sang sur ses bras nus.

Il m’enlace avec force, je suis plaquée contre son torse sans la moindre possibilité de m’enfuir. 

“Tu es revenue !!”

Il renifle bruyamment, s’accroche à moi désespérément, comme si j’étais sa bouée de sauvetage. J’ai du mal à respirer, mais je me laisse faire. Il est rare que Jeff me serre dans ses bras, et je crois qu’il en a besoin. Je suis davantage préoccupée par ce sang sur lui, et aussi sur le lit. Je fixe pendant un bref instant cette couleur rouge sur les draps, un couteau de cuisine est abandonné sur le matelas.

Mes mains caressent le bas de son dos, je tente de l’apaiser.

“Qu’est-ce que tu as fait ?” Ma voix se fait la plus douce possible.

Il desserre son étreinte, puis recule légèrement, me faisant face. Je remarque des cernes sous ses yeux, accompagnés par des larmes inertes.

“Tu ne revenais pas !” Son timbre part dans les aiguës, il est vraiment chamboulé. “Je t’appelais et tu ne répondais pas ! Je pensais t’avoir perdue et j’ai pété un plomb !”

Il me tient toujours, il ne souhaite pas que je parte à nouveau s’il me laisse la moindre liberté. Mon cœur se tord face à son expression, je ne sais pas si c’est par tristesse ou autre chose, mais cela ne me fait aucunement du bien.

Je soupire silencieusement, au moins il va bien.

“Viens, on va nettoyer ça.”

Il me fait un petit sourire, heureux que je sois auprès de lui, à m’occuper de lui. Je lui prends la main, puis on se dirige dans la salle de bain. Il se laisse faire, ses doigts accrochés aux miens, comme une araignée à sa toile.

Devant le lavabo, je le lâche et prends un gant de toilette propre. Je le passe sous l’eau tiède. Je le regarde, ses yeux brillants ne me lâchent pas.

"Tends tes bras, s’il te plait.”

Il le fait. Avec précaution, je tapote ses blessures, nettoyant ce sang partiellement séché. Je vois des marques apparaître après mon passage, des dizaines de “E” sont gravés dans sa peau déjà abîmée par d’anciennes scarifications. Il a dû voir mon choc, car son sourire s’est agrandie.

“J’ai pensé à toi tout le temps…” Il met de la douceur dans chaque syllabe. “Un “E” pour Émilie, tu seras toujours en moi désormais.”

Je stoppe mes soins, mon regard plongé dans un miroir débordant d’amour tordu. Je ne sais pas si je dois être fière de ses preuves d’affection ou simplement apeurée. J’avoue que je suis complètement dépassée par les événements, je ne fais que suivre la vague. La réflexion viendra ensuite. 

“Chaque “E” est un je t’aime, mon poussin.”

“Tu n’aurais pas dû faire ça…” Je souffle, en continuant de nettoyer. Je n'arrive plus à affronter ce regard égaré.

“C’est moi qui n’aurais pas dû faire ça !” 

Son ton désespéré me surprend, j’abandonne à nouveau ses blessures. Je fixe son visage, déchiré par les remords et les larmes. Ce spectacle me laisse une sensation de déjà-vu.

“Je suis désolé, tellement désolé ! Je sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris ! J'ai un problème, un gros problème de colère, je me contrôle plus ! En plus, ça fait des semaines qu'on couche plus, qu'on se parle plus, t'es toujours avec le frère de mon meilleur ami. J'ai pété un câble !! Pardon poussin, pardonne-moi !”

Je suis abasourdie par son torrent d’excuses, de regrets. Il est rare qu'il demande une rédemption, bien souvent il tourne la situation à son avantage. Par contre, c'est moi ou il y avait un sous-entendu comme quoi son attitude était légitime ?

“Fais-moi voir ta blessure.”

Il n’attend pas ma réponse, ses mains se posent sur mes joues puis il penche légèrement ma tête pour qu’il puisse mieux regarder là où le trousseau de clés m’a percuté. Je me laisse faire, mais je suis tendue par son contact sur mon visage. Je ne me sens pas à l’aise du tout.

Il me regarde attentivement pendant plusieurs secondes. Il fronce les sourcils, il s’attendait à voir quelque chose qu’il ne peut trouver.

“Il n’y a rien, je pensais que j’avais tapé plus fort.”

Je me libère lentement de son emprise, je ne souhaite pas prolonger son toucher. Cela me rappelle la lointaine douleur quand il m’a jeté cet objet, je ne me sens pas encore assez en confiance pour qu’il me touche sans vergogne.

Il ne fait aucune remarque sur mon retrait, il ne fait que sourire.

“Je suis content que tu n’aies rien.”

Je ne veux pas lui dire qu’il m’a blessé, que son acte a provoqué une plaie et que j’ai vraiment souffert. Si je le dis, je dois expliquer le pourquoi de sa disparition. Je ne veux en aucun cas parler de Sans devant lui. Je ne souhaite pas une autre querelle avec Jeff, une énième colère alors que je suis si fatiguée. Sans est devenu mon petit jardin secret, que je ne voudrais aucunement partagé.

“Tu parles pas beaucoup, tu m’en veux ?”

Je le fixe, peu de courage se trouve en moi à cet instant. Je crains de dire la vérité, que tout s’empire alors qu’il est calme en ce moment.

“... un peu.” Ce n’est qu’une demi-vérité, c’est déjà pas mal.

“Mon poussin.” Le regard de Jeff se fait tendre. “Je promets que je ne recommencerais plus, c'est un accident. Quand tu es partie, j’ai même appelé Paps pour m’aider.”

“Tu as appelé Papy ?” 

Je suis choquée par cette révélation. Pourquoi a-t-il mis Papy dans cette histoire ? Qu’est-ce qu’il lui a dit ? Papy doit être protégé de tout ça, pas être inclus dans cet amas de boue.

Jeff n’a pas l'air de s’en vouloir, au contraire.

“Oui, j’avais besoin d’aide et c’est mon meilleur ami après tout. On a parlé, il a réussi à me calmer, sinon j’aurais fait pire.” Il regarde ses bras, à moitié nettoyés. “Ouais, bien pire…”

J’avale durement, mal à l’aise de la tournure de cette conversation. Je n’ose pas penser ce qu’il aurait pu faire, peut-être serait-il dans une mare de sang à mon arrivée ? Je sens la culpabilité me ronger la poitrine. 

Jeff lâche du regard ses bras et plonge dans le mien. Je le trouve bien trop brillant à mon goût, comme s’il ne se rendait pas compte de la gravité de la situation.

“Je vais voir un spécialiste, mon poussin. Je vais voir quelqu’un qui pourra m’aider à contrôler ma colère, on pourra sauver notre couple !” Je n’aime pas cette conversation, vraiment pas. “Je vais commencer demain ma recherche et Paps sera là pour me guider, m’épauler si j’ai une faiblesse !”

J’ai l’impression qu’il croit en ses propres paroles. Le problème, c’est que ce n’est pas la première fois qu’il me dit des choses qu’il ne tient pas. Qu'est-ce qui sera différent cette fois ? De plus, je ne pense pas que Sans sera heureux que Papy soit mêlé à cette affaire.

“Tu sais, Sans ne sera pas content que Pap-”

Il me coupe à nouveau, il est même assez virulent dans ces propos.

“Paps est assez grand pour décider seul ce qu’il doit faire ! C’est plus un bébé !”

Je ferme la bouche, je sais que cela ne sert à rien de discuter. Il a déjà décidé pour tout. La colère de Jeff disparaît aussi vite qu’elle est apparue, un air implorant gagne ses traits.

“Laisses-moi une autre chance, mon petit poussin…”

Je mâche la lèvre, je me sens acculée, très peu de choix s’offrent à moi quand je suis seule avec lui dans la salle de bain. Je voudrais être n’importe où qu’ici.

"Je ne sais pas, tu as été loin cette fois…" Ma voix est faible, sans énergie.

"Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, jamais j'ai voulu te faire du mal ! Allez, ne me dis pas que j'ai fait tous ces graffitis pour rien ?" Il tente un humour de mauvais goût. "Je sais qu'au fond de toi, tout au fond de toi, tu m'aimes encore un peu."

Je ne sais même plus, je ne sais pas ce que je ressens pour lui. Je ne le déteste pas, j’ai même beaucoup d’affection… Enfin, je crois, mais si je dois comparer à nos débuts, mon amour s’est effiloché comme un vêtement trop usé. 

Je ne vois aucun moyen pour m’échapper, il me pousse à une situation où il est impossible de reculer. Sa voix, ses yeux, son grand corps m'oppressent dans cette pièce trop exiguë. Je me sens si petite face à lui.

_Je veux juste un peu de repos, c'est tout..._

"On verra bien, mais la prochaine fois-" 

“Ouais, super !!”

Il me coupe, son contentement ne peut être maintenu. On dirait un enfant, à qui on a cédé face à un caprice. Il s’approche de moi avec vivacité, effleure ses lèvres avec les miennes, puis s’éloigne pour me couvrir de son regard affectueux. Je n’ai pas bougé.

"Tu ne le regretteras pas, mon poussin !"

Je le regrette déjà.

Une heure passe, nous nous retrouvons dans le lit. Jeff se colle à moi, son torse plaqué contre mon dos, ses bras bandés enroulant mon être. Plus tôt, il avait tenté de coucher avec moi, mais quand je lui ai dit que j'étais encore dans ma période, il semblait déçu mais ne m’en voulait pas. Il faut dire que ce n’est pas vraiment de ma faute que je sois une femme. Il avait hâte que cela soit fini pour “baiser” comme il le dit si bien, je ne partage pas son enthousiasme.

J’attends qu’il s'endorme, je fixe le frigo jusqu’à ce que je sens la respiration de Jeff ralentir et son emprise s’affaisser. Je jette un coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule, il dort la bouche grande ouverte. J’attends encore quelques instants pour être sûre de son sommeil profond. Des ronflements sont les récompenses de ma patience.

Je glisse la main sous ma taie d'oreiller et sors mon portable, que j’ai caché tantôt quand mon copain était aux toilettes. Je ne veux pas qu’il voit que je communique, sans son consentement.

Je dissimule le portable sous la couette, afin de couper la luminosité et ne pas réveiller Jeff. Une crainte d’être prise gagne mes pensées, mais je ne l’écoute pas. Je dois envoyer un message, j’en ai besoin. Je vérifie qu’il est bien en silencieux puis commence à taper.

Moi (22h32) : C’est moi. Je voulais te dire que ça s’est bien passé, il est calme. Il m’a dit qu’il est désolé, qu’il recommencera plus. Il se fera soigner par un médecin, donc tout va bien. On retente à nouveau.

Je ne sais pas si c’est une bonne idée de lui dire que Papy est au courant, et qu’il sera là pour aider Jeff. Je ne pense pas, ce que j’écris est déjà assez lourd, je ne souhaite pas lui donner une double charge. Je lui dirai par la suite.

J’envoie le texto à Sans, puis je patiente. Les minutes passent, et aucune notification apparaît.

Il ne me répond pas.

Je deviens terriblement anxieuse face à son silence, ce n'est pas du tout dans ses habitudes. Je suis presque sûre qu’il m’en veut de ne pas agir, de continuer avec un homme qui m’a frappé, de lui avoir fait perdre son temps. Cette peur du rejet me gagne les tripes et me rend nauséeuse. Mes yeux larmoyants fixent désespérément l’écran éteint, dans l’attente du moindre mot de sa part.

*-*-*-*

Sans est vraiment en colère. Sous son air plein de flegme, une profonde irritation raidit ses os et noircit son âme. Il a envie d'arracher le visage de quelqu'un pour soulager un minimum cette tension.

Il vient tout juste de quitter une immense villa, où une conversation s'est produite entre un immense être et lui-même. Personne n'a entendu, ou vu ce qu'il s'est passé, seuls les ombres des silhouettes ont pris vie à travers un épais rideau, au second étage de cette demeure contemporaine. Ce sont les seules traces de cette rencontre nocturne.

Après un échange court et tendu, la plus petite silhouette disparaît, laissant seul l’imposant être dans ses pensées. On dirait que cela ne s'est pas bien passé.

Sans est désormais dans une profonde forêt, là où personne ne pourra le retrouver. Non loin d'Ebbot City, c'est le seul endroit où il peut penser clairement et sans distraction. Il en a besoin, il ne peut pas rentrer chez lui et affronter Paps dans l'état où il est. Il fera une erreur.

_je n'ai pas eu l'accord._

Ce simple fait n'arrange en rien son humeur, au contraire. Cela attise ce sentiment si négatif qu'il arrive à peine à contrôler.

Il s'adosse sur un gros chêne, le dos posé contre le tronc. Avec impatience, il fouille dans ses poches, puis sort un biscuit pour chien. Il le coince entre ses dents, il continue de chercher dans sa poche gauche. C'est un vrai chantier là-dedans.

"bordel."

Il trouve enfin son briquet à clapet. De ses doigts tremblants, il l'ouvre et l'actionne. Il a de la chance, il s'est allumé au bout de la deuxième fois. Il faudrait qu'il prenne mieux soin de ses affaires.

Il approche cette flamme au bout du biscuit. Cette lumière éclaire son visage bien trop fatigué et tiré par divers sentiments déplaisants. Une fois allumé, il ferme le briquet avec un mouvement du poignet, le range dans sa poche et se concentre sur la chose qui se trouve entre ses dents.

Les mains confortablement dans ses poches, il tire une profonde latte, garde le plus longtemps possible les bienfaits du biscuit en lui puis expire lourdement, la fumée sortant par sa cavité nasale.

Putain, ça fait du bien. Les effets commencent à se faire sentir, cela détend son corps, ainsi que les tourments de son âme. C'est sans doute qu'un camouflage pour un problème plus profond, mais là il en a rien à faire, il a besoin de se calmer et le moyen le plus rapide, ça a toujours été pour lui les biscuits que Doggo vend dans son atelier, de façon clandestine. 

Paps va le tuer quand il sentira l'odeur épicée sur ses vêtements. Normalement, il fait tout pour éviter de mettre en colère son frère sur ce sujet mais là, il en a vraiment besoin. 

Il tente de vider son crâne, d'arrêter de penser à toi. Toi, toi, toujours toi. Ça devient incessant, obsédant. Il sait qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, à se comporter comme un animal à ton odeur alléchante, une senteur métallique avec un soupçon de quelque chose de sucré, et être inerte comme un mort, quand tu n’es pas présente auprès de lui pendant si longtemps. 

Ces derniers jours étaient affreux, ne pas te voir était une torture. Il se demandait sans cesse ce que tu faisais, à qui tu parlais, à quoi tu pensais. Il t’envoyait même des textos, quand tu travaillais. Il savait que tu ne pouvais pas répondre, mais il se créait une illusion, un semblant d'une conversation, même s'il parlait dans le vide. Il est devenu pathétique… jusqu'à ce que tu lui répondes, un bien-être qui illumine sa morosité, abreuve sa soif de ta présence féminine. Il se dégoutait d'être devenu un pauvre clebs en mal d'attention envers sa maîtresse. Il est tombé bien bas. Mais bordel, tu lui fais ressentir de ces choses, putain ! Il a enfin l'impression d'être vivant !

Cette nuit est pire que les autres jours, avec les drames, les confidences, ton œil blessé. Il a cru, pendant un instant, qu'il allait faire un terrible massacre quand il a vu ton visage tuméfié, déchiré par une profonde peine. Toi, qui es si incroyable, as été touchée par des mains indignes, par un ver qui ne mérite plus de vivre. Putain, il veut démembrer ce fumier maintenant !

Ce mec est avec toi, en ce moment. Cela se passe bien ? Qu'est-ce que vous vous dites, les deux humains cachés de tout regard ? Surtout que ce cinglé a mentionné un couteau, Sans a horreur des couteaux, mais cela ne t’a pas empêché de partir. Pourquoi tu as couru vers cette merde ? Tu aurais pu juste rester avec lui, au chaud, à l'abri, protégée.

_être dans tes bras, tes doigts charnus faisant ses petits cercles à l'arrière de mon crâne… ce frisson glissant le long de mes vertèbres, infectées d'un pur péché..._

"putain, arrête ça."

Il frotte ses orbites, essaie d'éloigner ses sentiments qui l'envahissent, comme un poison qui érode ses os. Cette émotion qui le blesse de manière si délicieuse… Il devient complètement taré.

Une petite sonnerie retentit, le faisant sursauter. Au moins, ça a l'effet de sortir de ses pensées biaisées. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il se dit, le contours de ton visage est toujours dans les prémisses de son esprit.

Dans son fond intérieur, il espère que c'est toi, et non son petit frère.

Il sort son portable de sa poche, l'allume et voit que c'est bien toi. Son bonheur est de courte durée quand il lit le message.

la plus belle (22h32) : C’est moi. Je voulais te dire que ça s’est bien passé, il est calme. Il m’a dit qu’il est désolé, qu’il recommencera plus. Il se fera soigner par un médecin, donc tout va bien. On retente à nouveau.

Ses dents claquent entre elles, le biscuit est coupé net. Le morceau survivant tombe sur l’herbe épaisse et est abandonné comme un vulgaire mégot encore allumé. Derrière ses orbites dépourvues de vie, quelque chose en lui s'est brisé.

Ses phalanges serrent fortement le portable, brisant l'écran et la coque. Il remet vivement cet objet dans sa poche. De forts tremblements gagnent son corps, son sourire est si figé qu'il est imprimé dans ses os.

Sa colère ne peut être canalisée.

L'œil bleu flamboyant prend vie dans son orbite gauche. Sa main, chargée de magie, est tendue vers des arbres quelconques en face de lui. Des os tranchants apparaissent au-dessus de lui puis se lancent à grande vitesse vers la direction que leur propriétaire a choisi, se plantant sans pitié dans des écorces de plusieurs centaines d'années. Ses armes en cartilage percent sans difficulté, comme des couteaux dans du beurre.

Ce n'est pas assez, le squelette a besoin de plus. Il sort son autre main puis met davantage de magie dans ses paumes. Son pouvoir arrache les troncs, déracine de profondes racines, il est sans pitié dans sa furie. On dirait que c'est si facile de détruire ces immenses ancêtres de la forêt.

Dans son aveuglement, une ombre terrifiante plane sur lui. Une énorme tête squelettique est entrée en scène, son ossature sculptée de telle manière que l'on peut penser que c’est un crâne de dragon. Cette bête détient des iris aussi bleutés que son maître, luisant nettement dans la noirceur de cette épaisse forêt. Les deux monstres sont aussi terrifiants, les uns que les autres.

Sa gueule pourvue de crocs, qui ferait pâlir le plus féroce des fauves, s'ouvre lentement, puis une orbe de lumière blanche se forme. D'abord petite, elle prend de plus en plus de puissance. La bête ne garde pas sa création. Avec un son étrange d'un déferlement d'énergie, elle l'éjecte de sa gueule, un faisceau lumineux brûlant une rangée d'arbres comme des brindilles. 

La bête recommence son attaque trois fois, avant de disparaître aussi mystérieusement qu'elle est apparue, laissant un paysage ravagé, ainsi qu'un petit squelette épuisé mais enfin calmé.

Sans s'effondre contre un arbre, l'un des seuls rescapés de sa destruction. Son œil bleu s’est évanoui, laissant place à ses perles ternes. Il respire fortement, haletant par tant de dépense de sa magie. Ça lui a fait un peu du bien, mais cette lourdeur ne veut pas le quitter.

Tu lui as pardonné. Malgré ce que cet humain t’a fait, tu lui as pardonné. Sans pensait, tout au fond de lui, qu'il se passerait quelque chose et que tu le laisserais tomber, que tu le quitterais. Sans rit amèrement, à quoi s'attendait il ? Tu es sous sa coupe, sous son influence, jamais tu ne le quitteras, même si ce mec te rend aussi malheureuse que les pierres.

Cette merde ne te mérite pas, personne ne te mérite. Tu es si éclatante, éblouissante que tu fais brûler des rétines. Tu fais brûler son âme, il ne peut se passer de cette douleur qui lui procure un tel plaisir. Il a l'impression d'être un insecte, attiré par ta belle flamme, ses pattes se consumant quand il tente de s'approcher. Il sait que c'est dangereux, mais c'est plus fort que lui, il doit avancer, toucher cette passion, quitte à être brûlé vivant sur le bûché.

Pourtant, sa raison lui crie de rester, d'être inerte face à cette belle danse, qui lui met l'eau à la bouche. Il l'écoute encore, mais ce tiraillement est constant, insupportable.

Machinalement, il te répond. Après tout, il l'a toujours fait. Son portable, à moitié cassé, est encore capable de créer des messages.

Moi (22h45) : ok

Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Comment vous êtes-vous réconciliés ? La réponse lui parvient comme une gifle. Vous vous êtes rabibochés comme fait tout couple : en parlant et en baisant. 

Un sourire hideux déchire ses pommettes, ses pupilles sont aussi petites que des aiguilles. Il affiche une monstruosité, alors qu'il a l'âme en peine, criant sa souffrance et son désarroi.

Tu lui réponds tout de suite. Cela ne l'apaise pas pour autant.

la plus belle (22h45) : Tu m'en veux ?

_putain oui !_

Moi (22h46) : non, pourquoi ?

Pourquoi est-ce important pour toi, de savoir s'il t’en veut ou non ?

la plus belle (22h47) : Tu ne m'as pas répondu tout de suite…

Moi (22h47) : j'étais occupé

_tout comme toi !_

Il veut tellement t’envoyer cette partie du message, mais il ne le fait pas. Il arrive à se maintenir, même si de sombres pensées le harcèlent continuellement.

Il n'arrive pas à la sortir de la tête, une image qui lui retourne l'âme, où deux corps sont entrelacés, l'un chevauchant l'autre. Toi couchant avec cette merde, toi criant ta jouissance sous ses prouesses. Cette pensée rend Sans malade, dépravé. Il a du mal à remettre ses idées en place. Cela empoisonne son esprit et ronge ses os comme de l'acide.

_tu as couché avec lui ??_

Ses doigts sont sur le point de taper ce genre de message, la tentation est trop grande pour être évitée. Il doit à tout prix trouver une diversion sinon, il sait qu'il fera une bêtise, qu'il tournera cette conversation sous un angle qu'il ne souhaite pas.

Il sait qu'il a peur de savoir...

Inconsciemment, il déplace son portable sur la main gauche, met son autre main sur son orbite droite. Trois phalanges agrippent le rebord osseux et commencent à tirer, créant une douleur physique pour l'éloigner de cette image aberrante.

Ça a l'air de fonctionner. Au moins, il n'est plus obnubilé par sa détresse illusoire et son fort tiraillement dans la poitrine. Tout ce qu'il ressent à présent est une immense douleur physique. Putain, ça fait mal, il ne savait plus combien ce geste pouvait lui procurer comme désagrément. Enfin, ce terme est un peu trop léger, vu le profond ressenti désagréable. Paps va vraiment le tuer s'il le voit faire ce tic qu'il n'a pas pratiqué depuis si longtemps, depuis quatre ans en fait.

Il faut que tu apparaisses pour qu'il se replonge dans ses mauvaises habitudes.

Une autre sonnerie éclate sa bulle d'autoflagellation. C'est toujours toi, sa sauveuse et sa damnation.

la plus belle (22h49) : Jeff m'a dit que Papy va l'aider, il l'a tenu au courant. Je préfère que tu le saches…

"... quoi ?" 

Cette mauvaise nouvelle a un bon effet, cela l'a sorti complètement de sa crise et il a enfin lâché sa pauvre orbite en souffrance.

Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Paps est au courant de tout ? Il sait que son **_meilleur ami_** a frappé sa copine, et il est quand même partant pour l'aider ? Et pourquoi cette merde a mis son petit frère dans ses petits problèmes ?

La colère creuse une paroi dans son âme torturée et gouverne toute autre émotion. Ce n'est pas le feu qui coule à l'intérieur de sa charpente, mais une eau glacée, contrôlée et implacable. Il a retrouvé un tant soit peu un esprit vif et clair, ses pupilles aiguisées et son visage aussi dur qu'une pierre tombale.

Moi (22h51) : ok, merci de me l'avoir dit

Moi (22h51) : j'vais me coucher, à demain

Il sait qu'il ment, il sait qu'il est froid envers toi. Il n'a pas le droit d'être comme ça envers ta personne, mais c'est plus fort que lui. Il est si en colère… contre tout.

la plus belle (22h52) : D'accord, à demain.

C'est mieux comme ça, il doit s'éloigner avant d'écrire des mots qu'il ne pense pas et t’écorcher. Tu vaux mieux qu'une autre blessure cette nuit.

la plus belle (22h52) : Bisous

Ce seul mot fait tressaillir son âme chargée de ressentiment. C'est la première fois que tu écris ce genre d'affection, un terme d'amour qui coule en lui comme du nectar et qu'il ne veut pas y goûter.

Il ne doit pas. Non, il ne doit pas retourner ce genre de sentiment sinon, il sait qu'il tombera dans un gouffre encore plus profond, où il ne voit aucune sortie.

Moi (22h53) : bisou

Bordel, pour la ténacité, on repassera !

Moi (22h53) : s

_vas-y, lèche-lui la pomme pendant que tu y es !_

la plus belle (22h54) : Mdr

Et tu te moques, de lui et de ses petits malheurs, dont il ne voit aucune solution. Le pire, c'est qu'il aime ça. Cela l'apaise quelque peu, comme un petit pansement sur une trop grande plaie. Ce n'est pas suffisant mais c'est un mieux. Ses pupilles ont même brillées un instant en lisant ta réponse.

Putain de pathétique…

Il reçoit un autre message, il ne peut s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine contrariété quand il voit que ce n'est pas toi.

paps (22h55) : SANS, T'ES OÙ ? IL EST PRESQUE 23H ET T'ES TOUJOURS PAS RENTRÉ ! TOUT VA BIEN, MON FRÈRE ?

Non, tout ne va pas bien. Son petit frère prend parti pour un homme qui bat les femmes et ça ne lui pose pas de problème on dirait. Sans fronce les sourcils devant l'écran, la coque de son portable craquant sous la pression de ses phalanges.

paps (22h56) : T’ES DANS UN BAR ?

paps (22h58) : NON ! J'ESPÈRE QUE TU N'ES PAS ENCORE AVEC ELLE, ON A DÉJÀ EU UNE CONVERSATION À CE SUJET ! IL FAUT LAISSER LE CHAMP LIBRE À NOTRE COUPLE D'AMIS POUR SE RECONSTRUIRE ET S’AIMER ! SURTOUT CE SOIR !

_pfft, un "couple" ? “s’aimer” ? c'est une bonne blague, t'en as d'autres comme ça en stock ? aussi arrête avec ce "elle", elle a un prénom et mérite bien mieux que ta supposé amitié. revérifie tes normes, mon frère._

Il ressent profondément dans son être quelque chose de douloureux et d'insidieux, ce n'est que la morsure amère de la déception.

Il préfère ne pas répondre que d’écrire une connerie bien acide. Il range son portable au fond de sa poche, puis se relève avec difficulté. On est bien sur l'herbe brûlée une fois que l'on a fait son trou. Son existence disparaît de la surface, préférant se réfugier dans son bar préféré plutôt que d'affronter son frère, qui a baissé dans son estime.

Le lendemain matin, un garde-forestier hurle devant l'hécatombe d’une parcelle de ses arbres calcinés et déchirés. L'affaire a tout de suite été étouffée par une tierce personne, dont l'identité n'a pas été révélée.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon, je n'ai pas pu tenir jusqu'à samedi, tant pis ! XD
> 
> Je n'ai plus de chapitre en stock, donc le prochain viendra quand il sera terminé ^^ (d'ici une semaine à quinze jours)


	14. Dans l'attente d'un mot de lui

Je dépose le mascara sur mes cils, pas du tout concentrée sur ce que je fais. C’est un mécanisme, un automatisme, plus besoin de bien s’appliquer pour créer un résultat. Une fois le travail fait, je ferme l’étui puis le range dans ma trousse à maquillage.

Je soupire une nouvelle fois. Je ne sais plus combien de fois j'expire comme ça, tentant de libérer une fatigue qui s’est installée en moi depuis mon réveil. Ma poitrine a toujours cette lourdeur, mes yeux sont secs, aucune énergie se profile à l’horizon. Mais je dois avancer, je travaille cet après-midi et aucun épuisement ne doit avoir lieu dans une usine.

D’un pas traînant, je sors de la salle de bain, puis me dirige dans la cuisine. Peut-être qu’un autre café fera plus de miracle que le premier ? Je prépare une tasse de ce breuvage noir, le mets dans le micro-onde et patiente.

Durant mon attente, j’admire mon environnement d’un œil morne. Mon regard est à nouveau attiré par ce gros bouquet de fleurs posé dans un vase, sur le comptoir. Ce matin, j’étais réveillée par un Jeff heureux, me présentant une offrande de paix et d’amour. J’ai tenté d'esquisser un sourire, même si mon cœur ne partageait pas ce bonheur. Mon copain a mordu à l’hameçon à ma grande surprise, je commence à bien dissimuler mon réel ressenti.

Étrangement, quand je regarde ce panaché de couleurs et de senteurs, cela ne me fait rien. Avant, j’aurais sauté de joie d’avoir un cadeau de la part de Jeff, surtout que c’est rare, voire inexistant. J’aurais prié pour avoir une attention, un élan d’affection. Plus maintenant. Je n’ai aucun bien-être en ce moment, je me sens déprimée, accablée d’être dans une situation que je ne voulais pas.

Et Sans qui est si étrange depuis hier soir. Cela ne m’aide pas à aller mieux, au contraire. Ça me tire vers le bas, je creuse dans mon propre chagrin. Mon petit squelette était si froid hier soir, ses réponses si courtes, si désintéressées. Cela a perforé mon cœur comme un coup de couteau dans un ballon. Seul son mot “bisou-s” m’a un peu réconforté. Quand j’ai envoyé mon dernier texto, je pleurais silencieusement d’avoir, peut-être, perdu son amitié au profil d’un couple qui ne tient même plus.

Le bip du micro-onde me fait sursauter. Je cligne rapidement des yeux, tentant d’assécher mes larmes naissantes. Je vais être belle au travail, avec ma tête d’enterrement. J’ouvre la petite porte blanche, puis sors le café bien chaud. Cela réchauffera peut-être mon être glacé par la culpabilité, le remord…

_Je n’ai eu aucun message de lui, ce matin…_

Non, je n’ai rien eu. J’ai fait exprès de ne rien envoyer depuis mon réveil, j’ai tenté de me réconforter, de me dire que mes pires angoisses étaient juste imaginaires, que j’interprétais trop les actes de Sans et que je faisais mauvaise route.

Cela a juste confirmé mes craintes, son silence est comme un coup de grâce dans ma tristesse. Il m’en veut, il m’en veut terriblement, et je veux me gifler pour avoir autant déçu la seule personne qui compte, le seul ami qui a de l’importance.

Assise sur le fauteuil, le breuvage brûlant ne me réchauffe aucunement. Je suis frigorifiée dans ma poitrine, dans mes entrailles. Aucune chaleur ne peut l’atténuer, rien ne peut donner de la gaieté à mes yeux ternes et m’éveiller un tant soit peu.

Juste un mot de sa part est capable de me redonner vie ou de m'achever.

Je n'ai pas le temps de m'apitoyer davantage sur mon sort, la porte d'entrée s'ouvre avec vivacité, puis Jeff et Papy entrent en trombe, discutant joyeusement entre eux. Je ne les ai même pas entendus monter l'escalier, pourtant ils sont bruyants.

Je remarque tout de suite qu'il n'est pas là. Ma gorge se serre à ce constat.

Je masque ma dépression par un sourire fade, j'espère que cela sera suffisant pour ne pas les alarmer. Je ne souhaite pas que l'on me pose des questions, que l'on me sonde. Papy le fera avec bienveillance, mais je doute que Jeff sera dans le même état d'esprit.

"BONJOUR, PETIT HUMAIN !" 

Il est toujours heureux de me voir. Malheureusement, sa joie ne m'apporte aucune chaleur dans la poitrine.

"Bonjour, Papy." Ma voix arrive à cacher mon mal-être, j'en suis presque fière.

"Re, mon poussin."

Jeff me fait un grand sourire, ses yeux s'illuminent face à ma présence. Je tente de maintenir mon sourire, même si je ne partage pas l’émotion de cette retrouvaille.

Jeff ferme la porte, juste derrière Papy, puis fait de grandes enjambées dans ma direction. Il se comporte comme un enfant qui a hâte de rentrer dans un magasin de bonbons.

Une fois à mon niveau, il s'abaisse, son bonheur toujours incrusté dans ses traits. Il me fait un rapide baiser sur les lèvres, s'éloigne de quelques centimètres puis me fixe. Je ne peux quitter ses yeux noirs, où mon reflet perdure.

"Ça va ?" Il me souffle. Même la surprise qu'il peut s'inquiéter pour moi me glisse dessus.

"Oui." 

C'est un automatisme, toujours répondre par l'affirmative, même si le cœur n'y est pas. La preuve, Jeff est satisfait de cette réponse et m'embrasse à nouveau, un peu plus longtemps cette fois.

J'entends un bruit de cri étranglé. Mon copain s'éloigne pour de bon, se redresse et je peux constater que Papy nous observe depuis tout ce temps. Il a la bouche ouverte, les orbites pleines d'étoiles, ses gants sont posés sur ses pommettes. Il est en euphorie devant cette scène d'amour pour ses amis.

"VOUS ÊTES TROP MIGNONS, MES AMIS HUMAINS ! JE SUIS CONTENT QUE TOUT SE PASSE BIEN ENTRE VOUS DEUX !"

_A-t-il la moindre idée à quel point il fait fausse route ?_

Mais je ne dis rien, laissant Papy dans le bonheur de cette illusion. Jeff ne le contredit pas non plus, il est même plus heureux en entendant les dires du grand squelette.

"Ouais, ça va mieux. Quand les deux parties font des efforts, je ne vois pas pourquoi ça fonctionnerait pas !"

Cela voudrait dire que je dois encore faire des concessions ?

Papy est fier de la résolution de son ami. Après un bref rire digne de lui, il pose ses mains sur ses hanches et prend sa pose caractéristique, son écharpe dansant au gré d'un vent inexistant.

"NYÉHÉHÉ ! C'EST UN BON ÉTAT D'ESPRIT, MEILLEUR AMI ! L'ENTRAIDE EST LA MEILLEURE FAÇON DE PROCÉDER FACE À UN OBSTACLE !"

Je bois mon café, les laissant dans leur fausse perception. J’écoute leur conversation d'une oreille distraite, regarde la porte avec une telle force que sous peu, je vais créer un trou dans le bois. Peut-être est-il juste derrière, me faisant une blague stupide ? Ça serait un peu méchant, mais je lui pardonnerais avec plaisir. Après tout, il restera mon préféré.

“Hé, poussin, tu m’écoutes ?”

Jeff me fait une tapette sur la tête, me ramenant brutalement à la réalité. Je n’aime pas beaucoup quand il fait ça, je trouve que c’est un peu humiliant, mais il n’a jamais écouté ma plainte.

“Oui ?” Je cligne des yeux, surprise.

“Toujours dans la lune, hein ?” Il n’a pas l’air de m’en vouloir, tant mieux. “J’ai dit que j’ai pris un rendez-vous chez un psychiatre !”

“C’EST UN BON MÉDECIN, JE L’AI VU SUR UNDERNET ! IL A FAIT UNE FORMATION SUR LA PSYCHOLOGIE HUMAINE !” Papy est toujours debout derrière le canapé.

“Ouais. J’ai dit que c’était urgent, j’ai expliqué un peu la situation et ça sera pour cette après-midi ! Super, hein ?”

“Super, je suis contente pour toi.”

Tout au fond de moi, je me réjouie pour lui. Peut-être qu’avec une aide extérieure, il pourra enfin se comporter de manière responsable et ne plus être guidé par une colère et un égoïsme qui détruisent tout. Je l’espère pour lui, sincèrement, mais dans mon cas, je ne pense pas que cela guérira quelque chose. La plaie est trop profonde pour être recouverte. Peut-être, juste peut-être que cela continuera entre nous, avec des brides d’amour qui nous restent.

Je ne sais pas, en fait. Mes pensées sont surtout pour un certain squelette qui ne daigne pas se montrer.

“Ouais, bientôt nos problèmes seront résolus !” Il est convaincu que le psychiatre est la solution à tous ses maux. “J’ai soif, tu nous as pas préparé un café ?”

Je ne sais pas s’il plaisante ou s’il est sérieux, mais je l’ai mal pris. Je ne suis pas dans mon humeur habituelle, alors la moindre chose me blesse outre mesure.

Je m’apprête à dire quelque chose, des excuses pour mon inactivité par exemple, mais Jeff me coupe, le sourire aux lèvres.

“Je plaisante, poussin. Ne prends pas tout au pied de la lettre ! Je vais le faire ce kawa.”

Il va pleuvoir des grenouilles et il y aura une invasion de criquets. Jeff, qui va dans la cuisine pour préparer quelque chose, relève du miracle. Je dois faire une croix sur le calendrier, marquer pour toujours ce moment si rare.

“PAS DE CAFÉ, JUSTE UN CHOCOLAT, MEILLEUR AMI !”

“Ça marche, Paps !” Il crie, sortant deux tasses.

Je fixe mon copain pendant quelques secondes, surprise qu’il fasse un tel effort.

“IL T’A FAIT UN BEAU CADEAU, N'EST-CE PAS ?”

Je regarde Papy, qui s’est enfin assis sur une des deux chaises au bureau. Je hoche la tête, mon sourire un peu plus authentique face à son expression joyeuse. 

“Oui, c’est mon premier bouquet.” C’est triste, d’avoir eu une seule fois des fleurs en l’espace de dix ans de vie commune, avec des virgules.

“ET ÇA NE SERA PAS LE DERNIER, CROIS-MOI ! J’AI AIDÉ TON PETIT AMI À CHOISIR, IL NE CONNAISSAIT RIEN EN FLEURS !”

“Ouais, j’étais complètement paumé !” Jeff crie de la cuisine, en versant le lait dans une tasse, où un beau “BFF” est inscrit dessus.

“DONC JE LES AI CHOISI POUR LUI ! ELLES SONT BELLES, NON ?”

Alors ce présent ne vient pas de mon copain, mais indirectement de Papy ? Une vague d’amertume s'ajoute à ma peine déjà présente. Vu la tournure des évènements, il se pourrait même que l’idée d’un cadeau ou de se faire soigner ne viennent même pas de Jeff. Je ne m’attendais à rien, mais je suis quand même déçue.

“Oui, très belles.” 

Ma voix est froide, sans émotion. S'il était là, Sans serait fier de moi. Je n’en veux pas à Papy, il fait ce qu’il peut pour recoller des morceaux qui ne s'emboîtent plus ensemble. C’est envers Jeff que ma contrariété s’est portée. Tout ce qu’il fait ne vient pas de lui, ce n’est pas authentique. Cela ne vient pas de sa résolution, mais de tierces personnes. Rien ne vient du cœur, ce n’est que du vent.

Je finis le fond de mon breuvage d’une traite, l’amertume du liquide froid agressent mes papilles. Je pose la tasse vide sur la table basse en face de moi, avec le plus de douceur que je peux exprimer. Je ne souhaite pas alerter quiconque sur ma profonde irritation.

“Je vais y aller, je travaille bientôt.”

Je prends mon sac à main au pied du fauteuil, puis me lève vivement, ne regardant personne pour pas qu’il décèlent cet éclat de colère qui brille dans mes yeux. 

Je me dirige près de la porte d'entrée, mets ma veste en cuir et commence à mettre mes chaussures. Je sens le regard de Papy, mais je fais comme si je ne le voyais pas. Je dois sortir d'ici, je commence à étouffer.

"Hé, et mon p'tit bisou ?"

Je me tourne vers Jeff, toujours dans la cuisine à attendre que le micro-onde finisse sa besogne. Il fait une petite moue, tout seul en plein milieu de la pièce.

Je soupire silencieusement, je suis toujours faible quand il fait ses yeux de chien battu. Je lui envoie un baiser de loin, en faisant deux bruits successifs de succions avec mes lèvres. Je me baffe mentalement de ne pas être assez forte pour l'ignorer simplement.

Il est content de ce baiser envoyé. Il me fait un grand sourire, me répond de la même façon, puis se détourne tout de suite de moi, le bip du micro-onde attirant son attention. 

"AWWW…"

Je regarde Papy en pleine extase devant notre échange, les étoiles sont revenues dans ses orbites et ses mains se tiennent mutuellement, comme s'il faisait une prière. On dirait que son vœu a été exaucé.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de lui faire un petit sourire. Ma colère gronde encore en moi, mais elle est devenue plus sourde, latente.

J'abaisse la poignée de la porte, je suis sur le point de partir quand un certain courage soudain crie à travers moi, me coupant dans mon élan de partir.

“Dis, Papy…” Ma voix se fait douce, à mon grand étonnement.

“OUI, PETIT HUMAIN ?”

“Je... suis surprise que ton frère ne soit pas avec toi. Où est-il ?”

Son expression heureuse s’envole tout de suite à ma question. Son sourire inné s'abaisse, une certaine détresse se creuse dans ses traits osseux. Son changement attire grandement mon attention et me surprend.

"EUH… JE PENSE QUE SANS EST ENCORE DANS SA CHAMBRE."

"À cette heure-ci ?"

"I-IL N'A PAS VOULU OUVRIR LA PORTE." Il tripote ses gants, le regard fuyant. "IL M'A DIT QU'IL VOULAIT SE REPOSER. JE TROUVE QU'IL EST PLUS FAINÉANT QUE D'HABITUDE."

"Et ce n'est pas normal ?"

"NON, PAS VRAIMENT."

Il a voulu dire autre chose, rajouter une information à mes interrogations mais Jeff nous interrompt.

"Y'a un problème ?"

Mon copain est juste près de nous, une tasse dans chaque main. Il nous regarde l'un et l'autre, une expression confuse se lit sur son visage.

Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Lui dire la vérité, quitte à attirer ses foudres ? Ou lui mentir, juste devant Papy qui sera témoin de mon manque de franchise ?

Papy répond à mes conflits internes.

"RIEN DE BIEN IMPORTANT, MON MEILLEUR AMI !"

Je cligne des yeux, très surprise que mon rouleau à la cannelle soit capable de mentir sans vergogne et avec un grand talent. Même après un mois, je remarque qu’il y a des facettes de lui que je ne connais pas suffisamment. 

Jeff gobe tout ce qu’il dit, ne le questionne aucunement et lui répond même par un grand sourire. Il croit chaque dire de son meilleur ami, sans se poser des questions. Cela me met quelque peu mal à l’aise qu’il peut être dupé aussi facilement, surtout par une personne que l’on croit être au-dessus de tout soupçon.

“Bon, je vais y aller.” Je vais vraiment être en retard.

“BON COURAGE, PETIT HUMAIN !”

“À plus, mon poussin, je t’aime ! Je serai là ce soir, comme tous les soirs maintenant, pour me rattraper !”

Mon sourire est moins étincelant que les leurs, mais j’essaie.

“D'accord, super. Je t’aime aussi.”

J’ai l’impression de réciter un court texte, appris par cœur.

Je ferme la porte derrière moi, puis me précipite dans les escaliers. Je tente de gagner du temps, quelques minutes de plus pour pouvoir effectuer ce que je désire le plus. Une fois dehors, je me dirige vers ma petite voiture garée tranquillement à sa place. Une fois à l’intérieur, je ne peux m’empêcher d’observer l'habitacle. Il est étonnamment propre, aucun détritus s’y loge, aucune crasse est incrustée dans les tapis, et une forte odeur de vanille envahit mes narines.

Un petit post-il jaune est collé sur mon volant. Je le détache puis le lis : “Encore désolé mon poussin.”

Un petit sourire naquit sur mes lèvres, une petite chaleur essaie de naître dans ma poitrine. Malgré tout, je suis quand même touchée par son geste de rédemption. Je ne sais pas si cela vient de lui ou si c’est encore une idée de Papy, mais cela me fait quand même plaisir. Je tiens à cette voiture, certes ancienne, mais chargée d’histoires. Je souhaite qu’elle soit préservée le plus longtemps possible.

Je dépose le post-it sur le siège passager, avec mon sac. En même temps, je sors mon portable, l’allume puis tape un court texte. Tant pis pour ma résolution, j’en peux plus, je fais le premier pas.

Moi (11h38) : Ça va ?

J’attends quelques secondes de plus, dans l’attente d’une éventuelle réponse. Au bout de deux minutes, toujours rien. Je soupire fortement, la déception me ronge la poitrine comme un vers dans une pomme. Je dépose mon portable à côté de mon sac, puis démarre la voiture. Je vais vraiment être en retard.

Ma voiture glisse sur la route, aucun bruit étrange ne résonne dans son moteur bruyant mais résistant à toute épreuve. Jeff a dû la réparer, je ne sais quand. Elle a même retrouvé une certaine jeunesse, voulant prouver qu’elle peut encore rivaliser avec certaines jeunettes. Je la calme doucement, je ne souhaite pas avoir une amende lors de ces folies.

Je suis partie sans manger, je n’ai pas beaucoup d’appétit ces derniers temps. On se demande bien pourquoi...

*-*-*-*

Je suis assise à l’une des tables de la salle de repos. Après quatre heures à ne pas bouger d’un pouce, cela me fait un bien fou de pouvoir m'asseoir et de reposer mes jambes ankylosées. J’ai cru prendre racine dans le carrelage et je n’ai jamais vu autant de tartes aux pommes de ma vie. La cadence est rude cette après-midi, une panne a retardé la production ce matin. Notre équipe doit le rattraper, avec toute la souffrance que cela implique.

Je suis avec des collègues de travail, fraîchement embauchés à l’approche des fêtes, tout comme moi. Étrangement, la majorité sont des femmes, seuls deux hommes sont présents. Ils sont plus jeunes que moi et sont apparemment enchantés d’être entourés par la gente féminine, cela gonfle quelque chose en eux que je ne saisis pas bien.

Je remarque qu’il n’y a que des humains dans cette usine. Est-ce par choix, ou les monstres ne veulent pas travailler dans une entreprise humaine ? C’est vraiment très étrange, nos deux espèces ont vraiment du mal à se mélanger.

Ici, tous sont différents, de milieu et d’âge distincts, mais ils sont tous franchement sympas. Certaines femmes parlent si fort qu’on les entend à l’autre bout de la grande pièce, d’autres sont plus apaisées, voire silencieuses. Nos deux jeunes hommes flirtent avec chacune d'entre elles, même si elles ont parfois deux fois leur âge. Rien n’arrête leur appétit de plaire, pas même nos repas à base de tartes aux pommes prônant sur la table.

Je fais un faible sourire face à la bonne ambiance. Normalement, je m’intègre facilement et partage des fous rires avec mes collègues. Cela me faisait un bien fou, me faisait voir autre chose que des murs silencieux avec un petit copain cassant.

Pourtant, cette gaieté ne peut m’atteindre. Je fixe mon portable entre mes mains, tente d’avaler cette boule dans la gorge. Il est toujours éteint et est aussi vide que mon compte en banque.

Sans ne m’a toujours pas répondu.

Ma poitrine me fait si mal.

*-*-*-*

Je viens tout juste de finir mon quart de travail. Mon dos tire énormément et mes pieds sont en compotes. Cela se voit que je ne suis pas encore habituée à ce rythme de travail, mais j’ai espoir que dans une semaine, je pourrais affronter ces épreuves sans douleur.

Sur le parking de l’usine, je dis au revoir à certains de mes collègues puis me dirige vers la voiture, garée sur deux places. J’ai tellement été pressée ce midi que je me suis garée comme une idiote.

Je me pose enfin sur ce siège usé mais confortable, l’odeur de vanille toujours présente dans l'habitacle. Cela fait un bien fou pour mes articulations nouées. Je ne me repose pas longtemps, je me jette sur mon sac et regarde mon portable.

Peut-être… Juste peut-être m’a-t-il répondu cette fois ?

Mon cœur a failli sortir de ma poitrine quand j’ai vu un message affiché.

Sans (18h42) : hey

Je louche sur son petit mot, qui attend patiemment depuis presque deux heures dans mes notifications. Une vague de soulagement se déferle en moi, je me sens pratiquement noyée par cette chaleur soudaine, presque inconfortable. Depuis ce matin, je me suis sentie si froide, j’étais maintenue à peine en vie par je ne sais quelle force, et voilà qu’il m’accorde enfin un mot… Juste un mot, et je suis ranimée, ravivée tel une bougie trop longtemps éteinte.

_Pourquoi a-t-il attendu aussi longtemps ? Tu ne sais pas à quel point ça m’a fait souffrir ? Idiot..._

J’ai du mal à saisir les touches, avec ces larmes épaisses qui gênent la vue.

Moi (20h05) : Hé

Moi (20h05) : Tu vas bien ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai dû couper le chapitre en deux, il était bien trop long ! Oui, je sais, je suis méchante d'avoir coupé à ce moment, mais cela fait un beau cliffhanger, n'est-ce pas ? XD
> 
> Je tenterai de maintenir un chapitre par semaine, mais je ne vous promets rien. Le mois de décembre sera très chargé dans ma vie privée, et je me suis mise aux fanarts, donc j'ai moins le temps.
> 
> Si vous voulez regarder certaines œuvres concernant cette fic ou autres, vous pouvez aller sur mon compte tumblr. Je ne suis pas une pro, je débute dans ce domaine et cherche encore mon style. Ne soyez pas trop dur ! ^^'
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lylouchanseven
> 
> A la prochaine !!


	15. Accro aux textos

Il m’a répondu de suite, rallume davantage cette flammèche qui devient presque un feu ardent. Mais malgré son intensité, il est encore fragile. Le moindre souffle peut éteindre cette vie qui tente en tout et pour tout d’exister.

Sans (20h04) : ouais

Sans (20h05) : aussi en forme qu'un mort peut l'être

Sans (20h05) : putain mal de crâne, ça m'apprendra à boire comme un trou

Il semble ne pas être en forme, tout comme moi. Et pourquoi il s'est mis à boire comme ça ? Je mordille la lèvre, j'espère que ma situation n'est pas responsable de son état.

Moi (20h06) : Je suis contente

Sans (20h06) : ça blesse mon cœur inexistant

Moi (20h07) : … De te retrouver

Aucun filtre obstrue mes véritables sentiments, ces mots que je ne peux garder.

Sans (20h08) : heh, moi aussi

Sans (20h08) : ça va ?

Moi (20h09) : Mieux maintenant que tu m'as répondu

Moi (20h09) : J'avais peur

Moi (20h09) : Peur de te perdre

Peut-être vais-je trop loin dans mes propos ? Cette petite voix, celle de la raison, me dit que je devrais arrêter d’écrire ce genre de chose, que cela pourrait amener à une situation ambiguë et gênante, que mon ami serait embarrassé par tant d’affection mal placée.

Ses prochains mots stoppent net tous mes doutes.

Sans (20h10) : je suis désolé, j'ai agi comme un con hier

Sans (20h10) : j'avais besoin de dormir et de réfléchir

Sans (20h11) : tu me perdras pas, je suis accroché à toi comme une moule à son rocher

Je ris à sa dernière phrase. Cet éclat me fait presque mal, je n’ai démontré aucune joie aujourd’hui et mon corps s’est senti agressé face à cette explosion. J’ignore cette sourde sensation déplaisante puis entre dans son jeu.

Moi (20h12) : Mdr

Moi (20h12) : Je pensais que c'était moi la moule !

Mon sourire ne me quitte pas, j’ai hâte de savoir ce qu’il va me dire. Pour me faire patienter, je change le nom trop impersonnel de mon ami. Il mérite d’être appelé par un petit surnom mignon, maintenant que je l'ai retrouvé.

Mon tout beau (20h13) : oh, cette conversation dérive dans des coins obscures et sales

Mon tout beau (20h14) : tu sais, ces touts petits angles qu'on ne peut pas voir, à moins d'y être invité

Mon tout beau (20h15) : et dire que c'est moi qu'on traite de pervers

Vu la tournure de ses phrases, il mérite bien d'être appelé ainsi, même si j'adore son humour mal placé. Cela m'a terriblement manqué.

Moi (20h15) : XD

Moi (20h16) : Je suis juste heureuse, tu es là

Je vais me faire passer pour une femme en manque affectif… Tout compte fait, peut-être que je le suis ?

Mon tout beau (20h16) : comment veux-tu que j'te lâche après ces petits mots doux ?

On dirait que mes dires font effet, cela ne va pas me freiner si cela continue. Pourtant, je ne peux m’empêcher de douter un peu à sa dernière phrase. Si c’est le cas, pourquoi n’est-il pas venu ce matin ? On aurait pu se voir, on aurait pu… combler ce manque.

Moi (20h17) : Je ne sais pas, tu n'es pas passé avec Papy ce matin

Je sais que j’abuse légèrement, mais je ne peux m’en empêcher. Un petit ressentiment se glisse entre les parois de mon bonheur, dû à notre échange.

Mon tout beau (20h18) : je dormais, j'en avais besoin

Mon tout beau (20h18) : j'me rattraperai

Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir longtemps, ma résolution est faible face à mon squelette préféré. Je décide de changer de sujet.

Moi (20h19) : Oki, ça va mieux avec ton frère ?

Mon tout beau (20h20) : bof, je ne l'ai pas croisé depuis la dernière fois

Mon tout beau (20h21) : et je crois que ça va s'empirer quand je le verrai

Une vive inquiétude s’empare de moi : qu’est-ce qui s’est passé pour qu’il y ait une telle dissension entre les frères, alors qu’ils s’entendaient si bien ? On dirait que la situation s'est aggravée.

Moi (20h21) : Pourquoi ?

J’espère que ce n’est pas encore à cause de Jeff...

Mon tout beau (20h22) : j'apprécie pas son comportement

Mon tout beau (20h22) : t'inquiète pas

Mon tout beau (20h22) : on va parler comme des adultes

J’en doute, mais si cela lui fait plaisir de le croire, je ne vais pas le contredire.

Moi (20h23) : D'accord, j'espère que ça ira ?

Mon tout beau (20h24) : t'inquiète

Mon tout beau (20h24) : t'es là demain soir ?

Il préfère changer de sujet. Je peux le comprendre, ce n’est pas très joyeux et cela promet un orage sous peu. J’espère sincèrement que je me trompe et que tout se passera bien entre eux.

Moi (20h25) : Oui, je rentre vers 20h30

Mon tout beau (20h26) : je peux passer ? ça me ferait du bien de te voir

Il est trop mignon ! Comment je peux lui dire non quand il me le demande de cette façon ? Mon cœur fond comme neige au soleil, mon sourire ne fait que s'agrandir. J’ai tellement hâte de le revoir ! La dernière fois était bien trop courte et dans une ambiance pesante. 

Moi (20h27) : Bien sûr, t'es toujours le bienvenu ! Soirée ciné devant la télé ?

Mon tout beau (20h28) : ouais, carrément

Mon tout beau (20h28) : t'as encore tes règles ?

_Sans… Cette question ne se pose pas à une femme._

Moi (20h19) : Non, ça m'a coupé la chique ce matin

Moi (20h30) : Au moins, j'aurais plus le droit à ma séance de reniflage privée mdr

Mon tout beau (20h31) : heh, tu t'es pas plainte

Mon tout beau (20h32) : j'ai même décelé une pointe de plaisir

Mon tout beau (20h32) : petite coquine

Ma température a augmenté de quelques dizaines de degrés, je ne sais plus où me mettre tellement je suis embarrassée qu'il l'ait remarqué. Je ne sais pas comment je vais pouvoir lui faire face après ça.

Heureusement, Sans décide de changer de sujet face à mon silence d'une minute et demie.

Mon tout beau (20h34) : l'autre con sera là ?

_Ah, le sujet qui fâche..._

Moi (20h35) : Normalement oui

Mon tout beau (20h35) : toujours là quand il faut pas

Mon tout beau (20h36): il a pas un pote à aller voir ?

Moi (20h37) : Non, il veut rester. Pour se rattraper comme il le dit.

Mon tout beau (20h37): il dit vraiment que de la merde

Sans ne se gêne plus pour exprimer son dégoût sur mon copain, et aujourd'hui il est en forme pour déverser sa rancœur sur lui.

Mon tout beau (20h38) : j'en connais des humains qui sont lâches, mais lui il décroche la palme d'or

Mon tout beau (20h39) : il fout la honte à tous ceux qui ont une bite

_Ah ?_

Mon tout beau (20h40) : à chaque fois que je le vois, j'ai envie de lui foutre des claques

Mon tout beau (20h41) : maintenant, je veux lui latter la gueule à coups de pantoufle

Mon tout beau (20h42) : t'es sûre que je peux pas ?

Moi (20h43) : Non, Sans, il est hors de question que tu lui ravales la façade

Mon tout beau (20h43) : merde

Mon tout beau (20h43) : fait chier

Mon tout beau (20h44) : pourtant, il a besoin de se refaire le portrait

Mon tout beau (20h44) : il a une de ces gueules de con

Mon tout beau (20h45) : à gratter au couteau

Cela révèle du miracle si les oreilles de Jeff ne sifflent pas en ce moment.

Moi (20h46) : T'as fini ? XD

Mon tout beau (20h47) : … jamais

Mon tout beau (20h47) : mais je vais être gentil aujourd'hui

Mon tout beau (20h48) : juste pour toi et tes beaux yeux

Le revoilà avec son humour biaisé et son flirt incessant. Cela m’a manqué ce genre d’échange, je ne peux vraiment pas retenir ce sourire qui dévore mon visage.

Moi (20h49) : Je suis contente que mon jeu de regard te fasse de l'effet !

Mon tout beau (20h50) : t'as pas idée

Ma poitrine se réchauffe à ses mots, il ne sait pas à quel point ses dires m’apportent un bonheur sans nom et pansent des blessures dont il était lui-même responsable, par son silence et son retrait.

Je décroche enfin mon regard du portable, puis regarde par la vitre pleine de buée. Il fait nuit noire, le parking est presque vide. Beaucoup de temps ont passé depuis que je suis dans la voiture. Un petit frisson parcourt mon corps, signe qu'il ne fait pas bien chaud à l’intérieur.

Moi (20h52) : Je vais te laisser quelques minutes, le temps que je rentre chez moi

Moi (20h53) : J'ai fini de travailler depuis presque une heure et je suis encore sur le parking lol

Je pose le mobile sur mes cuisses, mets ma ceinture, puis commence à démarrer le moteur, quand la réponse signale son arrivée.

Mon tout beau (20h54) : ouais, fais attention

Mon tout beau (20h55) : s'il t'arrive quelque chose, y'aura plus personne pour me tenir en laisse

Moi (20h56) : Tu exagères, t'es pas un chien !

Mon tout beau (20h57) : ça me dérange pas d'en être un, tant que c'est toi qui deviens ma maîtresse

Moi (20h58) : Idiot lol. Allez, je reviens

J'allume le chauffage à fond, espérant que cela réchauffera rapidement mon être et mes petits bouts de doigts gelés.

Je pose mon portable sur le siège passager. Il sonne déjà, Sans ne tarde pas à envoyer divers textos.

Je me fais violence, puis fais rouler ma titine. Je quitte enfin le parking, je sursaute quand je remarque mon tableau de bord éteint. J'ai oublié d'allumer les phares. Je le fais de suite, honteuse d'avoir zappée une chose si importante en pleine nuit. Il faudrait que je me concentre davantage sur ce que je fais, et non avoir la tête dans la lune en pensant à un squelette en particulier.

Je roule dans la quiétude, sous le ciel nocturne. Je ne mets aucune radio, appréciant le bruit feutré du silence, même si le ronronnement du moteur perce cette atmosphère paisible.

Je croise rarement des automobilistes, mais avec le peu que je rencontre, leurs phares m'éblouissent quelque peu. Je ne suis pas habituée à rouler de nuit, donc je ne connais pas encore certaines astuces pour ne pas me retrouver aveuglée, après avoir fixé dans les yeux ces lumières blanches ou jaunes. Les bleues sont les pires, elles me poignardent la cornée, laissant une trace teintée dans la vision pendant quelques instants.

Près de vingt minutes s'écoulent. La clarté des panneaux électriques se dessine à l'horizon, signe d'une ville en approche, puis Ebott City arrive tout doucement. La sérénité de la ville peut surprendre, mais je me suis habituée au fil des jours où je rentrais à cette heure-ci. 

Il n’y a personne ni dans les rues, ni sur les trottoirs. Aucun magasin n'est ouvert, à part quelques épiceries ou des bars. Je crois croiser un individu, et en plissant bien du regard, cela s’avère être un humain en état d’ébriété. Je me demande d’où il vient et s’il ne s’est pas perdu à cause de sa confusion, dû à l’alcool. 

Il est un peu plus de 21 heures, et dans cette ville quasi-déserte, j’ai l’impression qu’il est plus de minuit. Les monstres n’aiment pas se montrer dans l’obscurité apparemment. Il faut dire que moi non plus, je ne me sens pas en sécurité quand c’est la lune qui m’épie, et non le soleil.

Je suis enfin devant mon immeuble, je me gare à ma place habituelle, plus vivement que d’habitude. Sans m’a envoyé des messages sur le trajet et il me tarde d’être au chaud, à le lire.

Une fois le moteur éteint et mes affaires sous le coude, je quitte ma voiture, vérifie deux fois que tout est bien fermé puis me dirige vers la grande porte en bois à moitié fermée. Je remarque que la voiture de Papy est toujours présente, mais pas celle de Jeff. Je fronce les sourcils : j’espère que mon copain n’a pas laissé notre ami en plan, au profit d’un autre.

Je pénètre dans le bâtiment, puis accours vers les escaliers. Des éclats de voix de l’appartement deux me viennent jusqu’aux oreilles, des brides d’une énième dispute sont en train d’éclater de manière perpétuelle et continue. Je plains ce pauvre homme qui est sans cesse agressé et rabaissé par sa copine. 

Je rentre dans mon appart, ignorant la musique assourdissante provenant de l'appartement quatre. Je ne passerais pas une bonne nuit, une fois de plus. Les petits cotons dans les oreilles seront les bienvenus ce soir.

J'appuie sur l'interrupteur près de la porte d'entrée, me dévoilant un appartement dépourvu de vie. Je ferme la porte à clé derrière moi, me déchausse et fais un gémissement de plaisir quand mes petits petons endoloris rencontrent l'épaisse moquette, abimée mais encore duveteuse. Je jette mon sac et ma veste sur le canapé puis me précipite dans la cuisine.

J'ai tellement faim. Partir au travail sans avoir mangé n'était pas la meilleure des solutions. Mon estomac fait un rugissement digne d'une bête affamée, et ce n'était pas une petite part de gâteau à la pomme qui m'a contentée.

Il n'y a aucune casserole sur la gazinière, donc personne n'a dîné ce soir. Je me demande où sont les garçons. Peut-être sont-ils partis quelque part pour manger un bout ensemble ? Comme ils sont chanceux...

Je ne sais pas, et je ne cherche pas à savoir. Seule la trouvaille d'une quelconque nourriture a de l'importance. J'ouvre le frigo et il est aussi vide que cette ville à cette heure-ci, il n'y a que la moitié d'une plaquette de beurre qui se présente. Elle n'a pas été élue candidate, je referme la porte, déçue. J'ai fait les courses il n'y a pas si longtemps et le frigo est déjà vide ? 

Il n'y a rien de comestible dans les placards, à part un fond de pain de mie à moitié moisi, des pâtes et du riz. Je ne peux attendre aussi longtemps, mon estomac demande tout de suite un sacrifice.

Je me contente de réchauffer une tasse de café. Heureusement, il en reste dans la cafetière. Le temps d'attente me semble bien plus long, surtout quand on fixe le micro-onde, impatiente qu'il se finisse.

Je suis heureuse d'avoir ma tasse bien chaude entre les mains. Je rajoute du sucre, bien plus de sucre que d'habitude. Le glucide coupera la faim, jusqu'à demain j'espère. Le lendemain matin, je pourrais faire des courses, juste quelques aliments de première nécessité. Je ne suis pas au beau fixe financièrement et ma paie sera dans trois semaines. 

Pourtant, je ne comprends pas : j'ai fait un plein de course il y a peu de temps, et toute la nourriture a disparu ? Je ne suis pas souvent chez moi, entre mon travail et ma visite quotidienne chez Sans. Je mange peu à mon domicile, à part le week-end dernier, dû à mon état. J'aurais dû surveiller un peu plus les stocks, c'est de ma faute si je n'ai rien à manger ce soir.

Une fois dans le salon, je cherche dans le sac mon portable puis me pose enfin sur le fauteuil. J'avale avec avidité quelques gorgées de café, bien trop sucré à mon goût, limite écœurant mais nécessaire.

Je sens le liquide chaud glisser le long de mon œsophage puis atterrir durement dans mon estomac. Cela soulage automatiquement ce tiraillement constant. Je peux enfin me concentrer sur les messages que j'ai reçus.

Mon tout beau (20h59) : ok

Mon tout beau (21h00) : préviens moi quand t'es arrivée

Mon tout beau (21h05) : faudra que tu me dises comment ça s'est passé hier soir

Mon tout beau (21h06) : tu me l'as pas dit

Je décide de lui répondre une de ces répliques que je n'ai pas pu oublier.

Moi (21h25) : Tu ne me l'as pas demandé

Sa réponse est instantanée.

Mon tout beau (21h25) : heheh

Mon tout beau (21h26) : c'est pas faux

Mon tout beau (21h27) : brave petite, tu apprends vite. papa est fier de toi

Mon tout beau (21h28) : t'es arrivée ?

Je fais un sourire, il faut toujours qu'il soit rassuré de mon état, de ma situation. Cela fait du bien d'être couvée par ses soins. Il est si mignon… Je bois une gorgée, puis tape un texto.

Moi (21h29) : Mdr

Moi (21h29) : Oui

Moi (21h30) : Comme je te l'avais dis, ça s'est bien passé

Mon tout beau (21h31) : j'veux des détails

Je mordille la lèvre, il ne lâche pas l'affaire. Il souhaite tout savoir, mais je ne veux pas tout dire. Je ne souhaite pas provoquer une réaction néfaste de sa part, surtout que ma situation s'est calmée avec Jeff.

Moi (21h33) : Je suis rentrée, il était dans le lit, en boule sous les couettes. On a parlé, il m'a dit qu'il va se soigner. Il a même pris un rdv aujourd'hui. Puis on s'est couché, y'a pas grand chose à dire d'autre

_Belle pirouette ! Je suis sûre que ça va marcher et qu'il ne verra pas que je dissimule quelque chose !_

Mon tout beau (21h34) : t'es avare en détails toi. te connaissant, ça cache un truc

_Zut..._

Mon tout beau (21h35) : il me donne envie de vomir

Mon tout beau (21h36) : et avec le couteau, ça s’est bien passé ? il t’a pas menacé ?

Je grignote davantage ma lèvre malmenée. Je ne voulais pas qu'il pose cette question, je voulais qu'il devienne amnésique et qu'il oublie l'histoire du couteau. C'est mal le connaître.

Moi (21h38) : Non, du tout ! Il s’est blessé avec, il a plein de coupures sur les bras.

Mon tout beau (21h39) : je parie qu’il s’est loupé toutes les veines

C'est quoi cette insinuation ? Tant mieux que Jeff s'est raté et qu'il se porte bien en ce moment !

Moi (21h40) : Oui, c’est juste des égratignures, même s'il y avait beaucoup de sang

Mon tout beau (21h42) : comme par hasard

Mon tout beau (21h43) : heureusement que je te pose la question, sinon je ne l'aurais pas su

J'ai l'impression de me faire gronder, comme une petite fille qui n'a pas tout dit à son papa. Je hausse les épaules, j'affabule peut-être.

Moi (21h44) : c'est pas très important

Mon tout beau (21h46) : heh, on aura une grande conversation sur ce qui est important ou non

Mon tout beau (21h47) : aussi

Mon tout beau (21h47) : ton mec est un vrai sac à merde, tu le sais ?

_Bon, ça c’est dit…_

Moi (21h48) : C’est fou comment tu l’apprécies lol

Mon tout beau (21h49) : oh ouais, c’est le grand amour

Mon tout beau (21h50) : tu sais, le coup de foudre au premier regard

Mon tout beau (21h51) : et plus je le connais, plus c’est l’adoration

La porte d'entrée s'ouvre soudainement, me faisant sursauter. Mon regard surpris rencontre Jeff et Papy, qui entrent avec entrain et énergie. Je suis totalement surprise, presque alarmée de les voir bondir dans mon moment d'intimité avec mon ami. Je ne les avais pas entendu, encore une fois. 

Jeff me remarque de suite. Son sourire s'agrandit, et il s'apprête à me dire quelque chose, quand je me lève vivement puis me précipite vers les toilettes, le portable bien caché contre ma poitrine. Durant ma fuite, j'en profite pour poser ma tasse à moitié bue sur le comptoir.

"Hé, mon poussin, tu vas où ?" Sa voix est pleine d'étonnement.

"Aux toilettes, j'ai une grosse envie tout d'un coup !"

Derrière moi, j'entends un Papy interloqué et un Jeff qui répond à sa confusion par une réponse aussi classe que lui :

"Ça s'appelle la diarrhée, Paps."

Mes joues prennent une teinte rouge, puis je claque la porte des toilettes derrière moi. Je me pose sur la cuvette, très embarrassée que mon copain ait osé dire une chose comme ça à un être aussi innocent que Papy. J'espère que Jeff ne rentrera pas dans les détails si on lui pose des questions. J'aurais dû mal à regarder Papy en face ce soir.

Mon tout beau (21h53) : tu réponds plus

Mon tout beau (21h55) : youhouuu

Moi (21h57) : Je dois te laisser, Papy et Jeff viennent de rentrer

Mon tout beau (21h58) : quoi ? t'as pas le droit d'envoyer des sms devant lui ?

Moi (22h00) : Je préfère éviter, je ne sais pas comment sera sa réaction s'il sait que je te parle

Mon tout beau (22h01) : quel casse burne celui-là

Mon tout beau (22h02) : il faut toujours qu'il fasse chier son monde

Il est vraiment fâché. Je culpabilise de ne pas être aussi forte et tenir tête face à Jeff, sans aucune peur des conséquences qui s'en suivraient.

Moi (22h03) : Je suis désolée, mon beau…

Mon tout beau (22h04) : pas le choix hein ?

Mon tout beau (22h06) : je me soumets à ce que madame veut, même si ça me plait pas

Mon tout beau (22h06) : tu es cachée là ?

Moi (22h07) : Oui, dans les toilettes. Pourquoi ?

Mon tout beau (22h08) : dis-moi

Mon tout beau (22h09) : tu fais la petite ou grosse commission ?

Sans est vraiment adorable, mais par moment il peut être immature. Cela ne m'empêche pas de ressentir de la joie quand il essaie de me changer d'idée, de me faire rire, quitte à se faire passer pour le bouffon d'une reine.

Moi (22h10) : À demain, Sans !

Mon tout beau (22h11) : nooon, reviiiiens ! je plaisantaiiiis !

Moi (22h12) : Mdr

Moi (22h12) : Tu réussis toujours à me faire rire…

Mon beau (22h13) : heh, toi aussi

Une idée, une envie soudaine éclot dans mon esprit. C'est un besoin que je ne peux refouler et j'espère qu'il acceptera ma demande. Une certaine appréhension gagne ma poitrine et fait trembler mes doigts.

Moi (22h14) : Dis, changement de sujet, tu m'as dit que tu as bu tout à l'heure ?

Mon tout beau (22h15) : ouais, pourquoi ?

Moi (22h17) : Je me suis dis que ça serait super qu'on se fasse un truc comme ça à deux. Ça fait longtemps que je me suis pas amusée. T'es partant ?

Je souhaite me libérer de cet environnement, de cette ambiance malsaine et fausse. Je souhaite me réfugier dans son monde et partager des moments heureux et simples, rien qu'à deux.

Tous mes espoirs pourraient être brisés par un mot de sa part, et c'est pour cela que mon cœur bat fortement dans la poitrine, en attente de sa réponse.

Mon tout beau (22h18) : oh ouais, super partant. t'as pas idée gamine

Mon tout beau (22h19) : on sera des copains de beuverie

Un soulagement sans nom me gagne les tripes et m'enlace de ses bras aimants. Mon squelette a dit oui, on passera à un autre stade et nous irons au-delà de nos moments confortables et habituels. Ce sera une belle expérience et je suis impatiente de la vivre avec lui.

Moi (22h20) : Oui, des alcoolos finis !

Mon tout beau (22h21) : et bien plus encore si tu me donnes ton feu vert

Mon tout beau (22h21) : ;)

Moi (22h22) : Idiot mdr

Moi (22h23) : Je suis contente, j'ai tellement hâte ! Je te dirais quand je pourrais, tu sais avec mon travail !

Mon tout beau (22h24) : ça doit être dure la vie active, je connais pas ça

Mon tout beau (22h25) : ouais, moi aussi, ça fait vibrer mes vieux os

J'ai pensé à envoyer une blague sur un gode vibrant mais ma conscience a hurlé que je devais stopper mes conneries. J'ai obéi, comme une bonne petite fille.

Moi (22h26) : Mdr

Moi (22h28) : Je vais y aller, ils vont penser que je suis constipée à force d'être sur le trône lol

Moi (22h28) : Bisous mon beau, à demain

Mon tout beau (22h29) : heh, ne dis pas des choses comme ça, j'en ai craché mon café

Mon tout beau (22h31) : j'ai cette image de toi maintenant, bien assise sur la cuvette, dans la douleur de cette délivrance impossible

Mon tout beau (22h32) : putain, ça va être trop long jusqu'à demain

Mon tout beau (22h33) : bisous ma belle

Je fais un immense sourire en lisant son dernier message, puis quitte enfin les toilettes. Je suis surprise par le silence dans l’appartement, il n’y a aucun chuchotement ou tambour d’une musique voisine. Je mets mon portable dans la poche arrière de mon jean et me dirige vers un Jeff seul, devant son pc. Il me remarque, ses yeux se font doux.

“Tu as pris ton temps ! Coincée dans les chiottes ?”

Je tripote mes doigts, le regard baissé. Je ne souhaite pas le fixer plus longtemps, je ne veux pas qu’il décèle en moi quelque chose d'inhabituel et qu’il me questionne davantage. Je me connais, je ne pourrais pas garder le secret bien longtemps si je suis plongée dans un interrogatoire façon Jeff. 

“Oui.” Ma voix est si petite, soumise. “Où est Papy ?”

Je l’entends se lever, mes yeux sont tout de suite attirés par ce mouvement. Il se positionne face à moi, son sourire ne peut être délogé.

“Il est parti, il y a quelques minutes. Après le resto qu’on s’est fait, il voulait se reposer chez lui.”

Il a de la chance que son estomac soit rempli de bonnes nourritures, je l’envie presque. Cela fait combien de temps que je n’ai pas eu un bon repas digne de ce nom ?

"Tu sais, en parlant de Paps, il m'a fait une drôle de proposition tout à l'heure." Il me murmure, son corps presque collé au mien." Il m'a dit qu'il pouvait me "guérir" les bras. J'ai pas trop bien compris, mais j'ai pas voulu. Je trouve que ça serait trop classe d'avoir ces cicatrices. Elles iront bien avec les anciennes."

Je suis tout bonnement choquée par sa déclaration. Je pensais que ce " _don_ " que les frères disposent était un secret, il ne devait être aucunement révélé. Je suis l'exception (bien que je connaisse peu à ce sujet), à cause du choix de Sans, et de l'acceptation de Papy, même s'il était réticent au début. Et là, Papy voulait se dévoiler à Jeff ? Mais mon copain est incapable de garder quelque chose pour lui, il est obligé d'en parler à quiconque autour de lui. Cela lui brûle la langue de conserver quelque chose de confidentiel.

Ça serait un désastre si cela tombait dans l'oreille d'une personne malhonnête. Heureusement que Jeff n'a pas compris les intentions de Papy. Je dois en parler à Sans, en tête à tête, et le plus tôt possible.

“Tu sais quelque chose ?” Il me demande, de façon innocente.

“Non.” Ma réponse est automatique, je ne dirai aucun mot là-dessus.

Son pouce effleure ma joue, je frissonne à son toucher. Il est rare qu’il soit si doux et affectueux. Je ne peux m’empêcher de me plonger dans ses lacs noirs aimants.

"Ça va mieux ? Tu étais bizarre ce matin.”

Je ne sais pas s’il est réellement inquiet ou si c’est une ruse pour abaisser mes défenses et que je parle sans crainte. Je ne sais plus avec lui, il est si changeant par moment.

“Oui, le travail m’a fait du bien.”

Je mens comme je respire. Je ne savais pas que j’avais un don pour manipuler la vérité, mais je ferais n’importe quoi pour préserver ce cocon que je partage avec un petit squelette, quitte à mentir comme une arracheuse de dents. Je n’en suis pas fière, mais c’est nécessaire.

Jeff avale ce petit bobard, comme un médicament trop petit pour être détecté. Je m’en veux un peu de trahir sa confiance, mais la récompense à la fin est bien trop juteuse pour être abandonnée.

_Depuis quand je pense de cette façon… ?_

“Tant mieux !” Le reflet dans ses yeux devient moins chaste. “T’es d’humeur ce soir ?”

Je n’ai pas le temps de comprendre sa question, il plonge directement sa main dans mon pantalon. Je pousse un halètement surpris par son geste, je sens ses doigts chercher quelque chose dans mon intimité. Il ne trouve pas l’objet de sa quête, son membre me quitte puis me caresse la hanche à travers mon jean, sans retenue. 

“Pas de ficelle, c’est bon signe.” Son sourire devient plus vicieux.

Il a de la chance que je sois sous un meilleur jour, sinon je ne pense pas que je l’aurais bien pris. Je me sens même d’humeur taquine.

“Tu sais, je ne fais pas la même chose avec toi. Je ne plonge pas ma main dans ton calbute pour savoir s’il y a bien quelque chose qui pend ou non.”

Mon copain est choqué, sa bouche est grande ouverte pendant quelques secondes. Je commence à regretter mon esprit vaillant, j’aurais dû me taire comme d’habitude.

Puis, il se met à rire, mais à rire. Mon cœur balbutie encore devant ce bruit de joie franc et authentique. Il n’y a rien de tordu, ou de calculé. C’est juste un homme qui exprime sa gaieté devant une blague. Il devrait être comme ça plus souvent, il est bien plus beau sans ses traits creusés par l’animosité de toutes choses.

Il se calme doucement, des hoquets de rire persistent encore. Ses yeux brillent de mille feux, un grand sourire sincère ne veut plus le quitter.

“Waouh, quelle répartie ! T'as bouffé quoi aujourd’hui ?”

Je me sens timide face à ce nouvel homme, si rare que j’en ai oublié son visage.

“... des tartes aux pommes.”

Il renifle sans vergogne, puis me fait reculer de quelques pas, jusqu’à ce que je sois basculée dans le lit. Je n’ai pas le temps de m’habituer à ce nouvel équilibre, il est déjà au-dessus de moi. Son visage exprime une faim qu’il ne peut plus retenir.

“Je vais t’acheter des tartes aux pommes plus souvent.” Il souffle, avant de m’embrasser avec avidité.

Il est rapide, impatient. Il n’arrive pas à apprécier le repas, il doit tout engloutir, quitte à brûler des étapes. Les vêtements pleuvent avec rapidité, aucun rempart ne camoufle désormais notre nudité.

Je me sens gênée lors de la pénétration, je ne suis pas assez préparée. Il ne prend pas son temps, il a hâte d’être au dessert. Pourtant, c’est un homme qui aime faire des préliminaires. Cette fois-ci, il n’a passé que quelques minutes, bâclant le travail.

J’ai dû me caresser avec plus de vigueur que d’habitude. Je ne ressentais aucun plaisir de sa part, seuls mes doigts ont fait le travail jusqu’à mon point culminant. À chacun de nos rapports, je suis obligée de me stimuler car je ne sens rien avec lui, à part le mouvement abrupt d’un sexe à l’intérieur de moi. Cette nuit fut pire que les autres, cela faisait trop longtemps qu’il ne l’avait pas fait. Il a été trop gourmand, au détriment de mon propre plaisir.

Ce n’est pas la première fois que cela arrive malheureusement.

Jeff ne tarde pas à s'endormir, son dos tourné vers moi. J'attends d'être sûre qu'il soit dans un sommeil profond, une sensation désagréable palpite entre mes cuisses. Tant pis, cela se calmera demain.

De forts ronflements résonnent dans la pièce, c'est le signe que mon copain est parti loin d'ici. Malgré une certaine fatigue qui me gagne, je ne peux résister à jeter un coup d'œil à mon portable, qui était en mode silencieux. On ne sait jamais si j'ai reçu un petit message de mon monstre préféré.

Mon cœur fait un salto arrière de contentement quand je vois son surnom affectueux apparaître en plein milieu de l'écran.

Mon tout beau (22h45) : j'ai pas le droit d'avoir un petit message entre deux ?

Mon tout beau (22h45) : le temps de patienter

Moi (23h26) : Mdr, fais de beaux rêves mon tout beau ! Pleins de bisous !

Sans ne me répond pas. Il doit dormir, même si je trouve que c'est un peu tôt pour lui. Il est toujours réveillé à ces heures-ci mais peut-être que ce soir est une exception.

Je ne m'inquiète pas, mes paupières se ferment tout seuls par cette éprouvante journée, que ce soit physiquement et émotionnellement. Mon corps se détend, les douleurs sourdes deviennent fantômes et je me laisse bercer par la quiétude du sommeil.

Il est plus de minuit, je ne vois pas l'écran de mon portable s'allumer durant de brèves secondes.

Mon tout beau (00h12) : toi aussi lili

Mon tout beau (00h13) : au moins, il n'y a que dans les rêves qu'on a le droit d'être heureux

Mon tout beau (00h15) : le seul endroit où je te couvrirai de baisers, sans retenue ni conséquence

Mon tout beau (00h19) : tu dois dormir

Mon tout beau (00h21): rêve de moi, car je rêverai de toi

Mon tout beau (00h36) : putain

Mon tout beau (00h53) : oublie toutes les conneries que j'ai dites

Mon tout beau (1h22) : tu doi etre si bel ce soir

Mon tout beau (1h59) : mndmebcoire tus arfjdvz smejahter

Mon tout beau (2h30) : ouatzjbjed dtaiene pezmlsqud que c e mexc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai mon diplôme alcoolique troisième langue et je comprends parfaitement les dires de Sans lol.
> 
> Le lemon n'a pas été détaillé, je l'ai fait exprès... parce que je ne veux pas vous parler des parties intimes de Jeff ! XD
> 
> Le prochain chapitre avant janvier, normalement ! Je ferais de mon mieux !!


	16. Le moindre petit soupçon

Je fais comme je peux pour suivre la démarche vive de Jeff. Il est tellement aveuglé par sa frustration et sa colère, qu’il ne remarque pas que j’ai des difficultés à l’accompagner, ou peut-être qu’il s’en fiche. Je trottine donc derrière lui, le regard inquiet fixé sur son dos. Il atteint enfin la porte du commissariat, il se tourne enfin vers moi et je peux parcourir la distance qui nous sépare l’espace d’un instant. J’ai à peine le temps de reprendre ma respiration qu'il est déjà rentré dans la bâtisse. La porte d’entrée a été ouverte avec violence, j’ai l’instinct de la saisir pour finalement entrer avec lui.

La pièce où nous nous trouvons est assez large, parfaitement rénovée. Le carrelage blanc est brillant et lustré, je crains une seconde de glisser dessus. Les murs m’ont aucun défaut et une peinture jaune doré ramène le soleil inexistant à ce jour. Divers petits tableaux cassent l'harmonie, je n’ai le temps de voir que deux toiles à la va-vite. Ils représentent des fleurs et des monuments que je ne saisis pas, ces peintures sont des symboles de la communauté monstre.

Le commissariat, ainsi que quelques bâtiments comme la mairie ou la préfecture, sont dirigés exclusivement que par des monstres. Le centre-ville est devenu leur noyau, leur point central, et les humains n’ont pas leur loi ici. J’espère que tout se passera bien. 

Jeff se dirige vers l’accueil, qui se trouve au fond de la pièce. Je le suis, avec silence. Je remarque qu’il n’y a personne ici et le silence règne en maître. Je trouve que c’est assez pesant ici, je ne me sens pas à l’aise dans ce lieu.

Il y a deux monstres en uniforme dans ce bureau en arc de cercle, composé de verre teinté. Aucune saleté, aucune rayure ne rend impropre ce meuble. Jeff n’a pas le temps d’admirer le mobilier, il se positionne devant le monstre souris, où un magnifique écriteau doré “Accueil” est positionné près de lui (ou d'elle ?).

“Bonjour, je souhaite déposer plainte.” La voix de Jeff est dure comme de la pierre.

Le monstre relève lentement la tête de ses besognes administratives et observe d’un œil morne l’humain. Quelques secondes s’écoulent sans qu’il y ait la moindre réaction de la part du monstre, je me demande même s’il a compris ce que mon copain disait. Cela devient un peu gênant et cela ne calme aucunement Jeff, il commence même à pianoter le comptoir trop propre avec ses doigts, dans l’attente d’une réponse.

Enfin, la souris prend vie puis décide de créer quelques sons.

“Pour quel motif ?”

Oui, pour quel motif… La raison est simple et j’ai eu la surprise de le constater ce matin, quand j’ai voulu prendre ma voiture pour faire les courses. Devant la porte de mon immeuble s’est présentée la voiture de Jeff dépouillée. 

Plus de roue, la carrosserie était tellement rayée que l’on pouvait faire des parties de morpion dessus. Les banquettes intérieures étaient déchirées, vidées de leur mousse, on aurait dit qu’une bête avait fait ses griffes dessus dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Les enceintes dans le coffre étaient brisées, en miettes. Le capot était laissé ouvert et plusieurs pièces étaient détruites, voire manquantes, comme le moteur de la voiture. La Tigra était une vraie épave et la (ou les) personne qui a fait ça s’est acharnée.

C’est moi-même qui a annoncé l’affreuse nouvelle à mon copain. Je ne l’ai jamais vu se lever aussi vite et son cri de rage m’a percé les tympans quand il a vu l’état de sa deuxième femme. Par ce bruit, quelques voisins se sont présentés pour admirer la scène. Ils se sont fait recevoir par mon copain furieux et pourvu d’un vocabulaire très fleuri.

Donc, je l’ai accompagné au commissariat avec ma voiture, qui n’a rien eu heureusement. Étrangement, il n’y a que la voiture de Jeff qui a été vandalisée. Je suis désormais ici, inquiète pour cette affaire. Vu la tournure de la situation, les courses ne seront pas faites et mon attention est moins tournée vers l’attente d’une réponse d’un certain squelette, dont ses sms m’ont fortement surprise ce matin. Agréables, étranges, inhabituels. J’espère qu’il va bien car certains de ses dires m’ont laissé une drôle d’impression. De plus, j’avais beau essayer de décoder ses deux derniers textos, pas moyen. Tout ce que je peux deviner, c’est que ce sont des mots d’un monstre ivre et cela m’alarme fortement.

_J’espère qu’il ne s’est rien passé et qu’il a pu rentrer chez lui, sauf et en sécurité._

Je sors de mes pensées par la voix acerbe de mon copain, expliquant ce qu’il a découvert ce matin et l’état misérable de sa voiture. La souris l’écoute, sans sourciller. J’ai une nette impression qu’elle (je pense que c’est une femme, vu sa petite voix fluette) s’en fiche complètement.

Une fois le récit fini, elle ne fait que hausser les épaules.

“Ouais, c’est un problème entre humains.”

J’ai pris cette remarque comme une offense, ce dédain me blesse profondément. Je suis même surprise qu’un monstre puisse se comporter comme ça envers nous. À bien y réfléchir, ce n’est pas la première fois que l’on reçoit ce genre d’accueil. Je commence à avoir un doute : je me demande si les humains sont vraiment aimés parmi les monstres. Pourtant, je me sens aimée par Papy et… surtout par Sans. Je ne comprends pas…

Je n’ai pas le temps de m’interroger là-dessus, cette phrase n’a pas du tout calmé Jeff, au contraire. Ses doigts ont arrêté de pianoter et tiennent fermement le bord du comptoir. C’est ça ou il casse la vitre de protection qui le sépare de ce monstre.

“C’est quoi cette remarque, vous êtes raciste ?” 

Son ton est coupant comme une lame, je suis bien contente de n’être pas en face de lui, mais plutôt derrière à le soutenir moralement. Ses mots ont attiré l’attention du deuxième monstre, qui se décroche enfin de l’écran de l’ordinateur. La souris n’a pas l’air impressionnée.

“Non, mais aucun monstre n'est capable de faire ça.”

Est-ce vraiment une excuse pour nous parler de manière condescendante ?

La fureur commence à bouillir dans le crâne de Jeff.

“Peut-être, mais c’est pas pro de faire une réflexion de ce genre ! Je suis vraiment énervé et ça me calme pas du tout !!!”

La souris a enfin une réaction, son dos est bien plus droit et ses sourcils se froncent. Elle prend une position défensive devant ce potentiel danger.

“Baissez d’un ton, monsieur.”

C’est la goutte d’eau qui fait déborder le vase.

“NON, JE FERMERAI PAS MA GUEULE ! QUELQU’UN A FLINGUÉ MA BAGNOLE ET TOUT CE QUE JE REÇOIS ICI EST UNE RÉFLEXION DE MERDE D’UNE RACISTE !!!”

Je sursaute à son explosion de rage, il crie tellement que cela résonne dans toute la pièce. J’ai peur de sa prochaine réaction. Je le connais, quand il est dans un tel état, il ne discerne plus rien et va finir par casser quelque chose et là, on sera au commissariat pour une tout autre raison.

La souris a pris un net mouvement de recul, son siège a même roulé quelques centimètres, s’éloignant de la furie humaine. Je discerne même de la frayeur dans ce beau regard noir en amande. Ça va mal se finir !

L’autre collègue fait un bond en avant et se positionne entre la souris et la vitre qui les séparent misérablement de la colère de mon copain. Pourtant, cet autre monstre, (un canidé ? On dirait un renard, mais j’ai des doutes) affiche un sourire professionnel à toute épreuve.

“Toutes mes excuses pour le comportement de ma collègue, elle est nouvelle et ne s’est pas bien exprimée.”

Son aura doux et calme dégonfle de suite l’emportement de Jeff. Il prend de profondes respirations pour maintenir un semblant de calme, même si une tempête réside encore en lui. Je reste derrière, spectatrice de tout cela, mais je suis tellement soulagée qu’il arrive à se contrôler. Je me voyais déjà voûtée, derrière les barreaux, le maudissant pour sa bêtise.

"Veuillez me suivre dans ce bureau, s’il vous plaît. Nous allons enregistrer votre dépôt de plainte.”

Le renard quitte l’accueil puis nous présente, avec un geste de la main, la porte à prendre pour rejoindre un éventuel bureau. Jeff le suit, les épaules tendues, et je fais de même quelques pas derrière. Je vois le regard plein d’aversion de la souris collé à nous, moi inclus. 

Je remarque aussi des ombres contre la balustrade situé du premier étage, qui nous observent longuement, comme des statues. Ça doit être d'autres employés qui ont été attirés par les cris de Jeff. Je n’ose pas affronter leur regard, ils ne doivent pas renvoyer une émotion très positive, vu ce qu’il s’est passé. 

Je baisse la tête, honteuse d’être la source de leur observation, puis rentre dans ce bureau. Le renard tenait toujours la porte ouverte, son sourire plaqué sur son museau. Ses yeux ambrés n'expriment pas le côté agréable que son visage a choisi de paraître.

_Nous ne sommes pas les bienvenus ici… C’est comme à l’épicerie, ou dans certaines rues de cette ville. Qu’est-ce qui a fait que nous sommes regardés comme ça ? Ou... on a toujours été des nuisibles et je viens tout juste de le remarquer ? Non, ça ne doit pas être ça… Je divague, comme d’habitude._

Nous passons moins d'une heure dans ce bureau. Le renard enregistre les dires de Jeff, via un ordinateur. Ce dernier montre même les photos qu'il a prises par le biais de son portable, preuves de ce qu'il avance. Les échanges sont cordiaux, diverses questions sont posées, je ne dis aucun mot. On ne m'a pas adressé la parole, je ne suis qu'une ombre accompagnatrice de mon copain. Mon rôle s'arrête là, je suppose.

"Et vous, mademoiselle, avez-vous la moindre idée de qui pourrait être le responsable ?"

Je cligne des yeux, surprise que le renard ait tourné son attention vers moi. Jeff me fixe aussi, son air mécontent n'a toujours pas quitté ses traits depuis ce matin.

"Non." Je réponds, automatiquement. 

Sur le coup, je ne sais vraiment pas. Je n'ai surtout pas eu le temps de réfléchir à la question. Accompagner et courir après Jeff ne m'a pas donné le temps de méditer sur ce problème. Peut-être qu'un soupçon viendra de lui-même plus tard.

“On doit être vraiment sûr pour accuser quelqu’un ?”

La question de Jeff me surprend. A-t-il un doute sur quelqu’un en ce moment ? Le renard le regarde pendant un instant, avant de répondre.

“Il est préférable, oui. Accuser une personne à tort peut avoir de graves répercussions dans un futur proche, mais si vos doutes sont fondés, nous pourrons travailler sur cette piste. Avez-vous un nom en tête ?”

Jeff croise les bras, sa jambe droite n’arrête pas de faire ce mouvement nerveux qui peut en agacer plus d’un. Il semble avoir un conflit intérieur, son front se plisse dû à son intense réflexion, son regard est posé sur un point invisible sur le bureau. Je l'observe, le cœur battant. Étrangement, j’ai peur qu’il dise quelque chose qui nous donnera davantage de problème que de solution. Une dénonciation sans preuve peut avoir de graves conséquences, et je crains qu’un mauvais nom glisse entre ses lèvres. 

_Pourquoi j’ai ce frisson d’effroi qui me picote la nuque ?_

Après un temps qui me semble interminable, il pousse un long soupir, son regard se déloge puis il baisse la tête. La rigidité de ses traits ne s'assouplit aucunement.

“Non.” Sa voix est étonnamment basse, même si on peut déceler une dureté. “Je préfère attendre d’être sûr avant de dire une connerie.” 

Le renard hoche la tête, avant de continuer à écrire. Je laisse passer un souffle retenu malgré moi. Un soulagement allège cette pression dans ma poitrine et détend mes épaules trop rigides. Malgré l’apaisement, je sens encore une boule dans l’estomac. Je sais au plus profond de moi, que cette affaire n’est pas finie. Ou est-ce juste une crainte non fondée que j’ai, à cause de mon caractère anxieux qui prévoit une catastrophe imaginaire ?

J’ai peur. Je sais de quoi j’ai peur, mais je ne veux pas me l’avouer. Si je l’accepte, cela voudrait dire que j’ai des soupçons, et je ne souhaite pas en avoir envers un ami en particulier. Tout ce que je souhaite, c’est que ce conflit qui accroche le dos de mon copain n’ira pas jusqu’à être plus réel qu’il ne l’est et qu’il atterrisse sur un papier au commissariat. Cela franchirait une ligne, où un environnement nouveau se profile, un horizon de désastre qui ne peut que se présenter.

Peut-être… Juste peut-être que je fais fausse route ? Peut-être que mon copain ne le voit pas comme coupable et que cette histoire se taira d’elle-même. Mais moi… Moi, j’aurais encore ce petit soupçon, ce petit insecte qui sera dans ce fruit et je ne souhaite aucunement le laisser jusqu’à ce que ma confiance pourrisse. Je vais en parler, je vais lui en parler.

Je ne peux faire autrement que de poser la question à Sans.

Le dépôt de plainte à été enregistré. Le renard signale qu’une enquête sera en cours pour retrouver le responsable, même s'il est peu probable qu'il trouve le ou les coupables. Bien souvent, ces individus arrivent à se faufiler entre les mailles du filet. Cela n'est pas glorieux pour l'avenir de cette affaire.

Il ajoute aussi qu’il faudrait contacter l’assurance pour un éventuel remboursement des préjudices. Je fais une grimace interne en entendant ce conseil, Jeff n’a pas d’assurance. C’était trop cher selon lui, donc il roulait en toute illégalité. Mon copain ne fait aucune remarque là-dessus, il est même devenu silencieux. C’est moi-même qui ai dû remercier le policier, et lui souhaiter une bonne journée. Nous quittons le commissariat, je n’ose pas regarder à l’accueil si la souris nous poignarde encore avec ses billes noires.

À peine sortis du bâtiment, je remarque tout de suite Papy qui nous attend devant, l’air inquiet. Je suis fortement surprise de le voir ici. Je m’apprête à le saluer, quand Jeff fait un bruit de reniflement près de moi. Ma tête tourne vers lui et je ne peux qu’observer une profonde douleur sur son visage. Sa colère noire a disparu à la vue de son meilleur ami, il n’a plus besoin de porter un masque d’un homme fort et infaillible. Puis, quand Papy lui ouvre les bras, avec un regard soucieux souligné d’un sourire accueillant, toute dignité l’a quitté puis il s’est précipité dans cette étreinte osseuse, pleurant comme une madeleine.

Je reste plantée là, devant cette scène chaleureuse et larmoyante. Mon cœur se tord devant tant de souffrance et de gémissement. Pourtant, une arrière pensée perce l’arrière de ma boite crânienne, me disant que tout ça est faux. Devant une scène à l’air authentique, je ne peux m’empêcher de me dire que Jeff ne fait que jouer. Je me suis fait tellement avoir par ses faux-semblants que, quand il éprouve une vraie émotion, je doute, soupçonne la véracité de son comportement, me disant qu’il fait ça juste pour détenir ce qu’il veut. Il souhaite toujours une récompense après sa performance.

Je me mordille la lèvre, un marée de culpabilité se déverse dans mes entrailles. Comment puis-je penser ainsi, alors que mon copain souffre réellement ? On lui a pris sa voiture, son bébé, alors je pense que son attitude reflète bien un mal-être profond. Personne ne peut être aussi insensible, pas même Jeff. Comment… Comment je peux penser qu’il puisse jouer la comédie ?

_"j'en connais des humains qui sont lâches, mais lui il décroche la palme d'or"_

_il me donne envie de vomir_

_je parie qu’il s’est loupé toutes les veines_

_"ce que cet **humain** t'a fait est impardonnable."_

Les dires de Sans m'ont marqué plus qu'ils ne devraient. J'ai fait en sorte qu'ils ne m'atteignent pas mais au vu de mes pensées récentes, je crois qu'ils ont laissé leur empreinte.

_**"je vais lui briser tous les os de son corps."** _

_"qu'il se tue, on s'en fiche."_

_"lili."_

_"ce n'est pas de l'amour."_

Cette pluie de mots résonne dans mon esprit. Cela n’apaise pas mes doutes et mes craintes, bien logés en mon sein. C'est même le contraire, cela alourdit ces sentiments presque étouffants. Pour la première fois, la pensée de mon ami ne m'apporte aucun bien, et je m’en veux car je sais qu’il ne souhaite que mon bien.

_Je me sens tellement paumée… et seule. Que fait-il ? C'est dans ces moments de doute que j'ai besoin de sa présence et de ses mots. Ils me guident quand ma vision est trop ombragée pour retrouver mon chemin._

Les lamentations de mon copain me sortent de mes pensées, qui ont pris une drôle de tournure. Il faut vraiment que je me repose, mes idées sont bien plus noires que d'habitudes.

"C'est un vrai cauchemar, Paps !" La voix de Jeff est déchirée, sifflante. "Ils disent qu'ils vont faire une enquête mais qu'il y a peu de chance qu'il trouve le coupable ! Ils abandonnent déjà avant de commencer !"

Papy l'écoute avec une grande attention, sa main gantée caressant sa chevelure noire ébène. Il n'a pas encore parlé, il laisse mon copain vider ce sac gardé depuis ce matin.

"Je ne peux pas avoir de nouvelle voiture ! Je n’ai pas d’assurance et pas un sou ! Je suis à nouveau piéton, retour à la case départ ! La vie est une vraie chienne !"

Le grand squelette ne fait aucune remarque sur son vocabulaire, ce n'est pas le temps aux remontrances. C'est celui de la compréhension et du soutien.

"N'AIE CRAINTE, MEILLEUR AMI HUMAIN. J'AI CONFIANCE DANS NOTRE POLICE, ILS FERONT TOUT POUR TROUVER LE COUPABLE ET LE PUNIR." 

Sa voix, même si elle est toujours assez élevée, a des notes bien plus douces. On dirait qu'il s'adresse à un enfant. Cela me rappelle la fois où il m'a parlé quand j'étais malade. J'ai l'impression que cela fait des mois que cela s'est passé, alors que cela ne fait que quatre semaines.

"JE T'AIDERAI À TROUVER UNE AUTRE VOITURE, JE NE VAIS PAS TE LAISSER DANS CES ENNUIS QUE TU NE MÉRITES PAS. CE N'EST PAS DIGNE D'UN MEILLEUR AMI !"

"Mais c-comment ?" Jeff le regarde avec surprise, son ton enroué par ses pleurs. Papy, lui, ne cesse de peigner ses cheveux.

"JE VAIS T'ACHETER CETTE VOITURE DONT TU M'AS PARLÉ, IL Y A QUELQUES JOURS."

J'écarquille les yeux, choquée par les dires de Papy. Lui prendre une voiture ? Mais c'est si cher ! C'est beaucoup trop ! Jeff ne devrait pas accepter une telle aide, cela serait déplacé d'accepter et d'exploiter la gentillesse sans limite du grand squelette.

"Mais Paps, je n'ai rien à t'offrir en retour…" 

L'homme n'en revient pas. Ses traits expriment une grande confusion, il ne sait pas comment réagir face à cette offre. Il faut dire que c'est la première fois qu'on lui propose une telle chose.

Papy lui fait un grand sourire, pas du tout perturbé.

"SI, TON AMITIÉ ! ET C'EST LE PLUS BEAU CADEAU QUE TU PEUX M'OFFRIR !"

C'est le coup de grâce pour Jeff, il se remet à sangloter de plus belle. La tête baissée contre le torse du grand squelette, des remerciements incessants sortent entre ses lèvres. Pour toute réponse, Papy le serre davantage dans les bras, un regard attendri accompagne ce sourire qui ne le quitte plus.

En voyant cette scène, je me sens mitigée. Je suis mécontente que Jeff n'ait pas repoussé l'aide et qu'il profite de Papy. Il ne devrait pas, des amis ne sont pas là pour être des portemonnaies. C'est déplacé de prendre leur argent ! Enfin, deux-trois euros passent encore mais là, on parle d'une voiture ! Non, en fait, je ne suis pas mitigée, je bous sur place, sans que je le fasse paraître. Enfin, j'essaie mais mon regard peut percer un trou à l'arrière du crâne de mon copain. Il me déçoit beaucoup, encore une fois.

_J'en connais un qui va être furieux quand il le saura._

En parlant du diable, mon portable émet une petite sonnerie, signe qu'un message vient d'arriver. Je lâche du regard les deux amis qui s'entrelacent encore, puis sors mon portable avec précipitation. Mon cœur battant, ma colère disparaît quand je vois le surnom mignon de Sans.

J'abandonne complètement ce qui m'entoure et appuie avec hâte pour le lire. J'appréhende sa réponse, je saurai enfin la signification de ses sms ambiguës et tardives.

Mon tout beau (10h53) : ne prend pas trop d’importance aux paroles d’un mec bourré. et oui, maman, je suis bien rentré

Je fais un petit sourire. Je suis contente qu'il soit bien chez lui et qu'il soit en sécurité. Cela ne m'empêche pas de ressentir une petite pointe de déception. Je ne saurais jamais réellement ce que veulent dire ses sms. Quand il ne souhaite pas répondre à une question, il trouvera une pirouette ou répondra à côté. C'est Sans, il est comme ça, mais cela ne m'empêche pas de l'apprécier pour ce qu'il est.

Je jette un coup d'œil aux garçons. Leur câlin est fini et ils sont en pleine conversation larmoyante et chaleureuse. J'ai l'impression de ne pas exister dans leur monde. Normalement, cela me peinerait mais là, j'avoue que ça m'arrange un peu.

Je me replonge dans mon téléphone.

Moi (10h54) : Je suis contente que tu sois rentrée

Je ne fais aucune remarque sur sa tentative de noyer le poisson ou sur le fait que c'est la deuxième nuit de suite qu'il boit. Je fronce les sourcils, inquiète.

Moi (10h55) : Tout va bien ?

Il va sans doute ne pas se confier, mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien.

Mon tout beau (10h55) : ouais et toi ?

Je soupire légèrement, je me doutais que je n'étais pas assez digne de ses secrets.

Moi (10h55) : Ça va

Mon tout beau (10h56) : t'es sûre ?

Contrairement à cet introverti, je ne peux résister à me confier à lui à la moindre occasion. Moi, qui était si secrète, je suis devenue un livre ouvert à la moindre de ses questions. Il n'a même pas besoin d'être là physiquement, juste un mot virtuel de sa part et je me déverse sur le champ.

Moi (10h56) : Oui, juste la voiture de Jeff qui a été vandalisée

J'aurais préféré qu'il ait une autre réaction que celle-ci.

Mon tout beau (10h57) : oh le pauvre petit malheureux

Mon tout beau (10h57) : il a pleuré ?

Mon tout beau (10h58) : a-t-il eu mal ?

Mon euphorie de le retrouver n'est plus, une étrange sensation de vide m'enveloppe de ses bras décharnés et lugubres. J'ai du mal à comprendre ses questions, tellement elles sont inattendues et surtout, dégoulinantes de méchanceté. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment… Je réponds automatiquement, sans réfléchir.

Moi (10h59) : Oui

Le plus beau (11h00) : heh

Le plus beau (11h00) : tant mieux

Des picotements glacés me grignotent l'arrière de la nuque, mes doigts se raidissent sans mon consentement. Ce terrible doute revient à la charge et me dévore vivante sur place, sans que je puisse faire quoique ce soit.

Je suis terriblement anxieuse de ce futur que je ne saurais voir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le chapitre devait être plus long, mais comme je n'ai rien publié la semaine dernière, je voulais absolument me rattraper, alors je l'ai coupé en cet instant. J'espère que ça vous plaira malgré tout ^^
> 
> Le prochaine chapitre, prévu en janvier, sera plus long, pour combler ce court texte ! Bonnes fêtes à tous !!


	17. Une tension si épaisse qu'elle en devient palpable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je publie ce chapitre via mon téléphone, comme je suis en plein déménagement, mon pc n'est pas branché lol. J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas de faute ^^"
> 
> EDIT : Hé bien, il y avait effectivement des fautes lol.

Je finis enfin mon quart de travail, les pieds dures comme de la pierre par le peu de marche que j'ai fait, mais mon dos supporte mieux le travail automatisé digne d'un robot. Je me dirige vers ma voiture, fière d'avoir un peu plus d'endurance que la dernière fois.

À peine les fesses posées sur le siège, j'envoie un sms à Sans. Ce matin, j'ai préféré ignorer ses messages pleins de poison envers mon copain, afin de conserver un tant soit peu une santé mentale. Sinon, je sens que je vais me rendre malade à force de penser et de douter. Le temps me donnera les réponses. Enfin, j'essaie de me persuader de ça, même si mon estomac est continuellement tordu par cette appréhension. Ou est-ce dû à la faim ?

Moi (20:12) : Je viens de finir, j'arrive !

Je mets à peine la ceinture que la réponse vient tout de suite. Il est vraiment aux aguets !

Mon tout beau (20:13) : super, on décolle tout de suite. paps veut venir

Mon tout beau (20:13) : j'espère que ça te dérange pas ?

J'allume le moteur puis mets le chauffage à fond. L'humidité commence vraiment à s'installer, ainsi que ce froid qui se loge jusqu'aux os. Je fronce les sourcils devant sa question : pourquoi je serai embêtée par la présence de Papy ?

Moi (20h14) : Bien sûr que non, pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

Mon tout beau (20h15) : pour rien

Mon tout beau (20h16) : j'ai essayé de l'en dissuader, je voulais rester avec toi

Je souris malgré tout. Il est vraiment adorable quand il le veut. Je m'apprête à lui dire que même si Papy venait pas, il y aurait Jeff mais je m'arrête au moment de l'envoyer. Ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Sans s'est calmé sur le mépris qu'il porte envers mon copain, cela ne sera pas intelligent que je remette ça sur le tapis.

J'efface mon message et en tape un autre.

Moi (20h18) : La prochaine fois, mon tout beau. On se rattrappera

Moi (20h19) : Je te laisse, je vais conduire. À tout de suite !

J'attends qu'il me réponde, afin d'éviter l'envie de le lire durant le trajet. J'ai tenté cette expérience une fois, j'ai légèrement dévié de la route à ma grande frayeur. Je ne m'en suis pas du tout vantée auprès de mon ami.

Mon tout beau (20h20) : j'ai hâte, tu peux pas savoir

Mon tout beau (20h21) : on aura bientôt notre moment, où personne ne pourra interférer entre nous

Mon tout beau : ok, fais attention ma belle

Je devrais me soucier de ses textos étranges. Trop ambigus, trop vagues, trop affectueux, où la ligne est de plus en plus brouillée. Pourtant, mon sourire est grand en le lisant, ma poitrine est nappée d'un duvet chaud et je ne souhaite qu'une chose en ce moment : c'est de partager de suite ce moment où on ne sera qu'à deux, sans tierce personne qui tenterait de se mélanger parmis nous.

Je mets mon portable dans mon sac posé sur le siège passager, puis quitte enfin le parking.

*-*-*-*

Je monte vivement les escaliers de mon immeuble, toute douleur physique a disparu quand j'ai vu la voiture de Papy garée près de l'épave de Jeff. Ils sont déjà là, j'ai tellement hâte de les voir. Pour être tout à fait honnête, il y en a un qui me titille davantage, mais chut, pas un mot à Papy, sinon ça le blesserait.

J'ouvre la porte de l'appart avec entrain et mon regard est tout de suite attiré par des pupilles alertes, aussi blanches que cette pleine lune que j'ai croisée lors de mon voyage de retour.

Brillantes, sauvages, inaccessibles, dont mon cœur en a loupé un battement par tant de beauté exotique.

"voici la plus belle."

Sa voix joue avec des notes plus graves que d'habitude, elle me chante une danse, dont je ne peux refuser l'appel.

"Voici le plus beau !"

Ses paupières mi-closes s'abaissent davantage, comme si on tirait un rideau pour une invitation nocturne. Son sourire imprimé est bien plus grand, sa position nonchalante sur le canapé est plus éveillée, il se pourrait même qu'il s'apprête à se lever pour aller à ma rencontre. Je suis sur le point de le faire, attirée par lui comme des aimants trop longtemps éloignés. Depuis combien de temps on ne s'était pas vu ? Je ne sais plus, cette question est sans importance maintenant qu'il est devant moi. Plus aucun doute subsiste dans mon esprit, seul mon corps a pris les rênes dans cette partie.

Je fais deux pas et mon entrain fut brisé par une voix indésirable à ma transe.

"Hé, poussin, déjà rentrée ?"

Je me stoppe net, j'ai l'impression d'être clouée sur place par la dure réalité de la vie. Je tourne lentement la tête vers ma gauche, mes yeux sont arrachés de mon squelette pour atterrir sur un homme, accompagné d'un autre squelette qui n'est pas le mien. Il m'a fallu trois secondes pour reconnaître mon petit copain, assis sur le bureau.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?_

"Oui." C'est tout ce que je peux répondre, ma gorge nouée par je ne sais quel sentiment.

Jeff fronce les sourcils face à ma réaction étrange, ou est-ce dû aux petits surnoms que j'ai échangés avec Sans, juste devant lui ? J'espère que ce n'est pas le cas, je ne souhaite pas me disputer avec lui à nouveau.

Papy me fait un geste de la main, sa joie de me voir toujours aussi authentique.

"REBONJOUR, PETIT HUMAIN ! OU PLUTÔT, BONSOIR VU L'HEURE TARDIVE !"

"Oui, bonsoir Papy." Mes mots sortent plus naturellement devant ce grand rouleau à la cannelle.

Je ferme la porte derrière moi, enlève mes chaussures puis ma veste. J'aurais bien aimé enlever ce pantalon trop serré mais je ne pense pas que cela serait le bienvenu avec des amis dans le coin. Mais bon, avec Sans, je ne pense pas que cela le gênerait. Au contraire, cela le réveillera sans doute de sa léthargie.

"Je reviens, je vais me doucher."

Je parcours du regard les hommes dans la pièce, qui n'ont pas détourné leur attention de moi. Mes yeux ont fini par se noyer dans ceux infinis de mon meilleur ami. Il n'a pas bougé, seul son crâne a pivoté pour ne pas me perdre de sa vision périphérique.

"pourquoi ?"

C'est le seul qui me pose la question. Il a perdu son timbre de baryton que j'apprécie particulièrement. Il est toujours grave, mais plus enroué d'une façon qui me laisse des petits frissons. Il n'a pas apprécié que l'on soit interrompu, mais il garde toujours ce flegme, ce masque pour signaler aux autres que rien ne l'atteint. 

Pourtant, c'est une vraie décharge électrique qui se dissimule sous sa couche rocheuse.

"J'ai fait ma journée, je ne dois pas sentir bon."

Je dépose ma veste sur l'accoudoir du canapé, j'essaie de me rapprocher de lui le plus naturellement possible. Il fait de même, sa position a légèrement penché vers ma direction.

Avec son sourire qui manque cette chaleur d'il y a quelques instants, il renifle doucement, à ma grande surprise. Ce qu'il découvre ravive quelque peu ses lumières ternes qui ne m'ont pas quitté une seule seconde.

"rien de désagréable, tu sens le petit gâteau."

Pour toute réponse, mon cœur bat rapidement et mes joues ont pris une teinte rose que je ne peux cacher. Je pense que s'il le pouvait, il mangerait ce petit gâteau sur place.

Cela ne me poserait aucun problème, à condition qu'il prenne son temps pour me déguster.

_Mais à quoi je pense ???_

"SANS, ARRÊTE DE RENIFLER LES FEMMES SANS LEUR CONSENTEMENT ! C'EST DÉGOÛTANT !"

Papy est clairement en colère contre son frère, Jeff n'a rien dit mais je le sens très tendu et moi, je sens une aiguille logée dans ma poitrine. Sans fait ça à toutes les femmes qu'il croise ? Est-il un genre de Dom Juan, version monstre ?

Je ne suis qu'une parmi tant d'autres ?

Sans claque la langue, son regard se dirige vers son petit frère. Je ne sens pas son amour fraternel habituel, il n'y a que de l'irritation et de l'exaspération.

"arrête d'insinuer des choses qui n'existent pas, je ne fais ça qu'avec notre amie."

Ça me rassure sur un point, mais mon soulagement est de courte durée.

"PEUT-ÊTRE MAIS CE N'EST PAS UNE RAISON POUR INHALER LES SENTEURS CORPORELLES DE NOTRE AMIE ! C'EST UN MANQUE DE RESPECT TOTAL POUR ELLE ET MEILLEUR AMI HUMAIN ICI PRÉSENT, MÊME SI JE PEUX DIRE QU'ELLE SENT BON LA PÂTE À GÂTEAU !"

Je ne comprends pas. Ils disent que je sens bon ? Pourtant, je me souviens très clairement de la remarque de Jeff lors de mon premier jour de travail, me disant que je devais me doucher au plus vite car j'embaumais toute la pièce avec ma puanteur. Cela m'a horriblement blessé et depuis, je me douche à chaque fois que je rentre de mon travail.

Je suis tirée de mes pensées par la voix très suave de Sans, son attention s'est à nouveau portée sur moi.

"heh, ouais la pâte à gâteau. ça ne me dérange pas d'augmenter la température pour lui trouver une cuisson parfaite."

C'est moi ou je perçois cette phrase d'une façon biaisée et peu catholique ? Cette remarque désinvolte n'a pas calmé Papy, au contraire. Il s'est levé d'un bon de sa chaise puis claque ses gants sur le bureau avec force, nous faisant sursauter Jeff et moi.

"ÇA SUFFIT, SANS !"

Le silence règne dans la pièce, une ambiance pesante gouverne entre nous. Les frères se regardent avec colère, aucun des deux n'abaisse leurs yeux perçants, et nous, pauvres humains, on reste silencieux et mal à l'aise. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui se passe mais il y a une vive tension entre les frères, eux qui s'entendaient si bien. J'ai l'impression que Sans a eu cette fameuse conversation avec son petit frère et vu le résultat, cela ne s'est pas bien passé. 

Et dire que cela devait être une petite soirée détente, c'est raté.

Comme toute personne suicidaire, je décide d'être la première à briser cette bataille de regards sans fin.

"Je vois qu'il n'y a pas de café !" Ma voix est plus aiguë que d'habitude mais je tente d'être la plus naturelle possible avec mon sourire forcé. "Je vais préparer de ce pas du café et du chocolat !"

Sans lâche son frère pour se tourner vers moi. Je me sens fière d'avoir trouvé un semblant de traité de paix. Qui peut résister à une boisson chaude, par ce temps maussade ?

Ma tentative de joie s'est vite envolée quand mon ami décide d'en rajouter une couche. 

"ta femme est si gentille." Son ton est trop plat, trop neutre. Trop calme. "heureusement qu'elle est là pour accueillir les invités."

Je sais qu'il parle à Jeff. Même s'il ne le regarde pas, il faut être idiot pour ne pas comprendre. Sans se relève de son nid douillet, il est prêt à me suivre n'importe où.

"je vais bien m'occuper de ta femme, comme tu es incapable de le faire." Ses billes rencontrent enfin l'homme qui n'a pas dit un mot. "au fait, tu sais que t'as une femme toi ?"

Il appuie sur le mot "femme" à chaque phrase. On dirait qu'il souhaite graver quelque chose dans sa manière de parler, entailler mon copain de toutes les façons possibles. Et chaque mot que mon squelette prononce est tellement plein d'aversion que j'ai peur que cela déborde de ses orbites. Jeff ne dit toujours rien, son regard est fuyant, il souhaite être n'importe où qu'ici, en présence de ce monstre qui ne lui veut que du mal.

Papy, qui ne s'est toujours pas assis, est sur le point de dire quelque chose qui pourrait surenchérir ces échanges tendus. Je ne lui laisse pas le temps, je me dirige vers Sans avec vive allure, puis me stoppe juste devant sa présence. De par mon corps, je souhaite malgré tout le protéger de toutes attaques, quelles qu'elles soient. Mon approche soudaine dévie son attention de Jeff pour se plonger en moi. Je n'ai conscience de notre proximité que quand il est obligé de relever légèrement la tête, pour me faire pleinement face.

"Viens, allons faire ce café."

Ma voix se fait la plus douce possible, pour atténuer ce regard que je n'aime pas. Je n'ai pas eu besoin de faire plus. Ma seule présence balaie sa haine d'un revers de la main, ses os tendus s'affaissent et ses lumières reprennent vie de façon soudaine et éclatante. Il admire un être qu'il ne peut résister.

Son sourire est bien plus vrai, plus authentique. Je retrouve mon ami de tous les jours, même si je sais qu'au fond de lui, il souffre. Ce n'est pas normal d'agir comme ça, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas. J'espère que je pourrais lui apporter mon aide et alléger sa douleur qui doit le ronger de l'intérieur.

Je le saisis par les épaules puis le fais pivoter lentement vers la cuisine. Il glousse un instant de ma manœuvre, nous nous apprêtons à quitter le salon. Juste avant, je lance un regard vers Papy. Sa position debout est tendue, il ne nous quitte pas des yeux. Ses orbites sont pleines d'appréhension, soulignées d'une irritation tenace. 

Je hoche la tête vers lui, avec un petit sourire. Je souhaite lui envoyer par mon geste un message rassurant, que je m'occupe de son grand frère et qu'il peut enfin souffler. Il semble comprendre. Il me répond en faisant, à son tour, un signe de la tête, puis il se permet de s'asseoir, un lourd soupir s'échappe entre ses dents. Jeff, lui, ne me lâche pas du regard jusqu'à ce que je ne supporte plus la puissance qu'il envoie. Je me détourne, mon attention est tournée vers mon petit squelette. Mon copain n'est vraiment pas content de mon choix de le quitter et de vouloir rester seule avec mon ami.

Lors de notre passage à la cuisine, Sans observe le bouquet de fleurs, posé sur le comptoir. Elles ont l'air d'être aussi fraîches qu'hier, même s'il y a quelques pétales abandonnées sur le mobilier.

"elles sont vraiment laides."

Pour toute réponse, je lui fais un court massage sur ses os, en espérant que ça le détendra un peu. Il me jette à coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, il semble vraiment apprécier cette petite friction. Je ne fais que sourire devant son regard bienheureux.

Pendant un court instant, il n’y a rien d’autre que cette bulle de bonheur qui nous enveloppe avec grâce et chaleur. Jusqu’à ce que mes doigts le quittent, pour préparer le breuvage aux invités. Sans se pose nonchalamment contre l’évier, m’observe en train de sortir des tasses du placard.

“comment ça va ?”

Je m'apprête à lui répondre, et à poser davantage de questions sur son état émotionnel et cette ambiance pesante que j’ai pu rencontrer lors de mon arrivée. Je n’ai pas eu le temps d’émettre le moindre son, il renifle d’un coup, sans avertissement.

Je cligne des yeux, surprise par son acte soudain. Qu’est-ce qu’il a ? Il sent encore une odeur de gâteau aux alentours ? Je hume à mon tour, je ne ressens rien du tout, à part peut-être une légère émanation de la canalisation de mon évier.

“Qu’est-ce que tu as ?”

Il ne me répond pas, trop occupé à décortiquer cette senteur et à découvrir sa provenance. Il me quitte, puis se dirige vers le lit. Je ressens une vive inquiétude quand il se dirige vers mon lieu de nuit, l’appréhension gagne mes tripes sans que je ne sache pourquoi. Sans aucune gêne, il saisit les draps puis les tire avec vivacité. Il prend une forte respiration. Ce qu’il découvre ne l'apaise aucunement, c’est le coup de grâce de sa soirée.

Il tressaille puis tourne la tête vivement vers moi, me regardant d’une manière qui me brise le cœur. Douleur, trahison, accusation. Ses perles sont si aiguisées, de parfaites petites aiguilles pour transpercer davantage ma poitrine douloureuse. Cette souffrance qu'il affiche ne dure qu'un court instant, puis une profonde tristesse, mêlée à une sorte de désespoir, envahit ses traits. Sans ne supporte plus ma vue, il baisse la tête, fixant un point invisible dans ce lit défait et d'apparence propre. 

_Non… Non, le sait-il ? Il sait ce que nous avons fait hier soir, mon copain et moi ?_

Une violente culpabilité me coupe le souffle, et je souhaite un instant être exécutée sur place pour effacer ce déchirement que je ressens et avoir une chance de me faire pardonner. Je ne supporte pas son aura noyée par le chagrin, la vision de lui aux épaules affaissées et au dos voûté. Son sourire n'est plus que grimace, ses diamants longtemps oubliés dans l'abîme de ses orbites.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me sens si coupable, alors que c’est naturel de coucher avec son copain. Mais si c’est pour avoir ce résultat, mon ami détruit pour je ne sais quelle raison, je ne souhaite plus partager aucun moment charnel avec qui que ce soit. 

“S-Sans…” Ma voix est si faible, ma gorge est tellement broyée par ces émotions négatives.

“... heh.”

C’est tout ce qu’il dit. Il remet les draps avec moins d’application, puis les mains dans les poches, il revient lentement vers moi. Malgré ce que j’ai fait, il se tourne toujours vers ma direction, il ne m’abandonne pas. Il ne le peut pas, c’est impossible pour lui, même si sa poitrine est en miettes.

Quand il est enfin à mes côtés, j’ai envie de pleurer, de me mettre à genoux et d'implorer son pardon. J’ai cette profonde impression de l’avoir trahi et cette morsure me dévore vivante. Sans remarque mon désarroi et tout ce qu’il fait, c'est de me sourire. Il est bancal, légèrement tordu sur un côté, mais il souhaite afficher le meilleur de lui, même si ses pupilles restent encore voilées.

“ne tire pas cette tête.” Il hausse les épaules, une neutralité arrive à s’imposer en lui. “tu fais ce que tu veux.”

Cela ne me rassure pas, j’ai même l’impression que ce poids s’est alourdi face à ses mots. Je me mordille la lèvre, je ne cesse de me tripoter les doigts et de le fixer de mes yeux larmoyants. Il me lâche du regard, un profond soupir perce entre ses dents. Il ne supporte plus mon allure penchée, abattue, mais ne trouve pas les dires pour me réconforter. Il ne le peut pas, il n’a plus la volonté de le faire. Pour le moment, il a abandonné une idée, un espoir qu'il s'est créé lui-même, dont je n'ai aucune idée de son existence.

On est juste deux êtres malheureux par des circonstances qui nous dépassent et des non-dits cachés sous le tapis. 

Ses pupilles sont attirées par quelque chose derrière moi et ce qu'il voit lui fait froncer les sourcils. Je tourne la tête pour vérifier l'objet de son mécontentement et tout ce que je découvre est le meuble de micro-onde vide. Je ne comprends pas ce qui a déclenché son irritation. Je remarque qu'il s'est à nouveau éloigné de moi, puis fixe l'intérieur du frigo, la porte grande ouverte.

Je hausse les épaules, je ne fais aucune remarque. Peut-être ne veut-il pas parler ? Je le comprends, moi aussi j'ai besoin de temps pour récupérer de mes émotions. Je verse le café puis sors la dernière brique de lait pour le chocolat. Une fois remplies, je pose les tasses dans le micro-onde, et déclenche la machine. Je prends une profonde respiration, je tente de calmer la nausée et les tremblements de mes doigts dû à mon anxiété. Cette soirée prend vraiment une mauvaise direction. 

"combien de temps c'est vide ?"

Je me tourne lentement vers Sans. Une fois de plus, il s'est adossé contre l'évier et attend patiemment ma réponse. Il a décidé de changer de sujet, d'oublier complètement ce qui nous a bouleversé tantôt. C'est une très bonne idée. C'est reculer pour mieux sauter, mais pour préserver le peu de santé physique et mentale qu'ils nous restent, mieux vaut jouer à l'idiot aveugle pour le moment.

Même si nos traits sont creusés par une profonde fatigue.

"Je ne sais plus." Je suis fière que ma voix ne tremble plus. "Depuis hier, pour sûr."

"t'as mangé quoi aujourd'hui ?"

"... Des tartes aux pommes."

"des tartes aux pommes ?"

"Des tartes aux pommes."

“et hier soir ?” 

Je sens comme si c'est un interrogatoire et vu son regard pénétrant, Sans pourrait être le méchant flic dans certaines séries policières.

“... Du café sucré.”

“du café sucré ?” 

“Du café sucré.”

Le chagrin, la fatigue disparaissent pour laisser place à une colère froide. Au moins, Sans reprend vie, même si ce n'est pas de la manière la plus saine.

“... et eux ?”

Je ne réponds pas à sa question. Je ne le souhaite pas, je sais que mes prochains mots ne feront qu'accentuer son irritation et je ne veux pas être celle qui allume la mèche d'une future explosion.

“gamine.”

Son ton est dur, il n'y a pas de place pour la douceur. Mon cœur loupe un battement à mon surnom façonné par l'acier. Où est passé la belle que j'étais pour lui ? On dirait que j'ai perdu ce titre, à cause de mon erreur que j'ai faite au lit. J'espère que cela sera que temporaire, et non définitif. Je ne supporterai pas de baisser dans son estime à tout jamais.

Mettant de côté cette peur de perdre son affection, j'avale durement, mon regard fixé sur mes doigts entrelacés.

“Un resto.” Je souffle enfin.

“putain, quelle bande d’égoïstes.”

Je relève vivement la tête, ne pouvant m'empêcher de défendre le grand rouleau à la cannelle. J'affronte le visage polaire de mon ami, ignorant le bip du micro-onde.

“Papy n'y est pour rien, il ne savait pas.”

“paps est tout aussi coupable que ton crevard de mec, arrête de le ménager.”

Je sursaute à cette accusation et cette insulte. Il en veut à Papy, d'une terrible manière. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé entre eux pour qu'il agisse comme ça ? Le grand frère protecteur n'est plus, il ne reste qu'un monstre amer et froid. Ce ressentiment ne lui va pas, cela atténue la clarté de ses yeux.

Je suis bien contente que l'on soit au fond de la cuisine et que nous parlions d'une voix relativement basse, sinon les garçons du salon nous entendraient sans difficulté.

“En parlant de Papy…" 

Je commence, avec hésitation. Je sais que je dois lui dire, mais j'ai cette crainte qui ne veut pas se déloger en moi. Je gagne quelques secondes avant le moment fatidique, en prenant les tasses chaudes pour les poser sur l'évier. Je sors le sucre et le chocolat.

"... ouais ?" 

Il appréhende la suite, surtout que je la mets en suspens. Je sucre davantage ma tasse, la faim me creuse tellement l'estomac que j'ai l'impression d'avoir un second dos voûté dans mon corps.

_Allez, courage Lili, tu es une bonne amie et une bonne amie dit tout à son Best, surtout quand ça le concerne. Même si ce que tu vas dire ne va pas améliorer leur relation fraternelle… Quel dilemme, je n'aimerais pas être à ma place..._

Je soupire profondément puis j'ai enfin le courage de lui faire face. Il n'aime pas du tout que je rallonge son temps d'attente, il est aussi tendu qu'un string.

"Papy voulait guérir les bras de Jeff."

Bon, ça n'a pas été difficile tout compte fait, c'était même plutôt facile. C'est ce que je me suis dit jusqu'à ce que je vois le choc sur le visage de Sans. Il reste ainsi pendant quelques instants, sans rien dire ou faire d'autre. Je crains que quelque chose a frisé en lui et qu'il reste bugué pour toute la soirée.

Je suis sur le point de l'appeler, voire de le secouer pour le ramener sur terre, mais il se met à rire.

"hehe heheheh…"

Ce doux éclat de joie est si faux, si pâle que l'on ne perçoit aucune couleur. C'est juste une façon de réagir, de se protéger face à une intense émotion impossible à gérer. Ce n'est vraiment pas sa journée.

"Sans ?" Je l'appelle, je suis si inquiète devant cette réaction que je trouve insensé et préoccupant.

Son rire s'est éteint aussi vite qu'il s'est allumé. Il frotte ses orbites avec sa main, on dirait qu'il veut se réveiller de ce cauchemar sans fin.

"je suis trop sobre pour affronter toutes ces conneries…"

"Tu sais que ce n'est pas la solution."

Il laisse tomber sa main dans le vide et son regard est plongé dans le mien. Il n'y a plus de colère, il est seulement exténué par toutes ces mauvaises nouvelles et sans doute par d'autres batailles que je ne perçois pas.

"pourtant, ça m'a aidé hier."

Je cligne des yeux, surprise par sa déclaration. Il me tend la perche, je dois à tout prix la saisir. Je me rapproche de lui, notre proximité crée une ambiance intime pour des confidences. Je remarque ses perles qui brillent d'une étrange lueur à mon approche.

"Comment ça ?" Je murmure, je sens nos épaules se frôler. 

Il cède facilement à cette invitation, à se déverser sans crainte. Il est trop fatigué pour résister, il se permet d'avoir un moment de faiblesse. Après un petit soupir tremblant, il se lâche enfin.

"j'ai eu une discussion hier avec paps, juste après qu'il soit rentré de sa soirée avec son humain." Il soupire à nouveau, plus lourdement cette fois. Se confier allège un poids trop lourd à porter seul. "ça a tourné en dispute, c'est parti loin et j'avais besoin de tenir. donc j'ai passé la nuit dans un bar à écouler les stocks."

Je me sens tellement peinée par le mal-être de mon ami. C'est pour ça qu'il est si aigre, si mesquin envers Papy et Jeff ? Je n'ai pas beaucoup de détails donc je comprends à peine la moitié, mais j'en sais suffisamment pour comprendre que Sans souffre de la situation et qu'il a besoin de moi.

Je pose ma main sur la sienne. Il est si doux sous ma chair, je réalise que sa chaleur m'a manqué. Son regard s'abaisse de suite à la sensation de ma peau.

"C'est pour ça que tu m'as envoyé des sms bizarres ?"

"... oui."

Il relève ses pupilles pour m'engloutir de sa lumière. Il entrelace ses doigts avec les miens, ce geste accélère mon coeur trop stimulé pour aujourd'hui. Pourtant, je ne m'en plains pas, je n'en ai juste pas assez. Je voudrais boire tout le nectar qu'il peut m'offrir, je ne savais même pas que j'étais assoiffée jusqu'à ce qu'il réponde à mon toucher.

Je prie pour que les garçons au salon soient trop occupés sur l'ordi pour nous observer.

"désolé de t'avoir embêté."

"Non, ne dis pas des choses pareilles." La parole est plus rapide que ma pensée. "Je me sens responsable de ne pas avoir été réveillée et d'être là pour toi. Je souhaite que tu puisses parler, Sans."

Ma demande fend totalement ce masque qu'il garde, je ne peux que lire de la tendresse et de l'adoration. Je suis si heureuse qu'il ne me tient plus rancœur de ma faute… de mon adultère.

"pas maintenant, pas avec eux dans les parages."

Une phalange me caresse le dos de la main, je ne souhaite aucunement quitter son contact et cette affection qui me donne envie de me rapprocher plus de lui.

De me fondre en lui, de connaître chaque type de douceur qu'il détient en lui.

"D'accord." J'accepte avec un souffle. Pendant un bref instant, mon squelette est attiré par ses lèvres qui ont délivré ce faible mot. "Je serai là à tout moment quand tu voudras te confier, comme j'ai pu me confier à toi."

Sans rit doucement, c'est une réelle mélodie pour mes oreilles. À présent, il a un air si doux que j'ai l'impression qu'il va se transformer en chamallow sous mon regard attendri. 

"ah, t'es vraiment unique toi… tu le sais ?"

Malgré notre euphorie, une vieille blessure parle à ma place sans réfléchir. Je ne peux m'en empêcher, c'est instinctif.

"Je ne pense pas. Comme on m'a si bien dit, on trouve des femmes à chaque coin de rue."

_Je suis facilement remplaçable. On me l'a dit si souvent... À quoi bon prétendre le contraire ?_

Le choc de mon squelette me révèle que j'ai dit une belle bêtise et je souhaite me baffer pour ça. Ses phalanges resserrent leurs emprises, emprisonnant mon membre sous le coup de l'émotion. Notre petit monde douillet s'est rudement terminé avec fracas car j'ai ouvert la bouche quand il ne le fallait pas.

"qui a osé te dire ça ?"

Je ne réponds pas, je sais que j'ai dit une belle connerie à force d’être trop confiante envers lui. Je regrette tellement mes propos que j'aimerais les ravaler et faire semblant que je n'ai rien dit.

Mais Sans est trop alerte pour prétendre n'avoir rien entendu.

_Je suis complètement idiote ou il me manque quelques cases ? Quelle idée de dire ça, sachant que c'est tendu entre lui et Jeff ! Ça mettra de l'huile sur le feu ! T'es la reine pour briser l'ambiance, alors que tu commençais à passer un bon moment avec ton ami ! Bravo, Émilie, bravo !_

"c'est ton mec ?"

Je me demande comment il fait pour être aussi intelligent. À bien y penser, ce n'est pas si difficile à deviner. Mon silence et mon regard baissé sont assez pour lui comme réponse.

**"c'est un homme mort."**

Il retire vivement sa main de la mienne, à mon grand désarroi. Mes doigts sont si froids sans ma couverture osseuse. Ensuite, il prend deux tasses sur les quatre puis se détourne de moi, sans me lancer un regard. J'ai une grande crainte pour la suite des événements et surtout, après cette phrase dite comme une sentence.

J'aurais dû me taire, c'est ce que je fais de mieux.

Sans fait deux pas en direction du salon, avant que cette crainte se transforme en peur. Que va-t-il faire ? Il ne va pas réellement tuer Jeff ?? Merde, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

"Sans non !"

"sans oui !" 

Il ne prend pas en compte mon état, il ne le prend pas au sérieux. Ou peut-être qu'il est trop aveuglé par sa rage bouillonnante pour le remarquer.

"Pas de bêtise, ni de tuerie !" 

Peut-être, par je ne sais quel miracle, il va m'écouter. Au moins, il s'est arrêté dans son élan et est planté en plein milieu de la cuisine. Pourtant, il ne me fait toujours pas face.

"jamais, tu me connais. je vais être un bon petit squelette que tout le monde aime." 

Sa voix est si légère, elle est même enjouée pour la suite des événements. Cela ne me rassure pas du tout. Il se tourne vers moi, son sourire est trop long, trop serré, ses pupilles si petites. Des ombres creusent davantage ses cernes, le rendant sinistre. Je savais que cela ne présageait rien de bon.

"ce sourire me va bien ?"

Il le demande comme si son sourire était un simple vêtement, et qu'il ne savait pas lequel choisir pour s'adapter à sa tenue du jour.

Et comme une idiote, je lui réponds le plus naturellement du monde. 

"...il est trop tordu, on dirait le Joker dans Batman."

"ha." Il arrive à détendre son expression, aussi facilement que l'on changerait de chapeau. "et là ?"

Je commence à me demander s'il n'y a pas plusieurs Sans dans un même corps, tellement il peut exprimer différents visages en si peu de temps.

"C'est mieux, on dirait un toi de tous les jours." J'avale durement, tripotant mes doigts avec angoisse. "T'es sûr que ça va ?"

Faites que ce soient des paroles en l'air et qu'il ne fera rien, en mon nom. Il hausse simplement les épaules, puis me fait un clin d'œil.

"ouais, jamais été mieux."

"Euh Sans, tu as pris les tasses de Papy et de Jeff." 

"ouais je sais." Il plonge son regard dans le mien. Malgré son air nonchalant, je trouve que ses lumières brillent d'une façon lugubre. "ne t'inquiète pas ma belle, je vais être siiii gentil. juste pour toi, rien que pour toi."

_Mais Sans, je n'ai jamais demandé tout ça… Pourquoi tu fais toutes ces choses pour moi ? On nous séparera si tu continues dans cette voie, et ça je ne le veux surtout pas. Reviens vers moi comme nous l'étions à nos débuts. Parlons, sourions, tenons-nous la main, et oublie que Jeff m'a blessé encore une fois._

Puis il quitte la pièce, une tasse dans chaque main. Avec précipitation, je prends les tasses restantes et le suis de près, je le colle presque, manquant de faire déborder les breuvages durant ma course.

J’ai une angoisse qui ne veut pas me quitter. Pour la première fois depuis que je le connais, je doutais de la sincérité de ses mots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon, ça sent le fumé, le pâté. Le prochain chapitre sera pire, mais promis, après ça ira mieux ! (enfin, je l’espère lol)
> 
> \----
> 
> Il y a une version anglaise, traduite par Zeli ! Pour ceux et celles qui veulent s'exercer pour leur anglais ou qui sont plus à l'aise avec cette langue lol : https://archiveofourown.org/works/27248197/chapters/66565597
> 
> Il existe divers fanarts pour cette histoire, sur mon compte tumblr.
> 
> Sans, au chapitre 6 avec son regard séducteur, crée par Zeli : https://zeliez.tumblr.com/post/636773420373245952/a-draft-i-tried-to-improve-for-the-last-chapter-of
> 
> Sans, qui perd un peu les pédales dans un prochain chapitre, fait par moi (SPOILER): https://lylouchanseven.tumblr.com/post/637956010886201344/a-fanart-of-sans-in-my-fic-a-small-spoiler
> 
> Sans, en train de fumer un biscuit pour chien : https://lylouchanseven.tumblr.com/post/636321257043984384/sans-of-my-fic-diamond-pearls-perles-de
> 
> Essai sur Emilie, pas sûre pour sa représentation, j’y travaille encore : https://lylouchanseven.tumblr.com/post/635703973477859328/another-colorful-essay-another-essay-on-emilie
> 
> Petit comic, sur le chapitre 11 : https://lylouchanseven.tumblr.com/post/635587259635269632/enfin-i-finally-finished-this-little-comic-i
> 
> Un portrait de Jeff : https://lylouchanseven.tumblr.com/post/635526040018649089/jeff-the-emilies-shit-boyfriend-the
> 
> Encore un essai sur Emilie : https://lylouchanseven.tumblr.com/post/635517700326801408/emilie-the-protagonist-of-my-fic-perles-de


	18. Arrête ça

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici le prochain chapitre avec du retard, malheureusement ! La publication sera plus longue que prévu, car je n'ai plus d'électricité dans ma maison (encore une fois)... Donc, en attendant les travaux, je suis hébergée chez ma famille. Cela signifie moins de temps pour moi et l'écriture. Mais ne vous en faites pas, je n'oublie pas la suite de mon histoire !
> 
> Bonne lecture malgré tout ! ^^'

Nous sommes dans le salon et je suis Sans, sans savoir quoi faire. Inconsciemment, je m’arrête en plein milieu de la pièce puis observe mon ami se diriger vers le bureau. Son expression n’a aucunement changé, elle est fixe comme de l’encre sur une feuille de papier. Mon cœur n’arrête pas de battre rapidement, dû à une anxiété croissante et continue.

La venue du squelette attire l’attention des deux compères, qui étaient en pleine discussion sur un sujet quelconque en observant l’écran de l’ordinateur. En remarquant son frère, Papy fronce de suite les sourcils, alors que Jeff devient mal à l’aise. Le sourire de Sans ne fait que s'accentuer.

“voici vos commandes.”

Son ton est plat, neutre. Dans sa façon de parler, rien ne peut soupçonner qu’il était dans une colère meurtrière il y a peu. Il exerce parfaitement son rôle prédéfini, mené d’une façon habile. Si je n’avais pas été aussi soucieuse de la suite, je le féliciterais pour ses prouesses. 

Il s’arrête devant le bureau puis pose délicatement les tasses. Aucun tremblement, aucune hésitation. Une fois fait, il met ses mains dans les poches puis observe les deux individus avec nonchalance. Aucun n’a touché l'offrande.

“C’EST TOI QUI LES A FAIT ?” Un fort soupçon émane de Papy.

“non, c’est notre amie.”

“POURQUOI TU NOUS LES AMÈNES ?”

“notre amie n’a malheureusement pas quatre mains à sa disposition.”

Sans ne tressaille aucunement devant le regard plissé de son frère. Il ne baisse pas les yeux, il attend patiemment que le temps passe et que son frère accepte enfin ces tasses sans arrière-pensée. 

“quoi ? c’est quoi ce regard qui pourrait percer ma boite crânienne ? on dirait que tu soupçonnes quelque chose.”

“JE TE TROUVE BIEN TROP GENTIL D’UN COUP, C’EST LOUCHE !”

“ooh, paps, c’est mal me connaître. on dirait que tu as peur que j’ai mis du poison dedans.”

“JE N’AI PAS PEUR ! ET JE SAIS QUE TU N’IRAIS PAS JUSQU'À METTRE DES TRUCS NON-IDENTIFIÉS DANS NOS BOISSONS ! C’EST PAS TON GENRE !”

“bah alors, qu’est-ce que tu attends ?”

Je ne peux rien faire durant leur échange, à part rester pantoise avec une tasse à chaque main. Après un temps qui me semble interminable, Papy prend sa tasse de chocolat chaud, puis l’approche de lui. Il ne l’a toujours pas bu, mais le doute se dissipe légèrement dans ses orbites.

“MERCI, SANS ! JE VOIS QUE TU PEUX TE COMPORTER EN ADULTE RESPONSABLE QUAND TU LE VEUX !”

“heh, je suis plein de surprise.”

Jeff fait de même, avec plus d’hésitation. Il enveloppe ses mains sur la céramique bien chaude, puis lance un regard vers le petit squelette. Ce dernier le fixe d’une telle force que Jeff ne peut s’empêcher de sursauter et d’avoir une appréhension dans ces pupilles bien trop perçantes. Il baisse la tête, et se plonge dans la vue du café fumant qu’il trouve fort intéressant.

“E-Euh… merci.”

“c’est pas trop tôt. c’est dur d’être poli quand on n'est pas habitué.”

“SANS !”

“ouais, c’est bon, j’vous laisse.”

Sans les quitte puis se dirige vers le fauteuil avec lenteur. Je le suis du regard, je ne souhaite pas le quitter car je ne sais pas ce qu'il a en tête et la suite des événements est trouble dans mon esprit. Je le vois s'asseoir lourdement sur mon siège préféré. J'adore ce fauteuil. Il est bien mou, confortable. On peut y rester toute la journée sans avoir mal aux fesses. Aussi, on a une belle vision de toute la pièce et il pourrait être un endroit stratégique pour toute observation discrète. 

À peine assis, les pupilles de mon ami s'accrochent à moi. Ses traits faiblissent quelque peu, deviennent plus doux.

"tu sais, tu paieras pas plus cher si tu t'assois."

Je sursaute malgré moi, quand il me fait remarquer que je n'ai pas encore bougé d'un pouce.

"A-ah oui, tu as raison."

Je ne peux m'empêcher de lui faire un sourire, face à son regard bienveillant et son petit clin d'œil à l'improviste. Je pose les deux autres tasses sur la table basse puis m'assois sur le canapé, à l'angle gauche pour être plus près de lui. En me penchant et en tendant le bras, je pourrais toucher ses rotules d'un blanc ivoire. 

Pourtant, je ne fais rien, malgré mon envie d'avoir ce contact. Je m'affaisse plus confortablement dans ce mobilier moelleux puis j'observe mon café calé entre mes mains. Je laisse un petit soupir se délivrer entre mes lèvres, je n'ai pas remarqué que je retenais mon souffle depuis que j'ai quitté la cuisine. Après les dires de Sans, je craignais que quelque chose d'horrible se passe, mais on dirait que ce n'était qu'une colère passagère et des paroles en l'air.

Mes inquiétudes s'envolent face à ce constat, je relève les yeux pour observer mon ami. Je ne croise pas son regard, ses pupilles n'ont pas lâché Jeff et Papy. Je fronce des sourcils, je trouve étrange qu'il fixe ainsi les deux hommes, sachant que Sans a l'habitude de me noyer de ses lumières. Il ressemble davantage à un prédateur qui analyse chaque mouvement de sa proie. 

Mon soulagement d'il y a quelques instants se dissipe, laissant place aux doutes et à l'appréhension. Ce petit répit n'était qu'un mirage, il y a belle et bien une tension qui ne peut être dissoute juste par ce calme apparent. Par la puissance de ces pupilles si éclatantes, je sais que le danger n'est que latent, attendant le bon moment pour que le prédateur agrippe sa proie et que la chaîne alimentaire fasse son rôle qu'elle a toujours accompli depuis la nuit des temps.

Le bon moment, ce moment que mon ami attendait avec une ferveur quiétude est arrivé. Il signale son entrée par un fort bruit d'étouffement venant de mon dos. Cela me fait sursauter, je me retourne avec vivacité et tout ce que je peux voir est Jeff, se tenant la gorge d'une main, le visage grimaçant par un mal-être dont on ne peut voir l'origine. Papy est toujours auprès de lui, une vive inquiétude a gagné ses traits. Il pose ses mains sur les épaules de mon copain, puis le secoue légèrement.

"MEILLEUR AMI, QU'EST-CE QUI NE VA PAS ?"

Jeff ne peut répondre, seul un halètement étranglé est capable de sortir de sa bouche. On dirait qu'il étouffe, qu'il suffoque. Papy semble paniqué face à cette absence de mot et souhaite l'aider en le secouant avec plus de force, en vain. 

Pour ma part, je ressens des picotements glacés perforer ma nuque, un effroi se loge au creux de mon estomac. Jeff est affalé sur le bureau, luttant pour reprendre ce souffle qui ne vient pas, ses lèvres prennent une couleur bleutée inquiétante. Je ne fais que regarder cette scène pendant plusieurs secondes, incapable de réagir. Mon cerveau tente de traiter ce qui se passe, mais l'information a dû mal à circuler entre mes neurones.

Par je ne sais quel miracle, j'arrive enfin à bouger. Je me détourne de cette scène pour retrouver Sans. Je ne sais pas ce que je cherchais en voulant le voir. Une aide, une réponse ? Tout ce que je peux observer, c'est l'expression faciale de mon ami. 

Il est heureux des événements qui se déroulent à cet instant. Il ne peut détacher du regard l'agonie de mon copain, se délecte de chaque once de souffrance qu'il peut percevoir. Rien ne le détourne de son plaisir sadique, pas même les cris affolés de son petit frère. Par son air de jouissance et ce faible aura bleu qui s'échappe de sa main dans la poche droite, je sais tout de suite qu'il est le responsable de cette sentence.

Je ne peux rester ainsi. Il est tellement obnubilé par ce mauvais traitement qu'il risquerait d'aller loin, trop loin pour faire un retour. Si je ne l'arrête pas… 

En me levant, je sais que je ne fais pas ça pour sauver mon copain. Non… Avec une culpabilité honteuse, je sais que je le fais pour Sans, car j'ai une peur terrible que l'on me l'enlève et l'emmène dans un endroit bien trop éloigné pour que je puisse le retrouver, les autres le considérant comme trop dangereux car il a attaqué un humain.

J'abandonne ma tasse sur la table basse, me dirige lentement vers lui, puis, avec précaution, je m'assois sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil. Ma venue a pour le mérite d'attirer enfin son attention. Ses diamants naviguent sur les bords de mon corps, s'attardent sur la vallée de mes seins, puis chavirent dans le trouble de mon regard. Il n'arrive pas à retenir un soupir tremblant, à ma vue le dominant partiellement et à nos corps si proches qu'ils se permettent de se frôler sans notre consentement. 

"Sans… S'il te plaît…" Ma voix n'a jamais été aussi douce, limite suppliante pour avoir une fin heureuse.

Je sais qu'à cet instant, je lui pardonne son geste inconsidéré et que jamais, je ne souhaiterais qu'une tierce personne me l'emmène, en prétextant me protéger. Être auprès de lui de cette façon, nos genoux se touchant de manière coupable, est le lieu auquel je souhaite ardemment appartenir. C'est un endroit proche du bonheur, où personne n'est le bienvenu à part nous.

_Comment je peux ressentir une telle chose, alors que mon copain étouffe, juste derrière moi ? C'est si tordu, mes émotions m'échappent complètement et deviennent boiteuses..._

La clarté bleue venant de sa poche disparaît et j'entends le souffle délivré de Jeff et sa reprise ardue de son manque d'oxygène. Je perçois même les éclats de joie de Papy, soulagé que son ami ait regagné sa capacité à respirer convenablement. 

Je ne daigne pas un seul coup d'œil pour vérifier l'état de mon copain, je suis prisonnière par un monstre qui ne veut pas me lâcher du regard. Ses lumières expriment une terrible tendresse, sans doute à cause de notre proximité que nous n'avons jamais osé franchir. 

Sa main droite s'échappe de son antre de tissu, puis se dirige vers mon visage. D'une manière aussi délicate qu'étonnante, il effleure mon arcade gauche, là où réside le fantôme de la blessure. Cela n'a duré que quelques secondes, mais pour moi, c'était une petite éternité sous les doigts lisses du squelette. Si je dois être traitée comme ça tous les jours, comme une œuvre d'art en verre, je signe tout de suite. Mon cœur palpitant a eu un avant-goût de cette tendre affection et n'en a pas assez. 

Pourtant, mon kokoro doit se contenter que d'un aperçu d'une chose bien plus grande, car les phalanges responsables de mon état sont retournées dans leur nid. Les seules caresses que je peux imaginer actuellement sont l'expression de ses yeux, qui ne cessent de me couvrir de leur voile d'adoration.

"P-putain ! Qu-qu'est-ce qui s'est pa-passé ?"

La question de Jeff, demandée de sa voix rauque et sifflante, me fait réagir. Je quitte l'accoudoir du fauteuil puis m'éloigne de deux pas, restant à nouveau debout en plein milieu de la pièce. Un éclair de douleur traverse les remparts osseux de mon ami, de manière discrète et furtive. J'ai réussi à l'intercepter, malgré son vœu de le dissimuler aux yeux de tous. 

Mon cœur ne peut s'empêcher de sentir la pointe d'une aiguille, je me sens peinée d'être la cause de sa tourmente. Mon éloignement n'a pas été bien perçu par lui, mais je devais le faire, afin d'éviter une situation gênante, qui créerait un autre sujet de conflit avec Jeff ou Papy. Qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien leur dire s'ils me voyaient à moitié sur les genoux de Sans ? Une querelle doit être évitée, surtout en ce moment.

Quand il voit que je ne souhaite pas rencontrer son regard, Sans remet son masque nonchalant, observe Jeff, puis répond enfin face à ce silence assourdissant. Comme si de rien n'était.

"c'est moi, j'ai voulu faire une blague."

C'est un très bon moyen pour attirer l'attention de tous, moi y compris. J'ai les yeux ronds comme des billes par un tel flemme et par ce culot monstre qu'il n'a aucun mal à vêtir. Jeff a la même expression que moi, mélangée à de l'effroi sans doute.

Papy, par contre, est totalement furieux.

"QU'EST-CE QUI NE TOURNE PAS ROND CHEZ TOI ?"

"tout baigne de mon côté. et toi ?"

"C'EST PAS DRÔLE, SANS ! IL AURAIT PU MOURIR ! TU N'AS PAS RÉFLÉCHI TRENTE SECONDES AUX CONSÉQUENCES DE TES ACTES ? PENDANT COMBIEN DE TEMPS TU SERAS DANS LA BÊTISE ET L'IMMATURITÉ ??"

L'ambiance de la soirée n'a jamais été aussi électrique. Le calme de Sans se fissure quelque peu devant les remontrances de son petit frère. Une sorte de match de tennis se fait dans mon salon, l'un montrant la débilité d'une telle action et l'autre prouvant que l'on peut trouver de l'humour en étouffant quelqu'un. 

Je ne sais pas dans quel camp me situer, donc en vraie courageuse que je suis, je reste neutre. Jeff ne dit rien non plus, il a repris ses couleurs naturelles et a abandonné complètement son café dans un coin du bureau.

"paps, tu me casses ce que j'ai pas."

"NYÉH ?"

Malgré la mêlée et cette cacophonie, je ne peux m'empêcher de regarder le short de Sans et d'analyser ce qu'il vient de dire. Je sais que ce n'est pas le bon moment pour se poser des questions sur son anatomie, mais je me sens de nature curieuse, surtout après cette phrase sortie de nulle part.

Je n'ai jamais vraiment réfléchi à ça, mais d'après cette nouvelle information, Sans n'a vraiment rien ? Ça veut dire qu'il est un être asexué ? Bon, c'est vrai que c'est un squelette, alors je pense que c'est normal d'avoir pas d'appareil. Pourtant, il est défini comme un "il" et comme un "frère", donc il est plutôt dans la catégorie des garçons, non ?

Aussi, sa voix de baryton qui fait frissonner ne peut pas appartenir à la gente féminine… non ?

_C'est bizarre quand même. J'ai beau louché dessus, je vois pas de forme suspecte._

Je n'ai pas remarqué que je fixais cet endroit précis depuis un petit moment, mais cela n'a pas manqué à un certain squelette. Il sort sa main de la poche, puis me fait un petit geste pour attirer mon attention vers sa personne, et non son entrejambe.

"hé chérie, je sais que t'es une adepte des sous-titres." Il pointe du doigt son propre visage. "mais le film est par là."

Je pique un fard du diable, puis me détourne vivement de lui, fixant cette moquette blanche si intéressante. Ma réaction fait rire ce petit coquin, sous les éclats de colère de Papy de ne pas être écouté par son grand-frère. Ce dernier ne comprend pas non plus pourquoi un film entrerait dans ce débat qu'il exerce avec tant de vigueur. 

Mon cœur bat à toute allure, j'aimerais être dans un trou de souris et en ressortir que le lendemain. Je ne sais pas comment Sans a fait pour déceler mon regard observateur sur lui, surtout qu'il était en plein argumentation avec Papy. Il doit avoir un truc, un radar ou je ne sais quoi. Je me sens tellement gênée d'être prise en flagrant délit ! Au moins, il ne l'a pas mal pris, au contraire.

"Tu sais, j'ai dû mal à comprendre ton sens de l'humour mais ça fait un mal de chien et tu aurais vraiment pu me tuer."

Les dires de Jeff se font petits, timides, presque soumis. Il se sent mal à l'aise face à cette situation qui le dépasse, alors qu'il se prélassait tranquillement sur l'ordinateur avec son meilleur ami. Il n'a même pas de rancœur dans son regard fuyant, il souhaite juste être ailleurs qu'ici, loin de son chez lui où il devrait se sentir le plus en sécurité. 

Je commence à culpabiliser de n'avoir pas pu l'aider davantage et de ne m'être pas plus préoccupée de son état. Mon attention était bien plus tournée vers cet ami aux yeux luisants. J'ai la lourde sensation que je suis une piètre petite amie.

Sans rit de sa remarque. Ce n'est pas le même rire qu'il a exercé pour moi. Celui-ci est froid, rampant, comme un serpent sortant de sa tanière dans le seul but de blesser davantage cet humain, qui a eu la simple erreur de respirer le même air que lui.

"si je le voulais vraiment, tu serais mort sur ta chaise."

Je grimace en entendant ses mots dénués d'humour, même si son sourire ne l'a jamais quitté. Ses paroles ont le même effet que des ongles sur un tableau, elles sont horripilantes en tout point, surtout pour la personne qui les reçoit. Papy fronce davantage les sourcils, sa colère ne peut être éteinte face à ce comportement qu'il considère comme totalement déplacé.

L'ambiance est vraiment pourrie… Et je reste là, encore plantée comme une pauvre spectatrice devant un drame insaisissable, dont je ne saurais trouver la solution par moi-même, tellement je suis anxieuse de la suite. 

_Et si je m'évanouissais ? Ça arrêtera peut-être leur dispute ? … L'espoir fait vivre._

Papy se lève lentement, trop lentement pour une personne de nature exubérante. Cela ne présage rien de bon et n'arrange pas ma tachycardie.

"ON RENTRE, SANS. UNE GROSSE DISCUSSION S'IMPOSE."

La façon dont cela a été dit ne laisse pas de place au débat, mais c'est mal connaître Sans. Pourtant, je n'ai jamais vu mon ami regarder son petit-frère de la sorte. Son expression se transforme, se façonne pour correspondre au plus froid des hivers. Aucune chaleur, aucun amour ne peut survivre dans cette période polaire.

"je ne vais pas m’en aller maintenant, tout simplement parce que tu me l'ordonnes. je vais déplacer mon coccyx du fauteuil jusqu'à ce canapé et regarder un film avec cette jolie demoiselle, comme c’était prévu. alors paps, soit tu restes, soit tu pars, mais je ne te suivrais pas."

J'en ai le souffle coupé. Ses paroles sont sculptées avec de la glace, elles vous coupent sans aucun état d'âme. Cela me fait même mal d'entendre Sans parler comme ça à Papy. On peut ne pas être d'accord sur certains points, mais employer ce ton si dénué d'émotion, si métallique, n'est pas la bonne pratique, surtout envers un membre de sa famille.

Je tourne mon regard vers Papy, le cœur lourd. Étrangement, mon rouleau à la cannelle ne semble pas être blessé. On dirait même que cela ne l'atteint pas, qu'il est habitué aux colères froides de son frère. Il garde toujours son expression désapprobatrice, mais n'ajoute rien, préférant rester silencieux et observer la source de ses ennuis et, sans doute, de ses futures migraines.

Par contre, Jeff ne peut rester muet. 

"Doucement mec, c'est quand même ton petit frère !"

Il tente une défense, même si sa voix n'atteint pas sa totale capacité. Elle est pourvue de crainte, mêlant avec une certaine dose de courage assez surprenante.

Sans lâche enfin du regard Papy, puis fixe mon copain, qui ne peut s'empêcher de tressaillir d'être à nouveau sous les feux de ses pupilles perçantes. Le sourire du petit squelette se tend davantage, il n'est vraiment pas heureux de son audace.

"à ta place, je m'assiérais et apprendrais où est ma place. petit scoop, elle est en bas de la chaîne alimentaire… _mec._ "

Jeff s'apprête à répondre à cela. Je ne sais pas s'il allait surenchérir ou présenter une excuse, mais Papy le coupe en posant une main sur son épaule. Cela attire son regard vers son ami monstre. L'irritation a disparu des orbites de ce dernier, seul un air rassurant est présent dorénavant.

"MERCI POUR TON SOUTIEN, MEILLEUR AMI HUMAIN ! POUR TE REMBOURSER DE TA GENTILLESSE, JE RESTERAI POUR LE RESTANT DE LA SOIRÉE !"

Je ne pourrais pas dire comment cela est arrivé, mais peu de temps après ces échanges tendus, je me suis retrouvée devant la télé, assise entre Sans et Papy. Jeff a préféré rester sur le bureau, ne voulant pas regarder un film qu'il connaît déjà. Je pense plutôt que c'était un moyen de fuir tout cela, sans jamais vraiment le dire.

Dans la pénombre la plus profonde, seule la lumière du film projeté et de l'ordinateur éclairent encore le salon. Il n'y a aucun mot qui circule entre nous, les bruits de la télé tentent d'atténuer cette tension à couper au couteau. Je me sens mal à l'aise face à tout ceci et ma seule distraction est non pas l'écran mais la main de Sans que j'ai entre les doigts.

Sans a toujours ses mains dans les poches mais étonnamment, sa main droite s'est retrouvée sur son fémur et j'ai voulu la découvrir davantage, avec l'accord tacite de son propriétaire. Enfin je suppose, il n'a rien dit quand je lui ai lancé un regard pour sa permission. Tout ce qu'il a fait, c'est me fixer quand j'ai emprunté sa main, le visage aussi illisible que ma compréhension des hiéroglyphes.

Accompagné du son incessant du pied de Papy tapant contre la moquette avec énervement, j'analyse ce membre de couleur ivoire entre mes mains, bien posé sur mes cuisses. Comme c'est étrange de voir des doigts sans ongle, où les phalanges sont bien définies et collées entre elles. Le dos de sa main est pourvu de métacarpiens saillants, durs au toucher. Du bout de mon index, je les effleure un par un, jusqu'à ce que je rencontre le début de la phalange. Je ne décèle pas ce petit frisson qui se glisse dans son bras prisonnier.

Une fois ma découverte finie, je retourne délicatement la main. Sans se laisse faire, il est étonnamment docile. C'est la nuit et le jour comparé à son comportement d'il y a quelques minutes. Je me sens chanceuse que je sois une exception, qu'il me préserve de sa mauvaise humeur.

Je tâte sa paume avec mes pouces, sa texture est bien plus molle et elle est dépourvue de ride que l'on trouve sur une paume humaine classique. Aussi, on dirait qu'il y a une sorte de "peau" qui roule sous mes doigts. Je suis très surprise par ce fait et je touche à nouveau ses phalanges pour savoir si cette peau existe aussi sur cette partie. Évidemment, elle y est présente et j'ai failli y passer à côté. C'est vraiment étonnant que mon ami ait une protection qui couvre son squelette ou est-ce juste ses os qui sont façonnés ainsi?

Je suis vraiment intriguée, je commence à gratter tout doucement le centre de sa paume, en espérant découvrir les mystères que peut déceler son corps. Sans glousse doucement et bloque mon avancée en m'emprisonnant dans ses phalanges. Je le regarde, surprise par son geste. Ses diamants brillent d'une manière feutrée. Il m'observe un instant, avant de me lancer un clin d'œil.

"à mon tour." Sa voix n'est qu'un murmure, souhaitant être discrète à toute autre attention.

Lentement, il amène ma main gauche sur ses fémurs puis m'analyse entre ses phalanges. Je n'aurais jamais su qu'un petit scientifique se cachait dans mon coquin. Les sourcils légèrement froncés, son attention est maintenue à chaque détail qu'il peut trouver sur ma chair. Avec une attention particulière, il pince le dos de ma main et commence à tirer jusqu'à ce qu'il y ait une résistance. Il ne va pas plus loin, il lâche ma peau puis recommence à un autre endroit. Je ne ressens aucune douleur, il est si attentionné à la moindre réaction de ma part.

Ensuite, il effleure les veines, touche cet amas de peau que j'ai aux articulations puis gratte sur mes ongles vernis, se demandant sans doute comment un amas dur peut être collé au bout de mes doigts. Puis, il revient sur le dos de la main et du bout de ses phalanges, il roule la peau pour sentir chaque os qu'il peut déceler sans que cela soit désagréable pour moi. C'est même le contraire, on dirait qu'il me fait un massage. 

Comment cet être aux gestes si doux est capable d'avoir des mots aussi acérés ?

"de si petits os." Il émet une réflexion, plus pour lui-même que pour moi.

Il est vrai que si on devait se comparer, nos os ont une taille différente. Je le remarque bien quand je vois les mains de Sans qui sont bien plus épaisses que celle qui se fait étudier. Mon ossature doit ressembler à une anorexique face à lui.

Il imite mon geste d'autrefois, il retourne ma main puis analyse chaque petite ligne qui creuse mon épiderme. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il fait mais il passe et repasse ses phalanges lisses sur certains traits les plus grossiers. J'étouffe un gloussement à ses attaques chatouilleuses. Ce petit bruit attire son attention, son sourire devient plus grand quand il remarque ma tentative de ne pas rire.

"laisse-moi révéler ton avenir, jeune demoiselle."

Avec son pouce, il presse légèrement l'épaisse ligne située en haut de ma paume. Il ressemble à une mauvaise diseuse de bonne aventure, avec sa voix emplie de mystère et ses sourcils gigotant. Je suis sur le point de céder à mon éclat de joie en voyant sa tête de clown.

Ma main est arrachée par un gant rouge venue de ma droite, je sursaute fortement à ce contact soudain et quelque peu violent. Sans est surpris aussi par ce revirement de situation, il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça. Nos regards abasourdis se plongent directement dans les orbites en colère de Papy.

"SANS, CESSE TES STUPIDITÉS ET REGARDE LE FILM COMME IL ÉTAIT CONVENU !"

Sans ne dit rien, il n'ajoute rien mais ses yeux disent tout. Cette profonde irritation ne peut être ignorée, même pour une personne atteinte de myopie. 

"TOI AUSSI, PETIT HUMAIN !"

J'avale durement face à ce visage mécontent qui me fixe intensément. Je ne fais qu'acquiescer, par peur de dire une chose qui ne ferait qu'envenimer la situation. Papy fait un signe de la tête à son tour, puis tous les trois, nous regardons le restant du film dans un silence encore plus pesant qu'auparavant. 

Papy n'a pas lâché ma main et sa jambe a toujours ce tic nerveux qui ne s'est pas calmé, au contraire cela s'est empiré. Sans est aussi tendu qu'un string, il est resté figé comme une statue durant tout le film et moi, j'ai de fortes nausées à cause de l'atmosphère. 

Je n'ose même pas me pencher pour saisir ma tasse de café abandonnée et sans doute froide. Il n'y a que Jeff qui doit être bien en ce moment, j'entends qu'il pianote tranquillement sur le clavier derrière moi. Je ne bouge pas pour savoir comment il va ou ce qu'il fait. On ne sait jamais, le moindre de mes mouvements peut faire exploser quelque chose.

_Le sarcasme est mon ami de la soirée..._

C'est vraiment une sale soirée, j'avais même prévu de sortir un paquet de cacahuètes que j'avais trouvé au fond du placard, plus tôt dans la matinée. Le problème c'est qu'il est périmé depuis un an, ils ne doivent pas avoir beaucoup de goût. Tant pis, vu la tournure des événements, je resterai avec mes cacahuètes et les mangerai peut-être dans une autre année. D'ici là, la situation sera sans doute calmée.

Je n'ai toujours pas compris ce miracle, mais nous avons tous survécu à cette soirée catastrophique. Les frères sont prêts à partir et je me désigne pour les accompagner jusqu'en bas de l'immeuble. Pour une fois, Jeff ne s'est pas proposé. Il reste dans un mutisme devant son pc, seul Papy a pu avoir une réaction de sa part.

Nous descendons tous les escaliers. Papy est en tête, suivi de loin par Sans puis de moi-même. Le silence nous accompagne aussi, aucun n'a dit un mot. Je me sens vraiment gênée par tout ça, je souhaite vraiment que tout soit fini et que je me réfugie dans les draps de mon lit.

On est enfin dehors. La rue est totalement déserte, notre environnement est partiellement éclairé par la clarté électrique des lampadaires, donnant une atmosphère calme et feutrée. L'air nocturne me fouette le visage, sa fraîcheur est un délice quand on étouffe dans une pièce qui est loin d'être accueillante. 

Je m'arrête devant l'entrée de l'immeuble, observant Papy se diriger vivement vers sa voiture, à dix pas d'ici. Il ne m'a même pas dit au revoir, même pas lancé un regard avant de partir. Je me sens peinée d'être ignorée par le rouleau à la cannelle.

Sans reste à mes côtés, il fixe aussi son petit frère. Il prend une profonde respiration, ses épaules essaient de se détendre légèrement, mais c'est une mission difficile apparemment. Il se tourne vers moi, son crâne porte à merveille le masque de l'indifférence.

"bon, c'était une chouette soirée."

"Elle était pourrie."

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'être honnête, c'est ce que je ressens au plus profond de mon cœur. Sans grimace à ma révélation, puis soupire à nouveau, plus lourdement cette fois. Il n'y a plus d'apparence à maintenir, il se livre tout comme moi.

"ouais, c'était pas top. la prochaine fois, je viendrais seul et on pourra passer ce moment ensemble, sans qu'il y ait des étrangers qui s'immiscent." 

Je cligne des yeux, surprise par son terme "étrangers". Je peux comprendre qu'il considère Jeff comme tel, même si ce n'est pas vraiment le cas car c'est mon copain, mais.. et Papy ? En dépit de tout, son petit frère, qu'il adore malgré sa rancœur, est devenu un tiers dans son monde ?

_Il faudrait vraiment qu'on ait cette discussion pour crever l'abcès et libérer Sans de ce poids qui le ronge… Il faut trouver une solution dans leur mésentente avant que cela aille trop loin et que les blessures soient trop profondes pour être totalement guéries._

"Sans…"

"oui ?"

"C'est toi le responsable pour la voiture de Jeff ?"

Voilà, c'est dit. Moi qui me rongeais le sang sur cette affaire, je trouve que je m'en sors bien avec cette question venue de nulle part. Je souhaite savoir si mon meilleur ami a une facette que je ne soupçonnais pas, même si j'ai cette peur viscérale de connaître la vérité et que tout change à partir de là. Pourtant, j'ai besoin de connaître la réponse, sinon cela me hantera à chaque pensée que j'aurais de Sans.

_Et peut-être que je fais complètement fausse route !_

Sans me fixe longuement, rien de peut transparaître sur ce qu'il ressent, à part peut-être ses billes qui ont rétréci d'une taille.

"tu veux un mensonge ou une vérité manipulée ?"

_… Ou peut-être pas._

"La vérité toute simple."

"euh…"

Je ne sais pas si cela vient d'une force intérieure insoupçonnée ou d'une profonde lassitude de ces derniers jours, mais je suis capable de le fixer sans sourciller. Sous le poids de mon regard, Sans est de plus en plus mal à l'aise et ne sait plus trop comment se mettre. De la sueur apparaît sur son crâne, ses gouttes deviennent plus nombreuses au fil des secondes qui passent, sans que je dévie mon attention de lui.

"...oui." Puis il ajoute expressément. "mais j'étais bourré !"

"Ce n'est pas une excuse." 

Ma voix est si plate, contrairement à mon cœur qui bat fortement. Je le savais, je m'en doutais ! J'ai les yeux qui me picotent, j'ai envie de crier à son air tout penaud mon désarroi et ma confusion pour un tel acte. A-t-il pensé aux conséquences, à ce que Jeff aurait pu faire s'il était assez tordu pour porter plainte ? Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? Pourquoi ?

_Pourquoi ?_

"Pourquoi ?" Je souffle, la gorge serrée par l'émotion.

Ses lumières perdent le dernier feu qu'elles avaient encore, pour s'évanouir dans la nuit.

"je peux pas lui briser les os, ni l'écorcher, ni le brûler, ni l'éventrer. bref je peux pas le toucher donc je lui ai fait mal d'une autre façon. il le mérite… il te respecte pas, il te dénigre. il t'a touché. **il t'a touché putain.** "

Étrangement, ces dires couvrent ma poitrine malmenée d'une sensation de chaleur très surprenante et apaisent fortement mes angoisses.

Je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir le cœur rempli d'affection pour lui. Je pense qu'il s'est noyé dans son amertume car il n'a pas supporté que Jeff m'ait frappé. Il souhaite simplement me protéger, me rendre même justice, à sa manière. Cela ne pardonne pas tout, mais c'est compréhensible. Mon anxiété me quitte, tel un fantôme qui m'a trop longtemps possédé, laissant mon corps tout flagada.

_C'est un coup à tourner de l'œil et atterrir à ses pieds. Ça serait bien comique, je me demande quelle tête il ferait._

Avec quelques tremblements, je lui pince doucement les deux joues. Je dois vraiment être folle pour poser mes mains sur un crâne aussi effrayant, au risque de perdre mes doigts. Mais je sais que je ne crains rien et mon geste fait disparaître aussitôt son visage de tueur. 

"D'accord, j'ai compris, arrête de faire cette tête."

Il suit mes dires, son expression se détend devant mon acceptation un peu trop facile. Son regard devient aussi doux que le mien, il pose délicatement ses mains sur les miennes. Ses pupilles brillent comme deux petites bougies, leurs flammes tentent une danse pour charmer la personne qui se trouve devant elles. Je pense que ça marche, je les trouve vraiment magnifiques...

"petit secret entre nous deux ?" Il roule sa voix dans le grave, jouant sur des notes pour attiser ma faiblesse de lui.

"À une condition."

Il est surpris que je n'accepte pas encore une fois, son charme n'agit pas comme il devrait. Dommage mon tout beau si rusé, il me reste encore un ou deux neurones en état de marche.

"laquelle ?" 

"tu dois arrêter tes attaques envers Jeff, que ce soit direct ou indirect. Je souhaite vivre dans la joie et la bonne humeur, et que toutes ces querelles s'arrêtent."

Il n'est vraiment pas content de ma requête. Ses flammes ont arrêté leur enchantement, se sont éteintes aussi vite qu'elles se sont allumées et deviennent aussi ternes que deux pierres au fond d'un lac.

"ah bon ? parce que tu es dans la joie auprès de lui ?"

Le sarcasme dénature le chant de sa voix. Une profonde lassitude atteint mon être devant son comportement, son entêtement. Je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est de rentrer et de dormir profondément dans mon lit. Pourtant, je ne peux lâcher la douceur de ses joues et m'éloigner de l'étreinte de ses phalanges.

"Sans, à cause de tout ça, je suis dans un état de stress permanent et je suis vraiment épuisée…"

Il me regarde longuement, détaille chaque parcelle de mon visage. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a vu en moi, mais un élan de culpabilité gagne ses traits, envoyant valser sa mauvaise humeur avec aisance. On dirait qu'il a une forme de révélation face aux preuves qu'il a trouvé. Je dois avoir une sale mine pour lui provoquer une telle réaction...

"je ne lui pardonnerai jamais."

"Je te demande pas de le faire."

"je ne fais pas ça pour lui."

"Je sais."

Sans emploie un ton dur, qui ne laisse pas de place pour une autre discussion.

"je suis prêt à faire un effort, un **énorme** effort, mais s'il te touche à nouveau, ça ne sera pas qu'un petit os qui se retrouvera au fond de son gosier."

Je ris légèrement, plus à cause d'un relâchement de mes nerfs qu'autre chose. Malgré moi, j'imagine ce corps étranger dans la gorge de mon copain. S'il savait, il serait bien dégouté et vomirait son repas du soir.

"Marché conclu." 

Il est heureux de ma réponse. Son air grave s'atténue, il presse légèrement ses phalanges sur mes mains, plaquant davantage ma chair contre ses joues pleines. Je souris à son geste, mon cœur est encore fatigué mais plus léger après nos échanges.

Je souhaite lui demander autre chose de plus secret. Savoir s'il m'en veut encore, si tout au fond de lui il garde cette blessure d'avoir senti, ressenti, les ébats que j'ai partagé avec un autre dans ce lit à l'air impeccable, mais pourtant chargé de pratiques insidieuses. Par manque de courage, mais aussi par peur de connaître une autre réponse tant redoutée, je ne fais aucune allusion à ce qui s'est passé dans cette cuisine. Peut-être que le temps m'apportera des réponses à mes craintes les plus profondes. 

Un long klaxon perfore mes tympans, nous faisant sursauter. Je lâche enfin mon ami puis regarde vivement la source de ce bruit, amplifié à cause de la quiétude de la nuit. Papy se trouve dans sa voiture, ses phalanges gantées tambourinant son volant furieusement. Il nous fixe avec un air fort contrarié et impatient.

Je me tourne vers Sans, l'air inquiète.

"Ça ira pour la suite ? Je veux dire, avec Papy ?"

Il fixe son petit frère pendant un bref instant, puis hausse les épaules. Son flegme habituel est revenu, il est difficile de renier ses habitudes. D'un pas lent, il commence à se diriger vers la ferrari rouge. Avant de continuer, il me lance un regard. Son sourire demeure toujours, accompagné de son clin d'œil singulier. J'ai l'impression qu'il surjoue pour me rassurer sur quelque chose. Peut-être que je me trompe, que ce pressentiment est faussé par ma crainte de leur futur échange ?

"ouais. ferme les fenêtres, ça va chier des bulles."


	19. Les discussions sont multiples, mais y a-t-il une brèche ? - Partie 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Court chapitre cette fois-ci ! Normallement, il devait être plus long mais comme il fait plus de vingts pages, j'ai préféré le couper en deux !

Je les regarde partir dans la Ferrari d'une manière précipitée. Aucun n'a croisé mon regard, sans doute trop concentré à canaliser une colère latente. Je mordille la lèvre, je m'inquiète tellement de ce qui va se produire entre les frères. J'espère que cela ne va pas trop aggraver les dégâts déjà existants.

Lentement, je rentre dans mon immeuble puis monte les escaliers. Les marches en bois grincent sous mon poids, le bruit est accentué dans ce hall silencieux faiblement éclairé. Diverses ampoules accrochées aux murs sont cassées. Dénudées et maintenues par des fils électriques sans leur cache protecteur, elles arrivent à peine à projeter leur lumière jaune dans tout l'immeuble. Le résultat est que seuls les paliers sont visibles, et non les marches qui parviennent jusqu'à eux. 

Heureusement que je connais ces escaliers par cœur et que leur montée est un automatisme. J'espère qu'un jour, le propriétaire fera des travaux de rénovation et que l'on puisse circuler en toute sécurité sans tâter la rambarde ou tapoter du pied si on est bien arrivé ou non.

Je suis sur le point de quitter le premier palier quand la porte de l'appartement quatre s'ouvre. Le grincement me renvoie des frissons désagréables dans le dos. Je me tourne puis observe mon voisin, qui tente de se maintenir debout en se tenant contre la porte. Il a le teint maladif, les yeux vitreux et ses cheveux noirs sont plaqués sur un côté à cause d'une grosse quantité de sébum. Une forte odeur de marijuana sort de son appartement et agresse les narines. 

"Hé, ma chérie, tu fais beaucoup de bruit, tu sais ?"

Tout dans cet homme inspire la saleté et la décadence humaine. Je n'aime pas du tout être avec lui, surtout dans ce couloir vide à une heure aussi tardive.

"Désolée, monsieur, je ferais plus attention." Ma voix tente une stabilité alors qu'elle est craintive.

Il me fait un sourire, je ne peux que fixer ses dents jaunâtres. Un frisson de dégoût gagne mon corps, mais je tente de le dissimuler.

"T'inquiète, tu déranges pas. Je voulais te voir de toute façon~"

Mes yeux s'écarquillent et une angoisse s'invite d'elle-même dans mon estomac. Je me jure que s'il me demande d'entrer dans son appartement, je le fuirai à toutes jambes sans demander mon reste.

Le voisin n'a pas l'air de connaître ma peur, ou il s'en fiche. Il se pose davantage contre la porte, afin d'éviter de s'effondrer à tout moment.

"J'ai vu la voiture de ton copain, c'est une vraie poubelle."

Un fort soulagement m'envahit, je desserre la rambarde que je tenais inconsciemment avec la main. Je pensais que j'allais avoir des problèmes avec lui. Je ne lui fais pas confiance, même si une bonne distance nous sépare et me sécurise s'il tente un mouvement vers moi.

"Oui, c'est triste."

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre d'autre. Je veux juste monter jusqu'à mon étage.

"Ouais, je t'avais prévenu qu'il devait faire gaffe aux mecs qu'il fréquente. Et la bagnole est que le début des emmerdes."

Je fronce les sourcils, me demandant où il veut en venir avec tous ses dires.

"Tu veux un autre conseil, chérie ? Surveille ton gars. Là, on s'en est pris à la carrosserie mais après, ça sera directement dans sa carcasse."

Je reste silencieuse pendant plusieurs secondes, incapable de réfléchir convenablement à l'étrange conseil de ce voisin malsain. Ce dernier ne fait que me sourire, ses pupilles dilatées brillent de manière lugubre avec l'éclairage électrique. Cet effet est le signal pour mon départ !

"M-merci pour le conseil, bonne soirée !"

Puis je détale à vive allure, monte les escaliers aussi vite que mes petites jambes puissent supporter, le laissant en plan lui et sa porte lui servant de béquille.

Je m'arrête devant mon appartement, et reprends ma respiration pour tenter de calmer mon cœur battant, dû à la course et à cette rencontre que j'ai préféré ne pas avoir. Une appréhension s'immisce en moi, en repensant à ce que cet homme m'a dit. Peut-être a-t-il raison ? Peut-être que je ne devrais pas baisser ma garde et surveiller davantage Jeff, afin d'éviter qu'un malheur ne lui arrive ?

Je secoue la tête, je me sens bête de penser ainsi. Sans m'a dit qu'il arrêterait ses attaques et je pense sincèrement qu'il n'est pas capable d'aller au-delà de ce qu'il a fait dans ce salon. Il est vrai que je pensais qu'il était incapable de faire du mal à une mouche jusqu'à ce soir, mais je suis sûre qu'il a atteint sa limite et qu'il ne blesserait jamais quelqu'un de manière grave ou mortelle.

Au fond de moi, au plus profond de mon être, je sais que je tente de me rassurer moi-même.

_Je n'arrête pas de lui trouver des excuses à chaque action qu'il fait. Jusqu'où serais-je capable de le soutenir ? Je préfère ne pas y réfléchir, j'ai peur de la réponse…_

Je chasse ces pensées qui ne feront que pourrir mon esprit, puis entre dans mon chez moi. Le salon, ainsi que la cuisine, sont vides. Les lumières sont restées allumées, mais aucune trace de Jeff dans les parages.

"Jeff ?"

Je ferme la porte à clé derrière moi, puis me déchausse enfin. Mes orteils me disent merci quand ils entrent en contact avec l'épaisse moquette, abimée mais encore douce. Je jette un coup d'œil sur l'ordinateur à ma gauche, elle est étonnamment éteinte.

"Jeff, t'es où ?"

"Ici."

Il sort du couloir, au fond de la cuisine. Il ne fait pas attention à moi, son attention est concentrée sur un petit boîtier en carton de couleur rose, tenu dans sa main. Tout en lisant ce qu'il est écrit, il se dirige lentement vers le comptoir, puis pose ses bras contre le marbre gris souris.

Je n'aime pas quand il m'ignore comme ça...

"Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?"

"J'étais dans la salle de bain pour du sirop. J'ai un putain mal de gorge !"

Il ouvre la petite boîte, puis sort une petite bouteille en verre. Laissant de côté le doseur, il l'ouvre et boit quelques gorgées, avant de le refermer rapidement. La déglutition a l'air difficile, Jeff fait une grimace de douleur après la prise de son médicament. Une légère inquiétude me gagne en voyant son inconfort.

"Ça va aller ?"

"Ça t'intéresse maintenant ?"

Je tressaille à sa question, dite d'une manière dure. Il me jette un coup d'œil, puis laisse un lourd soupir sortir de lui. 

"Laisse tomber, je suis de mauvais poil. C'est pas après toi."

Il remet la bouteille dans sa boîte et l'abandonne sur le comptoir.

"Enfin, si un peu."

Il plonge son regard onyx en moi. Il ne me lâche pas, me sonde presque sans mon consentement. Je suis mal à l'aise devant ses yeux trop envahissants, je baisse la tête malgré moi. Je me sens toujours soumise quand il agit comme ça, comme un mari déçu du comportement de sa femme.

"Je ne veux plus que ce squelette passe la porte."

"Quoi ?"

Sa demande… Non, son ordre me surprend et achève ma soirée. Le fait de savoir que Sans ne pourra plus venir chez moi me noue la gorge et complique cette lourdeur dans la poitrine que j'ai depuis que les ennuis ont commencé.

Ma réaction fait sourire Jeff d'une manière narquoise. Je ne sais si c'est ma réaction de surprise ou de douleur qui l'amuse autant.

"T'as l'air étonné ? Tu penses vraiment que je vais continuer à l'accueillir après ce qu'il m'a fait ?"

Il est vrai que sa façon de penser est logique, mais elle n'en demeure pas moins affligeante pour moi.

"Non, bien sûr que non."

Ma voix tremble à mon dernier mot. Je ne souhaite pas le regarder plus longtemps, je détourne mon attention sur la boîte de médicament. Ainsi, j'espère m'éloigner de cette douleur grandissante et éviter de pleurer devant lui.

"Voilà ! En plus, je viens d'envoyer un sms à Paps pour le prévenir, il est au courant !"

Il continue sa pensée d'une voix légère, sans faire attention à mon piteuse allure. Cela ne le touche pas, rien ne l'atteigne à part sa propre personne.

"Et tu devrais t'éloigner de lui, une bonne fois pour toute !"

Je grimace à son ton chargé d'irritation. J'en ai assez de me faire rouspéter comme ça, alors que je n'ai rien demandé ! Je subis plutôt, de toute part ! Je prends mon courage à deux mains puis affronte son regard.

"Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? Il m'a rien fait de mal !"

J'arrive à placer de la colère dans ma crainte, même si elle reste minime. J'en suis presque fière d'un tel exploit. Par contre, cela n'atteint pas mon copain. Au contraire, il surenchérit et ses mots se déversent de manière virulente.

Il est de mauvaise humeur.

"Pour l'instant ! Tu crois vraiment qu'un gars, capable d'étouffer sans problème un autre mec, ne serait pas capable de le faire sur toi ?"

Ma colère s'est vite évaporée comme de la fumée. Cette idée ne m'a même pas traversé l'esprit… Jamais mon Sans fera une chose comme ça… Il a toujours été si gentil avec moi, si prévenant. Je pense être sa petite exception, dans son malheur qu'il franchit actuellement. 

Enfin, je l'espère.

"Il ne me fera jamais de mal…" Je souffle cette affirmation, plus pour moi-même que pour convaincre l'autre partie.

"Parce que tu marches dans son jeu ! Le jour où tu opposeras une résistance, il changera de visage, crois-moi !"

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi me dit-il des choses comme ça ? Pourquoi il veut absolument me mettre un doute, planter cette graine pour que germe une perpétuelle incertitude vis-à-vis de mon cher ami ?

Je ne veux pas qu'il réussisse cet acte.

"..."

Même si, je reste sans voix devant de telles accusations, elles me blessent sans pitié, charcutent ma chair et me finissent en un être sanguinolent.

Jeff continue dans sa tirade, ignorant mon agonie.

"En plus, poussin, t'es trop proche de lui ! Je vais te donner un scoop : l'amitié entre un homme et une femme n'existe pas ! Tôt ou tard, ça finira en coucherie !"

Pourquoi a-t-il si peu confiance en moi ?

Une irritabilité arrive à naître en mon sein, devant un tel acharnement et une telle injustice, envers moi. Envers Sans. Ce que nous partageons est doux, pur, clair comme de l'eau de source qui se parsème dans une étendue boisée. Ce n'est aucunement biaisé par les insinuations, les attaques de cet homme devant moi !

"Tu me connais vraiment mal ! En dix ans de couple, je pensais que tu savais que je suis fidèle !"

Jeff sait toujours quoi dire, il a toujours la bonne réplique dans sa manche.

"Toi, ouais pas de problème ! Même si ces derniers temps, j'me pose beaucoup de questions !" Cette remarque est comme un pincement dans la poitrine. "Mais lui, il est trop tordu, j'le sens pas du tout ! Il t'accapare tellement que tu fais plus attention à rien d'autre !"

Dans ses yeux écarquillés par l'animosité, je décèle parfaitement la naissance de ses larmes. La culpabilité d'être la fautive de ses tourments écrase mon agacement avec facilité.

"Regarde, t'as pas l'air si triste de mon sort ! Tu m'as même pas demandé comment s'était passé ma journée et mon rendez-vous avec le psy !"

"... C'est pas vrai, je suis juste…"

Je ne sais plus quoi dire, je me sens étouffée par tout ce que Jeff me jette à la figure. J'aurais tellement aimé, tellement aimé que quelqu'un m'emmène loin d'ici, en cet instant.

Je sens que je vais défaillir sous peu.

"Il te bouffe jusqu'à la moelle ! Tu peux même pas respirer sans qu'il soit là ! Je vois tout ça et j'me sens impuissant que rien ne s'arrange, que je sois trop faible pour affronter ce bâtard !"

L'insulte rajoute un poids à toutes mes émotions négatives. Je suis sur le point de défendre mon petit squelette quand je remarque que Jeff commence à se griffer frénétiquement les bras, et enlève la croûte fraîche de ses blessures. Une fine quantité de sang se délivre à cause de son acte, se répandant sur son épiderme et sous ses ongles.

Il ne se rend même pas compte de ce qu'il fait, il est trop plongé dans ce cercle d'auto-destruction. Il me fixe, sans me regarder, d'un air hagard et déterminé à se mutiler.

Mon action est un automatisme. Je traverse la pièce puis me précipite vers lui, saisissant ses mains ensanglantées. Il ne résiste pas à mon assaut, mené avec précaution tout en maintenant une main ferme.

Mon toucher le ramène à la réalité et il rencontre enfin mes yeux. Ses billes noires brillent d'une telle façon que cela me laisse des frissons d'effroi dans le dos.

"Arrête, tu te fais du mal !"

Il me saisit les mains, et me fait un tendre sourire. Il aime quand je m'occupe de lui, que tout soit concentré sur lui quand il le veut. 

Par contre, il sait très bien m'ignorer quand l'envie lui prend.

"T'es si bonne, je veux pas qu'on profite de toi, tu comprends ?"

Il entrelace ses doigts avec les miens, tachant ma peau de son liquide rouge. Sa voix veut se faire douce, pleine de velours. Il appuie sur des faiblesses pour me faire céder à nouveau. Il me connaît si bien, c'est si facile.

"Mon poussin, je te demande, pour le bien de notre couple, de couper enfin les ponts avec lui. Il est capable de tout, je le sens. C'est pas un type bien, un mec bien n'étrangle pas les autres juste pour le fun."

_Sans était juste en colère contre toi, parce que tu n'arrêtes pas de me maltraiter, comme tu le fais en cet instant !_

Mais cela vaut vraiment le coup d'exprimer cet avis, devant une personne qui pense toujours avoir raison ? C'est un combat sans fin, où je m'épuise à argumenter dans le vide.

"Tu comprends, hein ? Je sais que tu comprends, t'es si intelligente."

Est-ce que c'est ça, les enfers ? Une descente sans fin, où je ne vois aucune sortie, ou échappatoire ? Un semblant d'amour, qui ne cache que ressentiment et douleur ? Et quand tu penses trouver une infime brèche, on te tire à nouveau dans le fond, pour mieux te piétiner avec virulence, accompagné d'un sourire et d'un baiser ? C'est une véritable torture, j'en ai assez...

"... D'accord."

Pourquoi j'insiste à suivre ses dires alors que mon coeur hurle un non catégorique et d'aller se faire foutre ?

Jeff est aux anges à mon aisance d'accepter tout ce qu'il demande. Son trouble a de suite disparu, laissant place à une joie à peine contenue. Ses yeux, si ombragés, sont rieurs, il affiche un sourire à pleines dents.

"Merci mon poussin, merci. Et s'il te fait chier, on s'en va. Y'a un pote dans le sud qui peut nous accueillir le temps de trouver une autre maison. Ne t'en fais pas, tout ira bien."

Emmène-moi sur ces terres arides, où il n'y a aucun point d'eau pour étancher ma soif, où je ne verrai personne et serai isolée, pour être mieux façonnée à ton image.

Il me fait un tendre baiser sur les lèvres, me sourit une dernière fois avant de me lâcher. Il saisit la boîte de médicament avec entrain. 

"Comme tu as été gentille, je vais ranger ce truc !"

Il rit doucement, trouvant sans doute de l'humour dans sa phrase. Il s'éloigne de moi puis se dirige vers la salle de bain. 

Je fixe intensément le dos de Jeff. Quand j'observe sa silhouette, avant qu'il ne disparaisse dans la pièce au fond, j'ai conscience que je ne suis qu'une hypocrite. Je mens pour avoir la paix, ou tout simplement par lâcheté, mais je sais que jamais, ô grand jamais, il me fera éloigner de Sans. Il pourra tout me dire, m'insulter, me menacer, me faire douter, je trouverai toujours un moyen pour voir cette petite bouille qui illumine ma vie, quitte à le rejoindre en secret.

Cela ne me ressemble pas. Moi, qui était si fidèle aux demandes de Jeff, je ne me reconnais plus. Je sens un feu ardu proliférer en moi, qui me donne la force d'outrepasser les règles dictées par mon copain.

Avec un lourd soupir, je me dirige vers le canapé puis m'affale dessus. Je regarde un instant l'émission sur la télé, d'un œil morne. Je me sens vidée de toute énergie, je suis si épuisée par cette conversation qui était synonyme d'une bataille pour mon esprit et mon corps.

Mon regard glisse sur les trois tasses laissées sur la table basse. Deux sont vides, celui du centre est encore rempli de son breuvage. Dans tout ce cirque, j'ai oublié de boire mon café, qui doit être glacé maintenant.

Je ne veux pas faire de gâchis. Je me redresse puis saisis lentement ma tasse. Je l'amène à mes lèvres puis bois quelques gorgées de son contenu froid. 

Je sens de suite le crépitement familier gagner ma bouche puis couler le long de ma gorge. Même quand Sans n'est pas auprès de moi, il arrive toujours à imposer sa marque pour que je sente toujours sa présence, telle une ombre dissimulée dans le noir. Inconsciemment, il fait tout pour qu'en aucun moment, je ne puisse penser autre chose qu'à lui.

Je savoure cette sensation de son passage, comme si c'était la dernière, car je sais qu'à partir de ce soir, les choses vont changer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le prochain, un POV de Sans ! ^^


	20. Les discussions sont multiples mais y a-t-il une brèche ? - Partie 2

Un silence règne dans l'habitacle de la voiture quand Paps démarre en trombe. Aucun ne se regarde, aucun n'émet le moindre son, mais Sans sait que cela ne va pas durer. Son frère ne peut rester dans le mutisme trop longtemps, c'est contraire à sa nature.

_dans trois, deux, un..._

"QU'EST-CE QUI NE VA PAS CHEZ TOI, SANS ?" 

Sans connait Paps plus que lui-même ne se connaît.

"tout est en règle et j'ai tous les os en place. j'ai passé le contrôle technique ?"

"ARRÊTE DE BLAGUER, ON N'EST PAS DANS UN JEU ! TU AS ÉTRANGLÉ UN HUMAIN CE SOIR !" 

Et cela aurait été bien plus drôle si cet humain avait cessé de respirer un peu plus longtemps.

Jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive.

"tu sais, par moment, j'ai l'impression d'y être. je veux dire, dans un jeu. que chaque parole, chaque acte, est dicté par des codes prédéfinis et qu-"

La tactique ne marche pas, Paps coupe son frère, en ralentissant inconsciemment sa conduite plutôt speed.

"AH NON, TU VAS PAS ME REFAIRE CE COUP LÀ ! À CHAQUE FOIS QUE J'ESSAIE D'AVOIR UNE CONVERSATION SÉRIEUSE AVEC TOI, TU ME SORS TON DISCOURS PHILOSOPHIQUE SUR LE DESTIN ET LA LIBERTÉ DE DÉCIDER ! JE NE COMPRENDS TELLEMENT RIEN QUE J'EN PERDS LE FIL DE LA DISCUSSION ! MAIS CETTE FOIS, SANS, ÇA NE MARCHERA PAS !"

"heh. tant pis, j'aurais essayé."

Son frère devient de plus en plus intelligent, il en serait si fier s'il n'était aussi amer en ce moment. Sans ne le regarde toujours pas, il fait semblant de se concentrer sur la route. La nuit est si calme ce soir, dommage que cela ne soit pas pareil dans l'habitacle de cette voiture. Il a vraiment besoin de quiétude pour ordonner ses pensées.

"JE SAIS QUE TU M'EN VEUX APRÈS NOTRE DISCUSSION D'HIER SOIR !" 

"non, sans blague ?"

Paps fronce des sourcils et étrangement, ne préfère pas continuer sur ce sujet. Il décide d'aborder certaines choses, que Sans écoute d'une "oreille" distraite. 

Durant son monologue, il reçoit un sms. Il ne le lis pas, trop concentré à parler avec Sans. Par contre, ce dernier a bien entendu la notification du téléphone. Cela a suscité son intérêt, délogeant ses pupilles de la route pour atterrir sur le grand squelette, qui est inconscient de l'attention qu'il lui porte. 

Un fort soupçon émane de Sans. C'est peut-être juste Undyne, lui demandant un avis pour une recette de cuisine, mais il ne peut pas s'éloigner de cet horrible doute que ça pourrait être Jéricho.

Quand on parle du loup...

"SANS, JE SOUHAITE TE DIRE QUE JE VAIS AIDER MON AMI. SA VIE EST DANS UNE IMPASSE, ET IL NE POURRA S'EN SORTIR PROFESSIONNELLEMENT QUE S'IL A UNE VOITURE. JE VAIS L'AIDER FINANCIÈREMENT." 

Paps lui jette un coup d'œil puis se concentre à nouveau dans sa conduite. Une forte irritabilité émerge de Sans, ses lumières se réduisent et son sourire devient crispé. Il a dû mal entendre, c'est pas possible !

"je crois que mes oreilles sont tellement inexistantes que j'ai dû forcément mal comprendre."

"NON, MON FRÈRE, TU AS TRÈS BIEN COMPRIS !"

Ce n'est plus de l'agacement, cela devient de la colère pure. La position nonchalante du plus petit des frères se redresse, tout son corps se tend à cette nouvelle qu'il aurait préféré ne pas entendre, au moins pour ce soir.

"tu n'as pas à faire ça paps ! ce ne sont pas tes problèmes !"

Ce n'est pas souvent qu'il hausse le ton, mais cela ne surprend pas outre mesure Paps, qui est très obtus dans ses convictions.

"SI, NOUS SOMMES AMIS, ET IL EST DE MON DEVOIR DE L'AIDER !"

"il t'exploite."

Ses mots se déversent comme de l'acide. Il a envie de crever les yeux d'une certaine personne en ce moment !

"IL M'A PROMIS DE ME REMBOURSER ! JE NE VOULAIS PAS AU DÉBUT, MAIS IL A INSISTÉ ! IL M'A DIT QU'IL SE SENTIRAIT MOINS MISÉRABLE S'IL LE FAISAIT !" 

_bordel, paps !_

"putain, tu n'as pas à faire ça ! il ne t'a jamais aidé et lui il accepte sans broncher une putain de bagnole ! tu trouves pas ça louche ?"

Étrangement, le conducteur ne relève pas les insultes.

"IL M'AIDE SELON SES MOYENS ! TU SAIS QUE LES HUMAINS N'ONT PAS UNE POSITION FAVORABLE FINANCIÈREMENT ! ET PUIS, C'EST MON ARGENT SANS, JE FAIS CE QUE JE VEUX !"

Sans sait qu'il parle à un mur, jamais Paps ne trahira ses convictions et quand il a une idée dans la crâne, il ne l'a pas au coccyx. Il préfère alors se taire, grincer des dents et avaler tout le vomi qu'il voulait déverser avec ferveur.

"…"

"ET PUIS, LÀ N'EST PAS LE SUJET ! ON ÉTAIT EN TRAIN DE PARLER DE TOI ET DE TES PROBLÈMES !" 

Il règlera ça plus tard, même s'il maudit cet humain de profiter de la gentillesse de son petit frère. Cela se paiera, tôt ou tard. Maintenant, il a autre chose en tête.

"heh. en parlant d'un autre sujet, j'ai su une chose, si petite qu'elle peut passer inaperçue."

Le sarcasme lui va si bien, il devrait le porter plus souvent.

"QUOI DONC ?"

Sans plonge son regard dans celui de son frère, qui a abandonné la surveillance de la route.

"alors tu était prêt à dire notre petit secret à ton humain ?"

Paps cligne des orbites, il semble ne pas comprendre où il veut en venir.

"QUEL SECRET, SANS ?"

"une information bien verte qui efface les soi-disant blessures sur ses bras."

"NYÉH ? J'AI JAMAIS DIT QUELQUE CHOSE DE CE STYLE ! JE NE SUIS PAS IDIOT, J'AI JUSTE SIGNALÉ QU'IL EXISTAIT DES CHOSES CAPABLES DE GUÉRIR SES BRAS !" 

Sans fronce les sourcils, devant une telle ardeur. Quelque chose n'allait pas, cela ne correspondait pas au son de cloche qu'il avait entendu. Il devient méfiant, quelqu'un mentait dans cette histoire et il était sûr que ça venait de cet humain. Il en mettrait sa main à couper. Quand ça sent la merde, il est toujours dans les parages.

"et tu parlais pas de ta magie ?"

"BIEN SÛR QUE NON ! QUI T'A DIT CES AFFABULATIONS ?" 

Il préfère s'arracher une dent que te dénoncer. Il se réinstalle convenablement sur le siège, puis admire le tableau de bord impeccablement nettoyé.

"personne."

Pour lui, le sujet est clos, mais pas pour un autre monstre aussi têtu que du chêne.

"JE SAIS QU'ON T'A DIT QUELQUE CHOSE, SINON TU M'AURAIS PAS POSÉ DE QUESTION AVEC CE REGARD CONTRARIÉ ! ÇA NE PEUT PAS ÊTRE MEILLEUR AMI, T'ES INCAPABLE D'AVOIR UNE CONVERSATION AVEC LUI ! DONC ÇA NE PEUT QU'ÊTRE PETIT HUMAIN !" 

Sans soupire légèrement. Par moment, son frère est trop intelligent pour son bien.

"élémentaire, mon cher watson."

"SANS, CE QU'ELLE T'A DIT N'EST PAS LA VÉRITÉ !"

Cela le déloge de son observation du plastique brillant où il n'a trouvé aucune rayure, pour atterrir vivement vers cet affabulateur. Il ne peut s'empêcher de ressentir une vive animosité face à de telles accusations. Personne n'a le droit de sous-entendre que tu es menteuse. Toi, qui est si parfaite. Rien ne peut entacher ta présence et ton aura éclatante.

"tout ce qu'elle dit est parole d'évangile." 

Et tu aurais été si sublime, presque divine, assise sur ses os. Encore un peu, juste un tout petit peu, et il aurait pu avoir un avant goût de ton poids sur lui.

Il se fait du mal pour rien. Pourquoi il souhaite ardemment, prie à bout de souffle pour un contact physique avec toi ? Il ne sait même pas ce qu'il veut. Tout ce qu'il sait, c'est que cette relation qu'il brode avec toi lui est si précieuse, c'est l'un de ses plus beaux trésors.

Ses dires prononcés de manière dure ne désassorcent pas Paps, au contraire.

"NON, CE N'EST PAS VRAI ! PERSONNE NE PEUT AVOIR UNE PAROLE AUSSI SACRÉE !"

"cela t’inclue aussi ?"

"SANS, ARRÊTE DE PLAISANTER !'

Sans ne plaisantait pas vraiment mais décide de ne pas surenchérir. Il y a d'autres problèmes plus importants.

"elle m'a juste signalé ce qu'a dit son mec."

"MEILLEUR AMI HUMAIN NE POURRA JAMAIS INVENTER UNE CHOSE PAREILLE, IL N'EST MÊME PAS AU COURANT DE NOS MAGIES ! TU DOIS FAIRE ATTENTION À CE QUE DIT PETIT HUMAIN, ELLE PEUT TE METTRE DANS L'ERREUR !"

Son âme se tord, il n'aime vraiment pas ses insinuations. Elles sont clairement faussées, basées sur une supposition qui sort de nulle part. Pourquoi te condamner tout de suite alors que **_l'autre_** peut être aussi sur les bancs des accusés ? Sans est en colère mais aussi déçu que son frère soit aussi aveugle et limité sur certains points.

_rien ne pourra me faire douter d'elle. pas même toi, petit frère. je préfère croire mille fois en ses mots qu'à ceux de ton soi-disant "ami"._

"ça ne sera pas toi qui me dira quoi faire avec elle, n'empiète pas sur mon territoire."

Une image laide ronge l'arrière du crâne, hante le tréfond de ses pensées. Ton lit infesté de ces odeurs putrides le rend malade, et il sait qu'il n'a aucun droit sur toi. Pourtant, c'est plus fort que lui, il souhaite poser une certaine marque sur toi pour que tu sois juste un peu à lui, et que lui soit un peu à toi. Juste un petit peu, un tout petit peu.

Jamais il n'aurait pensé être un monstre possessif mais ses convictions commencent sincèrement à s'effilocher.

_je suis juste un ami protecteur, très protecteur. c'est tout._

Alors pourquoi sa poitrine a une lourde sensation, tiraillée de toute part, comme si quelqu'un lui avait mis une brique dans sa cage thoracique ?

"TERRITOIRE ? QUEL TERRITOIRE ? TU VEUX PARLER DE SON APPART ?"

"paps, tu as loupé la rue."

C'est déjà un miracle qu'ils n'aient pas d'accident. Il faut dire que Paps ne fait pas très attention à ce qui se passe devant lui, tellement il est concentré dans ses échanges houleux avec son frère.

Avec désespoir, Paps regarde la rue qu'il devait prendre s'éloigner derrière eux. L'expression qu'il affiche fait naître un véritable sourire à Sans, quoiqu'un brin moqueur. Ceci est comme une petite pause lors d'un match de tennis, cela fait du bien.

"MINCE ! IL FAUT MAINTENANT QUE JE LONGE TOUTE LA RUE ET FAIRE DEMI-TOUR AU ROND-POINT ! C'EST TA FAUTE, JE NE SUIS PAS CONCENTRÉ SUR CE QUE JE FAIS !"

La récréation est vite finie, rentrons à nouveau dans le vif du sujet.

"bref, ne parle surtout pas de nos prouesses à ton humain."

"ET SI J'AI ENVIE DE LE DIRE ?"

Cette soirée ne peut pas être pire. Quand y aura-t-il une fin ? Cette question alourdit la sensation désagréable qui s'est logée au niveau de son âme, ses pupilles disparaissent totalement dans les ténèbres de ses orbites. Heureusement que son sourire est resté figé, cela égaye un peu l'ambiance.

"quoi ?"

Paps soupire, se concentre devant lui, afin de finaliser son demi-tour dans le rond-point illuminé et désert. Une fois fini, il garde la tête droite, ses gants sont bien accrochés au volant de la voiture.

"SANS, C'EST MON MEILLEUR AMI ! JE LUI FAIS CONFIANCE, C'EST UN HOMME BIEN ET JE PASSE DE BONS MOMENTS AVEC LUI !" 

Sa voix est tellement solennelle que l'on a envie d'y croire. Malheureusement, le passager n'est pas de cet avis.

"ouais, un type bien qui frappe sa copine et qui la met plus bas que terre. nettoie tes orbites, sa crasse te rend aveugle."

Cette remarque attire à nouveau l'attention de Paps, l'irritabilité est devenue maître dans l'habitacle. Il y a une sacré ambiance ici !

"ON A DÉJÀ EU CETTE CONVERSATION LÀ, HIER ! IL A FAIT UNE ERREUR, IL LE REGRETTE AMÈREMENT ET ESSAYE DE SE RATTRAPPER ! TU VEUX REMETTRE ÇA SUR LE TAPIS ? ON PEUT EN DÉBATTRE DES HEURES, ÇA ME POSE AUCUN PROBLÈME !"

Ce sujet ronge Sans, le fait que Paps défende un tel déchet le rend nauséeux. Ce désaccord le hante et le rend amer sur tout, surtout dans sa relation avec son petit frère. Pourtant, il ne dit rien car il craint de dire quelque chose qui ferait plus mal que ses os tranchants. Des blessures invisibles qui, pourtant, peuvent être dévastatrices.

Il fait ce qu'il fait de mieux. Il se cache derrière son masque de nonchalance et d'insensibilité. 

"heh, trop fatiguant rien que d’y penser. bref, tu n'as pas intérêt à dire un mot à ce type, la communauté monstre en dépend."

À force de ne pas voir les choses, elles finissent par disparaitre, n'est-ce pas ?

"T'ES VRAIMENT UN HYPOCRITE, TU LE SAIS ÇA ? TU ME FAIS LA MORALE, ALORS QUE MÊME PAS QUELQUES JOURS APRÈS NOTRE RENCONTRE AVEC EUX, TU DIVULGUES DES SECRETS À PETIT HUMAIN !" 

Sans se demande quels secrets il a pu te révéler en premier lieu et quand exactement. Il t'en a dit tellement… Il laisse tomber sa réflexion, il n'a pas le temps d'y penser sérieusement avec Paps qui attend impatiemment sa réponse.

"c'est pas pareil, elle est digne, contrairement à l'autre."

Cette remarque n'arrange en rien la mauvaise humeur du conducteur. Il a failli louper la rue qu'il devait emprunter une seconde fois. Par miracle, il fait un virage serré à gauche et arrive à accéder à cette embouchure tant prisée, sans emboutir la façade d'une boutique de vêtements, qui fait l'angle et qui était drôlement proche de la carrosserie rouge.

Sans n'a pas eu le temps de se remettre de ses émotions et de sa quasi-mort, Paps est très en forme ce soir.

"C'EST N'IMPORTE QUOI ! ON PEUT PAS SAVOIR SI QUELQU'UN EST DIGNE EN L'ESPACE DE DEUX-TROIS JOURS ! TON FAVORITISME VA NOUS TRAÎNER DANS LE FOND, MON FRÈRE ! ET ARRÊTE DE DÉNIGRER MON MEILLEUR AMI, JE NE LE FAIS PAS AVEC PETIT HUMAIN !"

_bordel, il veut que je pète un plomb ou quoi ?_

"t'as pas intérêt, paps. plus un mot de travers sur elle."

Son regard devient si aiguisé que l'on peut ressentir le tranchant d'une lame de rasoir taillader la chair. Manque de chance, Paps est fait d'os et donc il ne perçoit rien.

"NON, JE NE LE FERAI PAS, CAR ELLE EST GENTILLE ET ADORABLE, MAIS ELLE N'EST PAS PARFAITE SANS ! ARRÊTE DE LA METTRE SUR UN PIED D'ESTALE !" 

Sans essaie, il essaie tellement de ne pas exploser de fureur et faire quelque chose qu'il regretterait, mais il est si difficile de se contrôler quand une personne que l'on aime vous pousse à bout.

"t'es sur une pente glissante, fais attention."

"RAAAAH ! ON NE PEUT PAS AVOIR UNE CONVERSATION CALME SANS QUE ÇA PART EN CRISES DE NERFS !"

Calme ? Il aurait ri s'il n'était aussi tendu. Il préfère arrêter, s'éloigner psychologiquement de cette situation avant que cela soit trop tard. Il quitte les orbites trop envahissantes de Paps pour se concentrer devant lui, sur cette route délaissée de toute surveillance par les frères squelettes.

_tiens ?_

"dommage, hein ? au fait, y'a un piéton."

"ARRGH !"

Paps pile avec toute la grâce qu'il peut se permettre et, comme les miracles arrivent par paquet ce soir-là, il réussit à s'arrêter juste devant un humain complètement ivre. Ce dernier ne s'est pas rendu compte qu'il a failli passer à trépas, il est bien mieux concentré à essayer de traverser convenablement le passage piéton, sans se fracasser la gamelle par terre.

Sans fronce des sourcils, l'air méfiant par cette trouvaille du soir. Il se demande ce que fait un humain seul en pleine nuit, surtout au centre-ville où les monstres règnent en maître. Il ne le lâche pas de l'orbite, alerte à tout signe de danger. Un humain est toujours une menace potentielle, pour lui et sa communauté.

Paps baisse vivement la vitre, puis passe son crâne pour s'exprimer à cette pauvre âme en peine, qui a enfin réussi à atteindre le trottoir.

"PARDON, JE NE VOUS AI PAS VU !"

Tout le ressenti éprouvé par Paps s'est envolé. Il ne reste plus qu'une grande culpabilité et de la sueur ruisselant sur son crâne. Le jeune homme, à la chevelure blonde en queue de cheval et aux habits négligés, lui fait un salut militaire maladroit, pas du tout ébranlé par ce qu'il vient de se passer.

"Pas de s-souci, beau gosse."

La réaction de Paps n'a pas de prix. Sa mâchoire est grande ouverte, un véritable choc traverse ce pauvre squelette qui ne s'attendait pas à une telle réponse. Un fort rougissement orangé gagne ses fossettes et il n'arrête pas de fixer cet énergumène, qui s'est glissé dans une ruelle, disparaissant aussi vite qu'il était apparu à la face du monde.

Sans a décidé qu'il préfère de loin ce poivrot que ce type qui doit dormir dans ton lit en ce moment.

_j'vais gerber._

Paps ferme la vitre puis prend une bonne respiration pour se calmer.

"UN BIEN ÉTRANGE HUMAIN !"

Il démarre la voiture et suis la route, avec plus de calme cette fois. Sans pense que ce "presque-accident" a conclu cette vive discussion et qu'il pourra enfin reposer ses nerfs fragiles.

Oui, il s'est reposé. Juste deux minutes, car son petit frère en remet une couche, en abordant un sujet délicat et qui fâche.

"JE SAIS QUE TU RECOMMENCES À BOIRE." Sans tressaille malgré le ton plus doux employé. Il ne veut vraiment pas en parler. "JE L'AI SENTI HIER ET AVANT-HIER. SANS, ÇA FAIT COMBIEN DE TEMPS QUE TU N'AVAIS PLUS BU ? DEUX, TROIS ANS ? ET LÀ, ÇA RECOMMENCE, QUELQUES TEMPS APRÈS TA RENCONTRE AVEC PETIT HUMAIN. JE L'AI REMARQUÉ, JE NE SUIS PAS AVEUGLE."

Il n'aime pas ça, il n'aime vraiment pas ses allusions.

"c'est quoi ce sous-entendu à la con ?"

"LANGAGE ! TU DEVRAIS T'ÉLOIGNER D'ELLE ET TE SOIGNER !"

Pendant un court instant, Sans voulait tout détruire dans la voiture. Son envie meurtrière était bien présente l'espace d'une seconde, juste parce qu'une personne voulait l'éloigner de sa belle. La présence de son frère, sa sécurité face à son déferlement, ne comptait pas pendant ce bref laps de temps de perte de soi.

Ça lui fait peur.

Il fixe son petit frère, son sourire se tord légèrement d'un côté. C'est si dur de bien se faire paraitre alors qu'il a envie d'exploser.

"heheh, maintenant, tu vas m'interdire de la voir ? depuis quand tu agis comme une mère ?"

"C'EST POUR TON BIEN, SANS ! C'EST PAS POUR TOUJOURS, JUSTE LE TEMPS QUE TU AILLES MIEUX !" 

"je vais bien, très bien. et je n'irai pas me soigner comme tu dis, je ne suis pas fou."

N'est-ce pas ?

"C'EST PAS CE QUE JE DIS ! JE DIS JUSTE QUE TU AS BESOIN D'AIDE ! C'EST PAS NORMAL DE RETOMBER DANS LA BOISSON ET DE REGARDER PETIT HUMAIN COMME ÇA !"

Sans a horreur de cette situation, il déteste que son frère se mêle de choses qu'il ne lui regarde pas. Il va bien, très bien et les concours de regards ne concernent que toi et lui. 

_pourquoi les autres doivent s'interposer, se mêler dans nos affaires ?_

"je n'irai voir personne, je suis bien grand pour m'occuper tout seul. et j'ai bien le droit de la regarder si elle est juste devant moi. je ne vais pas l'ignorer, la pauvre fille."

"ARRÊTE DE DÉTOURNER MES PROPOS ET DE FAIRE COMME SI TU COMPRENDS DE TRAVERS !" 

"je comprends parfaitement, c'est toi qui dis mal les choses.

Paps soupire avec une extrême virulence, il devient exaspéré de l'attitude de son grand frère. Il a de la chance qu'il l'aime sinon il l'aurait balancé hors de la voiture… pour mieux venir le chercher deux minutes après, rempli de culpabilité.

"SANS, TU JOUES AVEC MES MOTS ! FAIS UNE PAUSE, ÉLOIGNES-TOI ET CONCENTRES-TOI SUR TOI-MÊME ET NOTRE FAMILLE ! DEPUIS COMBIEN DE TEMPS TU NE LES AS PAS VU ?"

Sans réfléchit pendant un instant, et la réponse ne vient pas. Cela fait longtemps qu'il n'a pas vu ses amis monstres, qu'il considère comme une famille. Enfin, c'était avant qu'il te rencontre et que tu as chamboulé son univers et ses habitudes. À cause de la remarque de son frère, il sait qu'il a négligé ses amis, juste pour te voir le plus longtemps possible.

"…. depuis un petit moment."

Rien n'est plus important que toi. Du lever au coucher. Ça devient obsédant, dévorant. Même dans cette voiture, tu es là auprès de lui. Tu es une ombre qui le suit à la trace et quand il se retourne pour espérer t'apercevoir, tu as déjà disparu. C'est la plus délicieuse des tortures, une faible mélodie constante, qui le plonge tout doucement dans la paranoïa, son ancienne amie.

"OUI, DEPUIS QUE TU CÔTOIES UN CERTAIN PETIT HUMAIN ! PRENDS DU TEMPS POUR TES ANCIENS AMIS, NE LA LAISSE PAS PRENDRE TOUTE LA PLACE ! CE N'EST PAS SAIN NI POUR TOI, NI POUR ELLE !"

Est-ce vrai ? Est-ce si néfaste pour lui et pour toi, de se voir continuellement, sans un moment de pause ? Il ne le pense pas, à chaque fois qu'il te voit, c'est un pur bonheur et il sait, il sent que tu ressens la même chose.

_alors pourquoi les autres veulent nous séparer ?_

"ouais, on verra."

"SANS, J'AI L'IMPRESSION QUE TU AS EU UNE PANNE ET QUE TU N'AS PLUS LA LUMIÈRE À TOUS LES ÉTAGES ! FAUDRA RALLUMER TOUT ÇA, MON FRÈRE !" 

Paps doit vraiment être désespéré pour tenter cet humour bancal. Malgré tout ce ressentiment qui bouillonne en arrière-plan, cela touche l'âme de Sans, d'une manière agréable. C'est une émotion si opposée à ce qu'il ressent en ce moment, que cela lui fait presque mal, comme si on plongeait des membres gelés dans une eau trop chaude. 

Malgré cette piqûre de douleur, Sans ne peut s'empêcher d'agripper la perche tendue exprès. Il souhaite un moment de paix, retrouver cette relation qu'il entretenait avec son petit frère avant leur rencontre avec les humains. Même si c'est juste pour quelques instants.

Son sourire se détend enfin, son regard se fait plus doux face au conducteur, qui attend avec impatience sa réaction, non sans crainte d'un rejet.

"heheh, ouais, faudra appeler un dépanneur."

Paps a l'air tout simplement heureux qu'il ne l'ait pas ignoré. Pourtant, il doit garder les apparences dignes d'une personne intègre. La tête haute, il retourne à sa surveillance de la route, avec un air faussement contrarié. 

"RAAAAH, TU PRENDS RIEN AU SÉRIEUX !" 

Le sourire de Sans s'étire davantage, amusé par son comportement. Il ne sait pas du tout jouer la comédie, contrairement à lui.

"ça serait triste si on rigolait pas de la situation."

Paps lui jette un coup d'oeil, son masque abandonné pour lui adresser un air doux, presque mélancolique. On dirait que cette situation le travaille davantage que Sans aurait pu imaginer. Il garde une image d'un petit frère joyeux, souvent irrité par le comportement nonchalant de son aîné, mais ces derniers temps, quelque chose de plus insidieux s'est glissé à l'intérieur de ses os, tourmentant son âme chevaleresque.

Sa constante irritation est juste un message de quelque chose qui ne va pas, le prémisse d'un problème plus profond, plus grave.

Les lumières de Sans sont à nouveau face à lui. Il découvre qu'ils sont devant le portail de leur résidence. Il n'a pas fait attention à leur parcours, trop concentré par cette conversation qui est tout sauf reposante. Une fois ouverte, ils se dirigent sur le parking à une allure plus faible, jusqu'à ce que Paps se gare à sa place désignée. Il éteint le moteur, un silence lourd envahit dorénavant l'habitacle. C'est si opposé à la cacophonie d'il y a quelques minutes, Sans en est presque mal à l'aise de ce changement soudain. 

Il gesticule légèrement sur son siège, mais ne prononce rien, tout comme Paps qui est fixé sur le volant encore maintenu.

"SANS, JE M'INQUIÈTE POUR TOI." 

Il le dit d'une telle façon que cela fait culpabiliser l'ainé d'être la source de ses problèmes. Une profonde fatigue s'ajoute à cela, révélée grâce à la confession de son frère. Sans affronte enfin son regard, qui demande qu'à trouver une solution pacifique et être rassuré.

"ça va aller paps, je suis grand."

Sans tente de garder son sourire, même si son âme n'y est pas. Même s'il est encore fâché contre lui, même s'il est au bord de l'implosion, il ne veut pas lui rajouter plus d'inquiétude. Paps ne mérite pas ça, il a besoin de tout ce qui est bon dans le monde.

Pourtant, malgré son effort, Paps ne semble pas apaisé. Ses traits sont plus profonds, plus marqués par une préoccupation qui ne veut pas le quitter.

_paps, où est passé ton sourire si éclatant, digne d'un soleil dans l'Underground ?_

"JE SAIS MAIS… JE SAIS QUE TU AS BESOIN D'UNE COMPAGNIE ET PETIT HUMAIN EST MERVEILLEUX, MAIS ELLE N'EST PAS BONNE POUR TOI… TU SAIS, SI C'EST PAS ELLE, ÇA SERA UNE AUTRE ! ON TROUVE DES FEMMES À CHAQUE COIN DE RUE !" 

Sans tressaille directement à ces mots. Tes mots, l'expression de ton visage plissé à cause d'une lointaine douleur profonde. Tout lui revient en pleine face, alors qu'il commençait enfin à se détendre avec son petit frère.

_"Je ne pense pas. Comme on m'a si bien dit, on trouve des femmes à chaque coin de rue."_

Maintenant, cela se déverse entre les dents d'un être pur, inconscient de la portée de ses mots. Ses diamants disparaissent sous le choc, sa position se raidit soudainement. Le peu de détente qu'il s'est permis s'est totalement envolé.

"....quoi ?"

Paps est confus par le changement soudain de son humeur. Il n'a aucunement conscience de la grande agitation qui dévore son frère vivant de l'intérieur.

"QUOI, QUOI ? J'AI DIT QUE TU AS BESOIN DE COMPA-"

"non, l'autre chose."

Sans préfère ne pas le regarder directement. Il se concentre totalement sur la répression de cette rage qui vient, telle une tornade. Il espère, il espère vraiment qu'il a mal compris. Ces dires n'ont pas pu être prononcés, c'est pas possible !

"QU'ON TROUVE DES FEMMES À CHAQUE COIN DE RUE ? ÇA VEUT DIRE QUE…" 

Sans ne l'écoute plus, il s'est téléporté directement dans son salon, laissant sans doute Paps tout pantois. Il n'a que faire pour l'instant, il est trop plongé dans ses pensées, dans un délire meurtrier. Heureusement qu'il s'est éloigné et que son petit frère ne soit pas témoin de l'expression qu'il porte actuellement. Paps serait encore plus inquiet, voire déboussolé, qu'il soit capable d'une telle laideur. 

Ses orbites ne peuvent pas s'éveiller correctement, son sourire est tellement étiré que ça lui arrache presque ses fossettes. De forts tremblements parcourent son corps, une rafale de sa magie ne souhaite qu'une chose : être libre pour tout dévaster. Elle souhaite représenter les émois tumultueux de son propriétaire, sans aucune retenue.

Jéricho maltraite sa belle et empoisonne l'esprit de son frère. C'en ai trop pour son esprit, d'apparence fort mais véritablement brisé.

"j'vais le tuer, j'vais le tuer, tuer, tuer, tuer… un jour, hehe, un jour, il roulera sous mes os, et pas de manière plaisante. oh ouais, il hurlera sous moi, dans une telle agonie que ça sera jouissif. patience, heheh, patience…"

Sa démence ne peut pas arrêter une image qui se présente d'elle-même, comme un cheveu sur la soupe. Ton visage. Il devait être heureux de te voir dans ses délires mais l'expression que tu affiches brise sa conviction, un château de sable n'est rien face à une marrée. Il sait d'où vient cette esquisse de toi, gravé en lui. C'était au moment de ta demande d'un semblant de paix, et l'allure que tu représentais à ce moment-là était insoutenable pour son âme amère et supposée insensible dans sa rancœur. 

Quand il a parcouru ses lumières sur toi, il a bien remarqué tes traits tirés, tes cernes qui ne pouvaient être dissimulées par ton maquillage. Ta pâleur de peau, tes doigts tremblant à cause du trop de sucre ingéré pour masquer un manque d'apport en nutriment, tes yeux larmoyants vêtus de quelques filaments sanguins. Dans son aveuglement, dans sa quête de vengeance, il n'a pas vu ces détails, n'a pas vu dans quel état de fatigue tu étais. 

_pourquoi une telle image me revient en mémoire dans un moment pareil ?_

Pourtant, ta courte venue est une bénédiction, car ses envies de meurtres disparaissent aussi vite qu'elles sont apparues. Une culpabilité lui ronge les os et lui serre son âme. Le doute s'immisce en lui, une boue lui colle l'ossature et assombrit encore davantage sa santé mentale. Est-il responsable de ton état ? Est-ce lui le coupable de ta fatigue, le peintre de ton portrait tourmenté ?

Si c'est le cas, cela voudrait dire qu'il ne vaut pas mieux que Jéricho, qu'il est capable de te faire du mal, d'une manière plus perverse et insidieuse. Il ne laisse aucune trace physique, juste quelques morsures à l'intérieur de ton être, pour mieux te laisser des blessures indélébiles. Cette constatation le remplit d'effroi, lui donne envie de vomir et surtout de se punir d'être un de tes bourreaux.

_ce n'est pas moi, n'est-ce pas ? ce n'est pas moi qui l'épuise et la dévore vivante ? je… je ne suis pas fou, je ne ferais rien qui pourrait la blesser. je lui ai dis que je ne ferai rien contre son mec, alors je ferai rien. même si je n'ai fait aucune promesse, j'ai qu'une parole._

_j-je... suis capable d'être bon. juste pour elle et son bien-être._

_courage sans, tu peux le faire._

_putain._

Paps arrive dans l'appart, en claquant la porte comme un fou. Le bruit résonne dans la cage d'escaliers et a dû réveiller les voisins. Pourtant, il en a cure. Haletant d'avoir couru comme un athlète professionnel, il ferme derrière lui avec autant de force, puis se dirige dans le salon à grand pas. Il s'arrête à la vue de Sans, qui n'a aucunement bougé. Ce dernier le fixe, d'un air impassible, attendant un futur éclat de colère, dû à sa disparition inopinée. Qui aurait pu croire qu'il y a quelques secondes, il était dans tous ses états et était prêt à commetre un petit meurtre ?

"SANS ! ARRÊTE DE DISPARAÎTRE COMME ÇA, ON ÉTAIT EN PLEINE CONVERSATION !" 

"le blabla est fini pour moi, je vais faire un tour."

Paps a la mâchoire ouverte, choqué par la nouvelle tentative de fuite du petit squelette.

"QUOI ? LÀ, MAINTENANT ?" 

"ouais."

"MAIS ON VIENT À PEINE D'ARRIVER !" 

Sans hausse les épaules, abaisse son regard pour mieux se concentrer sur le contenu de ses poches. Intérieurement, il fait un inventaire de ses stocks et se demande s'il en aura assez sur lui pour se payer un petit extra ce soir. Il a absolument besoin de se détendre.

"j'ai besoin de prendre l'air."

Le choc passé, Paps se redresse de toute sa hauteur puis croise les bras, un air renfrogné se glisse sur ses traits.

"TU VAS ENCORE DANS CE BAR, C'EST ÇA ?" Il n'attend pas la réponse de Sans, il continue dans sa tirade. "JE T'AI DIT QU'IL FAUT TROUVER UNE SOLUTION POUR TON ADDICTION À L'ALCOOL ET TOI, TU T'Y PLONGES À PEINE LA CONVERSATION TERMINÉE !"

Sans ne prend même pas la peine de relever la tête, il est encore dans le tri de son fouilli, bien caché à la vue d'une sentinelle qui bloque le couloir, menant à la porte de sortie.

"grillby est un chic type."

Il est surtout très fatigué et n'a pas l'énergie de se disputer encore. La conversation dans la voiture et la réalisation qu'il a pu participé à ton mal-être l'a totalement lessivé. Il veut se mettre encore plus mal qu'il ne l'est, il veut juste ressentir un bourdonnement de quelque chose qui serait capable de l'anesthésier et qu'il puisse oublier.

"RAAAH ! JE SAIS, SANS ! JE TE PARLE PAS DE LUI, JE TE PARLE DES MENUS QU'IL PROPOSE ! COMBIEN DE FOIS JE VAIS RÉPÉTER CES MÊMES MOTS ? ON TOURNE EN ROND LÀ !"

Et Paps qui ne lâche pas l'affaire, cela devient exténuant. Sans laisse tomber son cafouillage des poches, il y a trop de merdier là-dedans. Ses petites cachettes en tissu sont aussi bordéliques que le sac à main de Marry Poppins. Au moins elle, elle trouve ses affaires, contrairement à lui.

Il relève ses yeux vers le grand squelette impatient. Il a vraiment du mal à cacher son épuisement, ses pupilles luttent pour briller convenablement. Elles ressemblent davantage à de légers traçages en craie qu'à des étoiles.

"heh, ouais, j'y vais."

Situation désespérée, mesure désespérée. Paps prend une grande décision, il fera tout pour que son frère aille mieux, quitte à faire une impasse dans sa morale.

"SANS ! SI TU ARRÊTES L'ALCOOL, TU AURAS DU KETCHUP À VOLONTÉ PENDANT UN AN !" 

Cela a pour effet de faire rester Sans, qui ne bouge pas d'un pouce pendant deux secondes.

"… ah ? je pensais que j'en étais privé ?"

Paps est surpris, il pensait que son frère serait bien plus content que ça. Avant, il aurait eu un grand sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, inexistantes dans son cas, mais là, cela semble plus pâle.

Presque éteint.

L'âme de Paps tremble d'une profonde inquiétude, à la limite de l'angoisse.

"JE SUIS PRÊT À FAIRE UNE EXCEPTION ! JE PRÉFÈRE QUE TU T'EMPIFFRES DE PRODUITS BOURRÉS DE SUCRE ET DE GRAISSE QUE DE LIQUIDE INFLAMMABLE !" 

"je vais y réfléchir."

Le gentil squelette tente encore. Il ne veut pas laisser tomber, il veut garder le plus longtemps possible son frère à la maison et trouver ensemble une solution à tous ses problèmes. Il veut retrouver son petit plaisantin, son grand frère sur qui il peut s'appuyer en cas de difficulté. Celui qui a une expression heureuse et un amour indéfectible pour le canapé et le ketchup. Il ne pensait pas qu'il souhaiterait ça un jour mais il donnerait tout son stock de spaghettis pour qu'il lui fasse une blague comme autrefois, ces blagues qu'il maudissait mais qui maintenant, espérait d'une façon désespérée.

Il a l'impression de revenir en arrière, dans un passé bien noir qu'il pensait ne jamais revivre.

"FAIT PAS SEMBLANT DE RÉFLÉCHIR, JE SAIS DÉJÀ QUE TU AS ACCEPTÉ ! ÇA A MARCHÉ LA PREMIÈRE FOIS !" 

Sans essaie. Il voudrait vraiment lui faire un vrai sourire, le rassurer, lui dire que tout ira bien mais il n'y arrive pas. Même sa voix semble bien morne à toute émotion que peut susciter du ketchup à volonté. 

"heh, ouais, mais ça ne prendra effet qu'à partir de demain. à plus, paps."

"ATT-"

Au grand dam de Paps, Sans disparaît de la pièce, ton fantôme grignotant toujours l'arrière de ses vertèbres cervicales.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai l'impression que les menaces de mort de Sans sont presque sexuelles ^^" Ah, comme on dit la haine est proche de l'amour (non, je ne trompe personne avec mon piètre exemple lol, il hait Jeff tout simplement)
> 
> Déjà 20 chapitres et la première partie n'est toujours pas terminée !! XD Et dire que je pensais que cette fic ferait 45 chapitres environs, bah j'ai mal calculé lol
> 
> Je promets qu'il y aura beaucoup moins de drama à partir du prochain chapitre ! On pourra souffler un peu ^^"

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Diamond Pearls](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27248197) by [Zeliez](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeliez/pseuds/Zeliez)




End file.
